Shattered Memories
by SparrowCries
Summary: Twenty-three more will die this year. Twenty-three more dead bodies shipped off to their families. They are just memories. Memories that reek of what could have been and what should have been. Tears will fall for this year's tributes. But in the end only one can win the 61st Hunger Games and the rest will just be shattered memories.
1. Chapter 1 Tribute List

President Snow blinks as he looks at the rose garden in front of him. Such pretty things. He still needs to get used to it and learn some more tricks to keep the garden blooming in his private garden but something tells him this garden will survive a long time. He smiles at the thought. He picks up a rose just as the thorn pricks at him and a small drop of red crimson blood shows. An avox attacks him to clean it up.

He stays silent before noticing the nervous Gamemaker in front of him. Some random woman, not even the Head Gamemaker. Having someone do his dirty business now is he? He will make sure he knows that if he has something to say to him that he comes and says it to his face not his assistant.

"Yes?" Snow drawls out the word watching the nervous woman holding a folder. This must be for the new Arena. He smiles at the thought. The idiot Head Gamemaker Yttrium proved he had some of the skills last year. But it could be more exciting. More thrilling. The Capitol has sit through sixty Arenas of all sorts, forest are boring. This better not be a forest.

The woman, Xia maybe. Snow couldn't exactly place his finger on her name but she looks like a Xia so that is what he shall call her. Anyway the woman hands him the folder which he opens slowly and looks at the paper. "It is for the new Arena sir." Xia mutters.

"A mental asylum?" Snow looks up from the paper.

She nods her head quickly. "Yes sir but there will be some outside area with a fence that…"

He cuts her off. "I am aware of the fence you have it right here. I must say I am impressed but how will the anthems be shown if they are inside?" He asks.

"On the ceilings it will show it in every room." She comments. He nods. "And there are many nooks and crannies so that tributes can get sponsor gifts and dead bodies can be retrieved." She says.

He smiles, "I understand. Interesting indeed well I am giving it the okay. But don't take that for me liking it. After last year's tributes only lasting seven days I want to make sure it lasts no less than eight. And don't think I am in love with it you still have much to prove to me. Don't disappoint me." Snows says and Xia shakes her head and walks towards the door. "Oh and dear." She turns around. "If Yttrium has something to show me tell him he can come. Not his assistant." He says and she nods her head again and walks out.'

This year will be interesting it seems. But Snow can't say for sure yet, only time will tell after all.

* * *

Twenty more will die this year. Twenty more dead bodies shipped off to their families. They are just shattered memories. Memories that reek of what could have been and what should have been. Tears will fall for this year's tributes. But in the end only one can win the 61st Hunger Games and the rest will just be shattered memories. This year Arena won't be your normal forest scenery, it won't really even be much of a landscape. No this year the tributes will be fighting in a place that will surely test how well they can grasp onto their sanity. And after all this is the Hunger Games, the Capitol will just be stepping on the tribute's memories. Making the dead just shattered memories. This year for the 61st Hunger Games the Arena will be a small Arena. Usually that means quick death but this year the tributes will really be pushed to their limits to sustain their sanity. Why? Because this year's Arena is a Mental Asylum. Tall with a labyrinth of rooms and halls there are doors out, doors that lead to a field with long untamed grass and few to none trees before there is a gate surrounding it with the fence a mile away from it on every side. If the tributes attempt to touch the gates, death. And after the anthem each night the doors to the outside will lock up. If you are outside, mutts will bring certain death. **  
**

* * *

Tribute List

District One

Female- Peridot Angel, 17

Male- Jacinth Averol LeAmir, 15

District Two

Female- Maria Cunningham, 18

Male- Hazard Treflex, 17

District Three

Female- Kaya Thompson, 17

Male- Zai Windows, 16

District Four

Female- Sedna Okpik, 18

Male- Frank Pescado, 17**  
**

District Five

Female- Theresa Sampson, 15

Male- Leon Krowes, 16**  
**

District Six

Female- Carrie Pitchard, 12

Male- Curtis Yovok, 16**  
**

District Seven

Female- Juneberry Hayes "June", 15

Male- Peytro Myawhim, 14

District Eight

Female- Rhett Evers, 16

Male-Roman Summers, 18

District Nine

Female- Natalie Blight, 18

Male- Tiberius Ivory, 18

District Ten

Female- Cassandra Walker, 15

Male- Anthony Underwood, 15

District Eleven

Female- Siva Equatia, 12

Male- Dustin Barnette, 17

District Twelve

Female-Jasmine Ashuray "Jazz", 16

Male- Tundra Smiths, 14**  
**

I will begin to write the reapings! Warning though I don't go in order. Sorry but if I went in order I might get caught on one District and it could hold me back from updating. And yes I update extremely quickly. Like once a day, though on Fridays I can't always update. I promise that intro was short just because I need it so that it is more legal to write. And also I write in first person most of the time and I write MUCH longer.


	2. Chapter 2 District Eight Reaping

District Eight Reaping

Rhett Evers, 16

"Daddy she is going to make me volunteer." I whisper my black hair falling into my eyes as I try to keep myself from looking to effected by this. Besides who calls their dad daddy? Little girls. Usually I would hate the idea of knowing my father could see me at such a weak point but I don't know what to do. He takes his hand. He pushes my hair behind my ear. Why did he have to get that stupid heart attack? It was just a month ago but it was pretty bad and for some reason the doctor decided he had to stay at the hospital.

For a long time.

No one would want their precious victor Thomas Evers to have health issues. No he won't even have to mentor this year. This would be good. But my mother has been taken over. For a very long time I have never understood why my father stayed with her. There are many other women in my District, most who would love to marry him. But it wasn't to I was thirteen did I understand. No matter how my mother has turned into something much more interested in fame through the Hunger Games my father sees her as the girl he loved.

The girl he fought through the 42nd Hunger Games for when he was eighteen. My father is a good man he really is. But he has trouble seeing my mother is different than the woman he fell in love with. He is famous in my District. He is famous in the Capitol too, people love him.

It really isn't because he is drop dead gorgeous. I am not really sure what my father looked like back then actually. But it is because of how he looks, just not how good looking he was. My family has Asian heritage. Of course that is ancient since it is just Panem now. I don't really know much about it other than the fact it is way my hair is a raven black. It is way my hair is straight and refused to curl or even wave. And it is way I have brown eyes. I look different but I don't really mind.

I am not one to care about looks. In my mind if I try to look pretty people will think I want attention. I don't want attention though. And I don't want to be a Victor's kid. Or rich. I just want to be Rhett. Yet ever since my father has had his heart attack my mother has been bugging me on volunteering.

"You won't be volunteering Rhett." My father says strictly. He really could go home but the doctors won't allow it.

I nod and smile, "Deal." I say. I am just spending the morning next to him while he rest in the one hospital in District Eight. Maybe if I lived in a career District my mother would make me train but luckily I am from eight where there is nowhere to train.

"Now get going so you can be ready for the reaping." He says and I nod and smile. I kiss his forehead.

"Love you dad." I say with a thin smile and walk out of the room. It isn't a long walk from the hospital to Victor's Village. But the ground is muddy and it slows me down a bit. But I like the thought of my mud stains on my shoes. At the moment they are too clean for my liking.

Once I get walking home I make a silent promise, I won't volunteer. I walk into my home with the door luckily unlocked so I don't have to ring it and have my mother answer it. Inside the home is my brother behind the counter cooking up something that smells wonderful. Then my little twelve year old sister is sitting in the chair staring at my brother as he cooks.

I smile at them. They are pretty much the only people I smile to either than my dad. They are the only people who I actually like. My little sister, Athena, frowns. Her face is a miniature version of mine. My brother of course looks like our brother, but male. Well of course.

"You were gone so long mom is going to be angry, you need to get ready for when you volunteer." My sister says. My brother is Talon, nineteen. And out of reaping age. My sister is twelve. My mother might encourage us to volunteer but even she won't make Athena volunteer just yet. So she is safe.

"I am not volunteering." I say and they seem to calm down at that though I know they have their doubts. "And I don't care what mom thinks." I tell them and pick up an apple chewing on it quickly.

"You don't have to volunteer Rhett, actually I would really hope you don't, but she is still our mother." Talon says. I laugh. Talon is the mature and smart one, he had to be though. I needed him to be my big brother. And as much as I hate admitting it I wouldn't have survived this long if it wasn't for him. Then Athena is the littlest. The most naïve since we have protected her, though not too naïve that would be dangerous. But she just ends ups switching her opinions in arguments from one side to another.

"I still don't care what she thinks." I say and before Talon can say something back I throw the apple into the trash and walk quickly through the hall and up the stairs to get the tub filled. I do want to be clean. This is the one day a year I truly want to make sure I am extra clean. Not because I like the Hunger Games, I actually despise them for what they have down to my family, but I just see it as a tradition.

So sitting staring out the window into the gray sky of District Eight I wait and wait until the tub is filled up enough. I don't bother to add any pretty scents or anything to it. I just want to get clean.

Once washing is off my list of things to do I rush with the towel wrapped around me to my room closing the day quietly. Maybe if I play my cards right I won't have to wear whatever ridiculous dress my mother will make me wear. I change into a simple black dress with thick straps. I would try to wear something that tries to give me hips but it is pretty useless, no dress or clothing could give me hips. I am a toothpick.

"Rhett dear it is time to go!" I hear my mother's voice boom through the house. It gives me chills and makes me roll my eyes.

Rushing down stairs in my flats and dress I run a brush through my still damp hair and when I reach the floor to the living room where everyone is reading to go I see my mother frown at me. "Seriously?" She asks and I shrug. She sighs in disappointment and I can't help but think how childish she is acting. Mother or not I sometimes believe Talon is more mature than the woman.

The Victors Village isn't too far from the Town Center. So when we get there we get there early. This is the time for me to separate from Talon and my mother. And now for the first year have Athena wrap her hand in mine. I see people stare at us. It bugs me. Always just Tom Ever's kid. That is what we are. "Oh don't you remember that guy who won just for his girlfriend so sweet!" It is what everyone thinks. We are just a result of a publicity stunt.

Maybe that is why I act somewhat snarky; As Talon would say. But that is because people who do want to be my friends are just people who want to be around me for my family. But the people I would want to be friends with don't come near me because they think I am a snob. And in end result it is just I, Talon, Athena, and my father. Those are the people I can trust. And sometimes I am not even sure if I can trust myself.

The escort prances onto the stage. A new woman. Seriously creeping me out, I get Capitol people are cheery but this woman is creepy. Yes creepy is a good word. She stares eyes wide breathing slowly as she stares at all of us. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says before leaving the stage open for the video to be shown.

Same old video same old subject. I can basically restate it off of the back of my hand. Of course because of that the same old speech explaining it all is stuck in my head late at night making sleep impossible.

"Ladies first!" She says and she still seems creepy. I relax, I am not volunteering I am not.

But it seems it doesn't even matter if I volunteer or not. "Rhett Evers!" How ironic. It makes me want to laugh and cry. And maybe even scream. But then I would seem crazy. This is irony itself. I look and see my sister's face from the twelve year old girl's sections staring at me. She can't even speak. I can't even speak. But no, people won't see me cry. They won't see me panic. I need to seem strong, to seem bored.

I try to put on my best stoic face. I am not sure if it is working but I just slowly make my way through the parted see of people and up onto the stage.

District Eight

Roman Summers, 18

I stand in the crowd. I can see the sea of people separate for this girl. She looks different for District Eight. She looks simple but I hear people mummer excitedly. Her name sounds familiar put I can't exactly put my finger on it. I bite onto my lip slightly in thought but give up as she walks to the stage. She looks bored; I wonder how she can keep such a cool face in a time like this. She has a pretty face, not much of a figure though. And I hear a cry.

Just like every year. I remember to last year, our tribute came in second. Bethaney I think her name was. Can't exactly remember. The girl ignores the creepy escort's hand and walks to the stage and stares off into space bored as the escort goes to pick a boy's name.

She clears her throat. "Roman Summers!" My heart nearly stops. I look shocked. I hear my little brother screaming. Oakley, he is just thirteen. I look at him shocked. No I need to seem strong. I look to the crowd where my parent's faces are crinkled together in shock and sadness. My mother is holding back Eve, my little sister. Her blonde hair messy. I could have sworn my mother brushed her hair though before the reaping.

I see Peacekeepers coming to me and begin to walk quickly through the crowd; I won't let them land a hand on me. I don't even like them looking at me. Even if this is just their job they support the Capitol and that is enough to make me hate them. I walk to the stage. The girl Rhett is looking at me. She looks at me slowly top to bottom. Not in a looks way, more of a build. Like she is trying to see if I am a threat. Not in a bad way, it seems all tributes do it.

When the escort tells us to shake hands she gets up and I get a look at her. She is small, maybe 5'3 or 5'4. I think the later. We both shake hands before sitting down.

After that things go rather quickly, in a flash of an eye I am sitting in the room for my Goodbyes. My goodbyes before I am shipped off to the Capitol. How could this happen? I see the door burst open and Oakley comes storming in holding Eve's hand. Eve is so small, just six. But she is old enough to know that people don't come back from the Games. Rarely do people from my District get home. She hugs my legs. And can feel her cheeks against my pants are wet from tears.

Oakley looks at me. "You were reaped." He says. He was always strong. Mentally that is. His body type is a lot slimmer than mine, he is skinny. Even when I was his age I was always a little better built. I am not bulging muscles but I have some defined muscles. But are hair is the same. Chocolate brown that goes to our ears. It is straight but not the kind that sticks out or goes sideways for the bangs. Are hair goes straight that is literally straight with no waves or anything. Our eyes are both steel gray and we both have a olive skin tone.

"I realize," I say. We stand there for a moment while Eve weeps. "You can't let them fall back again." I tell him.

He looks surprised with how blunt I am but he is thirteen. He is old enough. My family is in no way shape or form rich. Though it didn't help when my parents were drunks. It was when Eve was born. She sent us further into poverty. The stress was too much for my parents. I had to take care of my siblings, including the new born baby. Then I turned fifteen. That is the year I got them away from the bottle. They don't drink alcohol anymore. Which is great but now that I am gone I want to make sure they don't go back. Even if they have proved they can be good parents before they drunk and after they went sober I won't be able to get them back on track. They are the reason I will never look at alcohol with thirst.

Oakley nods, "I know I won't. They won't." He says.

"I know but just make sure they don't, I trust you. And make sure Eve gets to school safely." I use to walk Eve to the younger kid's part of the school since ours is all one building with sections for age groups. Now Oakley has to walk her.

"I will," He says. The doors burst open to Peacekeepers that will escort my brother and sister away from me. As the Peacekeeper pulls on his arm he looks to me. "Promise me you will try." He says.

"I promise," I say and a Peacekeeper tries to pull Eve from my foot. "Don't touch her!" I say angry before leaning down to Eve. "Go with Oakley Eve." I say.

"No!" She whines. The Peacekeepers are getting impatient.

"I love you," I say before kissing her head and then Oakley picks her up.

"Good luck Rome." My brother tells me and I nod back as he carries her away wrenching his arm away when a Peacekeeper tries to grab his arm. The live and then my next visitors are my parents.

"You can't drink. No matter what," I say to the first off the bat. The frown probably upset I had to bring that up but I don't care. "No matter what happens you can't go back to drink Oakley and Eve need you." I say.

"We won't," My father says.

"Promise." I say glum. It is serious, I need them to promise.

"We promise," My mother says.

With their promise I wrap my arms embracing them in a hug. They hug me back. For a while we just stand there. I can forgive them, I am one to forgive. But all my thoughts are revolving around is fear of what is in store of me and what will happen if they begin to drink once I leave. Once I leave. Do I even have a chance in this thing? All I know is I promised my brother to try, so I will try.

"I love you guys." I say and they say the same to me and then they leave once the Peacekeepers come in. I wish they said more. Something encouraging or something I should know but they didn't. At least I can hold their words telling me that they love me. But of course they said that they are my parents. I fall into the chair stressed. Why does this have to happen? I see the door open and jump up when I sad Gallium. My best friend. We have the same features, we look like brothers.

"You can't give up Roman." He says quickly. I nod.

"I won't."

"I mean it Roman Oakley and Eve need you. You might not be the strongest or most train but you are fast Oakley you are. Just keep on running. They can't kill you if they can't find you." He says.

"What about Beth from last year? She hid, she made it to the final two then when she couldn't hide anymore and had to kill she couldn't do it." I say.

"She was fourteen; you are eighteen you need to try." He says and I nod. He is the louder and more of the joker of the group but when he needs to he can really be good with his words. He makes me feel calm even if I know when I see the careers I will be facing my neutral emotions will be gone. And I will be even more sullen.

"Take care of yourself Gallium." I say.

He nods, "Take care of yourself too Roman. And good luck." He walks away and pushes the doors open to some shocked Peacekeepers who were about open the door. He storms down the hall. Then I slump back into my chair. I know I don't have any more visitors but I just wish I could sit here and forget about everything. I don't want to be a tribute.

But I need to try.

* * *

See I don't go in District Order, sorry but it means I get chapters out quicker. Okay well here is the first reaping chapter! List is nearly full and once again you might have sent a character in and not have gotten in. Like I also mentioned 19 girls were sent in, so people had to have some of their characters cut. Sorry again. So what do you guys think of Rhett and Roman? Anyway reviews are truly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 District Ten Reaping

District Ten Reaping

Cassandra Walker, 15

I wake up to four eyes staring at me. I jump up in shock to a sitting position and look to see Lacy and Helen as the burst into laughter at my reaction. A smile manages to creep onto my face; I like to see Helen happy. She is just seven and unlike most her at the community center she just recently lost her parents. It is hard on the small girl. I guess it makes me somewhat glad I never knew my family. This way I don't have to remember losing them like Helen does.

Smiling I ruffle Helen's hair and get up. "So what is the reason for waking me up at the break of dawn on a weekend?" I ask giving a yawn and stretching before twirling a red wave.

Lacy frowns. It is unlike her to frown. I mean Lacy is the most talkative and outgoing person I know, frowning isn't really her thing. I have always hated to see people sad and to see the person who is basically my sister frown doesn't really make me happy. "Reaping today." She says. I frown; well now I know why she is so upset.

I let out a sigh and give a thin smile. "Well come on lets go meet up with Jake and get some breakfast then before we get ready." I say and that makes them a little happier but it is hard to penetrate and get rid of the thick cloud of sadness that the reaping brings. District Ten rarely has Victors. It makes my heart sink. Last year we got so close, yet it was a boy from one who won in the end.

Helen puts her hand in mine and I walk next to Lacy with the seven year old trailing behind me. She is too innocent and young to fully understand the Games but I do not underestimate her, after all her parents are dead and she had to live in a random place that isn't too nice with strangers. I feel bad that none of her relatives would take her in. It makes me squeeze her hand tighter.

We walk out of the room packed with old cots that is the girl's room and into the hall just as the door to the boy's room opposite open and out walks Jake. He sees us and smile. These are my friends. All of us live in the community center. Though Jake has become like a big brother to us all. He is just that type of person.

"Come on I got a loaf of bread for breakfast." He says and with that he grabs our attention. We don't starve but we don't eat too well. It is no lie what we have to do sometimes for food. As Jake tells us this he exchanges a look with me. I understand this.

He stole it. We really don't like to steal. We mostly steal from the people who run this place, but we are not complete thieves. We only steal food that keeps us alive and sometimes a gift for Helen for when she needs cheering up. But we just steal from the owners of this place. Who deserve it since many times they have held back food shipped from the Capitol to give to us and eat it by themselves.

Jake leads us into the boy's room. Luckily it is empty and we all sit on his bread and he pulls from under the sheets a warm loaf of bread. My eyes widen at the good find. How did he get that thing? I don't ask questions as he breaks it into four. He gives each of us one and then the last for himself. We don't talk while we eat. But we eat it all quickly. It is warm with nuts inside. It makes me feel slightly better about today.

When finished I give out a tired sigh and wipe my hand on my shirt. "So we should be getting ready." I say.

"Of course meet you guys outside?" He asks us all and we all nod before getting up to leave him there to get ready and we get back to the girl's room and all change rather quickly. A simple worn gray dress, what do you expect an orphan to wear? The people who run the place could care less what we wear; they say we are lucky that we even were donated old dresses to wear.

I walk to the end of the room with the old slightly dusty mirror. I wipe away the dust and look at my reflection. Tousled and messy red colored waves that go past my shoulders. Then a splash of freckles on my skin. I have seen people with a lot more freckles but I do have a little bit on my cheeks. Then bright blue eyes. I turn away and look at Lacy and Helen. Their dresses are no better than mine though Helen's is too big and looks baggy on the small girl.

"Well we should get going." Lacy says with a smile. I nod and we both walk out with Helen between us. Once out of the Community Center we find Jake leaning against the wall in his best dress shirt and pants. Well also his only dress shirt and pants.

We hear the bell that announces to the District it is time to get going and we all walk up to Jake. "Come on guys." Jake says and we all walk through the dirt streets of District Ten. I can see a Peacekeeper keeping a close eye on us. We are obvious Orphans and he might even know that we are trouble. I and Jake have been caught before but we always manage to escape.

We reach the Town Center where we get checked in. The painful part is telling Helen to go and wait by herself and how to stay there before we come to get her. She nods and she goes to sit under a tree. I wonder if she can see from there. But as I am in line waiting to get my finger pricked for my blood I see another orphan girl, eleven, come and stand by her. Good she isn't alone.

Finally I am checked in and me and Lacy say goodbye to before we head off to our different sections and we stand waiting for everything to begin.

Like every year there is a video. Because obviously each year we forget why two kids from here need to be killed. Soon the Escort walks onto the stage, Natta. She has been with Ten for a while now. She smiles. "Ladies first?" She says. I wonder how she can stand smiling. I know she must love this but it really gets me curious how she can like this. I don't get it. But I want to understand. I have always been very curious, just my nature I guess.

I exchange a look with Lacy as she picks a name and opens the folded paper and smiles. "A pretty name!" She says. "Cassandra Walker!" My heart nearly stops. Was that me? Is that my name? Why does it have to be me?

This is not good, this is very bad. I take a deep breath before starting with my head held high; I need to confront this with a brave face. The idea I would look weak doesn't make me feel better and I won't let that happen. I won't be that girl who everyone sees and admittedly knows they are a bloodbath. I reach the stage taking Natta's hand as she helps me up. Everyone is staring at me. I don't like being stared at. It bothers me.

I sit down and wait. Natta goes to the second bowl for the boys and picks out a slip of paper for the boy who will be reaped. She read it out loud into the microphone standing on the stage. "Anthony Underwood!" I skim the crowd trying to see who it is. I nearly gasp when I see who it is.

The crowd of boys part to reveal the strangest looking boy I have ever seen. I think the name is Albino, I know it is possible but it still looks freakish. The albino boy named Anthony walks up through the crowd. I didn't even know someone Albino lived in District Ten. I suppose Capitol people would love to be Albino. Their freakish colors.

Changing my thoughts I exchange a look with Jake. He looks sad but not panicked. He gives me a nod of the head that calms me down. But in the end I am still sitting on this stage, I am still a tribute for the 61st Hunger Games.

District Ten

Anthony Underwood, 15

I walk through the crowd to go and check into the table so I can get into the crowd and have this reaping over with. The Games are such a waste of time. I see the woman sitting at the table take my pale hand and stare at me like I am a freak. I swear some people should at least try to act like I don't look like a freak. It might be rare to be an albino but it isn't impossible. And besides some albinos have piercing red eyes. Mine are a light, strangely colored with tints of red but not as freakish. I can't help how I was born.

Ignoring her stares she takes my blood and I walk away going to the section for fifteen year old boys. People snicker at me.

"Hey snow boy." An older boy says as he bumps into me as he walks to the section for eighteen year old boys. I frown at him before rolling my eyes and then look to the stage. Luckily it is cloudy today, sun doesn't really do well with me. It also earns me the nickname Vampire. Like it is my fault I am sensitive to the sun.

Like how it isn't my fault my mom is dead. Though I have trouble believing that. I just have come to a realization that part of me truly believes it is my fault. And it doesn't help in that accident while I came out alive I came out blind in one eye. Just one more thing to give people a reason to bother me or call me names. There is an endless list of names you can say.

Natta, the escort. Watches the screen with a smile as the same old video plays. I feel my breath getting slightly faster as I see Natta walk to the bowl. But it is fine, girls are always called first. I relax a little but even if I can in no way be called from that bowl since my name isn't even that doesn't stop the fact the other boy does have my name it in it a lot and that people will be taken from District Ten. I really don't even think my tormentors deserve to die a brutal death.

She picks out a slip of paper and reads it for all to hear. "Cassandra Walker!" She says into the microphone. I look to see a girl. She looks brave enough as she makes her way to the stage. Her tousled red waves and bright blue eyes. She gets up onto the stage and sits down. I see her give a look to a boy in the eighteen year old section though I can't see who I just know what area her gaze is directed to.

Time for the boys. I have trouble breathing as she walks and picks out a boy's name. "Anthony Underwood." The crowd parts for me everyone knowing where the freak boy is standing. I swallow and walk to the stage. I was just called, my name was called. This can't be right!

I even see that Cassandra girl staring at me weirdly. It hurts a bit but I just get onto the stage. "Shake hands now!" Natta says and Cassandra gets up and we shake hands. She seems a little bit more put together now with my appearance and gives me a thin smile. We both sit down.

After the reaping we are soon pushed into a car with Natta and then speeding off to the Justice Building where I will get to see my father one last time before I am shipped off to the Capitol.

"So hello you two how old are you both?" Natta asks staring at us.

"Fifteen." We say at the same time and I see her cheeks go red at our harmony and I just look down until we come to a stop at the Justice Building. Possibly the nicest place in all of Ten. Actually it is defiantly the nicest. We are shoved by Peacekeepers and then I am separated from Cassandra and shoved harshly into a room. I sit down and wait.

As expected my first visitor is my own father. He enters the room. I inherited my traits from my mother, though she isn't around. My father has light hair and eyes but is not albino. He come and embraces me in a hug.

I feel bad, that it is my fault mom is dead. We were walking in the night through District Ten. That is when we saw the car, it is rare to see cars in District Ten especially since we are rather poor so I was stunned at the sight of it but my mother knew better. She pushed me into the grass as it came towards us. She saved my life that night from the drunk driver. A drunken victor. But I still got hit and it blinded me in my one eye. Not that I could see well in the other anyway.

"That was your name." My father says.

I nod, "I know dad. It was my name." I tell him. I am taller than him already. I don't know what to say to him to comfort him, there really isn't anything I can say. But I need to try. "Dad I will fight. I will fight as hard as I can. But I probably won't be making it back." I can keep trying to calm hem or comfort him but I can't. He is the adult. "I am sorry dad I will fight but if I don't come home you need to keep on working and hold yourself together."

He looks at me, "I know you will try but what will I do if you die?"

"You will keep on living I say." Then a thought makes me laugh a little. "Won't you be glad to not have the District's freak living with you anymore?" I don't know if this is a joke but I figure my dad we deny it saying I am not a freak but what he says surprises me.

"If I thought people who looked like you were freaks do you think I would have married your mother?" I think it over for a moment. It is true.

I hear the footsteps of Peacekeepers outside of the doors. I hug my father again. "You need to try your hardest." My father says.

As Peacekeepers come in dragging his arm towards the door he is staring at me for my reply. I nod my head in response. "I will dad." I say as the door slams behind him and I am on my own. I am the freak of the District and quiet so naturally I don't really have any friends, which means no visitors. This means I am on my own until they come to get me.

I sit down looking around the room. It is the fanciest room I have ever seen. And the sunlight is peaking through the window I look down into the ground. I need to fight but if I die will anyone care besides my father? I want to believe people will but I don't know. All I know is I am ready to fight for my life.

* * *

I usually update at first very fast. Though usually I don't update a lot in one day usually no more than once. As you can see it no longer has the SYOT open in the summary of the story anymore. I made it more legal by having the miniature chapter thing at the beginning of chapter one but I don't want to attract people who just want to get this deleted to this story. So I am just going leave it out. And reviews are awesome and encouraging!It also lets me know you are still here. And also we have the official tribute list! Wow already! This story was put up on Thursday and it is now Saturday! Anyway the last spot for eleven is empty for now but someone is entering a tribute into it so that is why it is empty right now.

So what do you guys think of Cassie and Anthony? I like them. I like all the tributes actually. They are unique and different in my opinion. Though I still need to get use to them all.


	4. Chapter 4 District Nine Reaping

District Nine

Tiberius Ivory, 18

Somehow waking up to the sound of pattering feet running back and forth in the hall with yells and yells of laughter and well a lot of arguments is nice. It is nice to wake up to a female's voice angrily speaking to a voice of a male as they argue about something that through the door I can't hear. Some say it is chaotic, I call it wonderful. I turn over in my bed before I hear the door open. I look under the covers to see the young bottom half of a boy and stop myself from mouthing off to my visitor.

"Yes Alto?" I ask peeking my head through the sheets to see the youngest of our small little family standing at the door frame with the hallway shown behind him his short blonde hair and freckled face lit by the light from my window behind me. He has this smile with dimples where he looks like probably the most adorable little ten year old thief in all of District Nine. I sit up into a sitting position. In our little gang he is the youngest. He is a truly good thief too, but he ends up with street patrol to watch out for Peacekeepers roaming the streets during our missions.

He parents ditched them, he told me once he wants to train really hard so he can win the Games to prove to them they made a mistake by not keeping him. He is also the type to share everything he is feeling with people. "Reaping is today and Tyrant is outside with Flux they got some girls too, they are snickering at them." He laughs at the last part.

It isn't uncommon for us to hang outside of the house and roughhouse shirtless just to give something for people to see. Girls like to steal glances at us, but we like stealing in general. We are the gang of District Nine. I get up and ruffle his hair. I get into shorts and walk out onto the porch where Flux and Tyrant were in the middle of a pretend fight while Phox sits in the corner shaking his head at them. In the distance I can see two girl snickering.

"Why don't you two idiots get in the house so we can eat and get ready for the reaping today?" I tell them.

"If you don't shut up or wipe that smirk off your face I am going to make you." Tyrant says jokingly. He is my brother. But where I have spiked up blonde hair and brown eyes he has longer brown hair that goes to the top of his ears with jade colored eyes. Just like our mother. I can't think of that now, the reaping day is sad enough without the thought of my dead parents.

They were working. In a building when a fire caught, lots of things are made out of wood here in District Nine so the fire was blazing soon and it killed my parents. Soon thieving was the way to go. And now in the home that my parents once shared with me and my brother is our head quarter. Five people. Myself, my brother Tyrant, Phox Griffith the leader, Flux Shire nicknamed Silent Shire for his trickery and the fact he is the best thief out of all of us, Alto Aldjoy the youngest, and finally the last one Adne Fenix who is a girl.

"I swear no fighting on today." Phox says. He has always had a nasty temper and the one to keep us all in order, which is what a leader is supposed to do right?

Flux shrugs to this and we all head inside pushing through the doors and filling in the kitchen where Adne sits on the counter chewing on a piece of bread. She has always been a looker. Caramel colored hair that goes maybe to her chins with blue eyes. She is beautiful and she knows it, she might be just sixteen but she knows how to get boys to give her jewels and such. Though the girl isn't one to commit, not to any female or male, when it comes to relationships.

"I got a loaf of bread so make sure everyone gets an even amount and don't anyway be fat and eat more than you deserve. If you guys want something better to eat for today you should have worked better last night."

"How could we Peacekeepers were everywhere for today." Tyrant says. I would know for myself too, we tend to work as a team. "Not all of us can be like Silent Shires." He adds and Flux rolls his eyes leaning against the wall to eat.

Life here is chaotic. With so many people always talking and there always seems to be a new problem each day. But after so long I have gotten use to it.

After having my fair share of bread I walk to my room. Adne walks by me. "Going to get ready for the reaping?" She asks with a smile.

"Aren't you?" I ask. She shrugs.

"No I am going to go nude to the reaping." She says jokingly. I roll my eyes and I walk into my room closing the door. I change quickly as a memory filters into my head.

_The rain is cold, this pain it is almost unbearable. I would rather take a knife to the stomach or a shot to the head than I have to endure this anymore. It is a pain from within. It is a pain of hunger as I limp and fall into the mud with my brother by my side. We aren't going to make it. I am just seven, my brother even younger. I see his figure fall beside me and we lay in the mud for a little bit. It isn't raining but it was before so the dirt on the ground has become mud. It splatters onto my face, at least it is cool and the cold numbs my body a little so the pain from hunger is dimmed down. But it is still there._

_ I see the dark shadow fall onto my body and look up to see a figure. His hand is outreached to me. "Come on I have somewhere you two can get some food."_

It was that day I was recruited into this gang, the others coming one by one. We are basically a gang of misfits. Alto's parents didn't want him, I and Tyrant's are dead, and Adne was abused by hers. So in the end we are all family to each other.

I change into my reaping outfit quickly knowing everyone will be ready soon too and I don't want to get left behind and walk to the reaping alone. Besides I want to venture through this District one last time before I am sent into the Arena, and I want to do it with my friends. I hear a knocking on the door a hand pounding against the wood.

"Come on Tiberius!" Tyrant says and I rush to the door ripping it open to walk outside.

"Let's go." I say and we walk down the stairs where all the others are ready. I take a look at Adne, around her neck is a fancy chain necklace with a gem of some sort on the end. It looks expensive.

"Where did you get that?" I ask as we all begin to walk out of the room.

She smiles, "From a friend."

I roll my eyes and we all walk down the street where the Town Center is and all arrive and start checking in. Alto waves goodbye and goes to wait since he is just ten along with Phox who is too old. So it is just the four of us. We each check in and I go to the section for eighteen year old boys and wait. The Escort, Agatha walks onto the stage. I believe she is new. She smiles at all of us. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says with a bright white smile that she flashes to all of us.

After the beginning part involving reading off of all our past Victors and the same old video she goes to the girl's reaping bowl. She pulls out some girls name who I don't know, just some girl I guess. But what surprises me is a girl volunteering. I shake it off deciding she is just suicidal and wait for the boy's name to be called.

Isn't what I am thinking suicidal though?

But I am a thief that most count for something. "John..." She says but I interject.

"I volunteer!" I shout. "I volunteer." I say again much quieter. I walk to the stage, everyone is looking at me. I look to see my friend, my family, they don't look too happy. But they should know, they should know this is all for them.

District Nine

Natalia Blight, 18

I play with the strap of my brown dress. It goes to around my knees. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind me I snap back into reality and continue down the street in my reaping outfit to get to the Town Center. My mother should already be there along with my best friend Nina and her mother. I wanted to spend today with them, I did. We talked and I even got my mother to laugh a little bit. But I couldn't face them on my way to the Town Center. So I told them to go on without me to the Town Center and I would meet them here.

_It was a sunny day, the sun's ray beaming down onto the entire District like a warm blanket spread over us. It felt nice. It was wonderful to just lie in the grass and watch the clouds. I don't have school, it is a Sunday. I don't have to do anything but lay here and pretend for a few moments that I can stay here._

_ What is this shadow though? No matter how much the glistening sun can pull me from reality I feel something sad, I snap into reality. I hear the screams and poundings of fist to skin and another screech. The screech, that voice sounds so familiar. I can't put my finger on it but it makes me jump up and look around. My small body rushes to the sound. Why am I going to help this person? The voice sounds so familiar though and my body just carries me through the District and pushes through the crowd that has formed. Then I hear another scream and I can now put my finger on just who these screams belong too. Which person is being tormented and beaten to their death. I let out a scream, it doesn't even sound like me. That scream couldn't have been me. But it was too high pitched to belong to my brother and I can see everyone staring at me. How could that have been my scream? How could this be my tears rolling down my cheek? I don't cry often._

_ After that scream escaped people begin to form a path for me. I walk forward slowly managing to get past the last person that stands in my way from me knowing who those screams belong too, maybe it is just someone who sounds like my brother. But it isn't. It looks like my brother but he is bloody and his face swollen and bruised in some parts. How could this half dead man be my brother?_

_ Somehow another scream manages to escape through my lips, put it sounds foreign. I see the beaten thing look up at me once more before the white suited Peacekeepers swarm even tighter around the fallen figure. And with that a tear falls from my chin onto my arm and I fall to the ground trying to get a look but I can't. I get up onto my feet about to go save this person, but I fell two arms around me._

_ I look behind me, it is a boy. I don't know who but this boy is stopping me from saving my brother. If that is my brother. "Let go of me I need to save him!" I scream to the blonde boy._

_ He looks like he is the type that always has that joking smile but right now he isn't smiling. I think he is my age. "If you go to help them they will just kill you too." Kill? Is that person dead? I break free of the boy's arms and rush in the opposite direction. To my mother._

That was the day my brother died; he was beaten to death by Peacekeepers. I don't know how but somewhere along the way I grew anger. Every time I see someone getting beat up I can't help but help, they have no chance of winning. Like my brother was. I am not sure though as I fight them wither I fight the bullies because they are hurting the weak or because I somehow believe that now that I can help people I have to. It is my debt to my brother, because I couldn't help him that day. Though even if that boy hadn't held me back I still couldn't have saved my brother.

That is why today is the day I volunteer. I don't know if will make it out, I probably won't, but I am going to try. If I lose then I can be with my brother if I win I can bring the money to my mother. My mother will be much happier. Maybe she will finally be able to get over my brother's death.

I continue to walk and reach the Town Center and check in. I am glad when I see that I don't see my mother or Nina's mother. But I know Nina is not in this crowd. I can see her on the stage, she is a victor. And she taught me some of her tricks.

After checking in I push through the crowd to get to the section for eighteen year old girls. The escort, Agatha, walks and soon the list of Victors and that stupid video is played. Finally she makes her way to the reaping bowl. The girl's. I hold my breath as she picks out a name.

"Yuma Tongs!" She says. I see a red head panic from the fourteen year old section.

I push through the crowd and put on a strong and brave face. But right now I don't exactly feel so strong and brave. I feel crazy but I push myself to speak anyway. "I volunteer." I say quietly and part of me hopes they haven't heard me. Maybe I can say I was joking.

No this needs to happen.

The crowd stops to look at me and I walk and push my way through the crowd and up onto the stage. "Oh dear looks like we have a volunteer!"

I realize since I have volunteered they don't know my name. I walk to the microphone. "My name is Natalie Blight." I say and walk back into the chair and wait. I can feel Nina's eye bearing into my skull but I don't give her a glance.

"Oh so exciting!" Agatha says with a smile. Time for the boys. "John…" She pauses for the last name but in that time a boy speaks out.

"I volunteer!" A boy says and I look to him. He looks so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. Blonde hair and brown eyes. "I volunteer." He says much quieter this time. He walks to the stage and he gives me a look before going to the microphone.

"Tiberius Ivory." He says causally and then I get up and we shake hands. After that I don't dare look into the crowd and we walk with Agatha into the car that will take us to the Justice Building. The nicest building in all of District Nine.

We get there quickly. And I am pushed with a gun to my back up the stairs to enter and then into a room where my goodbyes will be. First to come in is Nina and her mother. I guess I might have been sweet before my brother's death but after something changed. I don't like a lot of people in my District. But I like Nina, my mother, and Nina's mom. I get up and embrace the two in a hug.

"Why did you do it?" Nina asks.

"You know why," I say. "You know why."

"I figured that." She says. She shakes her head. "I swear you better not give up."

"Am I one to give up?"

She sighs, "Why did you have to volunteer?"

I feel a small fire inside of me. "I am probably going to die in that Arena!" I shout. Then I am almost to tears. "So please I want this last moment to be happy." She nods to this.

"I will be with you all along the way Natalie I will make sure you're a prepared." She says. She is the mentor, so I guess I will get to see her for a lot longer. Well a week.

"I know you will try." I say. Then after they are gone my mother comes in.

"I well win it for us." I say immediately.

She looks so distant like always. "Am I going to lose you too?" Wow so much for having so confidence in me. But I realize this is a question.

"I don't know mom we just have to see."

* * *

A/N- Yeah three chapters! One fourth done with the reapings. After the reapings just so you know each event will be one chapter unlike in my last one (Example it will be Train Rides, Chariot Rides, Training Day one, Training Day Two, Training Day Three, Interviews, and then Last Moments Before the Games) So then we can get the Games started so I can have the Game chapters longer. So the reapings are the time for your character to shine. I either will do District One or Two to get a Career one in next. P.S. Reviews are nice, I am not going to beg and I won't get angry if you don't post one every single chapter but every so often is nice especially if your character is in the chapter.

So now, What do you think of these two?

Lastly in the last chapter I said Anthony was walking with his mother in the night through District Eight, sorry about that I meant Ten. His mom was killed by a drunken Ten Victor not Eight. Sorry I fixed though.


	5. Chapter 5 District Two Reaping

District Two Reaping

Maria Cummingham, 18

Surely that couldn't have been me; surely it couldn't have been my voice and my body moving forward to volunteer. How could it be me? I am the flirt, the girl with a sexy body and long luscious hair. But when I see the mirror somehow I don't look as beautiful as I remember. My hair is dyed black, my skin tan, my body curvy, and my eyes a green shade. I tap my fingers against the top of the chair which I lean on not bothering to sit down.

I can't sit still anyway. I had to volunteer though, all of these years I have been pathetic. I have been weak. I needed to redeem myself and this is the only way how. The door bursts open to Patricia, my friend. She tends to just be the girl who follows me, the one who gets the boys I don't want. She says she is my best friend but she doesn't know a thing about me either then what I tell her.

What she thinks? She thinks that my father died of cancer, and that my mother is always in the Capitol or other Districts on work. So that is why I am always alone. Truth is I never meet my father. And I wish I never knew my mother.

_"Maria it is just this once, he is paying good money sweetheart." My mother whispers as I cry. Is she really doing this? She can't be. "Do this for mommy."_

I cringe at the thought and just try to focus on the friend in front of me. She embraces me in a hug. "I swear Maria why didn't you tell me you were volunteering?" She says breaking her head away from the bear hug to say it.

I laugh, "Come on I am eighteen we both knew this was coming." She pulls away and shrugs.

"Well I guess so, besides you will surely do fine." She says but her words seem like she is confronting herself and not me. She smirks, "Just try to give the boys a fighting chance okay?"

"I will have them curled around my pinky by the end of the first day of training." I joke. Why does that feel so unreal though? I ran away because I wanted to pick myself up from the downward spiral. But I guess I went back to flirting because it is all I know how to do. But now, now things are much better.

"Of course." She says with a no and then hugs me again. I hug her back. For a while we stand there. But the mirror in this Justice Building room is on the door and I can still see myself.

_"He paid good money!" My mother yells. She wanted fame, she needed money. But she is too old for it. I am eleven. That is why it is me doing this not her._

_ "Mommy you said it would only be once." I say folding my arms over my body. I don't want to do this; I can't get rid of the nightmares from the last time. I shiver at that thought. "I don't want to mom." I whine._

_ "You need to, do it for mommy."_

I snap myself back into reality; it has gotten worse over the years. At first after I ran away with my mother's money to buy somewhere for me to stay it was good because I didn't have to be that girl anymore. I didn't have to do what my mother told me anymore. Yet when I grew older and boys starting actually looking at girls with interest that flashbacks came back. I remember my first kiss; well what I say is my first kiss. It didn't go well. He was walking with me and tried to kiss me, I attacked him scared. He ended up on the ground bloody.

I see some Peacekeepers enter and I feel the yank Patricia from me. "Good luck Maria." She says as she is dragged out of the room.

The door opens quickly next. It is Ricky, my next door neighbor. He was always that boy-next-door type. I could even feel his eyes staring at me sometimes. I know how he feels. But I don't know why, he is a good guy. One of the few. I am a bitch. Everyone knows that. I am the District flirt. I just wish I didn't have to be.

He is crying. "God Ricky man up!" I joke around. It helps me feel better. I don't really know if I mean it as an insult or I was just joking though.

He hugs me. "You will come back right?"

I pull away, "Well of course I am going to try." I say twirling a strand of hair and fold my arms to look at him.

He laughs, "Of course I know you. You have been training for this haven't you?" Of course I train, this is District Two. I figured if I ever decided to go in I had to be prepared. That is why I volunteered; I want to prove I can do something. That I am worth more than fifty bucks.

"Of course," I say.

"The Capitol will love you." He says with a crooked smile. I cringe at that, I don't really care for the Capitol. But if some rich guy wants to pay money to sponsor me then so be it. The Hunger Games? That is the way for me to redeem myself. And I will redeem myself.

I give a thin smile. I think are time is running out. My time with him here is starting to feel much longer than it did with Patricia. "Just try not to explode like last year's tributes." He says. It makes me shiver, not a pretty sight. Such a shame they might have won if it wasn't for that girl. And that girl wouldn't have won if it weren't for that Victor from One. Patrick. He is good looking I admit but if he didn't save that girl maybe District Two would have a Victor that year. But it all feels so vain with just the thought. But I need to win, I need to.

"So has your mom visited yet? He asks me.

"No she is at work." I snap. I regret it a bit though, he doesn't know what I jerk my mother is. I just can't help but wonder what gutter the woman is in now.

_"Do it for Mommy."_

Those were the words my mother always used, took me to realize that I didn't have to do a thing for my, "Mommy" and that is when I ran away.

"You will do great Maria I know it," Ricky declares.

I nod, will I do great? Soon Peacekeepers come and Ricky is taken away from me. I guess I will just have to find out if I will do great or not, all I know is there is no going back. I am a tribute now.

District Two

Hazard Treflex, 17

I wake up to the breeze from outside blowing onto my face. I stretch; maybe I can get some training in or whatever. I hear a knocking at my door.

"Hazard get up and ready for the reaping today!" My father's voice reaches me. He has always been big on the Games. He is right for it too, the Capitol gives so much to our District so it only fair we entertain them right? Besides my dad is rich and he couldn't do it without the Capitol.

That is why today I volunteer.

Maybe I should wait to I am eighteen but I can't wait any longer, I am good looking and strong. There is basically nothing that could stop me. Besides even if my mother ignores me I know for sure my older siblings envy me because I am still of reaping age. Unlike them I won't wimp out next year and end up not being showing how grateful I am to the Capitol.

I get up changing into my suit for the day and because today I volunteer I decide to even go all out with a tie. I wish I could go to the training center to get more training into today but today it is closed and it is too late anyway. I rush down stairs to the kitchen where my family is all rushing around and I grab a plate of eggs and bacon my mom left for me since I am the last to wake up.

Stuffing myself with the food and then I get my black hair to stay still so people can know I am rich by how groomed I look and then look at myself. Dark eyes and black hair, over all the years of training I have bulging muscles. Good. I am glad that it is obvious how prepared I am.

"Come on lazy we are heading to the Town Center." My sister says and I get up swallowing the last of the water and join my family at the door before we walk onto the street with all sorts of people rushing around excitedly and everyone looks so nice and groomed. The Town Center is only down the street from my large house so the walk is rather quick.

I get checked in and walk into the crowd. I smile as the video is played and I even hear a boy near me recite it with a gleeful smile. The Escort walks across the stage, "Ladies first!" She says and I almost groaned annoyed. I just want to get this over with and I wish boys were first.

"Annab_" Someone cuts her off.

"I volunteer!" A hand reaches into the air. I look to see none other than Maria; she has quite the reputation here. Though the girl is more of a flirt, which is why guys love her so much. She acts like she is easy but she isn't. She doesn't seem into anything too psychical just flirting. At least that is what I hear. She is good looking I admit. She walks with confidence onto the stage her dress seemed to make her curves look good.

"Dear tell us your name." The Escort asks her and Maria blinks swallowing before speaking her name.

"Maria Cummingham." She says and sits down. I guess she will be my District Partner.

"Onto the boys!" The escort cheers her voice loud in the streets and sounds almost like fingers scratching onto chalkboard. Well at least it is as annoying. She picks a slip. "Longley Tin." She says.

"I volunteer!" I say raising my hand almost jumping up. "I volunteer!" I say again and I see a eighteen year old boy glare at me. Whatever he should have volunteered first. The sea of people part for me and I walk confidently to the stage in a stride.

"Hazard Treflex." I say with a smirk before shaking Maria's hand and we both are then ushered of the stage and I feel a Peacekeeper shove me.

"Have some respect I volunteered of course I am not going to try to escape." I spit to the Peacekeeper and he shrugs letting me walk on my own to the car that will take me and Maria to the Justice building for our goodbyes.

Once arriving at the room for my goodbyes my family is my first visitor.

My father stands in front of me. "Hey daddy." I joke around.

He rolls his eyes, "Hazard you were the lucky one, out of all the other volunteers you were the one chosen to be in this take this seriously son." He says. My siblings and mother just kind of hang out in the corner of the room in the Justice building with looks that tell me they don't want to be here, there brother was brave and strong enough to volunteer and all they do is stand there? At least my father understands this.

"I will dad," I groan.

"I am proud of you son after twelve years of training you can finally bring honor to your family." He says. "Remember your strength." He says.

"Dad they stand no chance against me." I say to him. I don't get why he even worries, I have this in the bag. Right? I have to, I train so much. I am wealthy and good looking, I have to win! I scratch my head.

"I know son but don't fail," My father says. He says it so seriously. I nod.

"I won't, I won't fail."

* * *

I get this chapter is a lot shorter than the others but I didn't really know what to right for this chapter as much as the others. No it isn't that I dislike the characters I just didn't know what to write. Anyway I probably won't get a third out today. So what do you guys think of Maria and Hazard?


	6. Chapter 6 District Three Reaping

District Three Reaping

Kaya Thompson

I examine my body in the mirror. Short black bob with black framed glasses that as I stare at I use two fingers to push back up my nose. A sort of olive pigment with green eyes. I am short, very short. And on the back of my neck is the tattoo of a rose. I don't really think I am pretty, I don't think I am ugly. But I guess I am average. But it isn't like a care. Right now I am just worried about the reaping.

Leaning against my dresser I tap my fingers impatiently against the dark wood. Something tells me that volunteering will be fine, that it is necessary for my family. But the other part tells me that it isn't worth it. Maybe it isn't worth it, but if I don't volunteer my friend surely will. For the same reason of me of course. Family. Though her family is actually blood family. I am adopted, though I consider the two my real parents. They are better parents then some people's real parents here in District Three. And they choose to take me in after seeing my on their porch. I have to repay them somehow.

"Kaya?" I hear my mother's soft voice reach me ears. I bite onto my lips still focusing and debating each side within my head. I sigh pushing my hair out of my face.

"Coming mom!" I shout back nervously almost as if I am afraid she can hear those two words and know exactly what is going on in my head. Then again she is a mother and mothers always have a certain way of knowing exactly what is going on with their kid, well at least my mother is that way. I slip into the black flats and walk down the hall of the old creaky home.

My mother stands in the room with the window shining light into the room. It is raining. Not very good for the Technology District, but we are smart enough to have anything electrical that goes outside water proof. A drop of water falls from the ceiling and hits the bucket already full of water. I frown; we could really get that leak fixed. But we can't even afford it.

My father walks into the room smiling at me and my mom, he always seems positive. I see my mother hand us each a small bowl of mushy food that looks like something I must have gotten from the tessarae I took out. I am seventeen and my name is in there at least thirty times. I can't remember exactly though.

My father has some trouble eating, he is pretty injured. He can work but he broke his arm and his job requires both arms. He hasn't worked in a while. One more reason I want to volunteer, for my family.

Yes for my family.

And if I win I will give some of my money to my friend Taylor Cooker, she hates what I am doing. Though I know she wants to do it herself. "Mom I am going to meet up with Taylor." I say to my mother.

"Okay don't be late for the reaping." She says and I quickly eat the watery food and then wave to my parents as I rush out of the door to the house and onto the cement drive way. District Three is wonderful, it really is. I can look around and all I can see is buildings with some factories. It really is beautiful in a way, we look so run down but everywhere you look there are so many different technologies. With kids playing with all sorts of gadget. I walk down the empty street. It is rather empty today; don't blame anyone since most enjoy just resting at home. Of course I just want to see my friend.

She lives only down the street. We both live in the poor area though, so her house is no less run down then mine. I knock on the door before seeing her open the door. She looks a lot like me, well kind of. She has the same kind of bob and glasses. But her hair is a lighter color and her eyes and skin dark. But we are nearly the same height.

She wears a gray dress and she ushers me inside. "You aren't going to volunteer are you Kaya?" She asks admittedly.

"If I volunteer then if I win I will give you enough money your family can live somewhere nicer." I argue.

She sighs and crosses her arms, "And if you lose? Then you are dead and I lose my best friend. I rather go in myself and risk my death."

"Well either way one of us either goes and dies or wins. Of course you say you rather have yourself die but trust me Taylor you don't want it that way. I need to do this on my own." I say and she frowns but I can tell by the way she slumps onto her couch that she doesn't want to fight anymore.

"I like your dress." I point out.

She rolls her eyes. "My dress is hideous and we both know it." She looks away at first before glancing at me with a sorry look. "That was mean, sorry."

"It is fine, besides your dress is kind of ugly." I say shrugging and when I see her reaction I laugh a bit falling into the couch besides her. No matter what happens today she is my friend and I want to enjoy my time with her. Especially if one of us ends up a tribute today.

"Yeah well you dress is…"

"Bland?" I ask and she shrugs. My dress is black and simple, sleeves and then dress. Nothing special. She shrugs jokingly and for some reason that I don't really understand other than the fact that the idea of jokes even if they are insults on a day like today feels strange we both burst out laughing. A bell interrupts our laughter and we both hop up to our feet knowing that is the signal the reaping will begin soon. We walk out and I can see everyone coming from their homes, many holding hands, as we all file down the street toward the Town Center.

Upon arriving to the Town Center and then checking in I stand next to Taylor as we wait for everything to begin. Once everyone is in the Town Center our escort Ty hops onto the stage with a foreign optimism for today. He smiles and waves. "Happy Hunger Games District Three!" He cheers.

The crowd is silent. I look to where people who don't have their names in those bowls wait. I scan the crowd through my glasses until I see my parents. I stare at them trying to get their attention. When I do I give a small wave which they return with nervous ones.

Glancing back to the crowd I slowly breathe in and out the anxiety over whelming. Ty smiles again reading all of our past Victors, a short list. Then he moves on to turning around so he himself can get a look at the Video that only he pays attention to. We know what the Hunger Games are okay? We know why two kids from our District and eleven others are torn from their families. It is something hard to forget.

Though that is the point, to make us never forget. Well they do a good job of it. I feel Taylor squeeze my shoulder and Ty walks to the bowl for females. He picks out a small slip of paper. This is it, I volunteer or I don't. My family will starve. The two people who took me into their home and treated me like their own, how could I let them starve?

But it doesn't matter if I volunteer or not, because I have no choice wither or not to participate. "Kaya Thompson!" Ty declares to the crowd and my heart stops. But it doesn't matter, I would have volunteered anyway. This is good. I can do this for my family.

The crowd parts and I walk to the stage seeing a shocked looking Taylor, she connects eyes to me and almost as if I can read her mind I shake my head. She better not…

I reach the stage and stand next Ty and he glances at me. I wonder if he thinks I will be like that psycho orphan girl from our District last year. And man was she crazy, and only twelve.

"I volunteer!" The voice comes from the crowd and I spin sharply around to see a sad looking Taylor everyone stares at her in shock. What is she doing? Ty smiles but before he can say a word I interject.

"No!" I say. "I won't let you die for me." I say and I see Ty look confused. Everyone looks confused. Can a tribute turn down a volunteer? "I was reaped Taylor, let me go." I say. I wonder if people will think I am crazy and want to kill. Everyone is nervous because of last year.

I look to Ty; it is hard to look at Taylor. She looks so stricken with sadness and her everything pulled down at the end to show how much grief she feels. But I won't let her volunteer.

"Well I guess people can turn down volunteers…" Ty says and glances at the mayor.

He nods and I take a deep breath and sit down. This is good; Taylor won't be going into the Arena. Maybe this way I even look brave. But with my sweaty palms and the fact I am almost shaking it is hard to believe that this is all okay.

District Three

Zai Windows, 16

The reaping begins quickly with our District Escort Ty's cheery attitude nearly feeling up the dark and gloomy air around him. I don't know why he always acts so happy, it makes him almost insane.

He goes to pick out a girl's name. "Kaya Thompson!" He says. It sounds like such a normal name with another sad tribute that will walk to the stage crying. But a girl walks to the stage; she doesn't seem to be crying. I hope she isn't like our girl tribute last year. If she is I will feel bad for whoever her District Partner is. But then a voice rises from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" The voice says and I along with the entire District look at this girl. She looks similar to the one on the stage now except she has dark skin and dark eyes. But same hairstyle, glasses, and size. But the skin and eye color ex out the possibility of them being siblings.

A volunteer is strange enough in this District but someone turning down a volunteer is freakish. "No!" Kaya says from the stage. She doesn't look angry she looks desperate. "I won't let you die for me." My heart aches a little for these two girls. Obvious friends caught. But this girl is right, people shouldn't have to prove themselves this way. But something with how this girl says it leads me to believe she planned on volunteering no matter what. "I was reaped Taylor, let me go.

"Well I guess people can turn down volunteers…" Ty says looking for the mayor for an input, he just nods. I guess this Kaya girl is a tribute.

"Onto the boys." Ty says a little shocked sounding from the whole thing. He picks out a slip of paper.

"Zai Windows!"

My name, my name was called. Somehow I make it to the stage. Somehow I manage to shake hands with this girl who could be crazy. Somehow I manage to get in the car, I don't talk at all just stare into the distance. I am a tribute. No one volunteered for me like expected. And as I see the Justice Building in my sight I shake myself from my trance wanting to remember my goodbyes. I am pushed out of the car and tugged on my arm by a Peacekeeper.

Once led up the steps and into the building I am shoved into a room and the doors shuts behind me.

Everything is crumbling. At least it feels that way. I might be happy, even bubbly, but the simple idea that my name was called is sending shivers down my back. How did I end up here? In the Justice Building waiting for my visitors to arrive. By car maybe? It is getting hard to remember.

I see the door open slowly as if the person behind it is trying not to make a sound, like I might be sleeping. I see my parents. They immediately hug me. It is hard not to hug them without worrying I am suffocating them by how tightly I hold them. I pull away seeing my mom's tears running down her red cheeks and my father stands very still and looks very distant.

My mother is an engineer and my father a tester, giving us the average status of wealth in this District. I won't starve but I don't swim in riches. I actually work sometimes at the library; I meet my best friend there. Even though she is simple a eleven year old. She is mature, a good friend.

I look at my crying parents. "Don't cry." I mutter to them.

My mother continues to cry though and she goes in for yet another hug and it feels tighter this time. "Mom, Dad I am going to sightsee the Capitol." I say. I know I will die. My chances are so slim that even though it is suppose to be a one in twenty four chance I figure mine are one in forty. But I want them to be happy, they shouldn't be crying. It is strange for a child to see their parents cry.

Somehow I think it would be worse if my father were to be crying, my mother I understand by my dad isn't a crier. And the idea he would be crying would almost be a billboard to me that he has no faith in my capability to survive. But he isn't crying, he doesn't think I am hopeless. I think that lights up a little of the darkness that has been spreading in my chest. I like being cheerful but it is so difficult in this situation.

"Yes Zai I know you will enjoy seeing the Capitol." I only like the Capitol for their technology. But the Capitol gets it all from Three but it is still interesting to see the technology looking new and clean not old and dirty like it was made from scrap metal. Though then again most of the gadgets in Three are from scrap metal.

"Don't cry mom," I say. It isn't harsh or an order, I try to be comfort her.

"I love you Zai, good luck." She says as we hear the footsteps of Peacekeepers outside the door. I look up to my father and he gives me a pat on the back before hugging me. It feels nice to hug my parents one last time.

"Good luck," My father says and the Peacekeepers burst the doors open and soon start escorting my parents out of the room and I collapse into my seat watching them go. The door is slammed behind them and I take time to enjoy the few moments of peace to gather my thoughts. But only a few seconds later the doors open again with the face of a eleven year old walking into the room.

She comes up to hug me. She is so short though so her head is in my stomach. Screena. I wonder how unlucky this girl can get, her brother Micro died last year in the games. He died by some metallic goo. He had made it far though. I remember being with her for it. I could easily see that I had become her new brother figure, I can imagine why. I share many features with Micro. Copper hair and pale skin. Though he was much more serious than me. Either way I was there while Screena closed her eyes as her brother's friend Oz was tortured. As his ally and friend Aschen died with Micro there. She cried when both died though she knew they had to die for her brother. Then her brother died.

"I don't want to lose you too." She says through tears. I push her hair behind her ear and smile.

"I will try Screena you know that," I tell her. She is just a kid. This is all beyond her, it isn't far. But at least she is alive and breathing. She hugs me tighter before separating and digging through the pocket in her black dress. I wait watching her as she pulls out a little contraption and smiles. I pick it up in my fingers and examine it.

"I gave the either pair to my brother, it was his token. Promise you will take it." She says as I look at the microchip earring. It feels strange knowing the other pair is on the ear of a dead man but when I look into Screena's big round eyes I can't say no.

"Of course."

She smiles a little bit, "It is because you two are the most important in my life." She says. Her father isn't the best, not awful or abusive but not the best father. She is strong though I know she will make it through this all. I met her because we both work at the library often. I kneel down so I am equal to her height.

"You know I am sorry for your brother Ana." I say using his nickname for her. "But promise me if I don't come back you will be okay."

She looks away, "I don't want to lose you too." But I continue to stare at her then finally she nods. "Okay then I promise I will be okay." She sees and I see Peacekeepers come. I get off the ground and she glares at them. I wonder what if feels like to have to be in this situation two years in a row. I bit she cried more last year when the Peacekeepers came since it was her own blood brother, but now she knows better and she stomps out smacking a Peacekeeper's hand away when he goes to touch her arm to escort her out.

At the door she turns around, "Good luck."

When the door closes behind the sound of it slamming against the door frame it echoes in my ear and I collapse into my chair, this is my fault. Maybe if I took less tessarae out I wouldn't have to be a tribute, now I am going to die. Where am I now? I am on death row. And I will be overlooked. That girl Kaya or whatever, she turned down a volunteer. People will like her but me? I am just a copy of the dead boy from last year. Even if we are very different I look like him and now I am going to die just like he did.

But most importantly, I am not ready to die. I am not ready to leave my family. But life is never fair.


	7. Chapter 7 District Four Reaping

District Four Reaping

Sedna Okpik, 18

The glittering sea waves fall gently with mixture of water and foam as it hits the hot sand on the beach. The warm sand feels so comforting and familiar in between my toes as the sea wind blows my hair away from my face that accompanies the wind thrusting that salty taste from the sea in my mouth. So today is the day. I shift my weight to my one hip as I play with the carved pendant featuring the shape of a leather killer whale in my fingers. It will be my token.

When I was young I never once believed it would ever come to this. Me looking at the sea and trying to take in as much of it as I can before I am forced away from it. And I might never see it again. I live in District Four the District of wealthy careers and poor fishermen. But I am a poor fishermen career. No not a career, but I train. When I was eight a boy pestered me, for the fact of my short hair and the fact I wore overalls. He never saw me coming but it wasn't long to he was on the ground bloody and red with me not even scratched with my foot pressed into his stomachs. It was later that night I was offered the scholarship that is the blessing and the curse. I am trained yet being a scholar in a rich school is never fun. It only made me work harder.

Today I am not supposed to volunteer, Monica Davenport. Perfect looking girl with a rich victor daddy. She is the one who has been adding more and more weight onto the harassments from my peers for being a poor fisherman's daughter. I would just love to see the look on her face as I volunteer before she does. I know the pathetic girl, she will take her time. In her mind our trainers said she should do it so she sees it as no one would dare volunteer before her. She will do it slowly to gather more attention to herself. But it isn't just that, I have been training for this.

I want to do this. Somewhat. It would be wonderful to prove myself. I just wanted to see the sea one last time before my life is changed. If I win things will never be the same and that is why I gather this moment and hold it tightly to my heart. But by now everyone will be up and nearly done with breakfast so getting back home and getting ready is probably the best idea.

Finding an ease pace while running I hurry back to my home and burst through the door walking quickly in my token still in my fingers. My father has known for a while that I would be volunteering. My entire family knows. He believes that killer whales have always been what you can call my family's animal spirit, that they protect us. He thought this way I would have some kind of extra protection in the Arena.

My family turns to look at me. Though my home is small it contains five of us. Mother, Father, brother, and sister. Then of course myself.

"Sedna the reaping is in an hour get cleaned." My mother says and my little sister Nini nods and my brother Arnook just eats some of the fish on his plate. No we don't get a ton of fish we just get leftovers. Kissing my mother and father on the cheek I pick a piece of fish and hang it over my mouth before dropping it and chewing it swallowing it to see my mother scowling at me.

"You could have sat down and eat with us." She says and I shrug mouth still full and she laughs and I rush to the bathroom. The tub is already filled nearly to the top. Stripping out of my shorts and loose white shirt I slip into the tub and begin to wash myself into my hair's knots are gone and my hair fills smooth in my hands and my skin looks clean enough. Besides I just want to look presentable, when I get to the Capitol they will probably go to the extremes in the area of beauty.

Once clean I dry off and give myself a look in the mirror. A familiar face stares back at me. I am rather short, but I have a good body build and my arms have developed somewhat of muscles from years of fishing and hauling in nets and big catches. My hair is a jet black and I run my fingers through it once before beginning to braid it into two fishtail braids. My eyes are a sort of blue/green color and my skin a tan olive from hours in the sun. I am not beauty, I am presentable though. Defiantly not ugly. Maybe average, and after the Capitol gets to me I bet I can manage to be called pretty. Sexy? No but I wouldn't want to be referred to as sexy anyway. A girl did that last year from our District, she is dead. I don't want to die and I don't want to let anyone down.

Once my hair is dealt with I walk across the hall to my room I share with my sister, though she is still eating in the kitchen, and slip my dress over my head for the reaping and let my towel fall as I pull it over me. A cream colored singlet with a crocheted neckline, a long, sea green skirt that brushed the ground, and a wide leather belt. My feet covered with my brown lace up boots and my token attached. I bite onto my lips in anticipation. So today really is the day.

Even if I don't live I will outlast my District Partner, I have made it some kind of goal for myself. Everyone has judged me by the fact I am not filthy rich. But really I am not even that poor, I am middle class. But I will prove I can outlast some rich kid. I smile trying to feel confident but I am still nervous and jittery. I twirl one of my braids in my fingers and cross my hands waiting for a moment before I see the door open and my sister comes from behind it. She smiles. "You look great Sedna."

"You do to," I point out. It is her second reaping, she is thirteen now.

She walks up to me giving me a hug and even when she releases me she holds my hand, I let her since I will be leaving today. We walk together to join our family. We all exchange looks before walking together as a family onto the street. The entire neighborhood is alive with everyone all dressed up and making their way to the Town Center for the reaping.

I live further away from where the reaping is held though; I live more near the beach. Where there Town Center is more inland. The sun is hot today. Good I want to enjoy it. Upon arriving I separate from my parents and I and my siblings go to check in. Our fingers pricked for our blood and then I wave goodbye to them both and walk to the area for eighteen year old girls. My name is in there quite a few times. Nothing bad but we figured since I am going to be a tribute anyway might as well get some tessarae from it. The reaping begins. The escort Madelyna stomps up onto the stage with a cheerful attitude swirling all around here.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She chimes before the video begins. It seems to drag on forever before the escort then reads the list of victors. Then it is time for a name to be picked.

"Ladies first." She says with a nod. She picks out a piece of paper and clears her throat and smiles. "Erica Lee." I recognize the name, a neighbor.

A crowd turns to look at the girl with short black hair and glasses. She throws her hands into the air annoyed. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She says and I interrupt her before Monica can say her name.

"I volunteer!" I shout twice afraid they won't hear me. I turn to look at Monica and her mouth is wide open in hatred and her blonde hair really looks nice, what a shame no one will get to see it. I stand tall as I walk to the stage. The whole time Monica glaring daggers at me. "Sedna Okpik." I say into the microphone and sit down scanning the crowd for who will volunteer.

Madelyna smiles happy with a volunteer and goes picking out a boy's slip of paper. "Ever-"

"I volunteer!" I voice calls. I look and I see a very familiar face, to certain my suspicions I see the mayor next to me gasp in shock. My District Partner is the mayor's son.

District Four

Frank Pescado, 17

I hear the sound of cries comforted by a soothing voice. I pull my shirt over my head and walk into the next room where my girlfriend stands over the crib. She turns to me with a smile, "Go eat before I got this." She says.

I just woke up shortly ago before getting dressed yet Calypso already stands over the crib dressed with her hair in curls cascading down, she looks so put together. I am just seventeen and so is she too, that is why many don't approve of us. But even with our young ages I can at least say that even if I got her pregnant a year ago at least I have had the guts to stick around. Most men would just ditch their girlfriends in that situation. But I would never ditch her like that; this is why I am volunteering after all for her and my daughter Rebeka. I want the best for them. But even if I managed to stick around instead of abandoning her being the mayor's son in this situation isn't really helpful.

That is one more reason I want to volunteer. I am trained and the mayor's son, the odds are in my favor. Even if we manage to live in the nicest home of District Four I want my own home for me and my family.

"Okay," I responding to her and walking carefully down the hall almost to not make a sound. I arrive in the kitchen eating quickly so I can go upstairs and I can walk with Calypso to the Town Center for the reaping, I want to be with her and Rebeka this morning before I leave. Because today I head off to the Capitol. That thought sends a nervous tingling in my stomach and I finish eating and head upstairs again where she and the baby already stand at the door.

"Time for the reaping." She says.

"Yeah let's go," I say and I hold her hand trying to take advantage of this moment to walk to reaping holding her hand. This is all for her after all. While walking out the house I see my sister Bubble and my mother and father waiting. I smile to them.

My father is the mayor, so of course he needs to be early to the reaping. The Town Center is basically right next to my house so naturally the walk is quick and I watch Caylpso sadly hand Rebeka to my mother to watch while my I, Calypso, and my sister go to check in. My father is already on the stage.

Pushing through the crowd I see a girl with two brown fishtail braids walk away from checking in and the three of us walk past her before getting checked in. Once that is done I see people staring at me and Calypso, everyone finds us strange. But I can't go back in time so I rather not spend my time worrying over it.

I separate from the two heading to the section for seventeen year old boys and the reaping begins. The escort Madelyna struts onto the stage. She reads of the list of Victors from District Four. I glance to my father and find him staring at me. Something tells me he knows what I prepare to do; he has always been an intelligent man good with reading people. It still makes me even more nervous though.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Is shouted and then I hear the words that sound like, "Ladies first." I guess they already played the video. I was paying attention anyway. She walks and picks out a girl's slip of paper and reads the name loud and clear for all to hear.

"Erica Lee!" I see a girl let out an angry statement even cursing but before she can finish her rant a girl steps from the crowd. I am slightly surprised; this is not the Monica I heard was volunteering for sure. Monica is rich. This girl looks like a fishermen's daughter. I can tell by her tan skin that she has retrieved from hours in the sun. She is the girl I saw when checking in. She walks from the eighteen year old section.

"I volunteer!" She chimes. "I volunteer!" She repeats. I look to Monica who looks ready to kill this girl. I admit it does make me want to laugh a bit. But this girl is my competition even if she managed to embarrass someone who really could use it.

She walks to the stage and speaks into the microphone. "Sedna Okpik." She says and sits down.

Onto the boys, I need to be quick to volunteer. "Ever-" She reads.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I rush through the crowd careful not to glance to look at Calypso; I can't bear to see how shocked she must look. I walk onto the stage and I can see this Sedna girl recognizes me. I speak into the microphone trying to sound calm. "Frank Pescado." I say and then sit down.

Madelyna gives me a look. "Shake hands!" She says and I turn to the girl and I shake her hand but our hands only stay attached for a moment before I pull away. This girl has to die for me to live after all. I bet she is thinking the same thing, or how it isn't really far that a mayor's son is her District Partner. I don't blame her but there is nothing I can do for that, I am a mayor's son and I can't change that.

We are whisked out of our seats then I am shoved down the stage and angrily I look to see Sedna shoved harder, I guess they are going easy on me for my status. I guess I am use to that though. Once wedged into a car with Sedna and Madelyna we drive in silence to the Justice Building. I squint my eyes the light too bright to get a good look at the familiar building. The door opens and a camera is close but my arm is taken and I am escorted up the stairs beside Sedna before reaching the entrance where I am then directed away and then finally into a fancy room for my goodbyes.

But not goodbye for long, I need to get home. I need to. The first to come in is my family. My mother and sister embrace me in a tight hug admittedly. It feels nice to hug them. When I separate I smile at them.

"I will be fine."

"We know," My father says with a nod.

It is that that gives me a small gleam of hope, they believe in me. After a long goodbye they are escorted out and Calypso with Rebeka in her arms comes in and I hug her before taking the baby from her arms and cradling her.

"She has your eyes." Calypso says. I smile at her, Rebeka does.

"I am doing this so we can have a better life." I say. She smiles uneasily, she believes in me but I can tell she has her doubts. I don't blame her; there are twenty four people after all. But I will do just fine. After she takes Rebeka back she removes the ribbon tied around her head still bald. She hands it to me.

"Your token." She says with a smile. I nod and put it into my pocket. A peacekeeper interrupts the moment and tugs on Calypso's arm. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say and then the door slams behind her and I am by myself.

* * *

Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday I realized I had this project due and... yeah school comes first. Well anyway what our your guy's thoughts on Sedna and Frank?


	8. Chapter 8 District Seven Reaping

District Seven Reaping

Peytro Myawhim, 14

"Just a bit further!"

Pushing myself up the hill I follow after my sister Robyn, she wanted to show me something. I don't know what but it better be good since she made me get up at the break of dawn before telling me we would be going on a quick hike. At first the thought made me cringe, I have always loved the forest so much. And when I work I can forget what happened a year ago. But I just keep replaying that image of that falling tree and it still gives me nightmares even now.

"Robyn you said this would be a short hike." I complain. It feels natural talking to her. She is my sister and my best friend. I don't really talk too much anyway so I just end up with her the only one I talk to. I use to talk to Kaya but she isn't around anymore. Now I am just a twin, before I was a triplet. It still feels wrong when people ask me and Robyn if we are twins. We aren't twins, we are triplets. But I can't say that anymore without Kaya.

She laughs a little turning around. She has the same black hair as me yet mine is short and hers is long and in thick waves. She is beautiful really, I say that in a not creepy brotherly way of course, but I can see the other boys in our grade stare at her. I might be just eight minutes older than her but even with the short time distance since our births I feel protective over her, she is my sister.

She comes to a stop at the clearing of the trees and I reach her. The wind presses onto us and I keep my ground and look over the cliff my sister has brought me to. We stand on a wall of rocks that overlooks more trees than I can count that seem to go on forever and ever. Endless. I smile, it is stunning. It is beautiful.

"I come here sometimes." My sister says. I sit beside her.

"For how long?" I ask slightly hurt that she hasn't told me about this earlier.

She shrugs, "After…" She trails off but by the look in her eyes I know she was about to say after Kaya died. Along with lots of either kids we work in the forest detecting dead trees. Dead trees can fall onto strong trees and then we lose wood. So it is our job to find the dead trees and make sure that new strong trees can grow in their place. Kaya died by a falling tree, it sounds like a bad joke. But I saw it. I saw that tree coming down, and now I am just a twin. Our third member ripped from our hands too soon.

"I get it," I say with a nod still trying to take in all of the gorgeous scenery in front of me. "We should get back soon we still need to get ready and mom and dad probably could use help with grandpa and grandma." She says. Our grandparents are paralyzed. They live with us but it comes down to my father taking care of them and my mother a maid working twenty four seven. With of course me and Robyn working too.

I shift myself on the rock and stare at the rising sun; I don't want to live this place just yet. It is stunning and I can barely pull my eyes from it.

"Peytro they will need our help today." Robyn says and I let out a sigh. When we are back on our feet and heading back down the hill I can say that it is true to say going downhill is much quicker than going uphill. And now that I am not half asleep I can find my way through the forest with such an ease that can only come from years of roaming these woods.

We reach our home much quicker than I expected and we both entire through the door to see my mother cooking behind the counter and my father helping out my grandparents. "Goodness you two you need to be getting ready." My mother says suddenly worried for us.

"We will be ready soon mom." Robyn says and before they can say another word I am pulled down the hall. We separate to go change and I look at my brown pants and green shirt that I have to wear today. I change into the pants quickly but when I pull up my shirt my hands trace my back and lingered at the spot where the scar starts. I close my eyes as I trace it along my back with my fingers. I open my fingers again pulling my shirt fully off so I can pull the green one on.

I tried to steal once; the man didn't turn me in. But he said I needed to be punished. Then he ran his knife into my skin down my back. There is still the faint trace of the line from that time long ago. Sometimes I wish he just turned me in. It hurt so much and there were so much blood. But I knew I would live and I did.

Once ready I walk out of my room and enter the kitchen and my mother hands me a small chunk of bread, it isn't glorious but it is something. I eat it hungrily right away. It is stale but I don't really care. When I have eaten my meal I sit down at the table while my family rushes around waiting for Robyn to be ready.

When she is ready she struts into the room in her long dress. With her appearance we all get up ready to go. Of course not my grandparents. They just sit there, that is all they can do. I wave goodbye to them and the four of us head out of the small house onto the dirt path of District Seven.

Everything is so alive with a timid fear spread and shared by all. Everyone walks with linked hands as we all seem to move as one giant mob down to we all reach the Town Center. It is there that I separate from my parents and I and Robyn check in. But when we do get checked in I even have to separate from here and I am on my own in the crowd with all the other fourteen year old boys.

The escort Moon stomps onto the stage with her usual self loving attitude and smiles at us all. After last year's tribute coming so close just for him to die under the hand of that Patrick boy I am surprised she is still so optimistic. I remember when that Victor boy came on his Victor Tour. Usually when a boy from One wins we all harshly glare at them. Things were lighter this time. I don't think he is that big of an asshole. Though he could have just been acting. But even if he isn't an ass he still kept a boy from coming back to seven and that is what makes people have a grudge on him. It wasn't like I even knew the two from here last year anyway.

"Happy Hunger Games." Moon chimes before reading our District's list of victors and then letting the same old video play. When it ends we all watch as she goes to the bowl for females. "Ladies first." She says.

She picks out a small slip and starts to read it, I can tell everyone is holding in their breaths. The anticipation acting as a boulder weighing them down. Like all the air has been sucked from your lungs. I feel it too. Robyn has her name in there lots of time.

It isn't Robyn though. It is some girl. "Juneberry Hayes!" The name is called and a girl from the fifteen year old section looks shocked before walking with her head held high and walks to the crowd the crowd making a path for her. When this Juneberry girl is on the stage she sits down and looks to the ground and then it is time for the boys.

"Peytro!" Moon calls. That is my name that is my name!

I am a tribute.

District Seven

June Hayes,15

My heart is pumping fast. I let my red hair cover my face slightly, I feel like hiding. My fingers dig even further into my seat as I wait for my first visitor. I am a tribute. A tribute! With each thought of the fact I am going to be fighting to the death in a week sends a tingling feeling of fear through me. The door slamming into the wall as it open pulls me harshly from my trance. For some reason it feels weird to sit so I stand up to look at my father and mother.

My mother hugs me tightly and I stuff my head into her shoulder. I inherited my father's green eyes but my red waves are from my mother. I turn to look at my father. He is a lumberjack like many men in District Seven. He is really known too, just not wealthy. He isn't even paid well. But he wants to be famous, he dreams of fame. My older brother is Liden. He got the worst of my father's dreams of riches. He trained my brother ever since he could walk for this. Then when he turned eighteen and didn't volunteer when the reaping rolled around I was his last resort. And if I didn't volunteer my seven year old sister Willow would be the one to get trained.

So maybe that is why it doesn't bother me as much as it should. It is more of shock really. But this had to happen. My father might be a good person but he wants fame and he isn't afraid to have us live out his dreams. And he would make me volunteer sooner or later anyway.

"This is good Juneberry." My father says.

I cringe, I hate the name Juneberry. No one calls me it. I go by June. "June," I point out. He nods. "And dad I don't want to go into the Games." It feels foreign saying these words on my tongue but I could be dead. I will probably die. And I am not leaving having him think I am happy about this. Willow needs to know this isn't a good path; she hates everything about the Games though. But she is seven and her thoughts still can be altered.

"It doesn't matter now June you need to try your best honey we need you back home." My mother says a tear managing to slip down her cheek and she tucks my hair behind my ear. She isn't bawling but she is sad.

I nod, "Of course." I say.

"I have trained you for this June." My father says. "You will do fine." I cringe at it. I won't do fine, I am going to die! I have never been to pessimistic. I have never like sports even, I can be athletic and am not weak, but my heart lays with art and reading. I guess some find it strange but I just love the thought of curling of with a book in my hands.

I hug my family again not wanting to leave. We stay there for a while though it seems to drag on forever. I see the door creak open and Peacekeepers order my parents to leave. The leave without a word and I am left by myself again in this room nicer and more expensive looking than any room I have ever stood in before.

Scratch that, I have been in the Justice Building before. Once not too long ago. But I like to keep those thoughts out of my head. I barely knew her, she was only a few months old, but seeing her… it doesn't matter though. I need to focus.

The door opens again and this time it is my brother Liden, his wife Rose, and my sister Willow. They all embrace me in a hug. Cherry was the baby's name. She was my neice. Liden and Rose's baby. She ventured too far into the woods and I watched as a tree came crashing down onto her. We had to go to the Justice Building for it. Well I didn't have to. But my Liden and Rose had to come down for a few forms and such dealing with it and I went for moral support.

"June please don't leave me." Willow cries into the back of my dress hugging my hips tightly as she cries.

It pains me to see my little sister like this. Rose cries some more but Liden just looks at me. "You need to do your very best June." He says.

I nod, "I know."

"This isn't like going to be like training, it is going to be real." He says. I nod again. "Good luck my sister." He says. We hug again and I already see Peacekeepers coming to interrupt us. I look a little hysterical now, how could the time have gone so quickly? They barely just go in the room! But it doesn't matter because the Peacekeepers mercilessly drag them out as I watch and for the second time the door is slammed close and my heart earns for another second with those that just left.

I wait for my third visit. This time I know by the process of elimination that it is my friends. The rush into the room and I feel Lily hug me. Mason doesn't hug me at first but he considers it before going in to join the group hug. Ever since my niece died I have been protective over them. They are basically family anyway. I use to date Mason but that was long ago. And we both had decided we were better as friends.

Actually Lily and Mason are siblings. I guess you think that would mean I would become a third wheel sometimes. For inside jokes or discussions about family matter. But I have known them long enough that if they start talking how their grandpa is arguing with their grandma I would add in I am sure like always they will get over it. I just know them that well, and they know me that well.

"You better not give up June." Lily says. She says it in a way she doesn't sound serious but I know her, she isn't one too just burst out into tears.

"Why would I?" I ask. It feels nice to not be sobbing for once. Tears feel strange, I don't like it. I feel pathetic.

Last year another lumberjack's father died. Boxxy I believe. Her father worked with mine, I remember seeing her once and a while. Never meet in person I just knew of her. And I know she had friends too. She seemed like she had such a good shot, she was a lumberjack in training. But somewhere along the way she died to the hands of a psycho twelve year old who got a needle into her body to make her pass out. If she couldn't make it out what chance do I have? Why should I even try if I will just end up dead?

I look into the face of my friends. That is why. Because of them and my family. I can't give up, I won't give up until death. That Boxxy girl knew she was going to die; she died killing herself so that girl couldn't. She died brave. If I die in this Arena I die going out fighting.

For my family.


	9. Chapter 9 District One Reaping

District One Reaping

Peridot Angel, 17

Who really is innocent in this world? Children maybe. But there just seems to be an age where you just can't be innocent anymore. People who are truly innocent fail, that is why no twelve year old wins the Hunger Games. They are too stupid. Some people like to think I am innocent. Maybe at one time I was. But now it is all an act, besides sometimes when everyone is too busy being idiots and focusing on who they think is deadly. Well I am the one no one cares at all. The one standing in the back with a scared look with just a small chance to be myself.

That is why today I volunteer. I am tired of waiting for my eighteen birthday to roll around, besides I am ready now. I will prove to my entire District I am not innocent anymore, I am strong and deadly. It will be so much fun.

I look in the mirror in the bathroom. I just showered something only One, Two, and Four can afford, so my brown hair is straight and wet but usually it turns into curls. My blue eyes rimmed with flecks of brown are big and round. I think it really helps the innocent look. I am tall but still innocent looking enough.

It isn't a lie though to say once I was innocent. I had a boyfriend though, he cheated on my and something just turned within me. Something for the best. I am more mature now and I am not blind to the world around me. He broke my heart and then went into the Hunger Games though he was an idiot. Naturally he died.

"Peridot come on down for breakfast!" My mother calls. My family doesn't even know how I have changed. My friends don't even; then again true friends really aren't my things. Friends can hold you back. People like me but no one really is my friend. I don't really know what the difference is but it is there.

I pull on my reaping dress, a white frock dress. And tie my hair back with two pigtails and examine myself again. Good enough. I walk out of my room and skip down the stairs and land on the floor and give a smile to my brother, mother, and father.

My mother is a ditz to be honest. She really doesn't annoy me though; I love her in a strange way. Only because of how she at least tries to be nice. But it is hard to understand how she has become so innocent, she thinks of the Games as some kind of fashion show. I mean come on? I know my District always has time understanding the seriousness of it because people die or whatever but a fashion show? Well she seems to be happy knowing I am going to volunteer.

My father is different, rich but he often sees the Hunger Games as a waste of time. He doesn't exactly agree with my decision and I can tell he thinks I can't do it but he will see. Everyone will see just how much I have tricked them.

My brother is the worst of them all. He will never volunteer and if he is reaped he would beg for mercy, disgusting really. He is afraid he won't come home to find love. I mean come on love is for those who aren't strong enough to win the Games. I guess I would understand it later on in life but we are teens and people who are in love have no time to train. Besides I had a love once and that idiot broke my heart, shows how unnecessary it is.

My mother lays out a plate with an arrangement of food on it. I smile at her and sit down and start digging in the food warm in my mouth. My mom might not be the smartest but at least she can cook. "Thanks mom." I say innocently as she hands me a cup of water which I chug down and put my plate in the sink.

"Aw thanks dear." My mother says and she smiles. I don't really even understand sometimes how I manage to act so different. I guess I am just an amazing actor.

"Man the reaping is getting so close we should really get moving." I say.

Everyone nods and since I was the last to get up they are all already ready so we head out of the house quickly and onto the well groomed grass before walking on the cement sidewalk. The Two Center is only a short distance so we get there earlier than most and I get checked in smiling to everyone who gives me a wave at stand in the crowd for seventeen year old girls and wait for the reaping to begin.

Tammy the escort walks onto the stage smiling. I remember seeing her last year but she seems even more joyful now that we managed to get another Victor. The courageous Patrick. Thank god he gets to be my Mentor. He is probably one of our smartest Victors after all. I wait anxiously as Tammy reads the long list of Victors and when she read Patrick's voice she glances at the boy staring into the distance. He looks so out of it.

After the video is played Tammy goes to pick out a name. "Silv…"

"I volunteer!" I shout. Everyone looks shocked to see the little innocent girl Peridot volunteering. Good. I let my face form an ditzy look and walk forward through the crowd. I blow some kisses acting like a dumb girl desperate for attention. Slowly making my way I look around nervously and then reach the stage and glance at my future mentors. Ann doesn't really seem too happy to see me volunteering but Patrick seems to have barely noticed I even volunteered and is just staring into the crowd.

Into the microphone I quietly say, "Peridot Angel." And then I sit down and wait for the boy's name to be called.

Tammy picks out a small slip of paper from the boy's reaping boy and smiles at the crowd. "Jacinth Averol LeAmir." A boy from the fifteen year old section walks forward. He has a tough look to him but not exactly all muscles, speed could be his thing though. For a moment I wonder if someone older will take his place but he glares at anyone who looks like they might so he slowly makes his way to the stage and I get and shake his hand before Tammy can even tell me to.

The boy sits down in the chair and I sit back down again. Some last words from the mayor and Tammy are spread across the Town Center before me and my District Partner are shoved forward by Peacekeepers and then pushed into a car. I glance at Jacinth. He is glaring at me, he is glaring at me! It isn't exactly a hate that most share in the Games just because you both want the other dead so you can live. No it is distrust.

He knows I am not innocent, he knows I am not some dumb girl. How could he know though? Did I not act well enough? I don't really know but the way he looks at me I just know he can see right through me. For some reason that bothers me, it bother me a lot. He could give me away!

No I won't. I will play this game if he wishes. I might have him on my back trying with him seeing through me for some odd reason but I know that I will win this game. I always win and I will make sure he ends up dead. I won't even kill him. No I will get others to do it for me.

If he wants to play games then so be it, after all the Hunger Games are just a game. So might as well play along.

District One

Jacinth Averol LeAmir, 15

"He called yesterday you know." My Aunt says and I look up at her through my black hair that managed to fall into my eyes. I flinch at it.

"I don't want to talk to him and you know that." I tell her. I continue to eat my breakfast. I live with my Aunt, she has always been strange and a little scattered brain but she still is good to me and has always been like a friend to me. I still don't always understand why she took me into her home so easily. I am not her child, she is just my Aunt. But she did and I love her every day for it.

She sighs sitting across the table from me. "It has been so long Jacinth. Trust me I understand I didn't talk to him for a while over it but he is our family." She says. "I won't let him take you from me and you can always live her but would it really hurt to just keep in contact with him?"

"I don't want to talk to the asshole." I mutter. She sighs. "Sorry." I say under my breath. I guess I didn't need to call him an ass because he isn't. He is greedy. Greedy enough to kill the mother of his son just to become Victor. My parents had me young. Seventeen. My mother was reaped at eighteen. She was such a kind woman I find it strange she ever liked my father. My father wanted to be a Victor so bad he volunteered even though my mother was reaped. He said it was to protect her but he killed her and took the crown. How can I forgive a man like that? When as a child I found out I left to leave with my Aunt.

"Okay then." My Aunt says with a shrug. She is still young, because I was born when she was just sixteen. But she is still a good guardian. Just a little out of it once and a while. But I love it when she doesn't pester into things. "Well just so you know he invited you to his house for dinner tonight. He wants to talk. You can go or you don't go it is your choice." She says. I nod.

Finishing my meal I clean up. "Going to get ready for the reaping." I say with a thin smile and walk into the bathroom. We aren't poor. I guess you can say we are wealthy I am not exactly sure where we stand on wealth though. I am a healthy weight but not a burly boy like most here. I am still rather slim. I train but just to escape harassment. If you come from a non poor family you are simply expected to train. Though I rarely train, I hate hurting things. This earns me some harassment. It doesn't help that my one eye is brown and the other blue.

Also one more thing for people to annoy me about.

I guess though they have long since annoyed me. Not because I train or like to get drunk with them at parties. Because I intimidate them, I have to be tough. I just have to. If I am not then they will bother me. So I act tough, a loner.

My hair is a raven black and it sometimes falls into my hair but I just push it out of my face. I get ready quickly with a unusually casual outfit including a leather jacket. When it is all finished I look out the window and can already see the sun at the top of the sky and figure it is time to get down to the reaping. Walking into the hall I see my Aunt sitting at a table staring at the wood flooring.

"Ready to go?" I ask snapping her from her trance and she smiles at me and nods.

"Of course, let's go." She says smiling and gets up following me as I walk out into the sunny day here in District One. I see everyone excitedly walking through the streets. I can't image how they are so happy. Maybe if this was all one big violent Game a get it, but little kids die. And I hate killing so naturally it really isn't my thing. I suppose if I was ever reaped I would be a career though. If I were to deny the tradition it would put a target on my back.

We walk along the green grass to the Town Center where everyone seems to already have gathered with a line of teens checking in. I get in the back waving to my Aunt. I look to the stage and see my father sitting up there with all our other living Victors. I even see our newest one. I guess he is mentor now. After checking in I join the crowd with other fifteen year old boys and stand my eyes zoned in onto the stage as the usual process begins.

Tammy reads our past Victors.

Tammy plays the video.

Tammy giggles like an idiot.

What is new? Once the whole thing is over she walks to the girl names smiling and picks out a name. "Silv…"

A girl interrupts her. "I volunteer!" She says and walks through the crowd and to my disgust even blows kisses. She seems like such an idiot. So innocent… But she is tall and I know this girl. Maybe it is because of last year District Three girl but for some reason I can't trust that anyone really is innocent. This girl doesn't look stupid. She looks like she is acting stupid.

She is acting stupid. This is all a Game to her isn't it? I can't figure out if this is just a strategy or she really is a sadistic person. I guess when the Games begin I will have to watch her with a careful eye and see if her District Partner can figure her out. I feel bad for whoever is going into that Arena with her.

"Jacinth Averol LeAmir." My long name retrieves me from my thoughts and I look around. Someone will volunteer, someone has to. I am just fifteen! But no one does. I walk to the stage. Why don't they just volunteer for me? Why can't they. Do they really just want to test me or whatever? This is ridiculous.

I am a tribute.

I walk to the stage and Peridot shakes my hand giving me a cheery smile which I don't return. When everything is done and we are being escorted down the stage I glare at her. She thinks she can just act this? Only a fool would not be able to see through her acting. She blinks innocently at me. I won't play this Game, but I will defiantly not let her be the one to thrust her knife into my back during the night.

When we are in the car with Tammy we all stay very silent on the way to the Justice Building. No one speaks we just drive until we arrive and Peacekeepers tug us out and we are escorted up the stairs into the building. The Building is fancy; it has to since it is the Justice Building. It is where I say goodbye to my Aunt. My heart skips a few beats at the thought that I am going to be taken away. At least my father won't be a mentor, Patrick the Victor from last year will be.

We walk through the carpeted narrow hall before a Peacekeeper opens a wooden door and gives me a shove into and I plant my feet into the ground so I don't tumble out and sit in the single chair they have put in the room. And now I wait for my goodbyes.

But what about Peridot? I should be worried about my family but something about her bothers me. I just can't figure it out other than the fact she is acting. But I will figure it out. I will.


	10. Chapter 10 District Eleven Reaping

District Eleven Reaping

Siva Equatia, 12

The air is so cold in the morning. That is how District Eleven works, sunny with cold wind. And right now the sun that provides warmth isn't around and just the cold wind. It will probably run crops. Great all we need is to have less for harvest. I can image the extra work I will have to do. I pull the ratty blanket closer to me trying to soak up some warmth.

Surely he isn't around. He is probably getting work. Of course he works hard because if my father didn't then he wouldn't be able to pay for his alcohol. That is all he cares about anyway, the drunk man. The thought of his drunken rants sends chills down my spine. But as much as I want to stay in bed all day the reaping is today and I want to be ready and out of the house before my father returns.

_Come on Siv you need to get ready, _the voice echoes through my thoughts and with his words it is like my brother is still around. Two years ago he was killed. Murdered by a jealous group of boys, in the dark. All he had was a book and a flashlight. They caught him by surprise and he had no hope, I have never looked at the dark the same way since. But I can hear him in my head. I just know it is him; he wouldn't leave me all alone! Damanius was just fourteen. He taught me all the knowledge he knew before he was murdered. Though I wouldn't tell a soul that.

I go through the pile of clothing on the floor. Maybe if my father was a drunk we would live nicer but he is a drunk. I pick out the ratty shirt my brother wore his first reaping. It still smells like him all this time. I have left it alone so it would and now that it is my first reaping I want to wear it just like he did. I change into it and then an old dull colored skirt. It all looks rather baggy on my small figure but I don't care.

_You need to eat_, Damanius whispers echo through my conscience. I nod and got to the kitchen, everything is a mess. I try to look for food but when I only find old rotten food I let out a heavy sigh and walk out of the small house scrunched together with all the other poor houses and walk down the street until I see the bush behind the house I have been getting to grow. I pick a handle full of berries from it and eat it quickly. I still feel so hungry but I don't take time to worry about that, as long as I don't starve I will be fine. At least that is what my brother says. And he was the smartest boy in his grade so I know what he says is right.

Walking back into the home I look in the dirty mirror. I don't look like many here in Eleven, it always caused people to bother my family for the fact we don't have tan or dark skin. I have light blonde hair and pale skin paired with emerald colored green eyes. I try to run my fingers through the knots in my hair until it sits flat and not knotted on my head. Satisfied I walk out of the house. I don't care if I will e early I don't feel like waiting in this place any longer then I have to. My father will be back and then what? I will have to deal with him complaining about his hangover.

When I find my way through the empty streets I see the Town Center. Everything is still being set up with people cleaning the area behind the stage and washing the plants from the wall so that it looks nice for the public to view. Though everything about eleven is all it covered in plants. I go to the check in table and see the woman give me a dirty look.

"You don't have to check in yet." She says. I hand her my hand anyway. I cringe as she pricks my finger taking my blood. "Okay you can go." She says and I nod and go to the area where everyone will be soon. There are some people, mostly spectators. And by the time I get a good spot I see some more people come. _Stand in the back of the line for twelve year olds. _My brother tells me and I tell him a yes through my head, this is how we talk. I go to stand but since so little people are here I just decide to sit down and watch as the people come.

I am sure I look strange. My face has always managed to stay clean and rather fresh looking with my light hair usually clean just because my brother makes sure to remind me but my clothing is always so ratty. At least I have clothing I guess.

I look down into the dirt and soon enough I hear the footsteps that make me get to my feet and see the crowd now swarming to check in and in an instant people are crowded and I stand waiting for the escort to start the reaping.

The escort, Yamane, dances onto the stage looking rather foolish and she gives us all a wave. I am about to wave back but when no one does I just stand there. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says. She reads our short list of Victors before playing the video. When that is done she starts making her way to the bowl for the females. I feel so nervous, what if I am picked? I am just twelve.

Yamane picks out a small slip of paper and clears her throat before reading the name and I can see the girls around me holding their breaths in anticipation and fear.

"Siva Equatia!" I go numb. That was my name! I freeze up in shock and I am sure I look pathetic. _Siva you need to go to the stage._

"No that couldn't be me." I mutter to my brother realizing I said it out loud. _You have to. _I feel a Peacekeeper grab my arm and the drag me towards the stage and I snap out of it and walk forward on my own trying to look brave but I am sure I don't. Yamane gives me a hand and I take it walking up the steps and then sit down.

What now?

District Eleven

Dustin Barnette, 17

Waking up to a nice heater filling the room with warmth on an unusually cold day is something really wonderful. I smirk, too bad for the poorer groups who have to suffer through this weather. Well not my fault my dad actually knows how to put his life to use is it? No I can't help I am wealthy, though I guess you can say they can't help but be poor. But hey that isn't my problem they can't help but being poor. What am I supposed to do about it?

"Dustin sweetheart you need to come down to eat!" My mother's voice reaches me. I sigh frustrated and roll my eyes. Did she have to wake up me up? I get up lazily.

"Fine I will be down soon." I say rolling my eyes again and getting out of my comfy bed. Well whatever I well be getting back to it after the reaping anyway so no need to mess it. I smirk at the thought of who will be the victims this year. Hopefully that pesky Mania Yams he has been getting on my nerve. Of course I have tons of friends and some of them are annoying and I can get past that but he is just over that line of what I can take from people. He is poor anyway so he is likely to be picked with all the times his name is in that bowl.

Walking in my pajamas I just lazily put on my reaping outfit not wanting to have to walk back upstairs once I get downstairs and strut outside and down the stairs. When I reach the floor I walk into the kitchen where my father sits at a table eating a plate of food while my mother continues cooking.

"What is for breakfast?" I snap.

My mother smiles at me, I know she tries to be nice but there is just something about her smile that bothers me. She has never been that smart. "Eggs and bacon honey. You have to eat up so you are ready for the reaping." She says ruffling my hair and I frown trying to fix my hair as I take the plate and sit down at the table starting to dig into the warm food. I have to say it could be better cooked. Maybe it is just the fact she has to add vegetables into the eggs. Gross.

"Mom please none of this green stuff tomorrow." I comment and my mother gives me a nod and smile looking at me proudly. I roll my eyes and turn back to my plate.

"Son why aren't you wearing the new suit I got you?" My father asks curiously.

Like he cares, he just gives me whatever I want and goes to work. Like all he needs to do to be a good dead is give me things. Which works most of the time but once and a while it would be nice to talk to him. Not that I would ever admit that to him. "I didn't want to." I say like it is the most obvious thing. Because it is. How can he not figure that out on his own? Seriously I wonder how he is so wealthy sometimes.

"That is fine right honey?" My mother says and then looks to my father who just shrugs. "You look very adorable in that suit anyway." She says. Adorable? No. I am not adorable anymore, I am a teenager. But at least she complemented me in a strange mother way so I will let it pass.

"Whatever." I say with a shrug and turn back to my plat. By the time I finish up my mother is already done cleaning. I go to look in the mirror. Short red hair. Green eyes. One idiot decided one time to say my eyes are a puke green color but I just had my friends beat him up and it was all good. From then on he never insulted me. He was scared of me, good.

Smirking at that victory I turn to my parents. "Come on guys lets go?" I say.

"Oh can't you go on your own? We are both really busy." My mother says smiling. I blink. What am I hurt? No that is idiotic I don't need my parents they are just there to clean up and give me money. Right? I shrug trying to look unaffected and open the door walking out onto our porch and then down the stairs so I can make my way across the street to the Town Center. What an easy walk.

When I arrive a glare at the line of people. They all look away nervously as I wait for them to let me in the front. Then they don't. Idiots, fools even. I will make sure they get punished for this. I groan and just wait in the line complaining the entire time, they look annoyed but I don't care if they didn't want to be annoyed they should have just let me in the front of the line!

When I do reach the line I hand the woman my hand and she pricks my finger and takes my blood and then without a word I turn to go into the crowd for seventeen year old boys. When I do I push my way to the front and everyone lets me. People all give me weary looks.

Standing arms crossed at the front of the crowd the reaping begins. Yamane walks onto the stage, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says reading the very short list of Victors from here. This is so annoying. Branch should have won last year, he was strong. But no they had to blind side him. Weaklings.

Then after the video everyone watches as she picks out a girl's name. I don't care enough to listen in on who it is because surely they will just die. But I do glance to see a girl look very shocked. She even mutters something that no one can hear. Then peacekeepers start to drag her. She looks about twelve. And like myself she doesn't have the distinguish looks of eleven. I imagine if she didn't wear such baggy and gross clothing and was older she would be pretty. But she is twelve and she does have ratty clothes.

She manages to break free from the Peacekeepers and walks to the stage on her own taking Yamane's hand to help her up since she is too small to get onto the stage easily. She goes to sit down and soon it is time for some idiot boy to be pulled.

"Dustin Barnette!" My name? Oh whatever someone will volunteer. I stand there bored waiting for someone to volunteer. Everyone looks at me strangely. When no one volunteers I get angry. How dear they not volunteer for me? My family can fire all of their parents! My family will not have this. I frown and walk angrily to the stage pushing the Peacekeepers to the stage and glare at the crowd.

"When I get back I will get my revenge." I comment to all of them hoping they hear. I hear laughter and even someone clapping. What is wrong with them? They are smiling! Whatever I will just win this and then my family will be even richer.

* * *

Aren't these two something XD? Yeah see before when I said if they have tragic pasts it needs to effect them a perfect example is Siva, because her dad is drunk and her brother drunk. But it led to her not exactly fully sane in her mind and has her thinking she hears her brother in her head. That is a good example of it effecting them. And Dustin... oh Dustin sweetheart you are just too much for words. But I had fun writing for these two.

THREE MORE REAPINGS! :D


	11. Chapter 11 District Six Reaping

District Six Reaping

Curtis Yovok, 16

_Smack!_

The heavy hard cover book smacks onto the wooden desk in front of me and snaps me from my trance and I feel my nerves heighten and look up to look at none other than my older sister KaylIn. Her hair tied back and a dress covering her with her hands on my desk and she leans forward.

"What was that for?" I ask and look at the book, History of the Capitol. There are all sorts of textbooks lying around here. After all my mother does need some kind of basic thing to start from to help her with my homeschooling. Kaylin sighs removing her hands from my desk and lean to the side twirling her braid. She shakes her head in disappointment.

"I thought you saw a ghost or something, get ready." She says the last part an order. Then she smirks and says in a mocking voice. "If you don't get ready soon you won't have any time with Nastia." She says. I shrug, so what I have a girlfriend?

"Yes and where is your boyfriend?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and smiles playfully.

"Whatever just get ready. Mom's words." She adds the last part with a hand gesture of waving her finger in the air before waltzing out of the room. I get up from the desk, I am homeschooled here. There is a board and all sorts of stuff it really isn't that bad. Both my sister and I have been taught her since my parents can afford to do it since my mom is a Victor. Also whenever I or my sister goes to school we get harassed, our mom killed. They like to point that out. Nonetheless I like it much better learning here where no one can bother me except Kaylin. She is eighteen though so she really doesn't even come into this room anymore to learn anyway, she is off spending her days doing various things.

She doesn't say it but I think she wants to move out. It might sound strange because this place is in Victor's Village and basically a mansion, but she wants to be free. I don't blame her. We get harassed for being a Victor's children and we always are worrying about being reaped. Why add having to live here forever to that list of disadvantages? My mother really does worry we will be reaped. My father does too; they have always been so paranoid. I am trained even. Not career trained but I know basic things. My mom is paranoid after all so her first thought when she had kids was to prepare them. My sister has one last reaping, I have three. This year, one for when I am seventeen, and one for when I am eighteen.

Walking through the hall I go to my room picking up the nicely folded clothes that are my reaping outfit and go into the bathroom to change. When I have finished changing I glance up into the mirror. Fair skinned, murky blue eyes, an average build, messy chestnut colored hair, and a scar along my cheek. Training accident. I have hoped over the years it would fade away but I don't think it is going to.

Every year I worry about being reaped. I was just raised to think they will do that kind of thing. Every year I shove a family photo into my pants pockets. Cheesy but I don't forget to do it. I look at the photo in my hands once before putting it into my pocket. If I get reaped I want to take the photo with me, to have it as my token. Somehow I think if I ever have to go into the Arena it will help in the cold nights to have their photo with me.

Walking out of the bathroom ready to go I hear knocking on the door as I pound down the stairs. I detour from the kitchen and head to the door and smile to see Nastia and Carlyle my girlfriend and best friend. I smile at the two and they walk in without a word and stand there in their nicest get ups.

"Hey guys sorry I haven't eaten yet." I tell them.

Carylye smirks, "Good I haven't eaten either. What is your mom cooking?" He asks. I laugh.

"Nothing you get to eat." I say joking around and the three of us head to the kitchen and I pick up three apples and throw one to Carlyle and then glance to Nastia and throw her one. We eat in silence for a few minutes the only sound is that of smacking lips and chewing as we eat the green apples. When done I throw away the core and smile at the two. "Ready to go to the reaping?" I ask.

Nastia sighs, she knows all about the fact I believe I will be reaped for who my mother is. "I guess." She says.

"It is fine you don't need to worry." I tell her and intertwine my hand with hers our fingers laced together.

I can't tell her I won't be reaped though. Lying isn't my thing and we both know it is very possible for me to be reaped, it is possibly for everyone to be reaped after all. Though I would be lying if I said I think it is always picked fairly because I don't believe that. Even though my name is only in there so little times though there is still something under my skin that is making me shiver in thoughts of me being reaped.

"Dad I am leaving for the reaping!" I shout since my mother is already at the Town Center. Walking through the streets we find our way to the Town Center where things are already beginning. We get checked in and I give Nastia one last hug before we separate. Everyone feels closer on the day of the reaping after all. And during the entire Games too. I remember last year when Nastia cried as our female tribute Dawn died to the calming words of that District Seven boy whose name I can't remember.

I think she saw us there; she was thought of it before and has asked what would happen if we were both reaped. Since she is female and I am male it is very possible but I can only hope it doesn't happen because I don't know what I would do if it did happen.

The escort prances onto the stage. Thunder is her name. Everyone falls silent and we all look to her. She smiles liking the attention and then the video is played and no one really pays attention because we all know it anyway. The only that even give it a second glance are the twelve year olds who are more nervous then everyone, this being their first year.

Afterward Thunder picks a girl's name. I don't recognize it, so I don't think twice. I just think I am glad it isn't Nastia or Carlylin. Looks like my sister is safe. But when I see the girl is a twelve year old it does make me unhappy, nothing I can do about it though. Looks like this girl is like the boy from last year, just an innocent kid.

Then I hear the boy's name called. "Curtis Yovok." I look up to the stage and see the camera pointed at me with eyes all turning to me. I want to cry, I want to scream. But no I won't, I am trained. I will try my hardest. I could win this thing, I really could. And I will try.

Good thing my mom has prepared me for this, but nothing could mentally prepare me for the shocked face on my mother as she sits on the stage staring at me.

District Six

Carrie Pitchard, 12

My laughter rings throughout the Town Center. I jump to the side my body hitting the rough asphalt and I turn around and onto my back looking at my best friend Sugar in a laughing fit so strong she holds her stomach and she extends her arm towards me. I take it and she helps me up and we brush off the dirt of our knees. I can see a Peacekeeper frowning at us and we rush away from the Town Center hair wild and dresses dancing around in the wind to each of our steps.

This is my first reaping. I know I should be mopping around but in the sad case I become a tribute I want to say I spent my last day here in District Six with my best friend, my very crazy insane friend. After escaping the glares of those getting ready for the reaping in the Town Center we rest leaning against a building here in the town of District Six. I am still panting my chest moving up and down to each heavy breath.

Once we manage to catch our breath Sugar and I both run our fingers through our hands trying to undo the knots the wind made it into. My hair stringy and tangle from running I run my fingers through it until the reddish brown hair is free of knots. I smile and Sugar and I walk through the street. When we pass by different building a see a very familiar hospital. My father is the manager of it; it has allowed us to live nicely. We aren't rich but I can't complain with my living standards. I rub the two coins together in my fingers.

"My father gave me some money for the candy shop today Sugar." I tell her and her eyes lit up. We are just kids; I can't image either one of us having to fight it out in the Arena. It doesn't seem fair we have to be against monster looking eighteen year olds.

She smiles eyeing the coins in my hand. "OK lets head there before the reaping starts!" She says excitedly and she links her arm around mine tugging me through the street. We look mighty strange next to all of the gloomy faces. It isn't because we think we are invisible, it is because we want to enjoy our day off.

We walk with a sort of jittery joy all the way to the candy shop. Many Districts don't have candy stores and though Six is still poor we are well off enough to have something like this. We push the door open and walk in and I go the counter eyeing everything. Everything looks so wonderful. But I only have so much money so I just get as much taffy as I can with what my father and mother gave me. When the woman behind the counter hands it to me I see she hands me an extra piece. She smiles warmly at us.

"Good luck sweethearts." She says with a sympathetic smile and both me and Sugar smile.

"Thank you." We both cue at the same time and take the candy before rushing out and out again onto the street. I give up on standing quickly and we both sit down. With that extra piece that woman gave us we got six pieces. Three for myself and three for Sugar.

We both take our own rations and I shove the pink colored one into my mouth after removing the plastic wrapper. It nearly melts in my mouth. I don't really know what flavor it is but it is simply wonderful! My heart flutters at the taste.

"Remind me to thank your dad for giving you that money." Sugar says enjoying the blue piece she is chewing on and I nod.

That is if I am not reaped.

That sends a chill down my back, reaped? My name is in there once! It is so unlikely. Right? I almost lose my appetite thinking of being reaped, almost. I am not one to ever let food go to waste. I unwrap the second piece, this time a brown one almost like the color of my eyes. Chocolate.

By the time I am finishing my third piece many people are pacing by us and I can even hear the soft humming sound of a baby's startled cries. Poor thing. Then again it can't be reaped. I get to my feet and help Sugar up.

"We need to go get checked in!" I say worried we will be late. My and Sugar start walking until we can see the mob of people all bunched together. We push our way through to the check in table. From there we need to wait in a long line of all very sullen attitude teenagers. I don't blame them. Before I managed to put on a smile but now that the reaping and nightmare has really begun I just want this all to be over and crawl into my bed.

I see the boy in front of me leave and I know it is my turn. The man grabs my arm and pricks my finger so quickly I just barely flinch. He pressed my finger onto a paper and with that they know that I was in fact here. I wait for Sugar and when she has checked in we both push ourselves nervously through the crowd on anxious people all waiting to find out if they will be the unlucky one reaped. It really is all so terrible.

I reach the spot with Sugar for twelve year old girls just when Thunder, our escort, begins the reaping with the video. I watch it for the first time actually worrying about my safety. I have seen it all before but now it feels different.

"Okay first things first, ladies!" Thunder chimes smiling loving the spotlight. She picks out a single piece of paper. One single paper can change your world. How twisted is that? How scary is that? Just one slip paper and one unlucky person.

"Carrie Pitchard."

You can attempt to prepare yourself in this situation, to make yourself certain you won't cry. But no matter how frightening it seems when it really happens it is ten times worse. I don't even hesitate a second before I let out a sob that shakes my entire body. A mess! That is what I am.

Does it matter? I am dead meat after all.

I feel the arms of my District help me to the front of the crowd, oh how glad I am no Peacekeeper gets to lay a hand on me. I feel a girl pat me on the back reassuring and salty tears run down my wet cheeks as I walk slowly up the stage taking Thunder's hand.

A tribute? At twelve? I am going to die, I realize that. I am never coming home. This is it.


	12. Chapter 12 District Five Reaping

District Five Reaping

Theresa Sampson, 15

My breath slows down, my heart speeds up. My eyes bear into my open palms. I look up momentarily from my seat on the stage to all of the people in the crowd staring at me. Most have to be thinking what I am thinking, I am not coming back. I have been reaped for the 61st Hunger Games and the most certain thing going through my head is that I am going to die. I can't even kill, so how is it possible for someone who can't kill to survive the Hunger Games? Oh right it isn't. So weak… so pathetic. I am dead meat.

With my hysterical moment I don't even hear the boy's name just see a short boy, maybe sixteen, walking from the stage. I get up knowing I have to shake his hand. Hopefully he isn't crazy, maybe he will be nice and I can at least spend my last week talking to someone who is sane. When he reaches the stage the escort smiles widely.

"Shake hands you two!" She cheers and I look to the ground as I shake his hand. I sit right back down not looking up. If I look up I might catch sight of my family and then I will want to cry. I don't care how pathetic I look already crying will just make things worse.

I am so small anyway, a little taller than last year's tribute Ada though. I remember her, she was so short. And of course the Horsemen freak things targeted her, she could have won. When she died my hope that someone from Five that year winning was lost. Then I was rooting for either seven or eight and of course one won, the Capitol always lets the careers win. It isn't fair. Maybe if I was big or strong I could win. But I am not. I sigh sadly at the thought.

Some last words are said by the mayor and the escort before my District partner is escorted from the stage and into a car. Our escort comes with us but I don't like the fact I have to sit next to the woman. Maybe because after last year she thinks I will come up with some genius idea to destroy the careers, but I can't. I am not that short, 5'4 to be exact. But what chance do I stand against a 6'2 career? I have too skinny knees that get scratched too easily. Shoulder length black hair tied in a back ribbon with big round brown eyes and ghost pale skin.

I see the Justice Building and the car comes to a stop and I feel an arm pull me from the car and I see the Peacekeeper walk behind me as I walk up the stairs and am separated from the escort and my District partner. In the Justice Building we go until the Peacekeeper keeping an eye on me opens the door and gives me a small push inside. I sigh and go to the window in the room. I look out into the suburban District that is five. I try to open the window to get some fresh air but it is locked tight. Of course, don't want any tributes trying to jump from the window. Well more like crawl out because it is a smaller window, but big enough for me to get out.

Why am I thinking about wither or not I could escape from this window before falling to my death? That is in no way shape or form a healthy thought. I sigh running my skinny fingers through my hair and lean against the wall and wait for my Visitors.

I guess my biggest strength is good intentions. How lame is that? I mean if someone is fighting a small kid I always comfort them, I just hate seeing violence. It is wrong. That is my strength. But I am not a top student, I am a B student. Average. I am not trained or strong. I don't know what is good to eat and what is bad to eat, I just have good intentions. The thought makes me laugh a little. Then the door bursts open to my family.

I have both parents, a little brother, and my grandma. All four of the people come and embrace me in a tight hug. When we pull away my brother is crying. He is only twelve, Helios Junior. Named after my father. He always is building robots for competitions with his friends. Always active, he makes me smile. He is so young. Then I remind myself how many times he has gotten cut by running and his hobbies, I do know some first aid. That is something. And I am fast; maybe those things can get me somewhere. Truth is without killing you can't survive but at least I can do something.

"This isn't fair." Helios whines.

I nod hugging him and running my fingers through his hair. "I know it isn't." I say trying to comfort him. I glance to my father, Helios Senior. He looks so tired. He is a maintenance worker at the power plant that once had twelve people. Now it is down to five people. Maybe if Ada from last year came home there would be six. Her father was died after her death, they say because of a broken heart. And the rest got promoted, fired, or injured. My father looks so tired.

"I am so sorry Theresa." He says with a frown.

I bring him in to hug. "I know dad there is nothing you could have done though." I tell him. They all are so gloomy; they know I am dead meat. I want to speak more to my mother or my grandma but Peacekeepers are already coming in.

They escort my parents and grandmother out and a Peacekeeper grabs Helios trying to tear him away from me.

"Don't touch him!" I say quickly and turn to my brother. "You need to go, I love you." I tell him and the Peacekeepers tugs on his arm and he is dragged away. "I love you guys!" I say when they begin to leave. When the door slams behind them I feel so alone, so empty.

Then the door opens again. This time with my friends walking through. Tears running down their faces they must also know I am going to die.

Shoshanna gets to me first, she is a book worm. A nerd as I like to joke around. She is on her way to being on the list of the top five students. Since Oz and Ada died last year the whole thing shifted, I wish I could be around to see her reach that exclusive list of the top five students. I guess I can't now.

Then Luna reaches me, she cries into my shoulder. Her parents own the Candy Shop; she has always been into poems. She even manages to win some contests, of course our school rarely has enough contest for her to win. I am lucky to be from Five though and so is Luna because she can actually pursue her love of poems. She juggles helping out at her parent's store and being a poet. I love them both very much, they are my best friends.

And now I have to say goodbye.

District Five

Leon Krowes, 16

It is such a sunny day. The sun seems to hit my head just in the way that it makes me squint my eyes to even see the stage. Even though I can barely see a thing I can see the stage, I can see the escort staring at me. I can see everyone staring at me. I am sixteen and only 5'6 so naturally my sight is usually blocked by the taller. But I see now, that is because people have made a path for me to the stage.

That was my name. My name was called. I frown angrily. Reaped? That is so ridiculous how can they do that? It sends flames through me and I walk slowly with anger to the stage, this is unreal. This isn't real; it can't be it has to be a dream. Why me? I am not rich but I have never been truly poor, which means no tessarae. My name is in there five times! How can I be picked?

Walking to the stage I see the girl reaped, Theresa, get up from her chair. And when I reach the stage she doesn't even look at me. She seems so out of it. It gives me chills. It always bothers me when people get like that, just not lucid. It is freaky.

"Shake hands." The escort says and I do but we break our locked hands quickly and sit down. This girl is defiantly strange, so out of it. How can someone just be so unaware? I just try to focus on the crowd. My family is out there somewhere and so is Candie. I need to keep my head clear if I want to win, surely I have a chance. I defiantly have a chance but if I want that chance I need to focus.

Some last words are said and then we are whisked off the stage and squeeze into a car. I don't like sitting next to the strangely dressed escort. Mostly because I think her makeup well get on me. She is too happy too; most Capitol people are after all. Man is everyone on happy pills there or something?

When we do reach the Justice Building I feel my heart speed up a bit like it always does when I see the magnificent building. I have never truly liked the Capitol nor the Justice Building but one thing I do respect is how fantastic there structures are. I can remind myself a thousand times this could be the place I last see my family and Candie but I just can't lie, this place is stunning. If only my house can be more like it. I am not really rich though, wealthy enough though that I don't have to live in the gutters. Middle Class is basically everyone here in District Five though.

A Peacekeeper grabs my arm but I shake him off, who is he to touch me? I am not stupid enough to make a run for it. This is my fate after all no changing it. I walk ahead and up the stairs leaving Theresa in the dust, I want to see my family.

The Peacekeeper follows me giving up on trying to force me and then he opens a door and I walk through and stand waiting. I walk to where the window is and feel the velvet curtains. It is actually kind of nice I was raised by parents who taught me to appreciate these kinds of things, some people just think it is a waste but there is something that gives it a perfect kind of look.

The door opens shaking me from my thoughts and I give a thin smile to my friend Candie, she is different. We share the fact we like to keep to ourselves. What can I say, I like to keep quiet. But she can be pretty cool and has a sort of maturity that is nice to her.

She brings me into a hug; it is in a way strange for her to hug me. We aren't dating or anything but I won't see her for a little while so a hug seems natural. "Oh Leon you need to try your best!" She says sadly.

I laugh a little, "Don't worry I will do fine." Will I? I mean there are tons of bigger tributes and some trained. Having doubts seems so natural. I will have honor though, my family needs me too.

She sighs, "I swear you are never one to just accept things aren't easy." She says looking into my eyes. She is shorter than me even if I have never been the tallest. She shifts her weight to her right side biting into her lip.

"You shouldn't bite your lip you might make them bleed if you bite too hard." I tell her. She glares at me though after all that has happened there doesn't seem to be too much anger behind her eyes. She stops biting her lips and gives me another hug.

"You're such an idiot." She jokes around.

"I am not an idiot." I say with a frown.

She nods, "I know. It was sarcasm…" She says looking away. "This place looks so expensive. I bet the train will be too." She looks to me and smiles. "You better come back to tell me all about the Capitol." She says uneasily.

"Of course." I say. She gives me another tight hug. That makes three hugs in such little time. She stands back letting out a sigh.

"You have are a great friend." She says. She stumbles while saying it, something makes me think she was about to say I have been a great friend but she changed her mind. I don't have time to ask her about that though because a Peacekeeper comes into to take her away.

"Bye Candie."

"Bye Leon," She says as the Peacekeeper leads her out.

Soon enough my family comes in. My mother stands looking around with her head held high, and tears running down her cheek but makeup not ruined. I image she has waterproof mascara; she likes things to be perfect. Crying to show emotion but not ruining her makeup. It is just how she does things. My father stands tall and my brother slumps to the side staring at me. This is my family, and they are here to say goodbye to me.

"You will do fine Leon I just know it." My mother says.

I nod, "Of course."

* * *

Wow only one more to go! I love all the characters but I have written so many reapings I just can't wait for it to be over...

Also, I really want to thank you all for the reviews it really means a lot. It is fine if you can't review all the time I understand life can be hectic and all so don't worry. Anyway they are all really wonderful and keep me writing so thank you :)

Lastly, I want to mention that if you go on my profile you can see in one of the section branch off stories for Shattered Memories and Lost in the Darkness. I am mentioning this because they are all awesome one-shots and even one AU story and I have the links for them there. Most are for Lost in the Darkness but one recently put up is from stareyed in LA for her character Sedna (From District Four) that is a prequel kind of for her character so if you want to read some more on Sedna check it out I have the link on my profile!


	13. Chapter 13 District Twelve Reaping

District Twelve Reaping

Tundra Smith, 14

A plate in front of me, bread and some kind of mushy soup. It doesn't look very good but it is food. And there is a bruise on my lips and my lips are scrapped up so too sour or sweet of food seem to irate my cuts on my lips. I finish the bread and soup quickly. The warmth from the food wraps around my entire body and warms me up. I look around; my family must be getting ready. It would have been nice if they did more than just simply leaving out my breakfast.

But why can't I see? After all I am just the third brother, why does someone care about me? Not too smart, not the most handsome. Just an idiot who can't even hear in their left ear. My parents own a store in the town. You see when your parents are wealthy they usually have some kind of family business, in my case a successful clothing store. Well for the richer, but even the poor need clothing. That is why we do so well. But not everyone can inherit daddies and mommies store. Naturally it goes to the oldest. Except what if the oldest dies, gets reaped, or decides to do something else? Well then the favorite turns to the second oldest brother. But the likely hood of the third brother even getting a chance is so unlikely.

Being the oldest is wonderful, the second is nice, and being the third sucks. I am the third brother. The last one to get food and anything. I am overlooked. A mistake. I guess you can say that the reason behind my entire trouble habit is because I want attention, but I don't want attention. Why would I want to be looked at by the people who couldn't give a second look at me? I just want something I am good at. I am an idiot. Never good at school or managing a store. I am tall for a fourteen year old but I am too lanky, not muscular enough. I am not that fast either. I am street smart but where will that get me here? Lots of people in the Seam are street smart, but they starve all the time.

I often wish that I was born in the Seam. At least there they have some kind of value of family, of love. But I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I am a Smith. And in the town being street smart and talking back gets you into fights. I wish I could say I was a big winner with fights too, but I am not. Maybe if I tried but I don't want to be the jerk that beats everyone up.

When done eating I get up and stalk to the bathroom. The tub is already filled with lukewarm water and my reaping clothes sit to the side with a towel. Simply blue shirt and tan pants, nothing really special.

Once I bathe and all the dirt is washed from my body and the knots removed from my ear length hair I dry off and change into the clean pair of shirt and pants. I swear you think when you parents earn a clothing store you could get better clothes. But no.

My brothers are nineteen and twenty. So they are safe from the reaping, it is just me. And if I were to get reaped they wouldn't even care. So when I live I just walk straight out of my house not bothering to say goodbye, I will see them when I get back anyway. The Town Center is so close to my house it takes me nearly a minute before I reach the check in station. People give me looks; I think I am nearly late. Maybe they think I wanted it that way. But I just lost track of time, let them think what they want though.

After waiting in line I feel the man at the station grab my finger harshly and the needle hits my fingers and the blood drips. Is this really the only way to have this done? I have always hated needles and they always make me nervous.

I don't stick around at the check in station and head straight to the line of fourteen year old boys. The reaping begins quickly with our escort, Wanda, strutting onto the stage in her usual self inflicted glory. Her hair black as the coal that coats this District and her eyes an unnatural purple. Her skin pale. She creeps me out.

"Let the Reaping begin!" She says holding her hands in the air for dramatic effect. This is her second year. Everyone knows next year she will get promoted though. She isn't your usual escort with a permeate smile, she is more serious. It is awful and terrifying.

First she reads the only two names of our victors, one a dead woman and the other our very own drunken Haymitch. And today is no exception for his usual stumbling drunk self. Then after that is the video where the entire history behind the Hunger Games is summed up in a five minute video that everyone hates.

And now it is time for the reaping. First off are the girls. "Okay ladies first I guess." Wanda says broadly and struts to the girl's reaping bowl.

She clears with throat and picks out a name and reads it. She waves herself with her hand and I don't catch the name but a girl is picked. One with beautiful blonde locks and shining blue eyes, stunning really. But the thin desperate smile on her face sends chills down my spine. Is she happy to be reaped? What in the world is wrong with this girl?

She mutters something so quietly I am sure even the girls around her couldn't even here it, or the cameras. And not even the people who can actually hear in the right ear. She walks very slowly to the stage looking not at all shocked. She looks stoic and half insane, not insane though. Maybe insane with sadness. I can't tell but something about her doesn't seem psychotic, just happy to be rid of this all. It confuses me. I guess I have always been good with reading people. Just not figuring out what their emotions meant.

When she is on the stage it is time for the boys to be called. Wanda struts to the reaping bowl for the bowls and picks out a small slip of paper.

When I was twelve I was on a fieldtrip, in the mines of course. Where else is there to go in District Twelve? I wandered from the group. That is when there was an explosion. Since then I can't hear in my right ear, only my left. And though it is better than being totally deaf my hearing has never been strong. So surely when Wanda reads that name it can't be Tundra Smith, the boy who gets made fun of for having a girly name. It surely can't be the Tundra Smith who is always getting in trouble. Maybe it is Under Smith and Tundra Myth. But surely not Tundra Smith.

But it is Tundra Smith, and I have been reaped.

District Twelve

Jasmine Ashuray "Jazz", 16

Silence

A perfect moment of pure silence, it feels so wrong. It feels so tainted. It can't be real. It just don't seem to be true, this is all so deadly. So false. False lies I have been fed. I need to be free, but without him I can't be free. I will never be free again. Not when he is dead and buried in the ground. His blue eyes never to be lit up with joy again or his skin to be full of warmth, just cold and pale. That is until his body dissolves away until nothing until all that is left is his bones. To the point I wouldn't even be able to tell it is him either than the fact that his grave is marked with his name. He didn't have to die.

But he did die, and life hasn't been the same since. Pressing my hands to my head I against the wall my body tired. Ever since the reaping has approached I have been unable to get a peaceful night of sleep. My bed that has not felt as soft as it once has, because sleep to bring me peace anymore. Pathetic really, but it isn't the fact I lost who I loved. The biggest lost is that I had just told him I loved him when he left. I never even really got to hear his response. That is what is truly empty in me.

The empty feeling of wishing for an answer that will never be answered, because the only person that could truly tell me the truth is dead. All because those stupid Gamemakers sent that spear across that room and into his chest. Aschen didn't deserve to die. He was just fifteen; I am sixteen now after surviving a full year of knowing that I spilt my heart out to him just for him to be killed. I know he liked me back and we would have been happy together.

Mother is gone, long ago. My father is busy working to maintain our home in the town. My last surviving friend Ray hasn't been the same since Aschen died either. Of course I had to take out all that tessarae, death seems nice right now. It isn't that I am suicidal, okay maybe technically I am, I just am lonely. I know that Ray will be doing the same next year and then all three of us will be together. And happy. Aschen was our light, our joy. It isn't the same anymore.

The door bursts open and my father walks in, this is my last goodbye to him. He wraps me in a hug, I try to hug him back but I just can't. He even is crying, he knew this was coming though. The way I didn't cry when Aschen died. I just stared emptily at the screen. He died with a friend, I like that. But I still wish he was here. My father knew that. He knew I was empty inside. But he still spent all his time at work. He knew how much tessarae I took out, like I wanted to be reaped. I wasn't even surprised when I was reaped.

The camera saw that.

Maybe some look at me and see a beautiful and strong girl who was brave when reaped, but I just wasn't surprised. "Dad don't cry it is fine." I tell my father. I smiled a little when reaped because now I can be with Aschen, and I even muttered his name. Hopefully the camera didn't pick that up.

"I should have known…" He trails off and pulls back to push one of my blonde locks behind my ear. I have the average town girl look, blonde hair and blue eyes. And pale ivory colored skin.

"Dad don't worry… I will be with him." I tell him. I can be comforting him. He should have seen this coming. He could have done something after all, but he was too busy.

He sighs. "You don't need to die for him. You can try Jazz." He says and I frown.

"Don't call me that." It sounds too familiar to what he called me. Only he can call me that, only him.

We stand there the rest of the time. And when the Peacekeeper comes I look my father in the eyes. "Goodbye daddy." I tell him slightly sad. I truly love my father he does put food on the table and keep me alive, but he knew this was coming.

"Goodbye Jasmine." He says and is dragged away by a Peacekeeper. Then the door almost just as suddenly opens to Ray. I embrace him in a tight hug. It feels stranger with him here though, because a year ago we were in this same building only Aschen was the one we said goodbye too.

He only has small streaks of grief. He understand me, he gets me. He agrees. "You understand?" I ask him and the idea that he will miss me but understands my wishes makes my startled mind settle down.

He nods and a thin smile spreads across his face. "After all you are just going to him, and next year I will be joining you two." He says. Why didn't he go in this year though? We both want to die so we won't be against each other, but I realize Ray doesn't want to volunteer. I got lucky by being reaped and Ray will be trying again next year.

"That makes me feel slightly better thank you." I tell him and hug him again.

"You know how things have changed just as well as I do Jasmine. It is fine." He says.

"Goodbye Ray I will see you in a year." I tell him and he nods. Our time is running short before we will be separated. I will see him soon enough though, but I will see Aschen even sooner. And that is the thing that makes a thin and joyful smile spread onto my face, reunited with my dead friend and love.

* * *

DONE! :) Onto the fun stuff! Okay I know last time I had part one and part two of stuff, I am not doing that anymore. Sorry but it is too tiring. So there will only be some people getting a pov for stuff. But if it makes you guys feel better all characters will get two parts from their point of view, except bloodbaths. Sorry those characters that were meant to be bloodbaths will be getting less attention just because I want to focus on the characters you guys sent in as actual competitors and not bloodbaths. Also Tundra is my own character, so he will be a bloodbath. Sorry for just saying it but D12 male spot is usually unwanted so I decided to fill it with a bloodbath spot so one of your guy's characters don't have to die :)

I will probably have the Train Rides up today because I can't wait to write them, today or tomorrow.

**AND LIKE ALWAYS THERE IS YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTE POLL! **Go to my profile to vote on it, and I let you pick two things since I know everyone just likes to pick their own tribute and as much as I don't encourage that if you decide to anyway at least use that second vote to pick SOMEONE ELSE'S tribute. Though really voting for your own tribute is lame.


	14. Chapter 14 Train Rides

Train Rides

Tiberius Ivory, 18

I want nothing more than not to be in this Train car. I was prepared to know that my District Partner would want me dead and my mentor would be a little mess up, but this is not what I was expecting. We had just barely left District Nine and the Natalie girl keep giving me strange look. Not of hate, but of curiosity. Like she is trying to ask me something, I just can't figure out what. Then there is the mentor Avery. She is fairly young. A newer victor who won at fifteen and is now twenty.

What makes it even lovelier is that Avery is friends with Natalie. Our other mentor is too old and distant to do a thing, his face worn out in sorrow. I feel bad for the old man but it doesn't do much help for me. Selfish but this is my life on the line. The odds aren't looking in my favor when it comes to the mentors.

"So anything we should know before we reach the Capitol?" I ask the silence is killing me. I already miss all my friends and my brother. Now I am stuck with strangers. Though somehow that seems better than being stuck with someone I do know.

"Well do you mean how to present yourself for the Chariot Ride?" Avery asks the older mentor staring into his plate of pasta and chicken coated with a thick and creamy sauce. It is probably the fanciest meal I have ever had. Even thief don't exactly live the nicest, we don't buy too much stuff with what we steal. That would make people suspicious and then we could end up in trouble.

Natalie glances at me again, this time she looks ready to actually talk. "Well it all matters on what you are going for, your angle." She bursts out. She looks away after that. She doesn't seem to be someone usually nervous around people. So why is she so nervous around me? It isn't that she thinks I am good looking or something. I know that look quite well from the faces of girls back in District Nine and it is not the one she has.

"Pretty much," Avery says with a shrug. "First off they are going to first prep you. Don't be a coward about it either and let them do their thing. They are trying to help." She says. She seems so causal and doesn't have that usual aura of a depressed Victor. She isn't a drunk either, she would be a great mentor if it wasn't for the fact her friend is the other tribute.

I nod I feel a little weary; I have what I want to know. I don't exactly understand why an angle truly matters until the Interviews though unlike what Natalie said. "So explain more on our angles." I ask trying to sound curious but I think I have it under control now. I bet I sound bored.

Avery's fork clatters onto her plate. "Your angle is very important, and your angle started from the second the camera got a look at you. You volunteered, that is a good start. But you have to make sure you don't look like an arrogant ass, so stop acting like you could care less about your angle. Make yourself look arrogant or psychotic and not only will the careers target you but people might not Sponsor you if they see that." She says. I blink slightly taken back, I didn't really care much about angles but something in her voice is harsher than what most would get. More personal, I know she doesn't care what my fate is because of Natalie but she doesn't need to act like this.

"Avery calm down." Natalie says. Is she defending me? She is, but why? She looks so familiar. Maybe that is why she keeps giving me strange looks. I think I have seen her for before and for some reason she feels the urge she owes me something, it is the only reasonable reason that she would feel she owes me enough to defend me.

But where have I seen or met her before?

District Ten

Cassie Walker, 15

The food is delicious; it feels strange knowing they pamper twenty four children knowing that twenty three are just going to die anyway. With those odds what chances do I stand? I let out a sigh not realizing that it makes me look strange and get a few looks from the rest. My mentor is just someone who seems strict, no funny business. But that is probably just because he is married to female mentor who is out sick. Not just sick, really sick. It kind of makes me feel bad that he found love with someone and now she could be on her death bed and he has to mentor two kids he knows are going to die.

But he still should try his best with us, I just hope he doesn't make Anthony and I pretend we are engaged. I know for a fact last year those two were not but no one dared to say that. But that would be rather repetitive and we are both fifteen while Wolff and Coraline were seventeen and eighteen.

Anthony isn't psycho. That must stand for something. Nice knowing that at least I don't have to deal with someone like that. Even his appearance is easy to get use to after a while. His hair is a snow white but somehow it is less strange than Natta's Capitol appearance.

"So when are the reaping recaps?" I ask knowing that every year they play the reaping recaps. The Districts get to see the other Districts and the Capitol sees us for the first time.

"Soon enough," our mentor grumbles.

Natta smiles at us though, "Soon enough dears." And with that we all leave the table except the mentor and we all squeeze onto the couch and we click the television on. My mouth feels dry and I remind myself that now I can eat whatever I want. I turn to an Avox standing by us.

"Can I please have chocolate milk?" I ask. The drink is rare but in the Livestock District it isn't extremely rare. I have only had it once. The Avox nods and before leaving Anthony speaks up.

"Make that two." He says and the Avox nods and disappears. He turns to me raising an eyebrow. "Chocolate Milk?" He asks. I shrug.

"Why not?" I say and he laughs a little and then we stop and turn to the TV. I don't really mind talking to him; chances are he will be killed by some career or mutt. The chance of me having to kill him is slim.

Like always District One is first. And like always a girl volunteers, she looks so ditzy. Stunning but clueless. Brown pigtails and she treats it all like a fashion show. I roll my eyes at her ridiculousness.

"She is probably very well trained I wouldn't doubt her." Natta says and I just shrug, probably but trickery can do wonders. From having times where I have had to escape trained Peacekeepers I know very well about that.

Then a boy is reaped, no one volunteers for him. He looks tough but I don't know, something seems different about him. I just can't place my finger on what. "They don't look like Patrick minions at least." Anthony says uneasily. I nod, wouldn't want anyone like Patrick for competition.

I see the Avox bring the chocolate milk and I take a big sip after thanking him and Anthony just takes one small sip where once I finish my gulp it is half way empty. He glances at me but I just shrug, this could be my last week and I have lived as an orphan. I might have not had it as bad as some but I never had the luxury of someone getting my food. So for the next week I need to focus to do my best to get sponsors and fill up on food for the hardship in the Arena that is to come.

District Four

Sedna Okpik, 18

The camera flashes from District One and as the escort speaks I see Frank scribble down notes from the two from One on a piece of paper, should I be doing that? I don't want to but I am supposed to be a career, it is tradition, and I want to show I am just as good as some rich mayor's son. I turn to the blond Avox. "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen please?" I ask her.

Madelyna snorts a laugh. "Sedna dear she is an Avox you don't have to say please." She asks. I look away; I don't want to argue with the woman who will be helping me get sponsors. But she is so annoying. The Avox blushes hearing her words and hands me a piece of paper and pen. I feel bad for the poor girl, I wonder what she did to end up how she is.

First off I scribble some notes from District One just as the District Two girl volunteers. _Strong looking, for sure a threat. Probably going to go for the sexy angle. _I write quickly trying to keep up. This feels so stupid. I can remember with my memory. But for some reason I continue to write. A boy volunteers. _Typical career male. _I write, he might be a threat but he is too stupid. I don't think Frank is an idiot and that is what worries me about him. At least this Hazard boy will probably not even see if someone were to betray him.

Soon Three flashes on the screen, it is much different than the first two Districts. The constant smog surrounding their city. I don't really know what to think of their tributes. Dangerous with their intelligence but usually weak. Then again last year's tribute would be much more threatening if she was reaped a few years later and not at twelve.

I see Madelyna gasp a little, overreacting even for the situation, when the girl is reaped. Another girl volunteers. But this Kaya girl refuses. _Refused to let someone volunteer for her, not to be overlooked. _I write. She must have something up her sleeve. She doesn't look too strong but surely she is smart. I sigh giving up on these ridiculous notes. I keep on having to rush to write it all. I crunch up the piece of paper and throw it in the garbage and sit back trying to really focus and analyze my competition.

The boy next look like nothing more than your average District Three boy, I am a little shocked actually how familiar he looks to their male tribute last year. But by his last name I know they aren't family. Not too much of a threat, but not pathetic either. Probably not a bloodbath.

Then I see District Four. I feel a slight pride to see Monica's face. Even if I die I will always be the person that kept Monica from her fame that she didn't deserve, good. Only that bad thing is her father, the Victor, is a mentor. He keeps giving me dirty looks. Well sorry from keeping your daughter from probably dying. It doesn't help the mayor's son is sitting next to me. His father could probably sponsor him himself… can family sponsor their family member? I don't really know but I guess it is sort of a Capitol thing only. But still a mayor's son in the games doesn't make me feel better.

As five flashes onto the screen I don't look twice at the girl, probably bloodbath. Same with the boy but I can't be too arrogant; everyone could just be acting weak. I turn to Frank again as he writes something. He is the mayor's son, rich and probably trained. I will prove I can last longer than someone like him. I will not let my family down.

District Eight

Rhett Evers, 16

I feel so fidgety like the simple idea of sitting still bothers me. Reaped? I hate the simple idea; I don't want to be known as just Tom Ever's daughter. But I will prove I am more, especially to my mother. I always thought she wanted me to go into the Games because she wanted me to win. But from my Goodbyes it was very clear she didn't think I was making it out alive, no her aim is people feeling sorrow for her. She wants the attention. She never believed I could live.

Maybe that should encourage me to prove her wrong, and it does, but it just makes me feel empty. It makes me feel weak because no one thinks I can do this. The only people that do are my brother and sister and that is because they have no choice but to lie to themselves.

_I wipe my dirty hand across my face to wipe the blood from my nose and look at the boy. He is bigger, fourteen. I am just ten. Small. I am already five foot two but I am skinny with barely any muscle to me. "Give up." The boy says mockingly. He insulted my brother though, I heard him. Maybe I just wanted to fight though. I can't even tell anymore. He is muscular. Like he works out. He probably does._

_ "No!" I shout. How can he punch a little girl? I hear someone say that, I am just a little girl. I am weak. I am not strong. That is when a light bulb lights up in my head. I am not strong but I am much faster than this brut. I lunge forward while he doesn't expect it and connect my elbow into his stomach and send him stumbling back. I have no real muscles to put power in my punches. But my bones are strong. My elbow and knee is my best option._

_ I might be small, I might not be strong. But I am fast._

The memory startles me. I was immature. My father always hated when I picked fights. I don't want to be angry or rude, so usually I am not. Though my sarcasm still sticks around once and a while. But my mother liking it is what got me to stop picking fights. She liked to see me become stronger and so I knew I couldn't continue and give her that pleasure. I haven't fought a real fight in two years. Once and I while I will wrestle with my brother jokingly when him and my sister hang outside but those aren't even real fights. How can that help me?

The escort, Sunny, taps my arm. "Pay attention Rhett." She says. I sigh and glance at Roman. He seems to be paying attention. I turn and try to pay attention too. It is already on District Six. My heart weeps a little for the District Six girl; it sickens me knowing a little girl has to die. No one twelve has won. I wish the age range was smaller. But there really isn't anything I can do about that.

Then the boy is called, strong looking for sure. Though everyone seems like a threat to me after all that has happened, even that Carrie girl looks like she could take me down. I shiver, what is wrong with me? Lots. And of course there are the self confidence issues. I sigh, it might look out of place but with the young girl reaped the sad sigh fits in fine.

"Poor girl…" Roman whispers his eyes looked on Carrie.

"Nothing you could do about it." I say. I suppose I am trying to comfort him but it comes off so rude. I blush and just glance back to the TV glad when he doesn't respond.

The forest scenery of District Seven comes onto the stage and a girl is reaped, looks strong. Not too strong to be a career but defiant threat. Everyone is a threat though; you can't just look at someone and know exactly what they are capable of. Everyone should know that after Katie from last year. That girl was insane.

Next is Eight. I knew it would be painful to see myself have to walk to the stage but I can't even look. I can't I just can't, I get up. "I am going to the bathroom." I mumble. I will just wait until the District Eight reaping is over and then I will come back, I just can't stand to see myself like that again. I simply can't.

District Two

Maria

I see Hazard looking at me but ignore him; he wants nothing to do with me he just wants to look at me. I get tired of being an item but whatever if it gets me sponsors. Besides the idiot will probably be dead soon enough anyway so why does it matter? District Eight shows and the girl is reaped and I see the escort smile.

"That is Thomas Evers' kid!" She says with a smile and even claps a little.

Hazard scoffs. "I would say she should ally with the careers but she is so skinny." He says rolling his eyes at her.

I shot daggers with my eyes at him. "You really shouldn't doubt people." I tell him. Intimidating, why though? I already know my angle is sexy and I need to have Hazard wrapped around me pinky by the time of the Arena. He looks at me surprised and when the escort and mentors aren't looking and he still is I shoot him a wink and look away. Let him figure that one out.

The girl definitely isn't the strongest looking but she has a sort of small little tone of muscle, not much but she isn't flabby. And if she is anything like her father she could be use on the careers. But Hazard still thinks that the boy from Six would do well with us. Maybe that Curtis boy would be a good addition too. But I swear if we have anymore possible careers from outside One Four and Two then we will have more careers than regular tributes. Too many arrogant people and too many to have to trick enough to not bothering to give me a second glance.

Well except for other non-career tributes. I want them to see me as a threat but I want people like Hazard to just think if it comes down to it they could win in a fight to me so killing me early would be useless. Just your usual District Two female tribute.

The TV flashes from District Eight to Nine. A girl volunteers. I am slightly surprised; she doesn't look insane or extremely strong. She looks threatening but not trained. I can't get one read on her really. Then a boy volunteers too, very strange. I glance outside the window to the scenery flashing by. This train doesn't feel like it is moving but it is obvious from looking outside to tell it is.

"I never like when there are volunteers from outlining Districts." The male mentor says. He looks brutal and frightening, I want to keep my distance from him. "They obviously have no training so why are they willing to die?"

"If they want to die then let them." Hazard says with a greedy smile.

The male mentor shakes his head. "No you idiot when someone from One, Two, or Four volunteers it makes sense. People are trained there. But when someone from Nine volunteers they have a reason. And usually that reason is rarely one that is good for you." He growls. He might look all muscles but he is a Victor and he is smart.

He is very right too, no one normal just decides to go off and die without a reason. Psychotic reasons or they truly think they can win; maybe one of these two can win. I clench my fingers together and try to figure those two volunteers out. But it makes me wonder, if we look at someone from nine crazy for volunteering does that make District Two crazy for volunteering? Even though we have the highest volunteer count?

No, I have already volunteered and there is no going back. I will finally prove I am more than just a flirt.

District One

Peridot Angel, 17

My fingers trail along my arm back and forth as I stare with a wide smile at the TV and glance in a ditzy matter. I got to say it is strange finally getting to be here. It makes me excited and nervous; finally after all these years of putting up with this I can finally release everything. Innocent? No one is innocent and I am going to prove it.

I can see the dirty looks out of the corner of my eyes from Jacinth and Patrick, I was hoping at least Patrick would fall for my tricks. Well I never really expected him to truly believe I am an idiot. I guess I always had hoped somewhere in my head that he would know and he would help me trick everyone, and play along. But he keeps on glaring at me like I am doing something bad or whatever. Maybe he is just edgy because this is his first year as a mentor or whatever.

"Why would those two volunteer? Are they suicidal or something?" I say twirling a strand of my hair. I can barely listen to myself, man I sound like such an idiot! Good though.

I know better than to just think those two are suicidal, maybe since there is two of them they are pulling some stunt or whatever in attempt to actually get some attention to Nine. I bet the Capitol loves it. Just how everyone got worked up about Ten last year, but those two are dead now. And so will the two from nine. Until the last man and all.

"There might be more to it you know." Patrick says. He seems so happy when he is with his friends but he just seems annoyed now. "Maybe they are trained." He points out.

"I doubt it." I say and glance at Jacinth. He isn't looking at me. I still am annoyed how noisy he is, he should just let me do my thing.

Ten comes into view. Like all the other Districts the female is picked first, ladies first after all. A girl with long pretty red hair is picked. She looks kind of small and not very strong but she can be fast, or she could be a bloodbath. It is so hard to tell just by a reaping. I remind myself with that to make sure to keep an eye on everyone during Training and even the Chariot Rides.

"You know Patrick she is right, sometimes tributes who volunteer from further out District do it as a way of suicide." She says.

"Well that is all what Career Districts are about right?" Patrick says jokingly but the words are slightly shocking. Suicidal maybe for some but I am prepared, I am strong. I will do fine and in no way shape or form am pathetic enough for suicide.

Then a boy is called, an albino I think. "What is wrong with his eyes?" I say when the camera gets a close up look of him. Though I am not stupid I know albinism effects the eyes turning them red. It is because albinism is basically when people don't have pigment or any of that. It affects their ability to sustain heat or even bright lights, big weakness. And the eyes turn red because that is the blood cells, duh. Anyone with a brain knows that.

"He is an albino." Ann says. Man I don't get how she won the Games she really can be clueless, strong yes and fast. But she trusts too easily. She trusts I am telling the truth.

Good thing there wasn't anyone like me in her Games. Or else she would be dead.

District Three

Kaya

The reaping for Ten flashes from the view of the two shaking hands to the forest and ivy covered buildings of District Eleven. I still can't calm down, reaped. I could be sitting in my home! I was going to volunteer anyway and now I look brave but I just don't know how to calm down, is it really possible not to panic in this situation?

A little girl from Eleven is reaped, poor thing, I turn to look at my male mentor. Beetee I believe is his name. "That girl is only twelve." I say and he nods.

"That kind of thing happens." He says with a simply shrug and I turn back to look at the TV. A boy is then reaped; he doesn't look very strong or even threatening really. Probably a bloodbath and he even yells at people to volunteer! And people start clapping! Wow they must really hate that kid. Even from his few seconds of screen time I have managed to hate him.

Soon Eleven's reaping is over and the gray looking District Twelve comes onto the screen, that place has always looked so depressing. I guess some people must think District Three looks depressing but to me it has a sort of strange yet stunning beauty to it. It is my home, which is my favorite thing. And now I might not ever see it again. Great, just fabulous.

A girl's name is called. She looks… happy? What is wrong with her? She whispers something the camera doesn't pick up and walks to the stage. She definitely has some beauty to her so that will probably be good for her; I guess I can't do that.

Then a fourteen year old boy is called. Sort of handsome I guess but nothing to get sponsors for it, average. And skinny too. Yet tall. After the District Twelve reaping is over the TV flashes off and I grasp onto my drink. Soon we will arrive at the Capitol and I will be transformed for the Chariot Rides. I wonder how long it will take me afterwards to remove the makeup… that doesn't sound fun.

"What should we know for the Capitol?" Zai asks. He seems smart and intelligent. A cheery guy too. But I can't make friends, I want allies but friends are forbidden for me. Only one can win after all.

"Know that even if the outfits aren't that good you wear them and do everything that is asked of you." Beetee says calmly. He seems so smart, but I can't even remember how he won.

"What was your Chariot Outfit?" I ask trying to figure out what they will do. Last year's was okay but not eye catching enough.

"I was covered in machine parts." He says. It doesn't sound that interesting, but he still managed to win. So no matter what our outfits are at least we know that we still have a chance.

Right?

District One

Patrick, 18

I can see that the capitol is almost in sight, soon Jacinth and Peridot will be escorted out. For some reason I am glad. Actually it makes a lot of sense. I don't know what to do with these kids? Jacinth I can stand, maybe because he reminds me of one of my friends. He doesn't fool me with his tough act. But Peridot is just another girl trying to make people think she isn't the psycho she really is.

Ann gives me a look, almost to say calm down. I already miss my friends though. They have helped me get over things. It is no lie some scars in my mind just won't go away but with my friends I can overcome them. It just feels weird knowing that I am going back to the place where I am known as Robin Hood. Everyone's favorite District One tribute, Robin Hood. If they only knew how long I have gone under that name. Well I was a part of the Robin Hoods, which is what people called me and my friends. Because we were thieves, if only the Capitol actually knew Robin Hood was a thief and not just a guy who knows his way around the bow and arrow.

"The Capitol is close." Ann says with a thin smile. I hate her, no doubt. But for a moment I remember her sister is dead. All because of this. But maybe if she wasn't around to pressure Kenmeina then Kenmeina would still be alive. She was my District Partner last year and I had to watch her die.

Peridot gives me a smile and bats her eyelashes. "Any last words of advice?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't care how much you think you keep up with hygiene. Your style team will find twenty things you missed out and it will hurt like help but just go along with it." I say causally. I need to mentor this girl even if I don't like her. That is my job after all… forever.

Until a male wins for One. Hopefully that is soon… maybe even this year if Jacinth can prove himself.

I feel the train come to a stop and I can see the Capitol in sigh, it has been a while since I have seen it. The place is so fancy. I hate it. I like the idea of sort of ramshackle houses and such; it is what I grew up to. The gutters of District One, my old home. Now it is Victor's Village.

"Well go get yourself some sponsors." I tell the two and the get up and press their hands to the glass looking at all the strange looking people. I glance to Ann. "What do you think of these two?" I ask.

She glares at me and whispers, "they are still here!" She says and I shrug. I don't talk about people behind their back. Unlike her.

I glance to the two again, a year ago I was standing in that same position in wonder and fear of the upcoming events. And now I am alive and a Victor.

OK there are the train rides! Next is chariot rides which are in 3rd person.

* * *

P.s. Patrick was the Victor of my last SYOT so that is why he has a pov, he won't have another one in a while to be honest. Maybe not until the Games start. He won't be a main character I promise. And Ann was a sister to a character from last year so that is why she is the mentor and not someone mentioned in the books.

Also remember to vote on the poll for your favorite tribute! Don't worry if you can't decide your favorite yet, it will be open until the Games begin so you have time to decide :)


	15. Chapter 15 Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

The crowd roars with everyone cheering louder by the second, this is what they have been waiting for. The first time to see all the tributes dolled up and to see what the stylist have come up with. The anticipation is strong and as soon as the white horses for District One roll out people shout twice as loud. Then the Chariot comes into view, the entire thing made of crystal it catches the light perfectly.

Then they get to see the jewel encrusted capes fluttering in the wind behind the two tributes. The both have faces shining in perfection that can only come from makeup. Peridot's hair in a clean bun and her face sparkling with two jewels attached next to her eyes on the outside. Her lips stained red to stand out against the rest of her pale skin. Her dress draping and snow white like diamonds. She looked innocent though, pure, and that is why Peridot liked her Chariot outfit.

Jacinth had not sparkles, to keep his masculine look, but had a suit made just like Peridot's and his cape fluttered and his hair looked wild. He had no jewels glued to his face and only one his clothes but he was grateful for it, he didn't want to look girly. He wanted to look strong and the stylist did a good job with it.

Once people see the gray horses for District Two the shift their cries of joy to Maria and Hazard. They both held plastic swords and shields and had medieval styled knight costumes only much tighter and less big and bulky, a modern version. With no helmets of course. They both looked strong. Intimidating. The usual look for District Two.

Hazard wore an arrogant smirk waving and eating up all the attention, he looked good and he knew it. But Maria didn't wave or give responses to the cat calls thrown to her. She looks ahead with a proud and strong look. She looked sexy but not easy; it made the men shout more and more to her. This is just what she wanted though.

Soon people turn their attention to District Three though. The usually sleek black horses pull behind them something different, it was eye catching. It was much like last year where it was like the inside of a machine, but now there were flashing lights it made the crowd scream louder and clap louder, it got their attention. The jumpsuits even fit the two nicely. They both liked their costumes and even smiled and waves to the audience. District Three will surely be one of the favorite

Though everyone seemed to be hipped up from District Three they turn to see District Four with hesitation, last year they went for sexy. This year they went for a dangerous look. Stunning, that is a word to describe it. They both looked fierce and with the already strong looking tributes it worked magnificently. Sedna wearing a long skirt made from kelp with a shell belt and the top did expose her stomach somewhat but it was almost the shape and size of a bandeau covered. With jewelry with shark teeth. Her hair down in waves with a headband holding it away from her face. While Frank had the same kelp bottom half and belt made out of shells he was left shirtless his tan chest exposed, he was handsome and the stylist did that well. While still making him and Sedna look ferocious. Frank had the same kind of tribal beads from shells and shark teeth. Both of them held plastic spears in their hands.

The thing that really was eye catching was the makeup, it was almost like war pant. Black swirls of pant covering them that makes them look like they are ready to go into battle. While Sedna had it over the exposed part of her chest and arms, including her face and neck, Frank had all kinds of designs on his chest. They defiantly looked deadly. And they both knew they had to keep that look so they both looked straight ahead.

The crowd roared and by the time District Five rolled out they were already too excited from Three and Four to have their spirits damped by another failure outfit for District Five. This year both Leon and Theresa sport a skintight cat suits made out of a shiny green flame retardant material Theresa recognizes as something some of the nuclear power plant workers wear. It completely covers the body and their hair, leaving only their faces exposed. These costumes are accessorized with a pair of mirror-like goggles that are perched on top of their heads (the stylist insists that the audience needs to know their faces), oversized gloves made in the same material, and a pair of shiny black boots. The two felt ridiculous wondering how anyone could think these costumes were good.

Yet the both tried to get over it and wave to the crowd though it was hard for them to do much with the crowd just turning back to Three and Four. When Six comes out a sigh of relief escapes from Theresa knowing that the attention will be switched away from her and Leon to Six, though Leon was just wondering how they could put him in such a ridiculous costume.

This year the stylist couldn't really pull off the sexy nurse outfit when Carrie was twelve and much less developed than last year's tribute Dawn. But their costume seemed to have gotten worse. While Curtis wears a simple nurse's outfit, similar to a bigger version of last year's tribute where it is white pants and shirt with the red symbol on his chest and the white hat sitting on his head, Carrie sports a bulky round suit that had one side white and the upper part blue that was supposed to look like a pill, it was awful at best.

After the two let down District when the brown horses from District Seven roll out everyone is hoping it is something finally have decent. Dark green dress on June. One sleeve long sparkly brown and see through. The other arm has a band around the very top made or branches wove together. The makeup done in green and brown swirls. Hair done to perfection. She looked almost like a fairy. Her face was beautiful with the makeup but she would be recognizable in the Arena. Next to June was Peytro. A dark forest green v-neck and his skin seemed to glow with radiance in the bright light. His pants also forest green and tucked into bulky brown shoes. His belt woven tree branches and he stood tall. They looked good, nothing to make them truly unforgettable but they at least look good.

Peytro goes for a stronger looker at first but with June eating up all the cheers and is waving and blowing kisses so soon Peytro waves and smiles to the crowd. They get the crowd excited again after Six and Five.

Soon their green chariot rolls further down tugged by the horses and elegant black horses enter into the spotlight first with a midnight blue colored chariot trailing behind the horses. On the Chariot were Roman and Rhett who seemed to have come to a decision, serious was their look. They looked gorgeous but not model gorgeous like the two from One or deadly gorgeous like Four. They looked nearly creepy but in a stunning way, the kind of look that sent excited chills down your back. It isn't the best Chariot of the night but they surely were not bad. Rhett wore a dress with a tight top that hugged desperately at her body trying to give her curves and around her waist the dress pooled out in a fluffy ball gown. Her hair is in a twisted up in a bun. Roman wore a fancy suit with the jacket longer in the back. On his face was a white mask with the black strap a ribbon holding it to his face, with strands of brown hair over the ribbon. The most interesting thing was the colors. On the right side of both tributes their outfits were a pure black with Rhett's eyes styled with dark colored eye shadow and eyeliner. Then on the left was a pure white with Rhett's eye sparkling and even a tint of pink blush on her cheek.

They both knew that like last year they were suppose to look beautifully creepy, and this year they had their own meaning just like Beth and Farro from last year. This year on one side they were light and almost related to good but on the other side they were dark, evil. District Eight is never short to put meaning behind their chariot outfits.

Then the brown horses of Nine come out pulling behind them the chariot. The Hunting District's theme was obvious, sexy. With the two good looking tributes it was easy to pull off. They both wore brown leather outfits, though they were barely outfits. With Tiberius in leather shorts that ended in spikes a little above his knees his chest was exposed to a crowd and his blonde hair spiked up. Natalie had her hair in a beautiful tangled mess. She looked scary yet sexy. She wore a tight bikini shaped leather top and short skirt with leather boots that were almost a female version of Tiberius'. They both wore brown strips of fabric around their head with it tied at the back. In both of their hand's they hand plastic knives. The crowd loved it and they two both tried to get the crowd more excited.

Soon District Ten comes out leaving the crowd loving their theme. Unlike last year only one of them was dressed like an animal. While Anthony had trouble under the bright light it didn't help that he just had pants on. His pants pure white like fur with a tail hanging on the end. His pale chest exposed though it almost blended in with his pants. He wore a red collar around his neck with two sheep ears poking out of his hair.

Next to him was Cassie with her red hair in two pony tails and a pink ribbon keeping her hair out of her face. Her lips glossed a shiny pink and she sported fake lashes to make them look longer. She wore a tight dress that around her waist puffed out after a pink ribbon and ended too short up her thighs for her to feel comfortable. She wore a pink ribbon around her neck and in her hand was a white cane, Mary and her Little Lamb. It was obviously the inspiration for the two. They looked cutesy enough that they couldn't pull of a serious look so they wave and smile to everyone joyfully. Then the line of good Chariot Costumes ends after them with Eleven. It is better than Five and Six but it wasn't creative.

The two just wore worker's outfits; it literally looked like they stole the overalls from a worker. Siva looked better, her hair in a high ponytail and her lips a blood red and she smiled liking the attention. But after all her brother told her that smiling and waving would get her Sponsors. Though Dustin was not having fun and it was obvious.

Soon Twelve comes out and the two were obviously the most embarrassed of the night. All they wore were black undergarments and the rest of them is just covered in glowing black coal powder. Even their faces had splotches of it. While Tundra was just glad at least he was able to wear black underwear even if it was barely anything because this way at least he was slightly covered. But frankly Jazz could care less. She waved trying to smile like Aschen did but it wasn't the same.

Soon they all arrive at the front where President Snow waits at the podium to speak to them all. He smiles, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the tributes for the 61st Hunger Games!" He says and the crowd goes wild before growing quiet again for his final words before the tributes can leave to go to bed after washing away all the makeup covering them.

"Let the 61st Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

So as you see this is the only chapter that will be in 3rd person, it is so much easier this way. And probably easier to read. Next is the first day of training! As you see though from the Train Rides character parts are a little shorter just because that way I can switch from person to person without it being 10,000 words a chapter though if each pov were to be as long as they were for the reapings it would be more probably.


	16. Chapter 16 Training Day One

Training Day One

District Eleven

Siva, 12

I wake up to a foreign feel. The warm silk covers grasped in my hands and even in the dark I could see the fancy technology that fills the room. The bed is too soft and the bed too big. My body too warm and my skin felt raw and clean. Like someone had scrubbed layer after layer of skin off of me to perfection. My blonde hair sprawled on the pillow even looks soft like gold thread. Where am I? _Training Center._ The words echo in my head. My brother's presence in my mind feeling me with a familiar warmth that makes me feel comfortable in this strange room.

Oh right the Capitol, and my skin was rubbed of layer by layer. I can remember the pain of getting my legs waxed and all the fragments mixed together to form some kind of wonderful new scent. I put my two bare feet on to the cold marble floor. Chariot Rides were last night, I wish I wore something more like that girl from Ten. Her dress was so pretty and fluffy; instead I had to be covered in leaves. Even my brother admitted the outfit was awful even after the entire process of getting cleaned up he said they would put me in something pretty. I feel pretty now though, my hair silky and my skin clean for the first time since forever. Though my brother keeps telling me that how I look won't matter because I will die if I don't train and find an ally.

I hear someone knock on my door and move to answer it not bothering to turn on the light, the darkness feels nice. Yamane stands peering at me from head to two. She frowns, "You need to be ready! Training!" She says with her lips pulled into a thin line and her green eyebrows creased together in her look of frustration. She sighs and walks into the dark room turning on the light making me squint in the bright light. She goes to the dresser and I stand still watching her. She pulls open a drawer and takes out a red shirt and long pants and boots. She hands them to me and I look at them, the shirt is cloth and thin and the pants seem to allow lots of movement. This is an outfit for training, makes sense I guess.

"I don't want to wear this." I say, I think I much rather wear a skirt of something. _No Siva do what Yamane says she is trying to help. _Just as quick as Yamane looks shocked at me I grab the clothes and give her a bright smile. "Thanks for the outfit!" I say and turn away from her and she walks out of the room looking confused. If my brother thinks I should wear this outfit then I will!

Changing out of the white nightgown I put on the clothing and braid my hair back so it won't get in my face since that would be annoying. When dressed I look at the clothes, I must admit the red shirt does look nice against my light colored skin. Looks like my Stylist isn't totally hopeless, she is such a nice woman though. Very nice.

I walk out of the room to see Dustin, Yamane, and our mentors already eating. An Avox passes by me and I stop them. "Can you get me a cup of coffee?" I ask with a smile. I have never had coffee before and I know it is strange for a twelve year old to want to drink it but oh well. I want coffee. And my brother doesn't seem to be voicing any complaints; he understands I want to try coffee before I am sent into the Arena.

"So any last words to say before Training?" I ask sitting down and Dustin snorts.

"What is there to know, you train." He says rolling his ugly puke colored eyes at me.

Yamane shrugs, "Well it is also a time to get to know other tributes!" She says with a smile.

The female mentor nods taking a bite of bread. "Are you two open to allies?"

I want to say no but before I do I hear my brother. _An ally could help you Siva. _He says and I turn to my mentor. "Alliances sound good." I say with a smile. Just as I say it the Avox comes with my coffee and I take it in both hands, the hot mug burning my hands. I take a sip and spit it right back into the cup choking. How can anyone drink this? "Coffee tastes gross!" I spit out coughing.

"Yes it is, very bitter."

District Six

Curtis, 16

The elevator moves so quickly, I know my mother told me it would be fast but it is amazing. I can tell by the looks Thunder gives me that she expected Carrie to be acting like this and not the strong looking sixteen year old boy. I just guess when they were rubbing me clean they must have had a little too many strong gases from all the lotions and oils they cleaned me with and it must have killed some brain cells. I will put on my strong face when we actually get to the Training Level though. Right now acting childish doesn't seem that bad when Thunder and Carrie are the only ones to see me.

The Elevator comes to a stop and I feel Thunder shove me out along with Carrie who falls forward, her lighter body affected more by the shove, I catch her by the arm at the last moment. She sighs in relief and smiles at me. "Thank you," She says nodding her head and looking around nervously. The Training Room is almost considered a teenager's play ground. That is if you like action. There is the Gauntlet, an intimidating looking set up with level that get higher and higher and from what my mother tells me I know they will shift and move creating it difficult for the tributes to get too the top. And even after they get to the top they have to go back down. Then there are the rope courses which though one is a simple rope net to get across and just requires some upper arm strength it still reminds me of last year's tribute Beth and the course she had to get across. Even if they don't look anything alike.

Then across other than that there is all the weapons you could possibly think of and more along with basic survival skill stations. I don't know where to start. I know how to handle a weapon pretty well, my mother made sure of it, and I am not that oblivious with survival skills but I know that that knowledge could use some sharpening up.

I glance to Carrie, what do I say now? See you later have fun dealing with the big kids and scary weapons? She is my competition and is probably going to die but she is from my Home and I can't just pretend she doesn't exist. "You know a good place to start is somewhere easy like the snares station." I tell her and point to the station which she looks at. "Or fire building." I add.

This girl isn't some eight year old people always think of when they hear a twelve year old is reaped. She is stuck between the moment of being a child and a teenager yet she is being treated like a teenager. She is normal with a life and maybe has a crush and looks at older girls thinking one day she could look like them and have curves like them but now she is going to die and she will never get that. The idea is a real blow to your conscience even if I wasn't the one to put her here.

She smiles, "Thanks Curtis I think I will try out snares." She says and waves before hoping away to the station where the instructor looked excited to see someone happy to learn about tying knots. Poor kid… She doesn't deserve to be here. I glance around the Training Floor; I want to get a better look at my competition when they aren't in over the top costumes and not through a TV screen.

I can see that only District One, Two, Eleven, and Twelve aren't here. Everyone else is awkwardly standing around not too sure what to do. Other than a few confident spirits and the careers from District Four, well I suppose they will be careers. I am pretty sure the boy from Four is the mayor's son since Thunder was rambling about it last night and the other girl looks strong. She stands at the spear station. So where do I start?

I turn to look at the knives station, well it is a start.

District Seven

Peytro, 14

I sit on my knees my hands stumbling with the matches to light up the mess of wood sitting on the ground in front of me, the last two tributes just arrived and I want to get a good look at them. I have spent the last hour since I have arrived in the corner practicing building a fire. I have been trying to start a fire but I want to focus on the other tributes, I need to figure them out. If I can gather information about them I can know who to stay away from and who to trust. Though I am not really sure if I can trust anyone at this point in the Game. But man when it sounds like that it makes it seem so heartless… but there is no way I am the only one already strategizing.

I look across the room to the Gauntlet; someone is finally daring to take it on. I am slightly surprised to see it isn't someone I was expecting to take on something so psychically challenging. The District Eleven boy cracks his knuckles together and I get up and casually move to the snare section which is much closer to it glancing at him ever so often. Once the Instructor turns the death machine on the plates begin to move now that someone is actually going to take it on. I think most of the other tributes are watching this boy, the pressure is on. This is the moment for this kid to be labeled as a threat or as an easy target.

Frankly he is too skinny and too short to seem able to navigate this, not that slim and quick look just simply skinny. He gets to the first plate with a slightly struggle, the first plate doesn't even move though surely he will fall. I see some of the tributes from the usual career Districts stare at him. By the way they have already grouped together in a bunch I assume they have already established some kind of alliance, the real question is if anyone from a non-career district will be joining their alliance.

The boy leaps but he moves at the wrong moment and slides backwards onto his butt, lucky he overshot his leap so he nearly slipped off the front of the second plate but now he is sprawled across it. I sigh shaking my head and hear a female laughter coming from the bunched together group of careers, possibly the girl from District One. The boy gets up smirking. He jumps forward but he does it right when the plate he stands on moves so falls into open air and his hands claw at the third plate put the plate has nothing to grasp onto so he falls hitting the padded ground hard.

"Ouch," I saw and shake my head. His own fault, he should have known he couldn't have done it. I see the District Two Boy, Hazard, take a shot at the Gauntlet and decide to just get some training in or spy on some other tributes because I can tell he will make it. Hazard doesn't look too smart though. Somehow I see him as a toddler trapped inside a workout addict's body with the twisted mind of someone that could only have been born in District Two.

I look behind me to the Sword Station; the girl from District Three is talking to June. Maybe they will become an alliance. They seem like they could get along. I watch them from the corner of my eye as the talk until they both stop before moving over to the bow and arrow station. Allies. Everyone seems to be getting along. Though I still have some trouble deciphering whether some people are allies or simply passing time by talking. Of course there are still fifty percent of us in silence and keeping to our own matters. I think for now I will stick to that plan. Just until I can get an idea of whom I am up against.

District Ten

Anthony Underwood, 15

I see Hazard proudly hit the ground on his feet after completing the Gauntlet; of course he had to try it out after that foolish District Eleven boy embarrassed himself. I think for most I would feel bad for that nasty fall but something about the way he presents himself and tries to keep on talking to the older developing Career Alliance just makes me annoyed with him. What is it with District Eleven males lately? I sigh and turn back to grasp onto the hard metal sword and swing it in the air a few times to get a feel for it.

At first I just feel their presence behind me, but soon I hear the snicker from the District One girl. How did they manage to sneak over here? I thought more of them were going to be enjoying themselves by intimidating other tributes by completing the Gauntlet. I turn around to face the boy from District Two and the dumb looking girl from District One who as strong as she looked like she couldn't even say the alphabets backwards.

"Hey little sheep." Hazard snickers to me. I clench my fist, how is it my fault my stylist decided that dressing me up like an idiot sheep was my fault? I roll my eyes angrily and turn back around, this is the careers I can't mess with them. As arrogant as they can be they aren't people to become enemies with. "So what is wrong with your eyes? Or you some kind of lab mutant?" Hazard says his presence so close I can smell the Capitol cologne wafting from his body. Of course make fun of the albino kid.

"He is a mutt!" The girl says and I turn around my hair moving even to the movement as I look at them with rage. I am about to yell when I feel a small hand land on my arm.

I see the red hair out of the corner of my eyes and see Cassie standing there looking rather nervous. "It is albinism actually." She says tugging me away from them before they can even respond. She drags me to the poisonous plants station and she stares at me angrily. "You shouldn't be picking fights with careers!" She says.

Sighing I open up one of the books for the station. Why does she care? I look at her. She has a sort of disheveled look with wavy untamed auburn hair and a splash light colored freckles and bright blue eyes that move quickly taking in everything. She is motherly, it makes sense. It might even end up being one of her biggest weakness. She stands up for the little guy. I ignore the situation with the careers. "Do you have any younger siblings?" I ask curiously. It has to be the reason she feels the need to help people.

She frowns looking surprised at my sudden question. "Not exactly," She says looking off slightly in the distant in thought before her eyes turn back to meet mine. "You are from my District, I know we can't both live but I can't stand to see anyone so easily get onto the career's bad side." She says. "Especially when that person is from Ten." She says and gets to her feet. "So you can do whatever you want but I personally think that if I were you I would just ignore them." She says turning around to leave me on the ground here. She doesn't go far though, she heads to the healing herb part of the plant station and I get up glancing to Hazard and that District One girl, they both seem to have taken over the swords station which means I will have to stay away from there.

Cassandra is right though, they are jerks but they will end up dead anyway. And even if one of them wins both of them can't so their words don't matter. I just have to prove to them I am more than a red eyed sheep freak.

District Two

Maria Cummingham

I twirl a strand of hair watching Hazard as he gives the Gauntlet another go. By now I can tell some of the others are wanting to go, if I were them I would do it. After all the more Hazard gets the idea he is the best the more he will try to make himself the leader. And while I don't really mind that I don't want him leading us to our deaths, someone like Frank seems more fit to be leader even if he isn't making it totally obvious that he is going to try to get some kind of say in the group.

"He is just giving himself more opprutunties to fail." Sedna whispers and it almost feels like though there is five of us in total it sounds like she was talking to herself.

Peridot shrug, "But he is really strong so he can do it!" She says flashing her shiny white teeth to all of us and I see Jacinth roll his eyes though by the way he shifted his head a bit I know he was trying to hid it, he just didn't hide it well.

I find myself glancing around the room at everyone else, it is almost lunch and people seem to have gotten use to things. For the first few hours people just awkwardly shifted around unsure of what they should do and how they were supposed to avoid some people. Now I can even see the District Eleven boy hitting on the District Twelve girl, but she ignores him nervously. Poor girl, I think even if that guy had some good looks and wasn't awful with flirting she would have pushed him away. By the time Hazard finishes his second round on The Gauntlet and Frank is ready to give it a try I can see that Dustin boy from Eleven moving onto hit on the girl from District Nine. Seriously what is wrong with this kid? He really doesn't understand probably all of the girls here are focused on survival and even if they have more on mind they surely wouldn't want to ally with that fool.

I shake my head and turn back to the other. I can see Frank is now on the first plate. More than one person can go on at a time and now I can tell it has become some sort of challenge, like an initiation. I give a smirk. If this is what it takes to prove I should stay on the careers so be it, as much as I like to think I am more than the average bloodthirsty career I know that I need to be apart of this alliance. Jacinth goes right after Frank and though he is fifteen and more slim I can see his slimmer body shape is helping him when he jumps and moves, because when he does he does it more elegantly.

Sedna goes fourth. I guess the girls of the career group are easy to divide. There is Sedna who is strong, more so mentally since she is too short to be able to beat someone like Hazard in strength she seems to be one that would end up using speed, and then there Peridot who seems to have gotten a kick to the head or something because someone can surely not be so smiley and naïve when they can handle most weapons with ease. Then there is me, the flirt. I am not going to lie when I say that my biggest weapon is manipulation, if I play my cards right I can be like the Siren that leds Hazard or others to their death. I smirk at the idea of that; it is possible with Hazard's IQ level. After Sedna has reached the third plate and Frank is nearing the end only stumbling a few times I decide to launch myself onto the first plate. When I reach it before I realize it a sigh of relief escapes me. I see Jacinth nearly slip off the smooth plate but he manage to balance himself. Sedna lunches forward managing to hit the fourth plate with ease and hold on as it goes up and I think if I was in her position I might have let the plate throw me off.

I bite into my lips I throw myself onto the second one and my hair falls all into my face. I let out a sigh of relief and push the black hair out of my eyes and glance backwards at all the tributes. Some are amazed, some could care less, and some seem scared. Maybe because this could be the career's way of saying that we are officially in control now, that we really are going to train now. And even though lunch hasn't even happened yet I know from seeing the others they know how to train.

I look to my next challenge. This plate moves much faster than the one I claw to. Well if it was easy everyone would be doing it.

District Twelve

Jazz, 16

I hear the bell that alarms all of us it is time for lunch. I drop what I am doing and glance around the room and find the copper color haired boy, Zai, and I walk quickly to catch up with him. At one time I was able to say hello and communicate with new people with ease but ever since Aschen left for the Games last year it was almost like he took that part of me with him and into the Arena.

But he teamed up with a District Three boy and so will I. If he did it then surely it was intelligent to do, I don't know about the District Five boy but he seems to be nothing like the boy Aschen allied with last year. And this Zai kid is almost an alive and more cheery version of Micro from last year. I will be his ally. I tap his shoulder as he walks to the eating area. He turns around.

"Hello?" He asks, it catches me off guard how casual he sounds. Like I am not a girl who will be facing him in the Arena where only one can live and all the rest will have to be killed. He acts like I am just a normal person who has come up to him in the school yard, it is strange and I can't understand but his tone calms me down. I can do this. Aschen did so I will too.

"Can I eat with you?" I blurt out before I can think about it too much. "There are only fifteen tables and I don't really like to eat alone." I tell him. The last part is a little bit of a lie but I can't just tell him my dead friend and crush died last year but he allied with someone who resembles you strongly so lets eat together.

He shrugs; we find a table and sit down. When we do Avoxs bring us a plate of food, it is more like a tray though. And it isn't as fancy as the stuff we eat for dinner and breakfast. It looks more like food that won't hold us back from training. A stuffed neatly made sandwich that smells rather delicious and then I see a longish green thing that resembles a cucumber, but it is smaller and looks different somehow.

"It is a pickle." Zai tells me.

I blink, "What is it?"

He laughs a little at this. "I forgot you are from Twelve, you guys don't get much luxury food do you?"

I shake my head. "Where I come from the idea you get enough food to eat is amazing on its own." I tell him.

"Well that is a pickle and it is a more sweet tasting cucumber, and softer. Those are fries." He says pointing to little wedge shaped things. I nod, maybe it is a good thing I sat with him. But I think having an ally will help in more ways than just someone who can tell me what fancy food is.

I take a bite from the sandwich and glance around the room. The Careers are at one table spying on everyone else like they are picking out targets, the girl from Seven and Three at another table, and then other people scattered around. Some seem to be sitting at a table with the person from there District merely for the reason of not sitting alone. Though people just glance at each other. I am surprised less people are talking. I thought looking around the Training Center before that more people have formed into groups. But it doesn't matter anyway; soon most of these people will be dead.

It is just what the Hunger Games do.

District Five

Theresa Sampson

Lunch goes quickly and silently, I hate being all by myself. Even if everyone here will be fighting to the death soon enough this isolation is driving me into a cold state. I make my way to the camouflage station where I can see the girl from Seven and Three are. I wonder how they became an alliance.

I sit down picking up a paint brush and decide to start painting on my arm. It is actually nice, the feeling of cold water coolers and pants spread across my skin. I hold it against the patch of grass they have as an example and try to get all the little details right. And for a little moment I forget the fact that I have yet to make an alliance or truly get any real training right. It gives me a small hope.

Smiling proudly at what I have done so far I see a shadow fall on my hand. "You are a really good painter." I hear someone say. I turn around getting to my feet quickly stumbling a little bit and see that June girl. I forgot her and that girl from District Three, whose name I can't remember, were even here.

"Thanks," I say glancing at them and handing my hand before realizing it is covered in pant so I hand them my other hand. "Theresa." I tell them a slight amount of joy. They seem nice.

"Kaya," the girl from Three says shaking my hand before pushing her glasses back up her nose. I remember her from the reaping and the stunt she did.

"You were the one whose friend volunteered for you right?" I ask curious to find out more about that. She looks uneasy about it and I blush embarrassed I asked something I shouldn't have. "Sorry you don't have to answer." I say.

"It is fine," She says with a shrug. "I guess it was hard to miss." She says.

June nods; she has a pretty face I bet she could use that to get sponsors, too bad I couldn't do that. "The Careers keep glancing at you." She says to Kaya. "I think you've made a target of yourself." She tells Kaya and she sighs.

"Well they are wrong I am no real target so they don't need to worry." She says folding her arms. Though I think I can see some pride in her eyes, something that says that even though be noticing by the careers the thought those monsters even consider you might be a threat is somewhat pleasing. That is until the Games start.

I take a wipe and start to remove the paint from my arm. "So Seven and Three?" I ask. It is a strange pairing to me. District Alliances don't really have to follow rules but usually similar Districts have tributes pair up together. But the two seem to get along; maybe I could get along with them too. June seems more bluntly honest and a little protective, she is strange in a way though where she seems to love paint yet she seems like she could throw an axe with ease. I stare at her arm covered in paint and laugh. "And you said mine was good? What art programs does District Seven have because I want to take them?" I tell her. The swirls on her arms match one to stone perfectly it is stunning. I never imagined someone from Seven being the artist type.

She shrugs blushing, she seems to taking a humble approach but I can tell I hit her in that one spot she takes pride in. "Thanks I guess I have always like Art." She says calmly. She glances across the room to where that District Two boy is. No doubt he has taken some kind of role in the careers to be the one that acts like a jerk to the rest of the tributes. He smirks at the three of us before turning away.

"I am going to guess that wasn't directed to me." I say.

They don't speak about Hazard but June looks to the fire building station and gives us both a thin smile. "How about we learn how to start fires?" She says and the both glance to me. Was that an invitation? My spirits light up a little knowing I will have someone to be around in the Arena even if it is only for a little while. I guess when it gets down to the final eight, if I live that long, then we can separate.

I nod once, "Sure."

District Nine

Natalie Blight, 18

I run Avery's last words of advice before she sent me and Tiberius off this morning. Train but not with my weapon of favor, try everything. I spent the entire beginning catching up on survival skills and now it is time for me to learn some weapons. I need to learn both and I have already decided the first half will be learning about survival skills and the second half weapons. I decide to start off at the ropes course since it could be like a warm up, well it isn't really to be considered a warm up. More like the exercise itself. Only a few people have fallen from it and it isn't as threatening looking as the Gauntlet.

I urge myself forward to go up the stairs to the part where I am suppose to jump up to catch the rope and climb my way to the other side. The rope is a net and the only real option going up like you have to at first is to travel across like it is monkey bar. It will hurt my hands but it will be good practice for my arms. And then when I reach the other side I will have to get on the upper part and make my way down without getting my foot stuck in the holes. I take a breath and grasp tightly onto the net and step off the platform so my legs dangle and I have to let go with one hand.

Grasping onto rope ahead of me I then let go with my other hand and go ahead of the other hand and push myself further up the rope course. The first few times doing this is easy but soon the pain and stinging feeling in my shoulder sockets gets stronger and I can feel my hands wanting to give in. The rope hurts in my hands. I look to the ground, the black mat beneath me would break my fall but if anyone sees me I will become an easy target once in the Games. I grit my teeth together and push myself to move further and push through the pain.

Remembering all the times Avery use to teach me some of her tricks I remember the words of encouragement she shouted at me and move further up until I just have to swing myself forward and land on the platform. I swing once but don't get enough momentum so I swing again and throw myself forward landing on my butt, I let out a sigh of relief rubbing my arms that feel swore already. But I made it and this part is easier.

I pick myself up one last time and manage to squirm onto the upper part of the net and instead of crawling like all the other tributes have done today I do something risky. I fold my legs together so my knees are close to my face and redo my ponytail so my hair doesn't get in the way. And I wrap my arms around my legs bringing them close to my face and turn to the side and push myself from the top and roll down the rope until I hit the end feeling slightly dizzy but proud in a way. I land on the platform I started with smiling a little with a sense of accomplishment when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back slightly startled.

"Hey," I say to Tiberius shocked to see him surprising me. I can't exactly be positive with my weary mind but you remember the day your brother was beaten to death by Peacekeepers, and you remember the boy who held you back from being an idiot and trying to get involved. That boy did something so simple but it kept me from probably being turned into an Avox. It was so long ago it could just be my mind playing tricks on me, after all the boy from my memory could have been reaped long ago. And surely he couldn't be reaped with me, I mean volunteer. And it isn't helping I volunteered now that people glance at me nervously like I am a psycho, maybe I am. Slightly suicidal slightly desperate I am not really sure yet. I just see this as a win-win; I either die and reunite with my brother or win and can bring money home to my family that really needs it. I realize now though I don't want to die and I need to try hard but if my minds isn't playing tricks on me and Tiberius really is that boy that held me back that day how am I going to feel if I have to kill him?

"I just wanted to tell you to remember what Avery said." He says calmly to me snapping me from my thoughts. I wait for him to continue and he glances to a boy staring at us. "Try not to make yourself a target. After all we are representing District Nine and we have to do it well." He says almost adding that last part to give himself a reason to be standing there.

"I will take it into consideration." I say not ready to just be doing whatever he says. I remove his hand from my shoulder, it can't be him. I am just worried, it can't be him. "So I guess I will be leaving now." I say stepping down from the platform from the stairs and passing Tiberius and turn to him once. The more I look at him the more I worry it is him. "Bye." I say uneasy and spin around to go and try out the bow and arrow station.

District Eight

Roman Summers

I glance around the Training Floor one last time, people are beginning to leave now that dinner time is rolling around and I can tell Sunny is anxious to get me and Rhett upstairs quickly. I don't want to leave yet though I want to get as much information as possible. I feel so useless, I can handle some weapons pretty well and have good knowledge with plants but I see everyone else and it is hard not to worry. Spotting Rhett I see her looking calm and cool like always. She glances to me.

"How was your training day?" I ask trying to make some small talk as we walk together to meet with Sunny so we can go upstairs for dinner. She shrugs seeming distant.

"It is fine I guess, it is hard to believe they think we can manage to squeeze in all the training we would need to survive in three days." She says like it is nothing. I see Peacekeepers glare at her. It makes me nervous but I think she wanted them to hear. She is just someone who wants to go out fighting, it is easy to see. Her father is a famous Victor and she wants to have her little attitude well so be it by I don't want to get involved with it.

"You know if you want sponsors you are going to have to drop the sarcasm and attitude." I tell her honestly when we reach Sunny who just stares at us as we get onto the elevator. Rhett pushes the level eight floor button. She seems to have been taken by surprise by this.

"Well who said I wanted Sponsors?" She asks me, I see something flash in her eyes. Something slightly sad. I think I am venturing into dangerous grounds with her but I don't care.

"Aren't you going to try?" I ask her.

She looks away. "Of course I am going to try… aren't we all?" She says glancing at me. It is the first thing I heard her say that isn't snappy.

"Of course," I respond and the elevator comes to the stop and the doors open. I walk out and go straight to my room. I want to change out of this outfit anyway. I change into simple dark colored jeans and sneakers and then a white shirt. I splash some water on my face trying to cool down and clean up a bit for dinner. When I am down with that I turn around to head out of my room. Rhett hasn't come to the table yet but everyone else has. My stylist smiles at me and gives me thumbs up which I guess that means she approves of my outfit though my outfit really isn't fashionable or something I expect a Capitol Resident to like.

Sitting down I hear footsteps and glance backwards. I don't know how Rhett cleaned up so quickly but she wears a white ruffled blouse and jeans, with her hair in a low looser pony tail than before. She sits down at the table and seems to be trying extra hard not to even glance at me.

"So how was the first day of training?" Or female mentor said. Well since Rhett's dad is sick or something it is just her. Lynda is her name and she has long blonde hair mixed with a few gray strands. She is probably forty.

"Fine," I say with a shrug and in between bites.

Rhett says the same and Lynda smiles happy with that. "Any alliances?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nope," I say looking into my plate.

"Me neither." Rhett says calmly. For someone with such a wild personality she sure does know her table manners, I wonder why. Sunny frowns at that but then smiles like she just had a light bulb go off in her head.

"You two go become an alliance!" She says and I choke a little on my food. It feels strange just having it thrown out there even after Sunny saw with her own eyes that awkward conversation that happened nearly less than ten minutes ago.

But I don't have to speak, Rhett does. "I don't know if I want an alliance. Only one can win after all." She says looking to her plate.

"I agree." I say, maybe I don't agree though. Maybe the idea of an ally isn't so bad.

* * *

There you go! A long chapter with a bunch of different people! Next chapter all the characters will have had at least one part and then it will start going to second parts. Then the interviews and last moments! Okay so I have a few semi-important announcements.

Most important- I have a few ideas for alliances for your tributes but if you have an idea of who your tribute should be in an alliance with or something message me it or review! Either one works. Even if you put your tribute as a loner you can change your mind. I do have some ideas for it though so you might not always get what you want but you never know!

One- I came up with my own mutt name, I am writing it here so I don't forget but I am just saying the name. BumbleJay, take that information and believe whatever you want :)

Two- The following chapters will be Training Day Two and Three, Interviews, and Last Moments Before the Games. A total of four chapters… is it me or does that make the time in the Capitol go too fast? I mean I want to get to the Games but… I don't know

Remember to vote in the poll for your favorite tribute!


	17. Chapter 17 Training Day Two

Training Day Two

District One

Jacinth, 15

Waking up to the feeling of someone watching you is not pleasurable. I blink away my desperately trying to adjust to the light. I squint my eyes and hold up my hand to my face seeing Peridot leaning against the door frame and I can see behind her the hallway and the faint sounds of everyone else. She twirls a lock of brown hair in her fingers.

"You know you acting really creepy right now." I tell her yawning and sitting up in my bed. I try to sound calm and casual but if she was hoping to make me feel uncomfortable by her presence she accomplished her goal. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I throw in for good measure.

"I didn't want to knock." She said looking at her nails. I can tell even from across the room they are cut to perfection. After all even mine are, our stylist wouldn't see it any other way. "Besides don't let your thoughts roamed Peridot, as much as I love you think I came here to torture you while you are at your weak point I am not." Then she gives an innocent smile full of a sort of naïve nature that I know isn't her, but the smile looks real. "Besides why would I ever do such a thing?" She says batting her eyelashes. She looks over to sit on the edge of my bed. "Ann sent me to wake you up." She says and the look disappears.

"You don't need to act around me." I tell her. I wonder how we both ended up here, together I mean. I am completely aware of how the reaping process works. Why did I have to be reaped with this girl? She isn't so utterly insane and dreams of torture but she just is the person not afraid to do whatever it takes to get out of this thing alive. I want to get out alive but not that way, not acting innocent only to stab someone in the back when they are sleeping.

She shrugs, "Duh. I like playing games though." She says causally like she was telling me about the weather. "Let the best man win and what not." She says getting up off the bed and then she walks to the door before turning around and glancing at me once more. "By the way I wasn't lying when I said you should get up. We are District One as Natta said no room for being late to training." She says before walking out. I groan stressed and run my fingers through my hair before getting up. I close the door and lean against the door.

She wants me dead. I want her dead. I don't want to play games though, I could tell from yesterday none of them really suspected her. Maybe Sedna but she doesn't trust any of us so it barely matters. I know she will try to tell them that I am planning on killing them or what not, that is simple logic, yet how she plans on doing that I am not sure yet. But I will have to convince them all that she isn't really the person she says she is. How can I convince them though? Naturally this will come down to however can get the popular vote.

Changing into the clean pair of training clothes I walk out and join everyone else at the breakfast table. I glance to Patrick staring at me, but when I catch his eyes he looks away. I recognize him from town. You don't forget your latest Victor especially after he just won the previous Hunger Games. He looks happier then, he doesn't look as pathetic as that District Twelve mentor but he looks more nervous. I can't blame him. He was here a year ago. But if he was here just a year ago surely he can help me, maybe if I tell him about Peridot he will help me with a plan…

"Jacinth you took so long to get up hurry up eating you and Peridot should be in training by now!" Ann says to me. Her sister died last year, yet she seems to be dealing well.

I sigh and stuff my face with some last food and wipe the sides of my mouth and look to see the escort Natta's frightened expression to my manners. I swallow my breakfast, "Okay fine." I say and get up taking a gulp of orange juice and heading to the elevator. I wasn't too hungry anyway.

District Three

Zai, 16

The silver fork clashes to the plate and the sound rings throughout the entire floor. Everyone's eyes turn to Ty. His usual class and joy seems to have disappeared. He seems shaken up somehow. His empty hand still held over his plate of eggs and almost like he is holding an invisible fork in his tan hands. He pulls his hand back startled and his cheeks flush red from our stares and he laughs trying to put on his usual smile.

"Oh sorry guys I must have spaced out." He says. He seems different, I don't know what happened to him over night but it is slightly making me uneasy. Maybe a nightmare.

"Why did you space out?" I ask curiously. He looks at me nervously. He isn't good at hiding his inner emotions… "Well you know usually you are really focused I just am curious what happened." I say trying to clarify.

"Nothing happened!" He says quickly rolling his eyes and laughing. "Silly Zai! Well I guess that will work out for you in the Arena." He says. I flinch at the thought of the Arena, but now I have an alliance. Jazz is a little strange but she is good enough and I can say she probably won't be stabbing me in my sleep. She seems too sad to be able to do that. Though I still am thinking about a third member, it seems better. Besides I am from District Three so I guess in a strange way three people in an alliance sounds right.

"Ty shouldn't you be escorting us downstairs like a good escort?" Kaya says with a pleading smile and Ty nods grabbing us both by the hands in a very Ty sort of way.

"Yes, yes!" He says dragging us and as I look back while being dragged to the elevator I see the male mentor, Beetee with a mixed amount of emotions. Part sad and part amused. It was a strange mixture. I look to Kaya.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask jokingly since now we have to see just how strong Ty can be. She shrugs nervously.

"I didn't know he would react this way!"

District Four

Frank, 17

I run my fingers through my hairs and glance at Sedna giving her a smirk, a smile that I used on the Chariot Rides for sponsors. Yet I don't do it for that reason now. I have no interest in that tactic with other tributes, maybe for getting sponsors but not for fooling tributes, besides Sedna wouldn't fall for that. I smirk at her because as much as I know she has to die for me to get back to my daughter and girlfriend for the moment I ignore that.

Sedna arches back her tan arm focusing onto the dummy at the other end of the spear throwing range. It was far away I must admit. I know for a fact from her attitude that she was not some rich man's daughter, she fished. And that means she knows damn well how to use a spear. I just hope she doesn't end up throwing a spear into my chest. Who knows though? Then again I am positive our male mentor hates her, she did volunteer when his daughter was supposed to. I think his daughter's name was Monica or something. I don't really care to be honest but he should be glad his daughter won't come here to simply die. Careers who take the Games like some kind of fun activity always die. That goes for Hazard too.

I glance to him looking away from Sedna to see him battling it out with a sword; he goes against the sword instructor himself. Hazard is even putting up a good fight against the professional. There is no doubt Hazard is strong and talented but he is not the brightest, if I were to catch him off guard it would be easy to kill him.

I hear a thud and turn to see the spear sticking out of the center of the dummy's head, the furthest one. Sedna smile satisfied and glances to me. "District Four." She says with a shrug and I laugh a little at it. No doubt people always assume District Four knows how to fish and use spears and tridents. I pick up a long silver spear and try not to think as I throw it across and into the chest of the dummy.

Sedna shrugs unimpressed. "Not bad, twenty feet away yet only in the chest."

"Only in the chest? That was a heart shot that is a fatal shot!" I say not too seriously, feeling a bit competitive.

She shrugs. "Kind of a shoulder shot, and it didn't get lodged into the body too much so it might not kill a tribute if they know their medics." She says honestly.

"And if they don't know first aid?" I point out.

"Then the die." She says looking across the room. She doesn't seem too comfortable talking about that sort of thing. She doesn't seem to like the other careers either. I don't see her killing us in our sleeps right when the Games begin (maybe later on though) yet I don't see her loving this either. Doesn't matter if she doesn't like us anyway. I don't really care for the others either. Simply because we all need to die and I am sure most of them have their hidden motives.

Besides I need to get home to my family, making friends isn't the way to go.

District Seven

June, 15

I watch everyone around the room. People are training. That is really it, I see some smiles with the two tributes from four but everyone else has serious looks. And then of course there are the few with depressed looks. I glance to Kaya and Theresa. They both don't pick up an axe; they simply wait for me to throw the one in my hands. They want to see if it is true that District Seven tributes know how to use axes.

I know how to use axes. But I also know how to use knives and a spear, not as well of course but I manage. My father has been training me and even though not as long as my brother I have more practice than Kaya and Theresa. Theresa isn't really a killer or even athletic, much too skinny and bony, but she is smart and that is why I like her being a part of this alliance. Then there is the technology savvy Kaya, coming from District Three of course she can build with wires and metal pieces, but she knows how to use a bow and arrow. As much as Theresa probably believes she is weak she is the one with the knowledge. I guess I am the athletic and camouflage one, if we need someone to build snares or a trap that is Kaya. Or if we need someone to use a bow and arrow she can do that too.

Maybe all of those things are why I can feel at ease, we are a strong team. We might not be experts at weapons like the careers or even survival skills but I know we can figure this out. All that leaves is what happens if it comes down to the three of us. Can I kill them? I might be able to now but what happens when I get to know them? Naturally that leads to someone to say to simply not get to know them, but yet I hate the idea of just not talking to them. There is no easy way through this though. And I just have to deal with that and hope it doesn't come down to the three of us.

I throw my axe trying to focus on training and the axe soars through the air right into the bullseye. I smile proudly and look to them, they look impressed. Too bad I didn't realize until now that Hazard is also practicing with axes. I see Theresa's reaction first, nervous, then I see Kaya glance away. I turn around to see the large looking male. "Yes?" I say trying to not do anything that will get me into trouble with him.

As much as I hate having to not just slap him across the face he is a career and deadly, I don't need to be getting myself into trouble. "You throw an axe pretty good." Hazard says crossing his arms and tilting his head up. He says it like a compliment but his eyes seem to be saying something different. For a moment he seems intelligent.

I shrug, "I don't really know. District Seven?" I say with a nervous smile and then turn away. "I think we will go to the shelter building station." I declare and then the three of us walk away from Hazard trying to not to run. I don't want to become a target, which would be stupid. And I don't want these two to become targets either.

Well everyone is a target, yet Careers have been known to hunt down certain tributes who they find to be a threat. If I make myself a threat they will hunt me down and kill me. If I don't make myself a threat and manage to keep away from them maybe I have more of a chance, but if the hunt me down my survival chances go down.

A lot.

"That was strange." Theresa says glancing to Hazard practicing with an axe.

"I hate being threatened by him." Kaya announces.

I nod, "But what are we going to do about it?" I ask. What is there to do about it.

Kaya shrugs yet I see a little bit of a mischievous smile trying to break through her casual expression. "We make a plan."

District Six

Carrie, 12

I feel myself get frustrated and let out a heavy sigh and drop the mess of ropes to the floor about to give up with tying knots. I kept trying and trying to make a rope snare that could catch me a meal in the arena but I couldn't manage to complete it.

"You did that last part wrong." A voice says. I turn to look at the District Twelve boy, Tundra, I remember it because when I first heard it I thought of how much it sounded like a girl's name. But now that I see him I can tell for sure he is very much a male. His gray eyes stare at me with a slightly bored expression like he has to act like he could care less about everything. Yet in his hands is a perfectly tied snare and he did try to critique me.

I cross my arms. "I realize," I tell him.

He shrugs, "I know but I can help you fix it."

I smile, he wants to help me! "Thank you!" I tell him and look him once over, he doesn't look like he wouldn't hurt a fly but he seems to be fourteen and I guess people wouldn't be quick to betray me since if it came down to it they could always kill me. I know my best strategy would be to hide but that would only work if I could survive on my own, and I can't.

"Whatever just don't expect me to help you with everything." He grumbles and picks up my messed up snare and undoes that latest knot I added. "See you knotted these two ropes and not these." He says showing me and he does that and holds it in the air, a finished snare.

"Can we be allies?" I ask him smiling. He would be a great ally; he was nice enough to help me. When it comes down to six or so people, if I live that long, I will just leave so he won't kill me. And he is one of the youngest boys and all the others are intimidating.

He looks taken back. "I just met you!" He says his cool tone broken by my request to be allies.

"I will be your ally." I hear behind me and turn around to see that District Eleven girl. She has a slight look to her that gives her the look she isn't truly lucid with reality. I don't think she is sadistic I simply think she isn't exactly right in the head. But that is fine!

I nod at her satisfied; if I can be Tundra's ally then at least I can be with this girl. "What is your name?" I ask her delighted.

"Siva, you?" She asks sitting down next to me and I can feel Tundra beginning to feel uncomfortable with us, I don't really know why though. Maybe if I just include him in the conversation he will feel better?

"Carrie and this is Tundra." I tell her hoping I got his name right. Then a sudden idea pops up in my head. "Why don't we all be allies?" I say and Siva doesn't share the smile I do but she seems okay with it. Now there will be three of us!

"I never agreed to this." Tundra says looking defeated. Then he puts on his bored look from before looking back to us. "I will train with you guys, that is it. Don't expect me to babysit you two in the Arena!" He says.

I don't really get him, if he is so unwillingly to be around us then why did he even help me with my snare? It doesn't matter though because I have an ally and two other people to train with. Maybe things will be okay; maybe I have some kind of chance in all of this after all.

District Eight

Rhett Evers, 16

Holding the small light knife I flick my wrist so the knife soars into the inner circle of the target, not exactly the center but it hit the target at least. I smile slightly happy. Yesterday I did survival skills and today I practice with weapons, I need to know everything. The thought of what lies ahead simply gives me chills and the thought of being hopeless bothers me. I am not pathetic but I am not anything like the careers.

"Nice throw," a voice says. I turn around folding my arms to look at the District Two girl. She is like seduction on legs, she smirks across the room at the District Two boy. So I guess that is her angle. With her features she probably can pull it off. She stands taller than me and I stand straight to not look short compared to her. I won't let her think she intimidates me. "Maybe enough skill for the Careers?" She says.

I didn't expect her to say that. I can see her smirk at my reaction yet the seriousness is still in her eyes, maybe she planned this out even before I threw that knife. Has she been watching me to see if I live up to my father's past. No that is ridiculous surely she is joking. "I don't know," I say sounding foolish and awkward. Yet I don't know what else to say. I know I didn't want allies but my mother was happy to see me go, because she wanted sympathy. I want to prove her wrong. Maybe joining the careers can do that. I glance to Roman, he will be angry but I have to remember that both of us can't live.

"What are you two talking about?" Hazard comes into the picture trying extra hard to stand tall and to look intimidating. I stare at him trying to not let him think of me as weak. Why do I even care though? Everything about the careers I hate, so why am I thinking of joining them.

"Rhett should join our group." Maria says smiling.

Hazard snorts and I try not to run away, I don't want to be in this situation. I want to be somewhere else. "She is weak, maybe if she proves herself…" He trails off and I see his eyes travel to the Gauntlet. Is that a challenge?

Maria smiles, she looks up at Hazard almost like that was a challenge to her and not a test to me. I don't want to do that huge Gauntlet thing though.

"Fine she will finish it and then I will prove she can help us." Maria says smirking at Hazard. She glances to me. "You can do it right?" I feel nervous but when I look at it I see a forest. I see all of the times I would run around with my brother over the bumpiest surfaces, yes the surfaces didn't move but I can do this. Speed and agility is my strength, since I am not strong in anyway, so maybe I can do this.

Or I could fall, I will probably fall. And embarrass myself in front of two Careers.

I take a deep breath. "Yes," I say unsure. I walk over to it and get up the stairs that allows you to get to the first platform.

I don't take much time to think and launch myself forward landing on my feet with ease until the platform jerks to the side and have to push my feet down to keep myself from falling. I catch myself my hand balancing me as it holds me up from falling. I swipe some hair from my face and jump onto the next one and fall so my feet go first and I fall onto my back. I curse under my breath waiting for the platform to move up and down and then stay still again to get to my feet. When I do I rub my head and glance behind me. Now the rest of the Careers are watching too.

Platform after platform I jump more nervous and worn out with each one. But sooner or later I make it to the second to last one my hair in my eyes and I see them staring at me, maybe slightly impressed. Not shocked but Maria looks satisfied to be right about me. I launch forward running onto the last one and don't wait to jump onto the other stairs that will take me back to ground level. I reach the floor afterwards feeling like I am still on The Gauntlet and nervous to see what they have to say, but why do I care again? I hate them so I shouldn't care but here I am anyway.

"Nice, I guess that makes seven of us." Maria says and I nod not feeling too happy. The Careers are ruthless. I am not ruthless. I walk away heading over to the blade stations and see Roman leaning against the wall.

"No allies huh?" He says rising his eyebrow, he seems slightly angry. Or maybe hurt, or both. I blush feeling guilty.

I turn away. "Sorry," I manage before quickly escaping away from his glare.

District Eleven

Dustin, 17

They let that District Eight girl into their group yet they haven't come over to me yet? Who the hell do they think they are? I don't care where they are from everyone can tell that I am one of the best looking males here and that I will win these things so I can prove to my District how beneath me they are, I mean they should have volunteered for me. Instead the clapped. That is not good and I won't accept it easily.

I march of to that District Four girl, man she is short. She isn't the shortest here and as strong as she looks she is on the short side, if she can be a career why can't I? "I want to be a Career." I tell her right of the bat. Why talk first to this girl? We only have so little time to train so I can't waste it having small talk.

She looks taken back and at first uneasy but then she puts on a strong face. "I don't think you are right for the group." She says calmly. The worst part is she says it nicely and not even snobby, having her reject me would be better if she said it in a snob way and not like she pities me.

I scoff, "I don't care what you think I want to be a career." I say ready to start yelling at her to make me a Career.

She rolls her eyes not hiding her annoyance with me and smiles. "Go to Hazard if you want to be a career so badly." She says before turning around to practice with indentifying poisonous herbs and plants.

"Finally a somewhat good reply." I say to her. I get it now, she can't make those decisions, that is fine but she should have told me that first instead of giving me that statement that I am not right for the Careers. I march over to that Hazard boy seeing him laughing while beaming with proud at his spear being thrown right bulls eyes into the practice dummy. I stand tall and tap his shoulder.

He turns around to snicker at me. Who does he think he is? No this must be some initiation for me. I won't back down. "I want to be a career."

"You?" He says laughing then when he sees I am really serious he get serious looking. It still angers me his laughter though. "The Gauntlet, do it and you can be." He says. I nod, last time I feel but this time I will do better.

Stalking over to the intimidating thing I smirk at Hazard and climb up the stairs and when I can see the first platform I smile and jump forward. I land square on my face and find myself slipping off and falling down. What? That is ridiculous! For that Rhett girl they must have had it on some kind of easier setting because there is no other way I could have fell other than that.

I hear Hazard laughing. "Sorry but no alliance for you." He says before leaving me there on the ground in pain.

District Eleven

Siva, 12

I walk out of my room as I put my long hair into a pony tail now satisfied to be in a clean pair of clothing that weren't all sweaty from training. The second day of Training done, strange to simply even think about. Two more full days and then the third morning from today I will be whisked off to go to the Arena, where I could die. Where I will probably die.

_Don't be negative, you need to focus. _

The words from my brother send a confident chill down me and I put on a strong face and sit down next to Dustin, the boy is very mean, and try to ignore his ranting and eat the food in front of me. It looked delicious. Pork and rice. I dig in eating big bite after big bite blocking out Dustin's rant until I hear something that catches my attention.

"Those stupid careers wouldn't let me join their group!" Dustin says and I think back to his second attempt at that huge contraption everyone seems to be calling the Gauntlet and let out a tiny giggle at the thought of him falling into the mat. Dustin glares at me, but it isn't funny. He is ugly for sure but it gives him that monstrous look that somehow manages to make him look even scarier. Like something inhuman. "You little brat do you know what I did to the last boy who got in my way? I had my friends kill him." He spits at me and I can see everyone look shocked. No one even speaks.

It sounds familiar. That is why I am shocked. "How did he get in your way?" I ask.

He laughs. "He was too smart, he got in my way at school and competitions so I had five people beat him to death! Do you want that to happen to you?" He asks trying to sounds threatening but with his ugly face and everything about him it isn't scary. But I can't speak.

"That was my brother!" I shout. I can see everyone at the table left in utter shock at not only Dustin admitting he caused my brother's death by forcing his gang of followers onto him but the fact it was my brother. _He is the brat, he is the reason I am dead. _My brother tells me and I frown looking at him with more anger than I have ever given anyone. My brother was the best person in my life. I am lucky he decided to speak to me after he died through my head, it must be him, but I miss him. My brother was the one to sooth me when our father was extra drunk.

"You are the brat." I spit at him and he looks scared. I hate to make someone scared but that doesn't go for him, I want him dead. Then again he is in the Hunger Games. "You monster, you disgusting jealous little ugly brat!" I shout and feel the warm tears falling down my cheeks. All because of him… I don't want to eat anymore. I don't want to do anything, I will train. I will try my hardest because that is what my brother would want but all I want is to be able to see his face in the sky in the Arena.

"I hate you!" I shout for extra measures before the sound of my fist colliding with his face pierces through the dead silence. I stomp away and even after all the words I yelled at him I am just trying to get rid of the thoughts of my brother.

I wish Dustin was dead.

District Ten

Cassie, 15

I glance disgusted at our drunken mentor. Second day of training and now he is hitting the bottle, he drunk the past nights but now he is really drunk. He looks unstable and a little bit of drool is pouring from his mouth, disgusting. Is this what happens to the Hunger Games victors?

"I didn't know he was so fond of alcohol." I whisper to Anthony who seems to be trying his hardest to not notice our drunken mentor. Something seems to be making him feel unsettled I think. I can tell from his body language. And the way he pushes his seat far away from him.

"Oh Tav is a bit too fond, spends too many nights drinking out at pubs." Our escort says and suddenly I hear a sound of a fork clashing onto a plate. I look to Anthony; he is staring at Tav, the male mentor.

"Does he ever drive home from the pub?" Anthony says. He sounds angry. I have seen Anthony as quiet, kind of nice, yet it is now and when the Careers made fun of him that I see this more violent side of him. The side where he sticks up for himself. And right now he is staring at Tav like he suddenly saw a whole new person.

"Yes, and I don't care what you say I am a good driver!" Tav mumbles looking ready to blow. I push my chair further away hoping that doesn't happen. But right now I am just trying to figure out what made Anthony so angry.

"It was you wasn't it?" He says his face now more sad and hurt than full of recognition and anger. What is wrong with him? "It is all your fault!" He says shocking everyone. He gets up marching away from the table leaving our female mentor, our escort, and myself all sitting there mouth open in shock. Tav is just leaning to the side trying to keep him up.

I jump from my seat; it kills me to see anyone like that. I grew up in an orphanage. I saw people with sad faces all the time yet somehow I developed this way. It is how I made my friends. It is what made me forget that stealing is wrong and steal from the people who run our orphanage; it is their fault for not giving us all the food the Capitol sends anyway. I rush after him reaching his door just as it closes.

"Anthony please open the door." I say calmly. I want to help him. We aren't in the Arena yet anyway, if we were in the Arena I would like to believe I could forget about his mental pain but here in the Capitol I can't. The door opens.

"What do you want?" He says in an almost confused way. "Why do you care? We both now that not two people can win." He says.

"So?" I ask looking up at him and folding my arms. "We aren't in the Arena yet and I am not going to be that jerk that lets the Games turn me into some heartless monster. Maybe I could overlook something like this in the Arena but not before." I say confidently though he is much taller than me.

"He is drunk driver." Anthony says and I am taken back a little and confused. "Tav is a drunk driver." He elaborates.

"What about it?" I ask trying to figure out why Anthony says this.

"My mom was killed by a drunk driver." He tells me very seriously. "By a male mentor, who just so happens to look a lot like Tav. I didn't remember his name and the image was a little blury but seeing him like that… I can remember him speaking like that all slurred now. My mother is dead because of him."

"Both my parents are dead." I spit out. Not to take away any of his pain by trying to one up him but I don't know what to say. And what I usually say to new comers in the orphanage is that we all are in the same situation so there is no use to feel weird or like a freak. "Well I am not sure. Never knew them, I came from the community center."

Anthony is very silent to this.

I continue, "I know it can't compare to having to have the man who killed your mom, and who probably gave you that scar." I say and point to his one blind eye, the scratch isn't really that noticeable since it is on the eyelid and hidden. His eye looks pretty normal; his eyes are red after all so I don't think they could look anything but that shade. "But I just want you to know you shouldn't feel like a freak." I say with a thin smile.

He still looks upset though, and that is okay.

"It is fine if you are still upset, you could use some sleep. If I were you I would just get some food and bring it to your room." I tell him.

"Thanks," he says and I simply nod and turn away.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, as you can see it is very long... and I wish I could say that I will make up for that little gap between this chapter and the last by updating again over the weekend but I am going on a trip and won't be back until Sunday... so probably Monday I will have the next chapter up. Or Tuesday matters how long I make it. Well remember to vote in the poll for your favorite tribute.

Only three more chapters left to the Games!


	18. Chapter 18 Training Day Three

Training Day Three

District Seven

Peytro, 14

Everyone seems to have found a certain kind of routine by now, it's the third and last day of training. Tomorrow is Interviews and then… then it all begins. I don't want to think about that though. I told myself from the second I got on the train I had to figure everything out before the Games. If I can figure out my competition and what I am up against maybe my chances of survival can be higher.

So I slump up against the wall trying to tie up some rope yet my eyes travel around the room ever few seconds, I know that even if I might seem suspicious it doesn't even matter. No one gives me a second look anyway. Good. I don't want them to look at me twice. Blending in will help, though when I look around at all the alliances people have made and how everyone seems to be training with someone I feel jealous. I want an ally. I just didn't know how to get an ally. I have always been quiet, and I admit even a little shy, and while that is good to make people not try to target me I just don't want to be all by myself.

Though why do I want to just make friends knowing only one can live?

I look over to the Careers; Hazard seems to have some kind of grudge against June's alliance. I know we will both probably die but she is from Seven and it worries me. Hazard seems to glare at June at every chance he gets and even Kaya if he gets a chance, slightly creepy. Intimidating too. Hazard might be a complete idiot but you can't ignore his strength, if he wants someone dead he could accomplish it easily. That is if the other person doesn't manage to outsmart him. But June is smart and I doubt she will be killed by the mentally disabled monster from Two.

Then there is that Rhett girl, she doesn't belong in the careers. She seems to have talent with blades and looks very quick but she just doesn't seem to get along with the careers. She seems too awkward around them.

Looking to the station over I can see the District Three male and Twelve girl, they are an interesting alliance. The boy from Three's face is almost haunting; he reminds me of a certain dead boy who also was from District Three. Other than he connection through appearance though to the District Three male tribute from last year he has a much more happy personality, that is why I don't understand why he is in an alliance with that beautiful yet depressed looking girl from Twelve. She seemed too sad to be able to get along so easily with such a cheerful person, yet there they are twelve feet from where I stand talking like they aren't total opposites.

"You really have talent with knot tying!" I hear the instructor say and turn surprised to her. She is smiling glancing down at my hands where I hold a contraption made from ropes. The kind that could lift a tribute by their foot.

"Thanks…" I say surprised. I wasn't even paying attention but yet here it is in my hands, a knotted snare.

Turning back trying to not bring attention to my small victory I go back to looking at all the other tributes, this is the last day of training to figure them out.

District Five

Leon, 16

The sound of the spear lodging itself into the arm of the training dummy echoes in my thoughts.

The arm? How am I supposed to impress the judges with that? I can just imagine how disappointed my mother would be, she is one to like fighting but she likes perfection. Hitting the training dummy in the arm is not anywhere close to the perfection she pushes upon our family. Theresa said if I actually put some hard work into it and didn't worry about getting sweaty I would do better but I am not too fond of the idea of walking around the entire dead smelling like I haven't showered in days.

I roam away from the spears section deciding to go to the knives area, it might be interesting. It takes much less practice to be able to use a dagger. I mean you just sink it into flesh, not that hard.

I hear a noise that breaks the peace in the Training Center. The sound of metal clashing to the ground. I snap around to look along with all the other tributes; there is silence for a moment. What I see sends chills down my spine. Who do they think they are?

Frank stands arms crossed in front of Hazard, Hazard has his hands like there had once been a sword in it but someone had taken it. Or knocked it from his grasps. Hazard was probably being a smart ass when Frank decided to retaliate. What does that mean? Well for starters I have always had a small amount of respect for careers, their determination and urge for perfection. Yet I would never join them. Still this is an awful show of how little respect they have for the fact they are representing their Districts. I would never do something like that in Training, it would make Five look bad.

And they are making Two and Four look bad.

I can see the shocked faces of the other careers, all four of them except the two glaring at each other in a moment of silence. Oh wait that District Eight girl is a career now, which makes five open mouthed people left shocked. Hazard is sort of their leader so maybe the idea the District Four mayor's son did this is his way of sending some kind of message.

The Capitol is going to love to see them fight.

I turn away not wanting to see the rude argument that is sure to follow once Hazard gathers his thoughts, he looks so mad though. His face red in anger. If he wasn't so intimidating it would have looked slightly funny.

I pick up a dagger to practice with just as the first yell echoes through the training center. I roll my eyes, do they have any pride?

District Ten

Anthony, 15

I put the sword down as I hear the announcement for lunch. It seemed like Training has gone extra quickly so far today. Maybe because there is so much on my mind. Three things circling my mind over and over driving me insane. First of is Pav. He killed my mother, even if he was drunk and it was dark he was still the one who decided to take the step to drive drunk. And he blinded me in one eye. I can still see fine but the list of weaknesses for the Arena seems to be going on and on. First I can barely stand sunlight. I would always have to resort to the shade back in Ten. So what happens if I end up in a dessert? I would die from heat stroke or even a nasty sunburn. And then I am blind in one eye.

Things don't look too good. The person in charge of keeping me alive is responsible for blinding one of my eyes and killing me mother. Then when I was ready to break down and trash some things in my room Cassie had to come to comfort me. That is her weakness; she can't stand to see someone in pain. She doesn't have the skill to simply put behind her morals. I am not even sure if she would be able to kill. Maybe that is all a trick though and she is playing Games with everyone. Or maybe her quick hands and survival skills could help me in the Arena. She would be a good Ally, but do I want an alliance when one of us has to die? I am not even sure if she is true about whom she is.

The there is the most bothering thing other than figuring out my District Partner and Mentor. The Games are closing in on me and soon I could be dead. I will probably be dead. Bleed out in some random Arena the Gamemakers have built for all of us.

I look around the room one last time before entering the dining room where all of us tributes can eat lunch without having to go back up to our floors. I see the Careers group at a table, having to add an extra table now that their numbers have grown to seven, and lots of either people even sitting with each other. I can see the three girls from Three, Seven, and Five together eating already and as I pass I hear the girl from Seven let out a sarcastic remark about the food.

Then there is the boy from District Six boy by himself nearly finished, but I can see the two from Twelve and Three staring at him while getting their food.

There is another alliance that probably is most shocking. Sort of. I can imagine the two twelve year old females together but I can't imagine the grumpy fourteen year-old with them. He looks too old to be with him, he might be a fourteen year old but he looks too tall and grown up for it. He looks sixteen. And the girls from Eleven and Six chatter on while the boy frowns at his food.

Everyone else seems to be eating by themselves. The two from Nine eat at the same table yet not together if that makes sense. The sit as far away from each other as possible only stealing glances at each other once and a while. Then Eight male, Five male, Seven Male, and Eleven male sit by themselves. I slightly find it a little humorous that the loners are males.

Other than Cassie.

I get food and see her eating by herself. It wouldn't hurt to eat with her right? I mean I don't have to be in an alliance but it would nice to simply have some company. I walk over to her and she looks up at me with bright blue eyes and she pushes a wavy red lock behind her ears.

"Hey," she says causally and continues to eat as I sit down.

I start eating; I have no time to worry about alliances. I just have to worry about getting some food into my system and planning what I am going to do to impress the Gamemakers in private training.

District Six

Curtis, 16

I push the last lonely piece of chicken around with my fork, my mind drifted away to somewhere else. Last day of training? How can that already be here? We only have a little more time left before we all have to do Private Training also, only an hour or two before I have to find some way to impress the Gamemakers into giving me a good score. I know what weapons I use best but something about them watching me with judging eyes as I find a way to show them I am not hopeless makes me jittery and nervous.

I hear the smack sound of two trays hitting the once empty other side of the table and look up to meet a pair of friendly eyes. I look at the two faces looking at me, with full plates. Do I eat that quickly or are these two just late to eat? Maybe both.

"What is it like being a Victor's son?" The District Three boy asks. My eyes widen to the sudden question by the copper colored hair sixteen year old from three and the almost hauntingly beautiful girl from twelve, they are like day and night. One bubbly, I can't help but wonder how long that will last in the Arena until he breaks or dies, and the depressed girl who seems to not even being trying to fight for her life. Maybe she isn't.

"I…I guess… it is nice?" I say stuttering a bit still shocked by the question. I guess I should be use to that question and I am but I am not use to random strangers coming up to me and asking it right away. Especially if the two people who came up to me with the question are my competition and probably want me dead. They don't act like it though.

"I bet you know a lot of tricks from your mom." The boy says. He looks at away his eyebrow creased together in thought until he turns back to see my look and smiles wide. "I am Zai by the way and this is Jasmine but I call her Jazz." Jazz give a thin smile to me. There is just no way can this Zai kid be so positive.

"Why do you care?" I ask suspiciously.

Zai shrugs and doesn't really seem to have taken any offense from my words. "Because I am smart, good with technology. Jazz is good with distinguishing between different plants and she has gotten pretty good with survival skills. Know we need a fighter." He says like he is talking about the weather.

"Excuse me?" I say still left practically speechless.

"Do you want to be in our alliance?" Jazz says speaking for the first time since that sat across from me. I take a moment to think. An alliance?

I don't think, I need help in the Arena. They are right too. Together we would be a good team. "Yes," I say impulsively and Zai smiles.

"Great."

District Twelve

Tundra, 14

I watch as Carrie pats Siva's back. I still don't know how I ended up with the two but maybe it isn't that bad of a thing. Carrie has some skills with medicine and is pretty fast. She could be useful. Naturally Siva knows plants and is pretty quick on her feet. Yet I feel still like I am babysitting even if it is a little less than before, but maybe that isn't a bad thing.

I guess after getting pampered the last few days has been nice. Always getting old clothes from my brothers and the worst treatment got old; here I am not in the shadow. Here Carrie and Siva look up to me for help. Like a big brother.

I shake the thought, which is ridiculous. I have only known them for a day or two. How can I think of them as little sisters? Well maybe I don't see them as family but I like the feeling of for once being the useful one that helps and isn't the weakest link or the one dragging everyone else down.

Siva glares at Dustin as he passes and Dustin rolls his eyes the smirk on his face clear and makes me slightly mad, he reminds me of my eldest brother. Though I can't overlook that glare on Siva's face. She usually has some kind of day dreaming stare on her constantly and always seems to be thinking, I am not really sure if she is completely sane. But if she is insane she isn't a murderous insane, she would be a fragile insane.

Apparently Carrie noticed Siva too because she frowns, she is a very intelligent twelve year old I admit. "What is wrong Siv?" She asks.

"I hate him." Siva says with a certain anger that makes me exchange a nervous glance with Carrie. I never imagined someone so small and kind of out of it to hate someone she just met.

"Why?" I ask curiosity getting to me forcing me to speak the first time during Lunch.

She blinks like she just realized what she had said and shrugs back to her normal state. "He is mean." She says though I doubt that could make her so bluntly hate the kid even if he is an arrogant jerk. But why ask more from her? She obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

Besides it is like me talking about my brothers, I simply don't like to talk about them.

District Four

Sedna, 18

I know after lunch we would only have an hour but when I start seeing some escort whisking away their tributes is truly surreal. From the corner of my eye I can tell Rhett seems to be reacting the same way, her body looks tense as I am sure mine does. I push one of my braids behind my ears. As usual my hair has the braids in it, some parts in small braids while others aren't. Madelyna says since I was reaped it started a new trend. She even showed me a photo of some random person on the street with their pink and purple hair styled like mine. I am not sure if it is a good thing or not I am starting a trend. Though if I die am sure no one will like to have their hair like that, or maybe they will. Who knows? After all the Capitol citizens are so peculiar.

"Come on Sedna!" Frank calls to me. He seems to have grown more confident after his and Hazard's argument. I know he so badly wants to be leader of our alliance but I don't think Hazard will let him, not unless Hazard is dead. I turn to Rhett. She gives me a nod as a goodbye. I guess I can stand her. She isn't annoying. She is too quiet around the Careers though, I have seen her before she joined us and know she is acting differently. She doesn't really like us. Yet I doubt she will kill us in our sleep. Maybe if we were from the same District we would be friends, but this is the Hunger Games. And all I see her as is an enemy. Sadly as much as she doesn't annoy me I know that she is in a way similar to me, maybe different because of how we grew up but still.

I nod back to Rhett as a goodbye and then walk to join Madelyna and Frank to get into the elevator squeezed in with the people from Five. I can see the boy stand tall and calm almost sophisticated while the girl seems to be doing her best to be as far as way from Frank and I as possible, I don't blame her though. She is far too small and skinny to feel at ease around Careers even with the two escorts and the fact the Games haven't even begun.

It is silent the whole way until we reach the fourth floor and the three of us step out living the three from Five in the Elevator. I stretch my arms tired and thoughts of what I need to get done in Private Training swirling around my head.

I feel two eyes glaring at me and turn to see the male mentor, Phineas. Monica's dad. The very person who hates me for taking the spotlight from him and his daughter. Well too bad. Monica isn't even eighteen so she will have her chance to die another time. But it worries me knowing the man in charge of my life hates me. Luckily there is still Ummi. The female mentor, but this is her first year mentoring in a long time. Our old Female mentor Mags hasn't been doing well since her granddaughter Ariel died last year. She was unable to mentor so Ummi took her place. But Ummi has such a bad memory lose I think it is hopeless. Maybe Madelyna would be a better fit mentor.

Even though Phineas technically won't be my mentor, we decided early on under my suggestion he would mentor Frank and Ummi would mentor me, I just don't like knowing he could take his anger out on me.

"Monica isn't eighteen." I tell him out of spite and anger of his glares.

He looks shocked, "you should get ready for the Private Sessions." He says looking away and I can see Frank's confused look. I bite my lips slightly in thought before heading away from them all and into the room. I want to get showered before I have to impress the very people I dislike.

District Three

Kaya, 17

I run the brush through my short black hair and push my glasses back up my nose. Walking out of my room in nice clean clothes feeling fresh for the Private Sessions I look around the empty floor, it is almost cool to see it so empty. The Avoxs are preparing dinner with the cooks after all and everyone else is in their rooms. Well it is empty until I spot a trembling figure on the couch.

Walking over I can see the mug held tightly in Ty's hands. He looks guilty. "Ty?" I ask remembering how he acted yesterday morning and can't help but wonder if that had anything to do with right now.

He looks at me shocked and drops the mug of coffee to the ground, the pieces scattering on the marble floor and the black liquid traveling across the cold floor. I look at him even more suspicious and curious as he gets up and takes his hand in mine looking sad.

"Oh Kaya why did they have to tell me? I am too curious; remember always that curiosity kills the cat." He says looking around like he said something he shouldn't. I pull my hand away from him. "Kaya it is about the Arena."

"What?" I ask suddenly starting to put the pieces together. He is acting this way because of the Arena? What could possibly frighten him so badly when he loves the Games so much? "Is it the Arena?" I ask.

"No it is the twist, what is in the Arena." He says shaking his head. Suddenly we hear footsteps and voices and his eyes widen and he grabs my arm holding me in place and stares me in the eyes. "Remember, nothing is as simple as it seems!" His says and releases me as the others come in talking and chattering. He turns back to his usual self and Zai smiles at me and him.

"Ty did you break something?" Beetee asks and Ty laughs seeming to be his normal self like what happened a moment before never truly happened.

"Yes I did, so sorry." He says and I all can hear is the echoes of what he says.

Nothing is as simple as it seems.

* * *

Seriously this is really something all the creators of characters should read.

(BEGINNING OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE)

I was roaming the Hunger Games archive recently, I don't know if you guys know this but yes I look and read other stories. And yes I enjoy reading other SYOT stories. A little of sarcasm there but that is because I am quite angry, well more like frustrated.

So apparently some people don't think I look at other syot stories or that is okay for them to submit tributes to other syots or that it was ok for some of you guys to send in tributes that were used in other syots. Yes this is my extremely important message; I have some double submitted tributes. I had one in Lost in the Darkness too but it was too late to make the character a bloodbath.

We aren't at the bloodbath yet and I can very much make any double submitted tributes bloodbaths.

Yah I know what some say, "It is my tribute and my creation and I have the right to send them into as many stories as I want!" But you know what you send a tribute into a syot of mine I don't want it to be from another story or for you to submit it to another story, you gave me that character to use and just to me. I obviously can't switch characters now and as you can tell I am very frustrated with this, I won't mention names but there is more than one.

Usually in this situation people make the characters a bloodbath, and I am considering it. I am pretty sure I stated back when I had rules in the first chapter to not use a double submitted tribute, yet I deleted the rules once I had all the tributes so I can prove I had that up. Still I should probably just make those tributes bloodbaths.

But I am too nice. So I have am going to make a deal with you all. If you character is double submitted you better pm (not review!) me saying that it is and you better have a good excuse or reason behind it. Sound mean? Well think of it this way, all the syot authors I know and have talked to if you send an already used tribute to them they kill that tribute off as soon as possible. I am giving you a chance to confess to it, and yes I know more than one tribute that is in other syots. I mean come on guys I read other stories you know…

Does not count if the tribute you submitted to before my story was one from very long ago and never started and you knew for sure that the author gave up before it started. But seriously I have a total of three tributes I know who are double submitted that is ridiculous.

Here is why I think people are double submitting

1- They are too lazy to make more than one tribute or they love their character. Sorry but if you really want your tribute to win than don't put them in a syot. Because let me tell you now, and this goes for everyone, you tributes will die. Sorry but only one can live and the rest have to die.

2- They think that because it is their creation they can submit it to whichever syot they want. Well too bad you submit a tribute to me to use and I don't like the idea of you all sending it to some other syot just because. I try hard to make this story good and I want the characters to be original and only in this story.

3- You don't like how I perceive them. If this is the case then TELL ME! OK? I can't tell if you don't like how I make your character until you tell me. I don't care, I promise. For example Dramatic Gleek told me she would like me to show more of the dark side of Maria's past and not just the flirt part. Well I wasn't offended by that, I was happy she was giving me advice so I could improve. So if you want me to focus on some other things for your character tell me, please.

(END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE)

Please if you have a double submitted tribute you wish to confess to pm me it and not review, I want to pretend like it never happened if you have a pretty good excuse. And I am only doing this because I have plans for the tributes who are double submitted and it would ruin lots of plots I planned to kill them off in the bloodbath, but don't doubt I will if you all don't fess up to the crime. I promise I won't yell at you.


	19. Chapter 19 Training Scores

Training Sessions-

Jacinth

The crowd was excited already, the first name but it was exciting to see what a Victor's son from One had managed.

Nine

Peridot

The crowd expected a lot from her but no one could overlook that ditzy look on her face that flashes onto the screen, could this girl manage to prove herself career worthy? Or would she just be labeled as extra baggage.

Eight

Hazard

After the two good scores when the cocky smile belonging to the District Two boy flashed onto the screen with his picture the crowd got jitters, he was born for this. Surely he would manage a good score.

Ten

Maria

The girl was stunning, anyone could see it, but was she strong enough to manage a good score in training? Because like Peridot a good score could secure her position in the careers and not just end up the weak link.

Eight

Zai

The boy wasn't the strongest looking, but he wasn't the weakest either. Though all the crowd could think of was his hauntingly familiar face, only this time this District Three boy has a wide smile that glowed of optimistic attitude.

Five

Kaya

The girl's rough edged face appeared on the screen, no one really knew what to think of her, after all they had no idea what went on in Training. Would she weak or would she prove that she has some tricks up her sleeve?

Six

Frank

Mayor's son, gorgeous face, and strong well built body. What could possible go wrong? Surely the boy managed one of the best scores. Right?

Nine

Sedna

The girl was strong; everyone could see that no matter how short she was. Maybe not the prettiest of the girls but definitely one of the most athletic looking. Well this be to her advantage to getting a good score?

Ten

Leon

The boy on the screen held his head high, his eyes bearing into the screen and at the crowd. No one knew what to think of him. He wouldn't be overlooked but would he be anything other than the District Five Male tribute?

Five

Theresa

The girl was weak. Out of all the past faces hers was the skinniest. No doubt she couldn't have managed a good score; everything about her seemed so innocent. Everyone doubted she would hurt a fly.

Two

Curtis

A victor's son with a strong well built body, not too bad looking either. After the two from Theresa everyone was happy to see Curtis. The boy had potential and everyone could see it. Surely his mother would have taught him a trick or two to impress the Gamemakers?

Eight

Carrie

In the picture she didn't smile, her face was calm though. She was small. Only twelve after all, yet after that eight the crowd had hope. She might be twelve but she wasn't so weak looking, just small, maybe this twelve year -old can surprise people.

Four

Peytro

Another one of the youngest tributes, though after that twelve year old manage a four when everyone expected her to get something lower this fourteen year old grown with an axe in his hand and accustomed to the woods could manage a good score right?

Six

June

She looked athletic and it was obvious, she was pretty and athletic. After Peytro's six the crowd knew that District Seven was going to have a good year again this year.

Seven

Roman

The handsome face of the boy flashes on the screen and the crowd is even more excited and anxious now after the last few scores. He was strong looking for sure. He definitely could manage something decent.

Six

Rhett

The famous Thomas Evers' daughter, rumors of her joining the Careers flew around and made everyone make sure to not to doubt her. She had to have been able to pull a nice score.

Eight

Tiberius

Sure none of the clueless Capitol Residents knew about this tribute's thief background but they knew from his muscular shape he was not to be overlooked.

Seven

Natalie

Her eyes were intimidating even on the screen, one of the more fiery female tribute's. Sure people like June looked strong but the determination in Natalie's eyes was hard to not notice.

Seven

Anthony

Red eyes staring back at the crowd people didn't know what to think. Sure he was not pathetic but would he manage to prove himself or would he fall back into the shadows?

Six

Cassie

People also didn't know what to think of her. She had a strong and fast looking figure but her face was too innocent, not deadly enough. No one believed her to get a bad score but no one expected her to do fabulous either.

Four

Dustin

The arrogant looking boy didn't look like anything special to the crowd, his face mean looking but it was almost like a dog with all bark and no bite. No one expected him to amount to much, and they were right.

Three

Siva

After the other twelve year old managing a not that bad four the crowd knew she would probably follow that path with a four, after all she was even less small than Carrie.

Five

Tundra

The fourteen year-old who could pass off for a sixteen year old. His tall and developed body definitely could get him a good score right?

Six

Jazz

A beautiful blonde with sad blue eyes, no one knew just why she was so sad they just knew she would. Maybe she just gave up, and maybe she gave up enough to not even attempt to get a good score.

Three

* * *

DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. Okay you can, I don't blame you. It is one thing to take so long to update but a whole other thing to then update with such a lame chapter. I am really sorry guys, next will be better and be up sooner. Honestly the next few chapters will be slow to be put up but I promise once the Games start updates will be faster. I am sorry guys with trips and schools I barely have anytime and writing this story involves a whole lot of endurance I need to work on.

On a lighter side I have a lot to talk about, okay not a lot. A total of three short messages. I suggest you read though.

I am truly happy to saw that the double submissions I saw (Total of three) two of the three have confessed and many of you said other stuff too. Like I said if a story was taken down and never started it is no problem, or if you have a character with a similar back story. The only thing is if there is an exact similar tribute with the same name out there. I probably overreacted but it was necessary. Sadly one person has yet to confess. So hopefully that person does before the bloodbath or else their character will have to die which is sad since it interferes so much.

Here is a little schedule thing with the next few chapters. Next is the interviews, which will not have everyone. Sorry but last time I did all of them and it was extremely painful to write and I bet it was extremely painful to read. So I think I am doing like eight or ten interviews povs. Some though will include other people's interviews. After that will be Last Moments Before the Games which are basically up to the point the tributes have to get into the tubes to be launched :D Then the bloodbath! I am happy to saw that I have enough bloodbaths that I don't have to kill any non-bloodbaths C: So that is cool.

Lastly I am pretty sure you all know Dramatic Gleek, she (I am pretty sure they are a she) created Maria and Carrie in SM and Wolff and Branch in LITD and now she has a syot, though it is with someone else too so it is under the account name DramaticBlaze and the story is called Ghost Town: the 63rd Hunger Games. I suggest you all support her and enter tributes because it needs more and it looks like it is going to be really awesome.


	20. Chapter 20 Interviews

Interviews

District One

Jacinth, 15

I hear clapping; Peridot is finishing up her interview. Her smile wide and her attitude and angle cheery, if I haven't seen the real her I would almost believe she is just some sweet innocent girl. That is a lie though, and now I am going to be stuck in the Arena with her tomorrow. But right now my head is thinking about now. There is no doubting my anxiety and clammy palms from fear and my heart beating a mile a minute.

No, this is ridiculous. I am fifteen and I got a nine yesterday. As much as I hate it, winning is in my blood. Even if my father is a jerk he did win and if that leads people to believe that I will win too so be it, Patrick warned me today my father might be interfering. Either by visiting or being in the crowd. I don't know how he can but since he is a Victor he can move back and forth from the Capitol and District with ease.

Patrick and I went over my plan, I want to look tough. I want to play on my score. Even if I don't like violence as much as people like to believe I have to get people to truly think I do, or else they won't want to sponsor me. My angle will be sharp; I will look smart and quick. This has to work it just has to.

I hear my name called and begin to break away from the line of people behind me and get onto the stage waving to the crowd with a calm smile, not as big as a smile as Peridot's but one to make me look approachable. This is all about strategy like Patrick told me earlier.

Sitting down in the elegant chair I nod toward Caesar and shake his hand. "Hello Jacinth." He says to me. This year his hair is a strange color. Pure white. It makes him look older to be honest.

"Hello Caesar." I tell him with ease, maybe this won't be so bad.

He shifts his weight and starts with the questions. "Jacinth I think to start off our time together you should tell us about your time in the Capitol so far." He says.

This is good, time for me to butter up to the Capitol. I hate it but I need to do it. "Well the all of the technology, architect, and fashion are very advance and stunning." I tell him.

"Some of our best designs are made in District One." Caesar says.

I nod, "well we are the Luxury District." I tell him jokingly and though it is a lame joke the crowd laughs anyway.

"Yes and apparently the Luxury District is on a roll lately." Caesar says. "How did it feel to see that nine next to your face Jacinth?" He asks me. I nod taking a moment to look like I have to think this out before answering.

"It was amazing Caesar," I say. There is some truth behind it. I am fifteen, the other Careers accept me into their group but there is no doubt the neither Frank nor Hazard take me for a threat. Well I proved that I could get the same score as the District Four Mayor's son, it was sort of nice. "I think it was something that really will let people now I am not to be overlooked." It is cocky and a risky thing to say but it doesn't matter. The other tributes know I am a career and a threat and the other career tributes still will probably not care about me.

"Yes I guess that is true, you really are proving that you are one we should keep our eyes on. I guess it runs in the family." My father, Patrick prepared me for this. But yet still having to address my father, the man I hate for killing my mother in the Arena, to all of Panem. I want to call him a disgusting piece of trash. But I can't, I need sponsors.

"Jacinth?" Caesar asks snapping me from my thoughts and I turn to look at him.

I blink and answer, I knew I had to lie but it is still hard. "I guess you could say it runs in the family." I tell him but I know my time is running out, soon I can get off this stage and to bed and that is all to matter. Then again with tomorrow's events I don't know if I will get any sleep.

District Two

Maria, 18

As soon as Jacinth leaves the stage I know it is my turn. My turn to have to walk onto that stage with this dress on and have to get over the drools from the men of the crowd. They have no right to look at me like that, or to see me like this, but I need Sponsors. This is just the only way I can do it.

_The night was dark, darker than normal. Like an extra sheet on darkness had been added to the sky. I can barely see anything. All I can see is a few inches in front of me and that is it. Yet I know somewhere in this run down house he and my mother and working out a deal. He will be paying her for me soon and this is my only chance to escape. I can't do this anymore! I refuse to be just some body. I am more than it. After hitting rock bottom I finally feel like I can pick myself up. _

_Rushing through the building with my hands outreached to feel my surroundings I finally feel the soft leather of my mother's purse. I smile holding back tears of joy as I take the lighter from her bag, to lit up her cigarettes, but for now it gives me light. I knew this would be my only chance when I saw she was transporting the money we had to one safe to another when the man came, she just shoved it all into her purse and locked me in this room with it. How stupid of her and now I get the money._

_Picking up the large bag of money from her purse I look inside to make sure the money is in it, and it is. All of the money I have earned that my mother hasn't spent. I will take this and the lighter and escape from this place. I take her cards too, this way I can take out a home in her name. I can finally pick myself up, finally._

The memory leaves me frozen, Hazard has to shove me a bit and I realize my name was called as I had the flashback. I know why it came to mind though. I picked myself up six years ago and then I went back to being some sexy girl. Yes I was all words, not doing what my mother made me so long ago but what happens if I win? I always wanted to prove myself. I am strong and people need to see that, winning was my option.

But if I win will I go back to that?

Pushing myself to walk onto the stage I smile waving and walking so my hips move back and forth more than necessary. The long red dress hugging to my body dragging on the ground behind me though in the front it exposed my long legs, on my feet were black high heels. Red lips and too much mascara, of course. My angel is sexy and everyone can see that.

"Hello Caesar." I say cheery as I sit down crossing my legs and give a last wink to the crowd.

"Hello Maria dear that is such a stunning dress you have!" He says. He doesn't look at me strange like the other men in the crowd which is comforting because if he did I might break down after my earlier flashback.

"Thank you my stylist is genius." I say easily.

"Well he really did make you look beautiful, am I right?" He says and the crowd cheers, I know he is doing this to remind the crowd of it because he always does his best to help the tributes. But right now I don't want to be called beautiful. I want to be called Maria.

"Thank you Caesar." I whisper.

District Three

Zai, 16

"How did it feel to turn down your friend's offer?" Caesar asks Kaya curiously. Her time is running out but Caesar was making it clear he wanted to squeeze in a last discussion about Kaya and her friend trying to volunteer for her. Every moment though I get a little more jittery and nervous, not just because of the Interviews themselves but what they represent. They represent the fact that tomorrow we all will be in the Arena, this is it. Tomorrow a good handful of us could be dead.

"It was hard, but I couldn't let my friend sacrifice herself for me. I couldn't live with that guilt, and I am here for my family." She tells him. She sounds brave; I guess that is what she wanted. I could almost say some of the crowd pulling out their checkbooks to throw her money for the Arena.

"Do you ever regret it?" Caesar asks.

She shakes her head; I wonder why she picks such a strong and brave angle. It might make her a target. But then again both her and her friend June seem to have made themselves targets already as it is so might as well try to get Sponsors. "I don't regret it." She says just as the buzzer sounds and she has to get off the stage waving.

My turn.

I hear Caesar introduce me as I walk smiling onto the stage, everything is spinning.

"Zai, Zai, Zai." Caesar says almost like he enjoys the sound of my name. "What a wonderful name." He says and I smile back to him.

"Thank you; I can say the same for you. Caesar… Caesar, Caesar." I respond with smiling and the crowd goes wild, it doesn't feel right. These people will be cheering on my death. Yet still I know acting bubbly is good.

It is what separates me from Micro.

Ann's older brother who died, he was all serious. I might resemble him but I am much different and the crowd needs to know that.

"I am sorry Zai but I have to bring up what the crowd is thinking, was Micro from last year your cousin?" I am shocked by the question. Did he really have to ask that. It is ironic he asked it while I was worried about it also, almost funny.

"No," I say laughing. "I knew him through a friend but we have no family relations." I want to say something like I am better than him but Ann is watching. I won't let her see me say that even if she knows I am just saying it.

"Well you are very different." Caesar says.

I understand now, he is proving I am not Micro. I hold back my smile at that realization. Wonderful. "We are, I think our similarities are simply skin deep." I tell him and he nods. Finally, maybe now people well not see me as the ghost boy but Zai.

District Five

Leon, 16

Theresa seems to be having some issues with her interview, well she is doing fine and the Capitol wouldn't notice it but ever since Training yesterday she has been acting weird. She is just so out of it, I don't know what she did to deserve that two but obviously it is bothering her real bad.

Though it doesn't matter because only one can live so I should be glad. After all Theresa did make our District look bad, I mean a two? But I still can't overlook her face expression at dinner. By the time the buzzer rings and Theresa is saying goodbye to Caesar she looks ready to run off the stage. Lucky she doesn't and waves to the crowd before leaving. My turn. I need to do what my mentors told me to do, and what they expect of me. I know it will help but ever since they suggested it all it has done is left me too think, and I can't take it anymore.

Of course then again my family is watching, I can't disappoint them. This all has to be perfect. Walking onto the stage looking serious and trying to give a sophisticated feel to this Interview I sit down in the chair standing straight in my seat and shake hands with Caesar.

"What a handshake you have Leon!" Caesar says smiling and the crowd laughs.

I nod; my family would never have it any other way. "Thank you." I tell him.

"Now Leon how are you feeling knowing tomorrow's events?" Caesar asks me.

I nod in thought, "Well it is nerve-racking at first. But I realize that being nervous about it really isn't going to do me any good. I am representing my District and I want to do it well." I add. Then I find a way to urge Caesar to ask that one question that could led to what I need to talk about. "I have someone I need to get home to." I tell him.

The crowd seems excited by this and Caesar smiles curiously. "And who would that be?"

I look down at my hands and give a short laugh, it looks natural that way. Like I hadn't planned this. Then again I wouldn't do anything I hadn't planned before. "It is a girl, she means a lot to me."

"Does she know?" Caesar says and I can feel the crowd's curiosity rising.

I shift me weight. "Well she knows she means a lot to me, but I don't think she knows I like her more than I friend." I say. "I just really hope she watches this and knows." I add.

What well Candy think to this? She probably figured out by now that it is her I am talking about, I mean I have always loved her but in a friend way. As a sister not as a lover, yet here I am talking about it. She would understand though, I know it.

"Can we get a name?" Caesar asks.

"Her name is Candy," I say and the crowd claps. This should make them remember me.

District Eight

Rhett, 16

I am nearly out of breath from panic when I leave the stage, it wasn't that bad I admit. After all I did get an eight in training, so I shouldn't have worried about my Interviews. Yet when I had to wear a bubble gum pink tight dress with pink makeup I suddenly don't feel so strong anymore. The dress was short in the front then on my right leg it went down to a little past my knees exposing only one of my thighs and then it ended. But the backside went down to the ground.

It was a wonderful design but _pink? _It was annoying and I felt like a ten year old or one of those annoying girls that would always raise their noses in disgust when they saw my taste in fashion. I guess I really am pathetic when it comes to fashion.

Even when the dress I guess I did pretty good, enough that when I sit down as Roman walks onto the stage I still feel that radiance of confidence in me. I just try to remind myself that it is temporary, tomorrow confidence will be little. Tomorrow I might be a killer. That scares me.

Roman wears an elegant suit, similar to the one he wore on the Chariot rides but it is a full black and not one side black. He wears no mask or anything either, yet the end kind of curls. He looks like a composer. It is kind of cool to be honest. Still a shame we had to be reaped together, he was nice. I find that intriguing. I guess people like that I look up to, yet I know that kind of thing is dangerous in the Hunger Games. So it is better we aren't an alliance. But did I really have to team up with the careers?

"Roman my boy it is a pleasure to see you!" Caesar says.

Roman laughs a little at this, a short nice laugh. He sounds so sweet. He isn't though. I guess he is kind of mysterious. I know so little about him, maybe he isn't even nice and he is looking forward to the day that cold knife is forced into my chest. "Caesar I think I can say the same."

He isn't the best with words, I have seen that before. Still I can tell how good of a memorizer he is the obvious can be seen by all, the interview is nearly scripted. Just recited words and answers he spits back to Caesar, still that act works so perfectly to charm the crowd. My boredom grows strong for a while as I patiently try to not focus, if I do then maybe I will be fooled too. Then I hear something though that catches my attention.

"So tell me your opinion on your District Partner." Suddenly I see the camera flash onto my makeup covered face staring at them anticipating what Roman might says.

He laughs, not that usual sweet one though. A little more on the mysterious side with a little cruel ending. "Well don't let that eight fool you." He says and leans in like he is going to whisper a secret to Caesar. "To be honest I think she is a bit clueless." He says and I form my lips into a tight line. I have to admit maybe I really am clueless because I never expect that. I seem a little angry on camera, not hurt though. They won't see me cry or look hurt. No one ever does, yet as much as I could care less about what Roman thinks the words still have that kind of affect like poison on me.

How dare he say those things about me! It hurts and as soon as the buzzer rings and his interview is over my blood is boiling the anger all tightly trapped inside me ready to burst. He struts off the stage as quiet and as thoughtful looking as he always looks. Like he never insulted me in front of all of Panem. I have had things said to me but this bothers me.

When he sits down he takes a spot next to me, I want to say something. Not yell. No that wouldn't do much. I would look like an idiot and I wasn't raised that way. Still it is hard to just look as far away from him as possible as that District Nine girl makes her way in her stunning dress onto the dress.

I just didn't see it coming.

District Eleven

Siva

The Interviews are nearly over, thank goodness. I just want to get on that stage and say what I have to say. My training score wasn't best but that is how I want it. My brother told me not to get a good score, and he told me what to do for my interview. My mentor thought they knew what they were doing but I know for sure that my plan is best because it is approved by my brother himself.

_This is good Siva, people will notice you. Feel bad for you, yet no one will see you as a physical or mental target._

A smile creeps onto my face at his comforting words. My fear for the Games is strong and I wish more than anything that he could be here in person to wrap his arms around me but he can't, his presence in my mind will simply have to do.

I hear my name called and I part from the other three, the only ones behind me still waiting for their interviews. I glance at Dustin and smile mischievously, he rolls his eyes. I have no pity for him at all. It will be good when he dies; he took my brother from me. I might feel bad about every other twenty two dead but not him; I will never feel bad for him.

_Watch your anger Siv, anger can make us stress. You need to stay calm._

He is so right, how did I not see that? I smile and wave cheery to the crowd my Interview dress people seem to love.

I sit down next to Caesar carefully planning how I will lead the conversation on the right path.

"Miss Siva how are you darling?" Caesar asks and he kisses my hand as a hello and I smile at him.

"I am good Caesar." I tell him.

"How is the Capitol treating you Siv?" He says using that nickname my brother uses with me. It catches me off guard but I remind myself I need to do well. This could decide my survival after all.

"Wonderful," I lie. They treat me all fine and good but it is basically like pampering a pig before slaughter. "The colors are all so magnificent." I say.

"Much different than Eleven?" He asks.

I seize the opportunity. "Yes you can say that, I miss Eleven though." I say. I can only hope he will respond how I want him to.

He gives me a sad look taking my hands. "Well you have Dustin to remind you of home." He says.

I didn't even expect it to work out so wonderfully. I frown at his words to make sure my next words fit my face expression. _Siv this is it!_ My brother whispers in my head. "I much rather have a complete stranger with me than someone reminding me of District Eleven be him." I say coldly.

The crowd wasn't expecting that, neither was Caesar. I can see the camera flash to Dustin's angry and annoyed snobby looking face, with how he scrunches his nose in anger he looks like a rat. "Why is that Siva?" Caesar asks.

Maybe this won't get me sponsors, it will get me sponsor points though. It will let some little bit of justice be shined onto my brother's death though. "My brother was murdered a few years back Caesar, it was so sad. Those who murdered him where jealous and got caught," I lie. But they don't need to know how their precious government overlooked my brother's murders. They shouldn't get angry at them; as much as I would love that it isn't what I want. I want them to be angry at Dustin. "But the person behind it, who made it happen, was too much of coward to even do it for himself! So obviously they couldn't charge him with anything, but I held a grudge."

The crowd is left breathless. "Was that person Dustin?" Caesar asks and I can tell he is curious about it himself.

"Yes, it was."

* * *

Sorry this is so late! I was away for the weekend with no internet... I was going to get this out yesterday but couldn't get on the computer.

LAST CAPITOL CHAPTER :D

Yup I was going to do something for the next day before they are launched but... I just want these chapters to be over. I want to get to the Games so bad I have been updating slow because I just want to get to the Games. On the good side I should be updating more now :)


	21. Chapter 21 Bloodbath

**District Nine**

**Tiberius**

I can feel panic beginning to spread in me, I choose to be here yet still I am nearly shaking. The only thing from me fully breaking down is the knowledge all of Panem is watching me. I look around as soon as I can get a look, I was curious of what the Arena would be ever since I changed into the tribute uniform. A fitting white shirt and white pants, and white combat boots. It was like snow in a way, it was so strange. They didn't even give us jackets… that frightened me.

Looking around now though something tells me a jacket might not be necessary, at least not where I stand now. All Twenty-four of us circle the Cornucopia with all those goodies spilling out the mouth of it, with a few supplies closer to the tributes, but we are in a huge white room. Almost like a gymnasium except the floor is a clean marble, even some tables scatter the room, and the wall is a faded white. It looks old with the paint chipping in sections. It was so strange. As much as I wanted to analyze the Arena I know that I shouldn't worry about it since I can't see the entire Arena at the moment, just this one room. But I do see that there is only two double door exits on both sides. With such a small getaway area it will lead to battle, no doubt.

Other than that I need to focus on my plans. The clock is ticking, nearly half of my minute already used up. I glance to my side to see that District Five girl on the metal plate next to me on my right. Then the boy from Three on my left. On the other side of that District Three boy's side though I can see Natalie. Maybe I should have made an alliance with her after all, with us being close together when we are about to be launch could definitely help us out.

What am I thinking? She will probably just kill me, yet still that option of an alliance is always there.

I know I need to get some supplies, I won't stick around to fight it out but I need some supplies. From the looks of it this Arena is more of an indoor one, with little plant life to feed someone starving. So getting supplies here at the Cornucopia can be brutally significant.

Ten seconds? How can the time have possibly slipped away so quickly without me even noticing it? That little bit of doubt in me is enough to get my heart racing quicker and my mind spinning. I need to calm down… I need to calm down.

I need to get supplies; there is a bag not too far away from me. I might have to fight that District Five girl for it but she doesn't look like she is a real threat as a fighter, and there is a dagger close to the bag. A dagger is pretty lame to be honest but it is better than nothing, and as much as I would love to go fight it out for that deadly looking gladiator sword I know I could very well die from that battle. I need to be quick, and unfortunately the dagger is the only weapon close enough to the backpack I wish to retrieve so that I can make a quick getaway.

So it is decided.

Just in time.

**District Six**

**Carrie, 12**

The gong is fired, the games have begun. I got unlucky though and I knew that from the second I looked around me. Not only are Siva and Tundra on the complete other side of the Arena but next to me is Hazard. I wanted to go in for supplies but I know that I can't now, from the second the gong was fired and everyone started running Hazard just smirked at me and ran towards me hoping for an easy kill before getting into the battle.

Bet he didn't expect me to be so fast.

I throw as much speed as I can into running, I try so hard to remember times with my friend running around the streets of District Six and the races on the schoolyard, I have always been fast. Fast enough to outrun Hazard though? The kid could seriously probably run five miles without breaking a sweat and that fear is what drives me to pump my legs quicker, but the door is far away from where my metal plate was and Hazard quickly grabs onto the back of my snow white shirt and drags me across the ground.

No this can't be happening! I had a plan! To just make a run for it and then meet up with Siva and Tundra, I made an alliance to help me. How can I just end up dying so quickly? I want to wake up. So badly I try to wake myself up but this is a real nightmare, one I will never be able to escape. Then again there is an escape.

Death.

My only option being the one I have no choice but to let happen I stop screaming, my lungs hurt from the second or two I was screaming anyway. I squirm trying to escape but I won't let them watch me scream. I turn and see Tundra holding back a screaming Siva. Siva looks old for a moment too, maybe fourteen. Her face looking old in the moment of stress and panic. I see they have some supplies though. I know Tundra will manage to get her away from this alive. At least they don't have to die too I guess.

I look around, people are fighting but blood has not yet been split on the white ground, I will be the first kill. Just wonderful. I guess I never expected to win but coming in twenty fourth place is a little bit of a downer. I just wish Hazard would hurry up, I obviously can't escape.

This is it.

He drops me letting me hit the cold ground hard, my mind spinning I feel dizzy. Has the world always spun like this? I can't remember, I try to scramble to the ground but my senses are failing and as much as I push myself by the time I get to my feet Hazard has already returned with a knife.

I scream once before he grabs my arm and uses all muscle power to force the cold metal knife into my skin, the blood coming immediately. Painting his hands and arm a crimson red. I collapse to the ground.

This is it.

**District Five**

**Theresa**

I need to get supplies; Kaya and June are already together with a bag. They have supplies and I don't, I am tired of being the weak link! I will get supplies for us, and I can see a backpack so close to me when I force my wobbly knees to push me towards it the idea seems so brilliant. Until I see that District Nine girl running after it too with her District Partner also after it.

Suddenly I don't want that bag too much, but my hands already find the straps before I can turn around. That Natalie girl is really fast, she grabs at the bag and for a moment something comes up and I try to get it from her, but then she glance downwards her eyes finding a knife. I let go of the backpack about to turn around, she seems insane. She has seemed so normal before this but right now she looks anything but sane, she looks angry.

She picks up the dagger kicking me so I collapse backwards onto my back and she comes forward, I hear a scream as she approaches me. What a shame what the Games do to people really. Maybe if I had real physical strengths and not good intentions I could actually fight back, I hate violence. I hate violence enough to not even attempt to impress during Private Sessions. But maybe if the roles were reversed I would be approaching this girl with a dagger with that same look.

She brings the dagger down into my stomach, I will die, I just wish it was a fatal enough shot to kill me right away. All that I have now is to watch as the girl back away shaking looking at her bloodly hands and the blood that splattered a little on her jeans, she looks so innocent I almost think that she wasn't in control. Maybe she wasn't.

I yank the long dagger from my stomach groaning and grinding my teeth together, I let out a yelp as I yank it from my skin and even more warm blood spills out. I get to my knees my body going into shock and I can see someone pick up the dagger but my vision is too blurry too see. I am regret not just sinking that dagger once more into my heart because then all this pain would be over with, now I am stuck here to bleed out.

I fall on my back the world spinning above me and look around at the chaos. The floor that was so pure and clean is now scattered with blood and supplies thrown all over the floor, I can see another dead body not too far away, the girl's angelic blonde hair remind me of one of those two twelve year olds. I guess one of them died. Sad, they were so young. And now there are footsteps of her blood, her pure white clothing now red and tattered. Just like mine.

All I wanted was to get supplies for my alliance. I can see them running and just as they wait so Leon can get out the door without them intercepting with the June turns around catching my eye, her eyes widen and she tugs on Kaya's shoulder and now Kaya sees me. The darkness is getting heavy though, I am losing too much blood to live.

Just as the darkness and spinning world take over I see them both mouth something, "Goodbye."

**District Twelve**

**Jazz**

I run with my hand grasping onto Zai's arm so I don't lose him in all of this chaos. Everything started so quickly it is hard to even process I am no longer in the Capitol, in here murder is legal. I could be killed very soon.

Good, that is what I came here for didn't I? I wanted to be reunited with Aschen and now I can. I glance towards Zai as we reach Curtis who meets us half way at the door, we got lucky though. We can make it out the door now without having to fight anyone or have any conflict, but we have no supplies. I told myself I would die eventually. I allied with Zia because that is what Aschen did. But I can't make it as far as he did; this has to end all now. I want it to; I lost my will to live.

I know it is selfish. I just don't know if it is worth it, life is hard and brutal especially in District Twelve. It takes soul to make it through and Aschen took that with him when he died and now I am going to reunite with him while getting my allies some supplies. It will be a wonderful way to go out and if Aschen could see me now he would be proud.

Turning to Curtis and Zai I remember the stories they have told me. Curtis has a girlfriend in Six and Zai has someone who is like his sister, they both have someone waiting for them at home. They still have hope and that will to survive, I don't.

"I am going to get us supplies wait here." I tell them and they looked shocked and confused at first but I give them no time to process it because I am already sprinting towards the Cornucopia, I can see a scythe. A curved blade that I know while Curtis tried to hide it that it is his favorite, and I see a backpack too. I run right into the chaos past that District Two girl and for a moment my sudden surprisingly action catches them off guard and I have enough time to scoop up the bag and weapon and run back but by now they are following me.

I see that District Four girl raising her spear; she is great with a spear. No surprise since she is from Four. I just need to get these supplies to Curtis and Zai before she can send that spear into my skull.

Knowing my time is limited I take a strap of the backpack and launch it underhand so it slides across the floor to Zai and I do the same yet flicking my wrist to send the weapon down to Curtis. They pick it up just as I smile and turn around to the District Four girl.

Time to be with Aschen.

Forever and ever, just how true love is meant to be.

**District Two**

**Hazard**

I watch as those two from Three and Six leave closing the door behind them just as Maria's knife sinks into the door, honestly with the lame throw I assume she was just winging it. If she ever wants to survive the Games she should put in more effort, though with me in the Games it doesn't matter how prepared she is because in the end I will be victorious.

The Bloodbath is nearly over; the only idiot not smart enough to run off by now is that District Eleven boy. The moron desperate to be a Career and who the Capitol hates ever since that little twelve year old called him out for being a cowardly delinquent. I don't know who he thinks he is but he is getting on my nerves. He smirks at us like suddenly he isn't some weakling, which he still is.

He glances to Rhett, she just glares but as much as she has a hardcore she still is that part of the careers that doesn't really fit. Obviously that makes this Dustin kid go to her first even though she has a long blade in her hand, a long machete shaped like a sword but a little thicker and diffidently not heavy like a sword. Not a katana either, I am not sure what it is called. That is saying a lot coming from me.

"So what makes you so special? Because of your daddy?" He mimics and Rhett's grasp on her weapon tightens.

I smirk, perfect time for her to truly prove herself. "Kill him Rhett." I say.

She glances at me nervously like she didn't believe I was serious, she has an angry nature but I don't doubt she has some issues that will be her downfall. "Why don't you do it Hazard?" She asks crossing her arms as Dustin gets closer rolling his eyes like he knows she won't do it, maybe he is right. At least I can tell Maria I told her so now because she was wrong about Rhett.

"I will do it this guy is getting on my nerves." Frank says walking forward.

I stop him grabbing his arm which for it he sends daggers at me with his eyes. "Don't, Rhett needs to do it."

Now all eyes are on Rhett. She swallows and shakes her head. "This is stupid." She pouts but she can't talk her way out of this.

All of a sudden Dustin leaps forward at her, it is a sad attempt yet still Jacinth raises his weapon to kill him off along with Peridot and Maria.

"Let her do it!" My voice booms across the room and it is no real challenge. He tries to grab at her hips but I guess Rhett really did deserve that Eight because she shoves her elbow into his stomach and flipping him over onto his back with her foot on his chest, I bet she couldn't do that with someone heavier like me though. Still not Victor material.

She looks angry and as Dustin tries to grab for a knife lying on the ground near him she forces her blade into his chest and the blood almost right away pools out from his mouth in a dark crimson blood pool. The lights go out of his eyes quickly, beautiful.

I smirk but as soon as Rhett yanks the blade from Dustin as he is officially dead her dark brown eyes look empty and shocked. She looks around. "Look what you made me do!" She says loud but it has no power behind it like she knows herself she doesn't mean it.

"Rhett it is fine he had to die." Peridot says glances at her nails which were painted a glittering blue.

"Well I have a problem with it." There it is again. No power once so ever, this girl will die anyway. I shouldn't worry about her. She looks so broken after one single kill, her pants barely got bloody. Before anyone thinks about it she grabs her blade and a bag near her and dashes away and just as I begin to run I am stopped by a pain in the back.

The world starts spinning and I fall backwards as the knife is yanked from my blade so that Frank can let me hit the ground his eyes gleaming with a certain madness even I don't understand, maybe I wanted power and didn't mind killing but I kill for honor not for pleasure.

He caught me off guard; I couldn't have planned it out better myself. Still he did it. He would have never have been able to kill me if I was paying attention but I was busy trying to get a second kill under my belt. I guess that makes me an idiot, which that Branch moron did it last year and now it is my turn.

My turn to fall into darkness.

**District Four**

**Frank**

Power, the electrifying sense of power sends through my body and as Hazard tumbles to the ground his arrogant face not expecting it one bit.

Maybe it was wrong to kill him this way, kind of like a sucker punch, but I could care less! He was bothersome and because of his antics and attempt to make Rhett prove herself she has run off with some supplies. I just wish they gave us something other than white. My shirt already is stained with blood. My shoes too. Looking around I realize they all have some blood on them. Jacinth the second most other than me, his pants sprinkled with splotches. Looking around though I only see five bloody bodies. And we are in a room… how the hell do they expect to get these bodies out of here? I hope they don't expect us to just live on with these bodies here.

"Frank…" Sedna whispers looking up at me.

"Shut up!" I snap and anger boils inside of her eyes as soon as it passes through my lips but she holds herself back. Smart girl, maybe smarter than I gave her credit for. "Hazard is dead so I am leader now." I say glancing at Sedna and Jacinth. The only two I would expect to even think about challenging me. Being leader isn't Maria's style and Peridot is too ditzy to run the pack. A pack that's numbers went from seven to five… I wasn't expecting Rhett to leave though. I guess I overestimated her. "As leader I say we wait to see how these bodies are taken away then we start going through supplies." I say.

I am the mayor's son; power was always in my future. They should have known… a week ago I wouldn't have been able to foresee this. But this is glorious, and exhilarating. Madness? No! How can this adrenaline and acute sense be called madness? That would be insane.

We stand there waiting until finally the sound of gears shifting shocks us all and we look up as a metal claw is extended downward toward Hazard's body. Four other claws come down too and snatch up all the bodies. I see that Theresa girl, no surprise there. Then Dustin and Hazard who I saw die. Another not shocking body is that of one of the twelve year olds, can't tell though since their blonde hair is so similar in appearance. Finally I see the body of that beautiful District Twelve girl. Maybe that is why she came, to die. She was always so depressed looking the whole time anyway. Coward, suicide is selfish and cowardly.

As soon as the bodies are picked up by the claw and taken into the ceiling I can't help but wonder where they are being taken to, when I win I will make sure to ask.

Then the first cannon is shot. Then it goes on and on until the fifth cannon is shot, nineteen alive.

I smile at the rest of the Careers. "Well let's get started with going through the supplies."

* * *

I planned on having this up tomorrow but it is Thanksgiving and nothing is going on so I decided to give you guys this little Thanksgiving Gift even though a lot of you probably aren't Americans and don't celebrate, still here it is. So happy Thanksgiving to the Americans! And I guess happy Thursday to those not celebrating it.

Also I decided after being such an awful updater lately I might as well update a day early instead of a day late, just so you know now on my profile at the very top is the chapter name and it basically is how far I am with writing it. It gives how many parts there will be and how many I have done and the predicted release date, so if you are ever curious about how long I should be to update check out that.

ALSO- all the tributes who died were bloodbaths, meant to die in the bloodbath. I am pretty sure I still have a double submisson BUT the thing is that character in the different story simply has the same name and everything else other than name and District are different... so I let the character survive the bloodbath because the background isn't exactly the same. But I still am going to be harsh on the character.

And I know Tundra didn't die but you guys seem to not hate him and I feel like Siva could use an ally, he won't go that far and he won't win but I decided he wouldn't die in the bloodbath.

BYE! :D


	22. Chapter 22 Let the Fun Begin!

**_A/N-Sorry I have been so busy with the holidays, this a bit late but it is pretty long to make up for it. Since it is so long it was hard to look over so sorry if there are any mistakes. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

**Day One**

**Let the Fun Begin!**

**District Three**

**Kaya, 17**

Silence

Silence other than the sound of heavy breathes from running and stress all jumbled into one and the rushed footsteps of me and June.

Theresa is dead. I knew she wasn't the strongest but it is hard to believe that she is really dead and that she died, we saw him die. I never thought of that, I never thought far enough when I was thinking about volunteering or when I refused to let my friend volunteer that I would have to someone I had grown close to and even been friends die. Maybe it was wrong to make allies, because of it after just an hour in the Arena I feel empty.

In this Arena I expect that will be something everyone will go through, even those who didn't see their friends die or had to murder one of those teens. The Arena is hall after hall of white walls and floor, the white tile shining brightly polished to perfection. That is how the floor in that big room before looked like until the blood was shattered, now I bet it looks red. Footsteps of blood scattered around the room.

There are doors too, it looks almost like a school but I know it's not. The set up of we have seen is like a school but this is no school. I want to ask June if she has any idea what this place is but we both are running and I am nearly out breath and talking won't help my lungs get oxygen.

We came across little people; after we got out of the big room we saw some. There was two ways to go too if you exclude the door across from the one some of the tributes left out of. After that though basically everyone separate into the labyrinth of white halls and white metal doors.

The metal doors look pretty high security but I know they are not locked, but the doors all have locks on them is some sort of clue to what this building is.

I hear June skid to a stop and glance up from the ground to glance at the girl; her brown hair stands out strongly against the white outfit all of us wear.

Everything is so white in this place; I think I have realized what the outfits mean though. We all come into this game in a way innocent. Sure some of us might not be completely sinless but we come in not murders, there for we have pure white outfits because we are like a clean piece of paper. Soon though we will be murders and then the blood stains the white, the clean piece of paper not so clean anymore.

My boots have a bit of blood. Not as much as the career though. My boots just have a little bit on the bottom. Both June and I are okay. I mean June bumped her leg into the wall when we were turning a corner but that is nothing.

"I think we found the stairs." June says glancing towards in front of us.

Ahead is another corner but there is a gray door with no little small rectangular window at the top like the other doors, it has a sign above the door frame that says stairs.

"Yeah I think that is the stairs." I say nervously. It is just one more clue though. This is a building with floors and maybe even a bathroom (well that is a little too hopeful) and not just a labyrinth of white halls. That is reassuring though because I think I might go mad if we were to just mindlessly wander these halls until one of us is crowned Victor or we die.

"So the question is if we take them or not." June says.

"I guess we kind of have to, wandering this floor won't do much good." I tell her before glancing at her with a smile. "Besides we got to put as much difference in between us and the careers." I add and she nods adjusting the backpack on her back.

"I guess that is right." She says and I can see she is tired of holding the backpack.

"I can hold the bag." I tell her and she takes it off handing it to me and we head towards the stairs. I just hope this isn't some Gamemaker trap.

**District Six**

**Curtis, 16**

"I think we found the stairs." The words break the silence and I glance up at Zai as we exchange nervous looks. We ran for a while after the bloodbath still a little traumatized by Jazz sacrificing herself for a bag and a scythe. Feeling the weapon in my hands I don't understand how she thought getting these things was something big enough to die for. Or maybe she did want to die.

Zai and I creep towards the door. We didn't go in any door but by the time we reached the stairs we decided we should at least give one of the rooms a look, that is where we are know. The room is weird though. Zai told me this place is a mental asylum, places where they bring the mentally ill, but the room we are in confused me for a while. It was just a room with a circle of plastic chairs. Zai said that mental hospitals have rooms like this and inside the patients would have circle discussions. From our tribute uniform I suppose we are the Gamemaker's new patients.

Though I admit having Zai as an ally does pay off in moments like this where you could really use a walking dictionary, also known as Zai, to give you some information. Apparently Zai worked at a library in District Three.

We both look out the small window on the door and see two girls outside. June from Seven and Kaya who is Zai's District Partner. Glancing at Zai I mutter quietly, "Looks like your District Partner is doing fine." I tell him as the girls talk on. I can't say the same about Carrie. It saddened me to see her bleed out body on the ground. She was too sweet to have to have her life taken away so quickly.

Zai nods as we see June give the bag on her back to Kaya. I debate in my head what to do. We could kill them here, I have a weapon and it seems they don't. But I am not that ready to get my hands bloody and that is Zai's District Partner out there anyway. Killing District Partners isn't wrong really since only one can win but killing a District Partner so quickly rarely happens unless the two don't get along.

The girls head towards the stairs disappearing as the door closes behind them.

Moving away from the door I give one more look at Zai. "We should probably move if the stairs are here more people will end up here." I tell him in a way worried. Sure this time it was a harmless encounter and they didn't even see us but next time it may be a Career. Or all the Careers.

"I know but there is something about this room, it is really empty. There has to be more to it." Zai tells me looking around the practically empty room.

"I thought you said this room would be used for something like those circle discussions you were telling me about." I comment.

He nods still his eyebrow crease together in thought. "Yes that is true." He looks up at me with a thin uneasy smile. "We should go I guess but let's give it a minute before we go because if we are going down or up the stairs we don't want to have to encounter those two." He says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan then."

**District Eight**

**Roman, 18**

Running up the stairs I finally reach the platform signifying I reached the third floor. Looking at the door with a big three on it I look at the small sign next to it with a map of the floor. It was shocking at first to be honest to see it but it doesn't label everything. It just has a drawing of it, and obviously no tribute has any way of taking it with them. It is slightly useful though but I realize it is only here to give it a realistic feel of a Mental Hospital.

Because of course that is what they were going for. A brand new Mental Asylum has open up and we are its newest member. And from the cannons before after the Bloodbath I know there are nineteen of us left, nineteen patients left. Soon enough those numbers will decrease cannon by cannon.

Looking up at the stair way that curls around the wall I know there is one more floor. Unlike all the other floors which would have a sign pointing up the stairs with the floor number there is no sign. All I know is that the Cornucopia was on the second floor. There seems to be three floors but I also can see that there are other floors also. The Roof and the Basement, makes sense now.

Walking into the hall of the third floor I decide to check on of the rooms. My curiosity was drawn on the second floor. I think it floor is something else, meaning one floor might be for where patients would eat and spend their time (though I doubt there will be any food waiting for us or any leisure time for us tributes to spend) I can't exactly understand what the Second or First floor are for, since I haven't been to the First and I didn't take much time to understand the Second. But this floor seems to be where they would hold patients. In the room I am in I can see clearly it is much smaller of a room than the ones on the Second floor. The tile floor is spotless but the walls are painted a dark gray with only a window allowing light. Not even a light bulb, the room was unsettling looking with a cot pushed against the wall. I assume in a real Asylum there would be maybe a desk or something else to fill up the empty room but here there is just that bed.

There is a window though. Slowly walking over I reach the window and stare out it. Turns out there is an outside to this place. I can see maybe a big lot of nearly dead pale green grass outside but soon I can see a barbed wire fence. There is one tree but no leaves, it is primarily dead. Looks like the outside is no better of an option than inside.

"How is the view?" Someone asks the voice sounding bored and familiar. I spin around for my eyes to meet with the brown ones of Rhett. She has a long curved blade in her belt and a bag over her shoulders, she has a weapon. I have nothing at all except a small little cylinder container which I haven't even open yet. It is shoved in my pants pockets. Nowhere else to put it. I got it when escaping the bloodbath; it was right next to my metal plate after all.

Suddenly a little voice in the back of my head reminds me that Rhett is allied with the alliance. I walk backwards slowly moving away from her. "What do you want?" She asks.

"I'm not with the Careers anymore." She tells me sounding a little less annoyed sounding than usual.

"How can I trust you?" I ask her suspiciously.

She rolls her eyes at me, "I never said you had to trust me. I don't trust you." She points out. "But just because you don't trust me doesn't mean you can't give me a chance."

"That makes no sense. If I don't trust you how do I know if you aren't going to kill me when I turn my back?" I ask.

She sighs and removes her blade from her belt. Tense I watch as she holds onto the blade part the handle part ready for me to grab. Cautiously I glance at her before taking it. "Why are you giving me this?" I ask.

"Because you don't trust me." She says like anyone could figure that out.

"But you said you didn't trust me so why trust me now?"

"Like I said before, I don't trust you but I am willing to give you a chance." She says.

"Have you killed anyone?" I ask suspiciously. Not too long ago she told me she didn't want to be my ally. Now she is giving me her weapon?

She looks nervously away, "No."

I glance at her bloody pants. "Where are the blood stains from?"

She glares at me, "Got too close when Hazard killed a tribute. That is why I am nervous; I just saw five tributes die. Not too fun." She says folding her arms stubbornly together and glancing at the window once before glancing at my again. "Actually I need you to do something with that blade for me." She says.

"What?"

She gets closer to me carefully approaching me before turning around and gathering her black hair into a pony tail using the hair band around her wrist. Girls are allowed to have their hair tied back so I assume hers was when she entered the Arena she just took it out. "Pick up my pony-tail." She says and I look at her strangely. "Please," she adds and I do as instructed.

"Why?" I ponder.

"I want you to cut it short." She tells me.

I blink confused. "With the blade?"

"Yes I want it short."

I nervously hold the blade. Something about the way she trusts me with such ease though I know that she doesn't trust me at all makes me somehow feel bad if I were to betray her, maybe that is her angle. "It will come out choppy looking."

"So?" She says and I let out a sigh and bring the sharp blade onto her hair expecting it not to work, then again if this blade can kill a human and pierce the skin then it can cut Rhett's thin hair. The hair separates and I am left holding a pony-tail of black hair. Dropping it onto the ground Rhett's hair falls past her shoulders. It wasn't short; it went a few inches past her shoulders still. But before her hair went far down her back. She grabs a bunch of it and glances at it with a smile.

"Thank you."

**District Twelve**

**Tundra, 14**

I hold onto Siva's arm as we run down the hall of the First floor. We have been switching between running and walking for the last few hours and while Siva has been able to keep up most of the time with ease, she is pretty fast to be honest, I can tell she is starting to get tired and I know even I am getting worn out. I stop running and slump against the wall and shift my backpack to my other shoulder and Siva clenches the small dagger in her hands tighter.

"These halls are endless." She whispers.

I nod my head and run my fingers through my hair. "You saw the floor plan though before there is a way out of this building." I tell her. She looks slightly worried, her eyebrows furrowed together and her green eyes glancing downwards. With her blonde hair and ivory skin she resembles me in a way. Only she is small and I am defiantly tall for my age and I have blue eyes. Still I imagine we might look like siblings to a stranger. I don't know how I really feel about that I just like the idea of helping Siv, makes me feel good. She is for sure on the stranger side but I don't mind. Many have told me I am on the stranger side, but other than Siva's sort of strange attitude people just say I have anger issues.

"I know but what is outside?" She asks.

I shrug, "No windows we have seen yet. We will just have to check it out. Though we have no jackets and at most this bag only has one sleeping bag so staying outside for the night doesn't seem the smartest. We should just check it out though before the anthem." I tell her and she looks up like she is thinking and shakes her head though I am unsure if she was nodding to me or something else.

"We should go through the bag." She points out and I nod and we crouch to the ground and I remove the bag to go through it. When crouching I can see the bottom of my boots with some blood from running away. It makes me cringe to remember Carrie killed by the Hazard idiot. She was so small and an easy target he should be ashamed to know he killed someone so young and naïve. At least I manage to keep Siva from getting herself killed too. At one point I saw the two as baggage and as a problem but when Siva doesn't seem out of it she is pretty smart and the two were nice company. In these halls to be alone could mean insanity.

First thing in the bag is a jacket, a big not too thick one that looks like it would be big on even me. It wouldn't keep its wearer too warm but it is better than nothing. Putting that to the side we pull out a flask where we can keep water. It is empty though sadly. After those two there is some crackers and beef strips which could probably keep us from starving for a day or two but with two of us it won't last too long. Lastly there is a small bag.

"A first-aid kit!" Siva says excited and I smile opening it and remove some gauze and bandages from it. Even some rubbing alcohol which could clean up a wound. Then a small little tube. I hope for medicine because while rubbing alcohol and gauze is great it won't do much for a major wound. Siva takes the small tube opening it and when she gives it a curious look.

"What is that?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I am not sure but I think it is some kind of medicine."

"Here let me see." I say and she hands it over and I get a good look at the blue liquid.

I think back. I know what this is though, I was hanging in the medicine store in the town delivering something for my family and they had it.

"That isn't good." I tell her suddenly remembering.

"What is it?" She asks curiously.

"It makes you pass out, literally pass out though. Not fall asleep either. It makes the person fall unconscious and it basically makes it impossible for them to wake up. It only takes a little too, too much could kill someone. Back before Panem, long before, someone once told me people would put some in other's drink." I tell her the tragic history of the drug not good. I skip out on just what they nicknamed it since she is only twelve. "It had a bad history before Panem but I bet it would be useful in the Arena." I tell her trying to lighten up the mood. "Maybe we can pour some into a Career's drink." I tell her and she laughs a little at that.

I get up putting everything back into the bag and put it back over my shoulder and Siva puts her dagger in her belt and we start walking again.

**District Five**

**Leon, 15**

The dim light from the disappearing sun over the horizon hits my eyes. Outside. It was nice to be outside. It made me look on the bright side even though I had just a small empty flask for water. It wasn't even full of anything but it would help when I actually found water. I was hoping for it to be outside but I see no source of water out here.

Walking in the field of long dull green grass I feel sort of out in the open, like a sitting duck. Looking back to the rectangular building I see the windows are only on the third floor, but if someone were to reach the roof they would spot me easily.

Still where else is water going to be? I suppose hoping the fence would be a good idea but it is getting dark. Maybe I will just wait out her for the anthem to appear in the sky. I wonder how those inside the building still will be able to see it.

Almost as if the Gamemakers could read my thoughts just as soon as the sky grows dark the anthem begins blaring in my eyes. I stand looking up to watch as the first face pops onto the sky. Hazard.

Hazard is dead? It has to be true everyone but the careers must be surprised by this. I guess the careers got tired of him.

Then the next face is that of Theresa. My heart sinks a little at it, she had barely any chance but it is still upsetting.

After Theresa is the twelve year old from Six, another one that doesn't surprise me. She was small, even that Siva girl looked big compared to her. Then after Carrie is Dustin, no surprise. He was an idiot. Surprisingly though Siva herself survived.

Finally the blonde and blue eyes face of Jazz from Twelve flashes on the screen. That means that all Districts are still in the running.

It is getting dark and I realize I have no chance of staying outside without freezing I turn around walking to the door I came out of and give the handle a tug.

Locked.

Locked?

This can't be! How am I supposed to get back in?

Oh…

I am not supposed to, that is the thing. I hear a long howl of a wolf and my blood runs cold. It starts as a drizzle but rapidly grows to a downpour in the darkness leaving me to wander until I feel the fragile hand on my shoulder.

Turning around I see a girl. No not a girl, a _thing_ with cruel white hair and leaves tangled in it with her eyes pitch black and her mouth almost a black hole, no lips. She had a dead looking thin body with a long white dress blowing back in the wind.

_"Leon." _The thing whispers though I don't see its lips move. Moving backwards I fall into the mud from the rain and quickly get to my feet running away from the female.

Then I see the weird looking creature walking on all four. It had the body shape of the human but it was no human. Wrapped in dirty looking gauze all over the only part not wrapped was its eye which like the female creature thing was a pitch black. Even though its shape was of a male human it crawled on all four and I now see its mouth is actually a slit in the bandage.

And it hisses at me, its forked tongue escaping from its mouth as I start running. Running towards the fence, if I can hop it I can only hope they won't.

The first creature walks slowly but the one on all four crawls quicker causing my heart to beat faster and faster as I try to reach the fence.

Finally when it is in reach I put out my hand to grab on to it. But I realize just before I touch it that electricity is rushing through it. The sound was obvious and suddenly I am glad I didn't touch it. But there are still those creatures to deal with and I am weaponless.

They are so close… I let out a scream.

The creature on all four crawling closer and I try to run slipping on the wet grass and being faces with the four legged monster eye to eye. It growls its mouth opening to show the row of row of razor sharp teeth.

This is it.

**District Ten**

**Cassie, 15**

Walking through the empty halls I grasp tightly onto the end of my shirt as I walk through the halls. Did this place even have other floors? I feel so lost walking through hall of hall of doors. And after the Anthem went off it got just a bit dimmer lighted in here. Some of the rooms are even pitch black. Others still fully lighted. Something about this Arena is unsettling; everything is like a real building. I suppose this is some type of hospital of the sort but not exactly. I have only looked in on the room not daring to walk in on some Gamemakers trap.

By now I just walk, this place can't seriously go on for so long can it? I think I am going in circles to be honest. Sighing I slump against a wall and run my fingers through my tangle of hair and close my eyes for a moment, I guess soon I should be getting some sleep. But it feels strange to let my guard down like that by falling asleep. I guess I am scared to sleep.

Things are pretty calm and quiet until I hear the scream. If it was any other scream I think I would force myself not to help such person but something about that scream tells me I know it Anthony's. It just sounds like him. With the thought of screams I try to push out the thoughts of the screams from outside the building and run towards the scream and where Anthony is.

What if the Careers got him? If so then I won't do much, just die with him. But when I turn the corner I see not humans battling but some _creature. _The thing pushes Anthony to the ground but even though the monsters has sharp teeth it doesn't kill Anthony. It looks like he is injured but it isn't killing him. Why is that? I heard outside that scream and something tells me maybe it was some sort of monster.

That is insane though, so is the idea this thing is simply trying to scare Anthony.

What do I do though?

Suddenly I get a though and start sprinting forward and when I get close I bring my foot into the thing, it was sort of the size of a dog. It looked kind of like a demonic dog to be honest. So because it was small it goes flying back and I don't waste time to look over Anthony and his injuries and just pick him up supporting his weight on my shoulder. I don't go too fast I will drop him because if I do I know he will just fall straight to the floor because he is limp in my body. Looking back the dog thing is getting up and I don't think just yank open the closest door and the door comes on automatically and I slam the door behind me putting my back against it as the dog scratches and tries to force the door down.

Gritting my teeth I hold the door close. My breath heavy as I take a look at Anthony who I put down on the ground. His pale face looks fine, only a small little scratch but the thing will heal itself by tomorrow. Anthony really doesn't look too bad though with the white clothes it looks worse with the blood stains. Honestly he seems to be lucky. Only a long cut on his stomach and a few cuts on his left arm. His right arm has a gash on it though. It frightens me and even makes my stomach churn but I know it won't kill him.

He opens his eyes looking up at me. "Put your body on the door." I instruct him and he crawl over so his back is on the door. I am fast anyway because he won't do much good to keep that thing from breaking the door. Right next to the door I see a table and some chairs and shove the chair against the wall so the top is under the doorknob keeping it close. Sighing with relief I glance around the room. Empty except that long table which I took the chair from.

"Cassie?" Anthony asks.

"No it is your mother," I comment sarcastically.

He laughs with ease, I smile at that. He seems to talk easily except for the fact he seems a little out of it, but other than that he seems pretty good. Though I remind myself from knowledge I learned from training that he could have a concussion, if he falls asleep he might go into a coma.

Without missing a beat I slap him across the face. Not hard enough to hurt him just enough to wake him up.

"What was that for?" He asks confused and slightly annoyed sounding.

I smile, "to wake you up. Sorry had to do it." I tell him and crawl next to his figure slumped at the figure and look at his arm shaking my head. "Do you have any medicine in that bag?" I ask him glancing to the bag still on his shoulders.

He shrugs. "I don't know." He tells me and he tries to remove it from his back but he whimpers in pain from his injuries on his arm.

I sigh, "Let me do it." I tell him and I remove the bag for him and look through it. A flask for water, some crackers, cotton balls (how we are going to use that in an Arena I don't know), a small Swiss army knife, and a little bag. A smile erupts on my face and I pull it out opening it up. Just some rubbing alcohol, bandages, and gauze but for Anthony's minor injuries they should work fine. Though I don't know if I should just pour the rubbing alcohol on his wounds. The stuff hurts enough without pouring a bunch on a wound and I don't want to waste it. I know how much it can sting from personal experience in Ten too.

Picking up the supplies Anthony smirks, "Since when are you a nurse?"

"Since I had to deal with little kid's bruising their knees and since you got yourself hurt." I say attempting to focus.

"This is my fault?"

I sigh frustrated. "Just be quiet for a moment."

That keeps him quiet and then I get an idea picking up the cotton balls and opening the rubbing alcohol that smell reaching my nose quickly as I pour some onto the cotton ball. "This is going to sting." I tell Anthony and start with the scrap on his arms; there were a few cuts but nothing too bad. Still when I put the cotton ball to the first cut he grits his teeth in pain. "It is going to help," I tell him and he nods before getting himself together closing his eyes to let me work.

I clean up the cuts and scrap on his arms deciding to only put a bandage on the worst cuts that I think could get infected, I don't want to waste any. In the end I use just two. Then I get some more rubbing alcohol and stare at the cut on his stomach. Pulling up his shirt I then clean that cut up some, it wasn't as bad as I first thought too. It was long though and putting bandages on it would be a waste.

Glancing up at Anthony with his eyes closed he looks at peace. Deciding to clean that one cut on his cheek I do so and this time he cringes a little. "Are you going to be using that on the gash?" He asks not opening his eye.

I nod before realizing with his eyes closed he can't see me and blush a bit foolishly before answering. "Yes but not using a cotton ball." I tell him knowing using the cotton ball won't do much good.

"It is going to hurt isn't it?" He asks finally opening his eyes. I nod and he sighs. "Are we an alliance Cassie?" He asks me.

"I don't think I would be going to this trouble for you if we weren't."

* * *

A/N- Hello my readers! Well I forgot about this last chapter so here it is- Your Favorite Tributes. Don't take anything personal just remember these are the favorites from what everyone saw in the Capitol. Things change in the Arena. My winner last year didn't even place too well in this poll but later on everyone feel in love with him.

So here it is

First Place- Zai with four votes

Second Place- Maria with three votes

Third Place- Rhett, Siva, and Tundra all with two votes (I am shocked that Tundra even got one...)

Fourth Place- Peridot, Jacinth, Kaya, Frank, Sedna, Theresa, Carrie, Curtis, Natalie, Tiberius, Anthony, Jazz, June, and Peytro all with one vote

Fifth Place- Roman, Leon, Cassie, Dustin, and Hazard all with zero votes

So don't take any of these too personally, the winner gets nothing just a bit of information for you all but remember that getting zero isn't bad some loveable tributes from last year got zero.

NEW POLL (YES ALREADY)- It is who you guys want to make it to the final eight. Honestly whatever the results aren't won't be exactly it but what you all think really is interesting and it definitely could make me change my mind about a tribute. So yes that means that you will pick EIGHT tributes. So please check those out and once we reach the final eight you will get to see how the list you guys picked and the real thing and the differences and similarities. So please go vote it is on my profile (honestly since you have to pick eight tributes if you vote for your own tributes I don't really mind) :)


	23. Chapter 23 Whoa

A/N-I feel awful messing with you guys. You all probably thought I had an update... well I am sorry I come with good new though! But I also come with a bit of bad news. So uh bad first. I was going to finish up the latest chapter tonight but then I realized I have a soccer game and won't have time. So tomorrow most likely. Good news? Well I got the idea from Dramatic Gleek (On her Dramatic Blaze account) to start a blog for all the characters with basically a simply picture and a few things about them. I know it is a bit late but I think it will be good practice for me because if I do a third syot I will do one and it is kind of like a test run and it will allow you guys to get a good image of all the tributes. So why do I announce this?

Because I REALLY need you guys to either tell me which actor/actress resembles your tribute so I can have a picture (you can do this through review) or if they aren't really anyone famous (they don't need to be I just need a picture for the blog) then pm me the link for it. Please do this guy this is required! Except for the following tributes because I either have a perfect picture for them already or their author has already said before who they resemble!

Who I have pictures for: Either from myself or the creator, and thanks to you guys for sending me in the people for the pictures for everyone I understand it is difficult to find a picture. Because remember I have to find one for Tundra and also for the people who don't send in a person or link.

Natalie  
Rhett  
Peridot  
Hazard  
Siva  
Frank  
Cassie  
June  
Tundra (okay not yet but that is my issue)  
Micro  
Sedna  
Theresa  
Kaya  
Maria  
Carrie  
Peytro

Okay so please make them somewhat resemble the tribute and be in the age range (try not to be off by age by more than five years) Though worse comes to worse if you tell me someone younger I will just find a picture of them when they are younger.

To keep you guys happy until next chapter and so I am not breaking rules here is a short story!

* * *

Chapter-

Once there was this really messed up country by the name of Panem which while looks awesome in writing is pronounced really awkwardly in an American accent in some people's opinoin. Anyway this country Panem has some twisted minded rulers who got all angry at the Districts for trying to rebel and then they put together these Games. Games? Fun? No this Hunger Games makes all Games look evil. See some evil dude made up the idea for each District to send in one male and one female to fight to the death with each other. Oh and they are teens, lovely right? Not really you messed up person.

So anyway they had a lot of these 'Hunger Games' and there was one in particular that you should know about. The 61st Hunger Games. Why this Games? Because I said so of course and that makes it important.

Not only were these tributes forced to fight but they also were stuck in a mental hospital! OH MY! Yes it was frightening and each tribute were pushed to their edges each cannon signaling one more stain of blood on the sparkling clean floors. It went on for a long time it seemed to each tributes, each one of them doubting themselves in one way or another. Oh and it was bloody. The newest mentor Patrick suddenly was glad he decided to volunteer at age seventeen and not eighteen.

Though like all things it had to come down to the showdown. Oh there was so much blood it was frightening and haunted each and every District resident's nightmares. But then it came down to one final cannon and the Victor was announced!

The Victor from District-

* * *

Okay there was a pretty crummy bad excuse for a short story that makes this author note legal. Well see you all!


	24. Chapter 24 Sweet Dreams

**_A/N- The chapter name will not make any sense until the next chapter, but it will I promise. _**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Day Two**

**Sweet Dreams**

**District Eleven**

**Siva, 12**

Sleep came easy with the jacket warming me up, I felt bad at first for taking it but I think Tundra is too stupid to except it. He kept saying he didn't need some stupid jacket. And besides my brother reminded me to just take it. I was glad he said so because it made sleep much easier. At first Tundra and I were going to take shifts to sleep but we were both so tired we feel asleep so quickly even though we were both sleeping on the hard cold tile floor. After the Anthem we found the outside door but strange enough it was looked. So we just found a nice small room, empty. Not all of the rooms are empty but we decided and empty one would be one less likely for someone to decide to check out.

Stretching my achy body I experience the annoying side effects of sleeping on tile floor. I mean my cot at home wasn't too comfortable but it was much better than this. Yawning once again I look at Tundra still passed out. Since he gave me the jacket to stay warm I let him use the backpack as a pillow. _Wake him up Siv you two need to go find water quickly, _my brother tells me and just as he does I realize how very dry my mouth is. It was raining outside… maybe there would be a puddle or something there. _Good thinking Siva. _The encouraging words make me smile in the depressing moment of waking up in the Arena.

I Give Tundra a small shove his eyes shoot open and he sits up doing the same stretch I did to loosen up his bag and rubs his fingers through his hair. "Sleep well?" I ask.

He shrugs, "As good as someone can sleep when they are sleeping on marble." He says and I nod in agreement. Getting to my feet Tundra follows my lead and I stretch out my back some more until it is no longer stiff. Tundra picks up the bag and removes the crackers and beef strips. He sighs. "I bet this would keep us full but I think it would just make us thirstier."

I nod, "that is assuming the beef is salty."

"It needs to be, that is how the preserve it." He tells me and removes two pieces handing one to me.

"Thank you," I tell him and he nods as he both quickly eat the small ration. It was little and though it hasn't been that long in the Arena we both were hungry and so thirsty.

_Water Siva, remember to find water._

"We should find water." I tell Tundra after my brother reminds me of it and he nods.

"Maybe that door is unlocked now," he says and we walk out of the room and back into the hallway. We start walking in the direction we came from after we realized the door to outside was locked. Walking in a comfortable fast walk the only sound is of our footsteps. Glancing at the doors on the left to us I blink at the different types of doors. They were a blue color unlike the other doors which were a gray shade. And they had no little rectangular window at the top to look in on the room. _Siva ask yourself this, why are those doors different? _ I come to a stop and glance at the door trying to figure out what my brother is trying to tell me. Why are those doors different?

"Siva?" Tundra asks confused sounding but I walk forward opening the door to reveal a light.

A garden? I blink confused of how it is even possible but a smile appears on my face anyway. A guess this is the Gamemaker's present to us. Slightly suspicious but it doesn't matter because if my brother made me think about it then surely he wanted us to find it.

"Water!" I shout before realizing I should be quieter. Walking onto the grass I look down to see soft plush green grass. There is a stone pathway around the inside little Courtyard. The ceiling has scattered lights. Special lights, they remind me of the ones back in District Eleven they used to grow plants inside. If I remember correctly the lights were special and they would even improvise sun rays for a plant to grow. Well that must be how all these plants are growing! It doesn't explain the river though. Walking towards it I see it is near the middle of the Courtyard separating one side from another.

"This is amazing…" Tundra whispers looking at the beautiful garden. Curiously I lean forward over the river to look at the end of it. There is a bush to cover both ends so I can't see where the water comes from or goes but I guess the Gamemakers can do whatever they want. Besides they probably don't want us all going dehydrated. I assume that would be boring for the Capitol.

_Siva if this is the one water source and food source think how many tributes will be coming here. _The notice makes me startled and I tug on Tundra pulling him out of open sight and I pull him behind on of the bushes so that we are in the plants hidden from sight.

"What the hell Siva?" Tundra says cursing in frustration.

"Someone might see us." I tell him with a shrug and go behind him to get the small flask for water from his bag. The water looks fresh enough and I assume it is pure because they gave us no iodine tablets. It is a risk but it is good enough. Besides the water feels seems to follow all the guidelines for finding out if water is good to drink. I fill up the flask drinking the entire thing quickly. It tastes fresh for sure. If possible it tastes better. Filling it up again I hand it over to Tundra. He chugs it down quickly. We do this process again only the second time around we take a little longer to drink it since we were less thirsty. Happy to no longer have a dry mouth I fill it up again and put it back in Tundra's bag.

"Now to find food." He says.

"District Eleven," I tell him. I then crawl through the bushes looking at each until I find one that catches my interest. It is leaves but even by getting close to it I can smell the sort of spearmint scent. Picking a bunch of leaves knowing that if I want to be full Tundra and I will have to eat a bunch. Crawling back to Tundra I hand him half of the handful of leaves.

He looks at is suspiciously. "You're sure about this?" He asks and I nod.

"It is Basil," I tell him sticking one in my mouth. The taste is strange. It does cleanse my breath though I little bit. It isn't the most wonderful thing to eat by itself and I can see Tundra cringe his face a bit but it is good enough. At least this way we won't starve.

**District One**

**Peridot, 17**

_I look out the large window that overlooks the city in the District One floor staring outside. The sight is beautiful, I imagine that the Capitol residents are anything but innocent but they are so naïve. So naïve of the pain the tributes go through and so naïve of what it is like to be in this position. Then again if I dislike this so much then why did I volunteer?_

_ That is the problem though, I am so aware of how twisted this all is but I am far beyond caring. Beyond caring if people think I am a monster. I will win and I will prove to all of Panem of my strength, I will be beyond famous. I smile at the thought. I know it isn't sadness that dwells through my body because after all I choose to come here. It isn't fear either; I am a Career after all. Careers don't die in the Bloodbath, and after the bloodbath I will have the others kill Jacinth and then no one will care about me until I stab them in the back when it simmers down to the final eight. No fear isn't the correct word. It is apprehension the surges through my body._

_ Apprehension of what the Arena will be like is one thing really bothering me._

_ "A year ago I was looking out this same window." The voice startles me from my thoughts and at first I suspect Jacinth so I put on a glare and turn around. But it is Patrick. My tough glare loosens into surprise. _

_ "All alone sitting to look out at the Capitol?" I say. "Knowing soon enough they will be cheering on the murder and bloodshed?" I say. It sounds very un-district One but even most Careers find it disturbing how the Capitol cheers on such bloodshed. See we cheer on our tributes bringing pride and honor to our District. Few sane Careers love bloodshed; no they just understand that to get that fame you need to cut some throats. It isn't that I want to kill I just know that I want to be famous and if it takes killing then so be it._

_ "Not alone," he admits._

_ I blink understanding what it means. "With her?" Kenmeina. His District Partner, he was friends with her I guess. I am not sure if any more but I doubt anything really happened in between them. Still even the blind would have figured out from Kenmeina's death that Patrick was upset about her dying._

_ He nods, he doesn't say much more. I suspect I sound to smart now. I sound weak to be honest, but I am at a weak moment._

_ Soon enough I will just go back to being the monster I am._

I glance back up from my knife in my hands and to Jacinth. He gives me a glare. I smirk at him, I have been thinking hard of ideas that could make Frank want to kill him. I decided that Sedna and Maria wouldn't be able to be convinced to just decide to kill Jacinth so Frank is my best option. Of course Jacinth will be plotting the same thing.

I don't even think we are the only ones with a rivalry. Of course Sedna and Frank don't seem to necessarily like each other but I can tell that they are only competitive with each other. They don't hate each other though. Maria on the other hand seems to be working her way to Jacinth. I guess that is her style, I respect her for it but I think the innocent and dumb angle works much better. Obviously Maria's plan is falling short with the factor that her biggest chance to get a boy around her fingers was Hazard and now he is dead. Frank has a girl friend and a kid after all and now she just has Jacinth to try and manipulate. That sort of depressed dad-hating fifteen year old, I doubt he will give a second glance at her.

I smile at the thought and return to sharpening my knife.

"When are we going to do something?" I groan in a whiney voice that even annoys me.

Frank shrugs. "Well we had just two water container with actual water and that is gone so I guess soon we will go find some water. I would say after the Anthem but with those stupid things wandering the halls so often I doubt any tributes will be in the halls. So maybe this afternoon."

"Why not now?" Sedna challenges her hands on her hips.

Frank sighs, "Fine if you are so excited to go find some tribute then you and someone else hunt down some tributes."

"I will go with you!" I say raising my hand with a smile. I expect Sedna isn't one to cheer on blood but she seems pretty persistent on winning so maybe if I convince her that Jacinth is a threat….

"I will go too." A voice says and I turn holding back a glare to see Jacinth giving a triumphant smirk.

"Wonderful," I say with a smile and glance at Jacinth. This should be fun.

**District Ten**

**Anthony, 15**

Cassie and I turn the corner both of our energies low even though we are walking on a flat surface, I can only imagine how painful this would be on a mountain Arena or something. My wounds still hurts a bit, especially the gash on my arm. Though the rest around are starting to heal up nicely and all I can say is I am very glad I let myself scream in pain. If I didn't Cassie might have never heard me and she would have never come to help me.

Then my face would be broadcasted to all the tributes. Getting injured the first night has left me with a few minor injuries and a blow to my pride but I know that the Hunger Games is all about keeping alive with injuries. Last year the Victor Patrick was broken and bloody from battling both Beth and Isaac but he got fixed up. If I win then my injuries can be mended easily.

That is if I do win. "Here is a nice room." Cassie says opening a door to reveal the small room. All the rooms on the third floor were the same with one tiny cot and a window. Not all had beds though, only some. I guess though the bed is as hard as the floor it attracts tributes to it and when it does that leads to battle. But this room is far enough away from the staircase we used to get to the third floor that we should be fine.

"You should rest I am going to find some water." Cassie says.

I blink, "No let me go with you."

She shakes her head. "Just be quiet Anthony and rest, that way your body can have more energy to heal your wounds."

"I don't know if that is correct." I say, it seems like it would but my brain is fuzzy on that sort of information. District Ten being the livestock District we never had too good of an education system, everyone was just expected to know how to work on a farm. Sadly being an albino with my oh-so-sensitive skin and eyes working outside in the hot sun isn't an option for me.

"Right or wrong you are staying here and I am getting us some much needed water." She tells me taking control. She gives a thin smile. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me any way." She mocks jokingly.

"My arm is hurt, not my legs." I tell her wondering if she was challenging me or not and if I remember and pains in my legs from running. Well of course there is the pain from no water in nearly a day but other than that….

"Injuries are injuries." She instructs me and I let out a sigh lying on the bed. She pulls out the Swiss army knife and hands it to me. "Take it to keep safe."

I shake my head. "Cassie there could me just one water source in here and if there is then in case you run into anyone you will need some sort of protection. I will just push the bed against the door and then no one can get in." I tell her and she sighs but takes it anyway.

"Okay well I guess I should take the flask for when I find the water." She says and I nod. "Or I can just do this." She says emptying the backpack except for the flask for water. "This way I can bring any food I find back too without caring all the other stuff." She says putting the backpack on her shoulders and I nod in agreement. The backpack is pretty small and the weight is really what is inside it and not the bag so she should be fine when it comes to speed. She gives a smile, "later."

"Keep safe." I tell her as she leaves the room and I am all alone to myself.

**District Four**

**Sedna, 18**

Both Jacinth and Peridot are silent but it is obvious to see the fact that they both despise each other. Jacinth glaring at Peridot every few seconds and Peridot rolling her eyes at Jacinth and letting out a sigh that is slightly annoying but I manage to get over. The worse part about walking in between two people ready to kill each other, and are encouraged to and have weapons in their hands; the worse is the fact that I haven't even saw their hate for each other until I was alone with them. I mean I figured they had some kind of rivalry like Frank and I probably have but I never saw how much they hate each other.

Real blow to my ego. Sighing I grasp onto my spear clenched in my fist tighter and continue to walk around the corner. Then I see a flash of red hair and manage to not let out a gasp and pull both Peridot and Jacinth back from turning the corner.

"What?" Peridot whines.

I put my finger to my lips. "I saw someone." I tell.

"Did they have a weapon?" Jacinth asks.

I shake my head and Peridot folds her arms blinking innocently which makes Jacinth rolls his eyes, "Well no offense Seddie but we kind of have a bunch of weapons I don't think we should be just waiting around. Frank will be happy to hear we got a kill." She says. I don't know how really stupid she is because honestly sometimes I have trouble believing someone can be that foolish. It wasn't her latest comment but her tone of voice gets under my skin and reminds me of my ever suspicion as the supposedly ditzy girl.

"We need to have a plan." I tell them and Jacinth nods but Peridot just groans.

"We are the careers Seddie."Peridot says.

"Sedna," I correct her and walk around the corner to see a door just closing. Jacinth holds up his hatchet just in case anything happens but he glances at me. "Who is it?"

"I think that District Ten girl or the District Seven girl." I say remembering the fiery red hair that both those tributes share. But that Seven girl has a deeper shade and much less curls than the Ten girl who just has a wild mane of red curls. It has to be Ten.

Jacinth nods and we walk to the door she went through and open it quietly but astonished at the same time. We blink in surprise at the surreal garden in the room. The room was large enough that I suppose it was the entire middle of the first floor. I can see water which is great because after all that was one of the things Frank wanted us to get. Ugh, what _Frank _wants. I am not one to take orders and even Hazard barked out fewer orders than Frank.

"I will take it." I say sullenly and in a hushed whisper and pull my eyes from the beautiful garden. I know one of us has to take her and I am not favorable to killing but I will win. Besides no way I am letting some rich mayor's son survive longer. Not a chance. "You guys fill up the containers." I say and they nod going to the river that somehow has managed to flow through here though we are still just in a room in a building. I can see red hair disappearing and try to be quiet hoping she hasn't heard us. Pushing through the bushes I can see it is in fact the fifteen year-old from Ten. She is filling up a flask at the river and while managing to put some berries into a bag in her backpack.

I make the mistake of stepping too loudly and she snaps around hearing me and her eyes widen and she gets up capping the flask and I know then that she really needs that water. If I can get it from her… no I just need to go for the kill. I throw the spear but she rolls to the side and gets to her feet quickly speeding away. I admit she is nimble. Following her we cross the narrow river and she makes her way through the foliage with ease that if it weren't for the Training I have received I would never be able to keep up with her. She rips open one of the doors disappearing and I follow her and I see her turn around in the hall her eyes widen in fear and her chest moving up and down rapidly in fear yet I know she must be rushing with adrenaline.

We stare at each other for a moment and she glances towards me open hand. I curse remembering I left my spear in the ground where it lodged itself after I missed her. She clenches onto something and I see it shine as the light hits it. A knife. A smaller one that can't even count as a dagger but it is a weapon. I pull the dagger from my belt and launch towards her. She dodges to the side and she sinks her knife into my arm. Nothing lethal, I think, but it is obvious I can't doubt this girl. I push into her and we tumble to the ground and she hits her head pretty hard on the floor. Grasping onto my dagger I see her knife on disregarded to the side and she tries to hold back my hands and we struggle and just as I believe I can overpower her she brings up her knee kicking me and pushing me off her long enough for her to escape to the knife.

"No!" I let the frantic and panicked word escape just as grabs onto the knife on the floor.

Then the lights go out.

What the hell? Frustration spreads through me and even a little regret, why did I have to volunteer? Oh why did I have to? I wanted to prove something but now I might die because the Gamemakers decided to turn off the lights.

No, I refuse to give up. Stumbling to my feet my hands in the air around me I can hear our movement and try to stumble towards the sound but I just find myself crashing into the wall. I hear her fall and hear her mutter something but just as I try to go to her the lights flash on. _Blood, _the red fresh looking blood covers all over the walls with hand prints of blood all over the floor and wall. I am able to glance at her and we share a look just as the lights go off again and I try to go to where I saw her. But in the darkness both our sense of balance are suffering without our eyesight to guide us. All we have are our ears. I fall to the ground and I feel somewhat scared, not of her but of why I saw blood because obviously there is none. I see the lights flash on and then off again quickly and then once more.

Then the lights go on again but I see it is too late. Obviously we stumbled into some isolated hallway that isn't part of the main building and the only way out is the way we came and a door that probably leads out of here. And she has her bag and her supplies and is leaving through such door.

** District Seven**

**June, 15**

Taking a short sip from the flask of water I hand it back to Kaya and she takes a short sip before putting it back in her bag. We just barely left the hidden garden when we saw that Cassandra girl coming in and now we were just enjoying the ration of food and water we managed. It was sort of a gift and curse from the Gamemakers, on one side it was supplies so we don't starve. Yet if it is the only food and water source battles will go down. I mean I bet there has to be food hidden in this place but we all need water and none of us really have time to waste.

"Let's go exploring." I tell Kaya with a large smile half-sarcastic like usual. Though I still wish to look around this place.

She nods and we both pick ourselves up from the ground and get on the move. Ahead I can see to openings. I stifle out a laugh shocked by it. "Is that a bathroom?" I ask.

We walk towards it rushed. I mean I guess the tables and chairs around here can give comfort and that secret garden but a bathroom? There has to be a twist. We come to a stop in front of it and see the sign that shows it is a family bathroom for both genders. I glance at Kaya before we walk in. When we do I can feel myself let down, I knew it was too good to be true but I had hope anyway. Looking I can see a row of sinks and a drain and even stalls but the stalls are empty and I can see that from here. No toilets. Oh well there still is a sink. No mirrors though, but after all that has happened I am not sure I want to see what I look like. Going to the sink I turn the knob and thick red liquid pours out. I let out a scream turning it off and jumping back.

"That was frightening." Kaya says and though it was only a slight scare I can feel my heart pumping.

"Up for a bloodbath Kaya?" I comment and she stifles a laugh and we leave the bathroom.

"I can't believe you let her get away!" I hear the voice and just as I turn to meet eyes with Kaya but she already has a grip on my arm and is tugging me in the opposite direction. With water in our now hydrated bodies we can run with ease especially with a little bit of fear in us. Those people were talking about missing a chance to kill a tribute so obviously they aren't friendly.

"Where are we going?" I say in a hushed whisper to KAYA.

"The stairs!" She responds and we run till we see the door for the staircase. Rushing to it I throw open the door and we are met with an option. Up or down.

"This place has a basement?" I say shocked by it.

Kaya nods and she pulls me down that way and we rush down the stairs. I see the lights are slightly dimmer here but it doesn't matter. I trust Kaya and I know she trusts me so I don't think she will be stabbing me in the back in the dim lighting. Besides after we lost Theresa we both knew neither of us were up to kill each other, I guess if it comes down to it we will just have to hope it doesn't come down to us because I am weary if I can kill her.

Finally after a bit we reach a door and I stand back as Kaya opens it my hand squeezing tightly around my weapon. She opens the door and suddenly and frighteningly a tight grasp of air pull us into the door and into the darkness. We fall a little, not really fall I guess but I crash to the ground in the darkness moving my hands around to find Kaya.

"Kaya?" I shout into the darkness my heart pumping faster.

"June?" She responds and I move to where I think I hear her voice come from. My hands searching the ground I find something and get up.

"Kaya is that you?" I ask and put my hand to the figure. It feels like a human but it doesn't at the same time.

"June I am over here!" Kaya shouts. The problem? It definitely did not come from in front of me. The lights come on and I hear Kaya scream as we look around the room full of… I am not even sure. The things weren't alive but the lights don't stay on long because suddenly it turns from on to flashing on and off quickly. I know there is a word for it but I can't put my finger on it. The light makes it almost like a series of pictures as I struggle to get to my feet my body feeling heavier and my head dizzy from the lights. I can see movement and know it is Kaya but the things that create a maze I think are called mannequins. The things fill up the room and with the light situation while I don't know if I am going to be killed the fear is strong and I think all of Panem can hear my heart beat.

I reach an arm and feel it. Human. "Kaya we need to get out of here!" I say a little calmer to know I found her and we try to make our way to some sort of exit but everything is in a panic. I feel a headache in my forehead forming...

Then a pair of arms pull us backward and half drag us through a part of the wall I was sure is not a door but turns out it is a curtain or something. Beyond the curtain we are no longer in the frightening light and I can see. Panting my body feels cold and my body still feeling in panic mood I look around. This looks a lot more like a basement. But who grabbed us?

At first I believe and enemy but when I turn around to see our rescuer I see the familiar face of Peytro.

And he doesn't seem to want to kill us.

**District Nine**

**Natalie, 18**

I push open the double doors, from the way they are on the ceiling basically I know that they have to lead to some sort of roof. Tiberius helps giving a push to the door and we manage to get them open and when I do I can poke my head through the hole and glance at the rooftop. Smiling I pull myself up because the stairs stop a point where you have to lift yourself up. I give a hand to Tiberius pulling him up and I glance at the sun set.

There is lots going around my head, for starters I am still startled by my kill. I felt like a _monster_ the anger I had was enough to frighten any sane person. I know I volunteered to be here but still I am afraid if I kill anymore that switch that turns on the anger on within me will just stay on. Then I go back to thinking how I volunteered. Both Tiberius and I choose to go into this hell and while it seemed so logically to me at the time I am having my doubts now. Five years since those Peacekeepers beat my brother to death but I still couldn't get over it. I was depressed and Nina and my mother were the only ones there for me but that wasn't enough. Nina won and she taught me a few things and I knew that I either wanted to die to end the pain or win for my family. That was back when the pain was too much to bear and when I didn't know my competition would be the boy who did something so simple but saved my life.

Tiberius so long ago helped me and I never thanked him. Now I feel happier, the pain is still there but he makes me happy and that means he helped me yet again. He makes me smile though he doesn't even try and that is so very deadly it scares me. I sigh and try to enjoy the moment though. We found water and food from a little garden on the first floor and right now we have a fabulous view of a sun set with no trees to block it.

The building is in the middle of nowhere, the fence trapping us in and beyond that is just an endless field of grass. It is supposed to make us feel even more isolated and it does but right now it gives Tiberius and I a wonderful sunset view.

"We can't stay too long you heard what happened yesterday." Tiberius comments and I shrug walking to the edge of the roof fearlessly. I sit down on the ground.

"Can we just watch the sunset?" I ask and he says nothing but he sits down next to me so I guess that means he is fine with it. "It is so pretty." I comment.

He shrugs, "I have seen better in Nine."

I scoff, "sure but back home there are tress blocking the view." _Home, _I miss it so much.

He nods. "I guess."

I glance at him staring out at the slowly disappearing sun. How can he not remember? How can he not remember holding me back that day? Maybe he does he just hasn't figured out it is me. That one memory of him helping me has just added onto the annoying pestering feeling I get around him though it really isn't him. It is the fact I feel weak around him. I was never the most smiley girl and I shouldn't be smiling in the Arena, which is one thing about him that annoys me. Then there is that ever annoying sense that I owe him.

I need to tell him, I will tell him so that will be off my back and then after today I will stop letting myself get so attached to this boy. He needs to die for me to win after all. Attachments in the Arena are deadly. I sneak a look at him and urge myself to speak still embarrassed with how I am letting myself get attached to him. "Thank you." I tell him indirectly thanking him to that day years ago.'

He laughs giving me a strange look. "Why?"

"Because you might not remember this but a very long time ago you saved my life." I did not just say that. The thought I just said it pains me because I know the Capitol must have loved it and that annoys me.

Tiberius looks at me shocked. "Excuse me?"

Now that I got started I know now all of it will come out. "Five years ago my brother was beaten to death," I look at him not wimping out or looking away. I exclude the Peacekeeper part because I know if I said it then that might upset the Gamemakers but I know he will understand what I mean. "Ever was crowded around and I was going to run and help him. Stupid right? Well I was reckless and I was going to do it anyway, but you held me back though you had no idea who I was. You stopped me from being hurt too. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't hold me back."

From his look I know he is shocked, he seems to remember it but he seems to be still putting together the fact I was that girl. "Why are you telling me this?" He asks.

"Isn't it obvious? You saved me that day and I never said thank you… I just had to say thank you." I say looking down.

The sun is slowly disappearing and Tiberius is quiet. He sighs eventually and I look up at him. "Well the sun is going down we should get back." He says finally and I nod and we get back.

We get back to the stairs and start walking down just as soon as the Anthem comes on. It shows on the ceiling so now safely inside we sit down and look up as the face of Leon from Five shows on the screen. I guess he was the one that died last night.

Six dead, seventeen to go.

* * *

FINALLY THIS LONG CHAPTER IS DONE :) I am happy you guys get to see it because it has a lot more action than last chapter. So do you guys hate it? Love it? Do you want to murder it and spit on the chapter's grave? Well tell me through review! Though you guys are pretty awesome when it comes to reviewing :D I really do appreciate it.

So about that blog I said I wanted to do... I am working on it and have twelve tributes done (as drafts) but I need to go in order and that keeps me from continuing. So remember to send me the person for your tributes! Here are the people I have nothing for and haven't heard from- Leon and Roman. Okay only two people haven't heard from? Awesome :3

Lastly if you haven't voted in that poll yet on my profile vote! And please leave a prediction for what you believe the title means, I think it would be pretty ironic if one of you guess right XD I do know what it means and you will all find out next chapter but I want to see what you all are predicting! Okay bye!


	25. Chapter 25 Handle With Care

Twenty Five

Handle With Care

Day Three

District Two

Maria, 18

A soft sound, what is that sound? It is like the soft melody of a heart beat. The simple idea that I would describe this sound as soft is incorrect though. This sound is anything but soft. The loud Bump sound blasts through my ears and shakes my body as I try to lift myself up to make my way through the pitch dark that is surrounding me.

Did the Gamemakers turn off the lights? The possibility is strong especially after Sedna explained why that Cassandra girl got away. Those bastards are twisted. Honestly this Arena is creepy enough with turning the lights off. Maybe they are just desperate for excitement after two full days only having one kill (besides the bloodbath), I mean honestly these Games are going slow. One more reason why Frank was wrong. If we are killed because the Gamemakers got bored it will be the fact he kept us from hunting.

I try my best to get to my feet but waking up in complete darkness has left me with just my ears to keep me balanced. I collapse back on the ground hitting my head hard on concrete and as I do the lights flash on automatically. That is when the startled scream escapes from me. I look around, spinning round and round to the point I feel my stomach churn. Everywhere the walls are covered with photos. Photos enlarged so they all easily cover the walls.

It is all the men my mother gave me to.

Sure I don't recognize most of them and are able to attach a memory to the face, luckily, but I know that these are the men. My heart races moving my chest up and down hysterically. I look for a door but there is none. How did the Gamemakers get me in here? How did they know about all these people?

Then I spot the one out of place. The picture three times bigger than all the others. This face does have a memory. He was the first.

I scream the sound piercing my eardrums.

How could they have known this? It is impossible!

Unless this isn't real...

My eyelids shoot open my heart racing just like in the dream and I realize I woke myself up by my scream. I feel so shaky and clamy I want to crawl up, but I know my scream would have woken up the rest of them. I look around to see them all wake up. They all looked confused and unsettled and they all look at each other. Each one of them panting like we all just ran a marathon.

"Maria you gave away our position!" Frank complains trying to look strong but for some reason he seems so unsettled.

"I heard Peridot scream too." Sedna says.

A little idea pops into my head ands I am sure it pops into all our heads. Even so Jacinth is first to speak. "You guys all had nightmares too."

I shake my head angry with myself for screaming. If I didn't I could have gone without admitting to have a foolish nightmare. Then again I see everyone but Frank agree. We all had nightmares? Is that even possible?

Frank gets up and while he admits nothing I realize he must have had a nightmare also, I feel slightly sympathetic for but only momentarily. "We need to get moving, someone might find us." He says and Sedna glares at him getting to her feet.

"Someone might find us?" She spits angrily and though I have never really been too fond of Sedna, after all she is competition, I am happy that she is speaking. I think her coming from Four also she is able to get away with being more blunt around Frank. I guess it is like that with most District Partners.

Then again Peridot and Jacinth…

"Yes now lets go." Frank says looking down at the short girl but by the way Sedna stood she looked as if she believed she was seven feet tall and not only a few inches above five feet.

"Frank we have weapons and supplies! It is day three and only six have died, the audience will get restless and that could cost us." She says frustrated.

I can see Frank redden with anger; he isn't usually like this but it must have been the nightmares that have everyone on the edge. "You think you are so strong don't you?"

"Well if I remember correctly I get a ten, and uh what did you get? A nine?" She says going for the low blow. It would be funny in a different situation, but we are in this situation and in a moment of rage both reach for weapons.

"Stop!" The loud shout booms through the room and everyone looks shocked at Jacinth, the youngest of us all ending up being the most mature. "This is stupid, if we fight against each other none of us will go far. We need to stick together to bring down the numbers." He said and it surprises me a little because he never seemed to be as tough as he likes to say.

But in the end he is right, I don't like anyone here but we do need each other. For now.

District Three

Kaya, 17

I had gotten so use to the usual silence between June and I, it was not exactly that we didn't know what to say to each other or that the moments were painful and awkward. Our shared silence was peaceful and allowed us both to think. Now that Peytro has joined our little pack… well…. I just think that things are different. The silence gone for the most part. Peytro and June chatter while I keep silent. I find it troubling how very silent I have become while the fourteen and fifteen year old talk on and on. Not that I mind this noise but I just feel in a way left out.

"So I am pretty sure there are no more loners." Peytro tells June. He seems to have much control over the Arena in the matter of he has been sneaking around finding the other tributes. Hunting but not killing hunting, tracking is a better word for it. He has been telling us of all the other tribute's situations. Of course he couldn't figure out everything but he did have some useful knowledge I give him that.

"Really? That is strange…" June mummers in deep thought. She tucks her red hair behind her ear and bits down onto her lip in thought.

Peytro nods, and for once it is silent. Not that much has happened. Well that is if you don't count the painful nightmare I had to bear through. Sure I know this is the Arena and everything is very creepy but June and Peytro were very silent and grim looking during the morning anyway so I had decided to not bring it up to them.

My dream involved me drowning. I was in a wide-open pool, endless like the pool but it was not salty and was much too still to be the sea. Something was pulling me down slowly grasping tighter and tighter onto my feet dragging me into the deep abyss of the water. It was painful. It was so real. I guess this Arena has been getting to me lately.

Then the world begins to fall, it is sudden and almost as if the three of us had no way of stopping ourselves from falling through the floor the shout tightly back again as we hit the hard ground beneath it. I let out a groan rubbing the back of my head which took a pretty hard hit, not anything too bad that might cause a concsion or anything but it was still painfull.

"Did you hear that?" I hear a voice say and then the rush of footsteps as the three of us look at each other panicked and get up quickly. We are weaponless and I assume that a group with that many people to make that many sounds of footsteps has to be the infamous careers. I sincerely hope I am wrong.

June grabs my arms and we lift ourselves up starting in the other direction just as I spot the first person.

The careers.

The world spins almost knocking me to the ground but I bush on stubbornly with the help of June. I feel a sharp pinch in the back of my thigh and reach my hand out to it, an arrow. Looking back I see that District One girl pouting over just getting my leg. Pain rushing through my blood I know ripping out the arrow will mean a river of blood and I can't afford that. But my leg is burning already. It slows me down to the point June is nearly dragging me with the help of Peytro. Another arrow hits June's arm as the get closer and closer. The arrow just barely grazed her arm though. But it stops her from dragging me along and I tumble to the ground in pain. The world a blur.

"Kaya!"Peytro shouts and they run to me.

"Go…" I mutter. They can't carry me with them and still make it. I am going to die either way so I might as well dying knowing they have a chance of survival.

They stand still for a moment in disbelief.

"Hurry!" I shout again.

They nod and as June is running with the help of Peytro she glance back at me and mouths a goodbye before holding three fingers to her heart. A goodbye.

"I got the girl go after them." A male voice says. The male stands over me as the others hurry on. He looks down at me with a dagger in his hands.

"Just do it already." I mutter staring him straight in the eyes before he plunges the dagger downwards aiming for my chest.

District Eight

Rhett Evers, 16

I close my eyes tightly leaning against the wall never letting go of the blade in my hands. I couldn't get over the dream… it kept replaying over and over in my head. It was all my worst fears shoved into one painful ball of misery. I am ashamed to admit but I am afraid of thunder, not to the point I crawl into a ball but it frightens me. The sound startles me and so far all of today's thunder is all that has been happening. It carried on from my dream.

Even the constant thunder wasn't as bad as the dream… those fears were much more different. A whole other category.

I just want to get out of this Arena. I want to forget my nightmare and I want to forget the blood on my jeans. The blood of the person I killed. I want to forget it all, I wonder what would happen if I didn't find Roman. I hate to admit it but I am stronger with him, he is from District Eight. He reminds me of home and the time I wasn't a murderer.

Things were better yesterday, I felt better with my hair shorter. It was a nice change, after so much happening my usual haircut didn't feel right. I needed change. Besides if I ever make it out of here alive I can grow back my hair, and then there will be something to separate me from the person I am now.

"Come on Rhett we need to get going." Roman says making me snap my eyes open. We heard the cannon and the screams and there is no doubt we need to get off this level. I have a feeling whatever went on and whoever killed the girl, the screams were female for sure, we don't want to encounter.

"Yeah I know don't get your panties in a twist." I mutter.

"What?" Roman asks not comprehending.

I shrug, "never mind let's just go." I say frustrated. I really don't understand how he can stand me. Everyone else that wasn't my family couldn't stand me so I don't understand why he can. Maybe it is the fact I have humbled a bit since my arriving. Or maybe he is a better person than me.

Most likely the later.

"Okay so where to?" He asks.

I take a moment to think about it. "How about we get some more water then head to the third floor?" I suggest. I am not sure if it is the best choice considering the killer might go to get water if they know about it but we are already running short on water. Roman got nothing from the bloodbath and there was only a canteen in my bag that could hold a half-gallon and it goes pretty quickly.

"Whatever you say."

"You know you don't have to just go along with everything I say," I snap back. Damn it Rhett what are you trying to do? Pick a fight with your only ally? I think bitterly to myself already running through thoughts of how to fix it.

"You had nightmares too?" He says shocking me. I glance to him my eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem more tense lately, I figured maybe I wasn't the only one with a little sleep trouble."

"Well this Arena is pretty messed up," I point out.

He is quiet for a moment thinking about it. "Why suddenly do we both get it last night but neither of us have nightmares the night before?"

He is getting to something, but I don't want to get to something. I don't want any more trouble on my plate. I'm not strong enough to handle something else. Most of all I just want to believe I will have nice happy dreams tonight and not that awful dream again.

"Something changed but what?" He asks still in thought, he stays that way for a few minutes and I don't risk interrupting something. Suddenly like a light bulb appeared over his head he looks at me startled.

"What is the thing that ever single one of us here need?" He asks me.

"A way out?" I say confused.

He shakes his head, "no but now that garden makes sense. Every single one of us need food and water but there are different types of food and such, avoiding it would be easy." Avoiding what? "But we all need water and there is no escaping that, and you can last longer without food. Even two weeks, you would be weak but it is possible. But you can only go a day or two without water and sleep. Without water you go dehydrated and without sleep you could get hallucinations and turn insane."

"So?"

"Rhett the nightmares- they are because of the water. The water is spiked."

District Nine

Tiberius

"Hey Tiberius come here for a second." Natalie comments and I look up from our bag and glance at her meeting her glance as she nervously looks away.

"Yeah?" I ask walking over to her and looking over her shoulder.

"What is wrong with this image?" She asks me pointing to the wall in front of her that we both look at.

I stare at it for a moment squinting in thought as I try to understand what she is trying to get me to see, though all I see is a wall though. I shift my weight onto my other side still trying to think it through.

"Having trouble?" She asks smirking with her hand on the hip.

"Not a chance Blight." I say with almost a challenging look. The day has gone on fairly normal. Excluding the troubling nightmares things have been quiet. The cannon in the early morning the most exciting thing that happened really. We have been investigating around the top floor and spending lots of time on the third floor. The place is stunning up there, not much of a view and of course this is an Arena so calling anything stunning is a stretch.

"Then what is it?" She asks mockingly.

"Uh… that is a good question." I say focusing again when I notice it. I reach at my hand placing it on the wall and trailing my fingers along the dark line. A sort of invisible, not nearly of course, dark and thin line trails making a rectangle on the wall.

"Exactly, not like the Gamemakers to do something like that unless-

"Unless it has a purpose." I finish her sentence and put my palm in the middle and push inwards.

Then a screeching sort of sound follows, the thing moved in. I glance to Natalie and she meets my glance before looking back to the wall nervous under my glance. I look back and push against the rectangle more until the entire slab of wall goes in making a hole in the wall.

"Wasn't expecting that…" Natalie says looking inside. It is too dark to see anything. She fumbles in her pockets taking out a box of matches from her jean pockets and glances to me. "Worth wasting a match?" She asks.

I shrug, "Your match your choice." She nods lighting it against the side of the matchbox and the rough edge and the flame erupts on the match and she puts it to give light inside the hole. A bridge… a metal bride (no railing of course) that leads into darkness.

"This seems like a really bad idea." I mutter.

"Is it worth the risk?" She asks glancing towards me, the flame on the match slowly reaching her fingers holding it up.

I flash a smile. "Well we have to give the Capitol a good show don't we?"

She smirks. "Yes I guess we do."

She blows out the match as it nearly gets to her finger. "Do we have a flashlight?" She asks.

I think giving a second look in my bag and sigh. "Nope." I frown and Natalie lets out a groan annoyed. That is until a miracle comes in the form of a pesky beeping sound. We look around seeing a hole in the ceiling slide open a parachute comes down as it slides shut again. We smile at each other before reaching for the flashlight. Sure it isn't a first aid kit or something like that but it tells us both something very critical- that we have sponsors.

Natalie takes the flashlight switching it up and shining some light into the hole lighting the bridge much better than the match. "Ladies first." I say and she rolls her eyes stepping inside fearless. Got to respect the confidence. Reminds me of someone from home. I suppose maybe that is the reason why I first took a liking to Natalie- because she reminded me of the one female member of my gang. Though I realize now I just like to see confidence in girls. I look at some of the girls that use to obsess over guys and I and all of them were so self-conscience. No confidence. The thing is that is where the similarities between Natalie and Adne end. They are both strong and confident but Adne couldn't commit for her life. She got with guys and girls all the same, we flirted but I doubt things were more than that.

"Tiberius come on." Natalie comments and I am pulled into reality and I give her a nod stepping onto the bridge.

Picking up the slab of wall I carefully place it back into the wall closing us in on this bridge. "Don't won't any careers following us." I say calmly and turn back around to follow Natalie into the darkness.

* * *

A/N- You guys have no idea how sorry I am! My heart is literally breaking because I feel like an awful person, I haven't updated in so long T-T The amount of time I left you guys hanging is the amount of time it took me to write all of Lost in the Darkness, that is sad. So I feel like I should explain myself here.

At first the problem was my family… my sister constantly was on the computer and so was my mom. Some day for that entire week and a half I wasn't even able to get on the Internet. It was that bad. The problem? I left on the 21st and was gone until New Year's Ever, I was able to update my other story because I got a laptop. So far I have been working on a desktop I shared with my mother and sister but now I have a laptop, which should be good. Except the week I got back I was so exhausted from my trip that I was unable to write. That is the sad part… I was hoping to finish up writing the chapter then but I just really needed a break :/ Then this last week I was going to but BAM midterms… I had to do a review thing for math each day which was so much math it hurt my brain… it left me with no time for you guys and though that is all why I didn't update for a while I know that I can't do that to you guys and I feel awful. This part is short and I apologize for that too but I got tired of holding day three off so I am going to continue day three into the next chapter.

IMPORTANT- I have a new poll (Yes ANOTHER poll) and it is a 75% lethal poll, who should die next.


	26. Chapter 26 Hell to Pay

Chapter Twenty Six

Hell to Pay

District One

Jacinth, 15

"Are you all satisfied?" Frank growls pacing back and forth looking at all of us as we sit on the ground in sleeping bags eating various food items. I take a sip from the canteen of water bitterly. I smirk a bit though at the thought of us all in a circle in sleeping bags and protected with blankets. Kind of like a screwed up slumber party. Everyone doesn't want to go to asleep, but not for fun's sake but for the sake of not loosing our sanity to the dark pit that is our nightmares. Of course we all have various scratches and Sedna still has that healing up wound from when Cassie got her in the arm with her switchblade.

No on responds to Frank- no one even glances up at the image of Kaya as it flashes on the screen. But I do. I feel empty at this point; I am tired of Frank and all these fools. Maybe I should have just made a run for it with Rhett the very first day here. Sure she was emotional and probably a little unstable by now but she wasn't so bad.

Maria tries to flirt, I can see beyond it though. Her best option was to use her flirtation on Hazard and he is gone. Frank has a girlfriend and a kid and I am not interested. Not that she isn't gorgeous I just don't really care at this point about hot girls and such. I care about survival.

Obviously Peridot and I will never get along and I am pretty sure our hatred won't end to one or both of us are dead.

Sedna might be nice but I wouldn't know since after all she does is focus on survival. Outliving Frank, outliving us all.

"Frank sit down." Sedna says calmly but I could see her clench the knife tucked into her white pants. She is cautious. Well being particularly canny in the Hunger Games is an advantage I assume.

"Shut it Sedna." Frank growls and she gets to her feet pulling her knife out that was held in her fingers and presses it against his neck, she looks intimidating as hell but Frank just glares right back at her. "What are you going to do killer?" He spits.

"Shove the knife into your neck, I'm tired of you. I let you live long because I want to survive and you leading us seemed to end up with the best possibility for me. Now I know that you are just an envying fool." She growls and everyone is quiet. Even Peridot. For a moment I am scared, Peridot is watching this with her two eyes too. She sees what Sedna is capable of; if she convinces her to act like that towards me I am a goner. Unless I convince Sedna first.

Frank scoffs still refusing to panic. "Envious? I hope you don't mean of you, you are just some sad fisherman's daughter with some fairytale dream to win this. Do you really think you have a choice?" Her spits and all hell goes down as Sedna grabs him thrusting him to the ground throwing a heavy punch to his nose which to he responds to with a punch to her cheek. She stumbles back a bit but goes in once more throwing them both to the ground as the three of us sit back in shock.

The both wrestle for a moment until Sedna is sitting over Frank a knife in her hand desperately trying to sink its tip into his chest. He holds her arm back, Sedna is strong but Frank is stronger with pure strength.

"You are nothing Frank. I got that ten remember, just some sad fisherman's daughter got a better score than you. Frank that is the thing with people like you. You believe just because you are the mayor's son you are instantly something big and not just the pathetic snake you really are. Being great isn't being given it by birth and it isn't just being some poor guy's kid and rising up. It is the strength someone holds. You don't have that and you never will." The speech catches him off guard and Sedna manages to sink the knife into his chest in his moment of weakness.

She doesn't drag it on; Sedna never seemed to be one to take joy. Just joy in the aftermath of Frank gone. Blood on her hands and the knife still in Frank's limp body she doesn't look at him. She looks at us.

"He deserved it."

District One

Peridot, 17

One by one these idiots are killing each other off. I admit I am glad Sedna shut up Frank but there is still part of me that is angry from it. Frank was my best option to convince that Jacinth needs the death penalty. Now there is just Sedna and Maria. Sedna doesn't particularly like me and Maria loves to use her looks to her advantage and if Jacinth goes then it would just be females (all who are perfectly fine just liking boys) so it defiantly has her at a weak point. I need to work now. After all I they are all so fragile and if I don't want to end up the cannon I need to get talking.

"We know Sedna he was a nuisance to the group." I say smiling at Sedna as the cannon fires and the body is removed taking the knife with it. Sedna wipes the blood off her hands onto her shirt.

"What a big word for you Peridot." Jacinth says and I am startled but quickly glare at him.

"Like so what Jakey even I can know English you know." I say and he glares at me.

"Don't you dare call me Jakey. And everyone knows here that you are a filthy liar." He says his face red.

"Shesh I am hurt Jacinth." I say putting my hand to my heart.

Jacinth turns to Sedna. "She needs to go, if she doesn't then I go."

Risky, either Jacinth isn't as smart as I originally thought or he has something up his sleeve. "There are four of us Jacinth are you really that stupid? Maybe we should get rid of you." I say and with those words all hell breaks loose.

"Stop this!" Someone shouts as I smirk at Jacinth and see Maria look at all of us in shock. "This is ridiculous you guys and you all know it. We are growing weaker."

"I don't care. I just want her gone." Jacinth yells.

"Shut up all of you, Jacinth if you so badly want Peridot dead then why don't you just do it your damn self." Sedna says crossing her arms.

I should have known she would let us do the dirty work, make us kill each other. Looking around caught off guard by it I glance to a spear next to my feet and catch Jacinth looking at me he then glances towards the spear also, he has a hatchet in his hands.

Well this hasn't been going as I thought it would.

"Come on Jacinth you act so tough why don't you let me grab that, if you are so big you will let this fight be fair." I say reaching out my hand. Ugh I don't want to fight just yet, but I realize I have no choice.

"Don't you dare move." Jacinth says holding his hatchet up.

District Four

Sedna, 18

Everything went so quickly I don't exactly know who started it first only that once Jacinth had his weapon up Peridot lunged for the spear and everything went to hell. Soon weapons pushed to the side they both shove each other trying to get to anything sharp before the other. Is this really going to be the fall of the Careers?

No, one of them will die and then we will just have to be a pack of three. I keep telling myself that all of this happening is a good thing. After all the more these kids kill each other the less work for me.

Jacinth grasps his hatchet Peridot originally threw to the side after managing to get it from him. Holding it up he looks furious as he holds it in the air pinning Peridot to the ground. She looks scared. Very scared.

Then something changes in his look as he suddenly gets a good look at her scared expression. Then he brings the hatchet down right next to her head cutting off some hair for sure. Peridot looking confused tries her best to put a smug look on her face.

"Couldn't do it huh? I always knew you were weak." She spits and Jacinth grabs a small pencil knife and makes a slash across her cheek and another to make an X before getting off her and putting the knife in his pockets and grabbing the closest bag next to him and begins to head to the exit. Peridot still lying on the ground very still and frightened looking she slowly reaches up to her cheek and wipes a finger across the cut Jacinth got her smudged the crimson blood. She stares at her bloody finger and then Maria looks around shocked before calling out to Jacinth.

"Where are you going?" She calls and I just stare as Jacinth reaches the door and turns around a splat of blood on his cheek and looks at all of us.

"I'm done, I am going where ever I want." He spits out before leaving. Maria looks like she is going to do but I shake my head.

"Don't be stupid. Just let him go." I mutter.

"But-

"Maria it isn't worth it."

Looks like it is just us girls now.

* * *

This is even shorter than the last and I know that and am sorry because I am tired of not being able to update or respond too you guys and I am trying just not hard enough. I declare each Friday I will be updating a chapter. I know I haven't been one to hold my word but I am really going to try this time. I want to finish this story because I hate the thought of it going unfinished. By the way I closed the poll for who should die next so you can all see the results. Frank got first place and to be honest I wasn't that surprised with how the voting turned out except for a few people. Well goodbye guys and see you next Friday :)


	27. Chapter 27 Sweet Lullaby

AGH I COULDN'T EVEN FOLLOW THE SCHELDUE FOR ONE WEEK T-T I am sorry guys I am really frustrated I didn't update but to fill you in it was Friday and I was ready to whip out a chapter when BAM I lost my notebook with the plans for the chapter, I looked on Saturday but I literally left to go somewhere at noon, got back at three then had to get ready to leave at four and didn't get home until after midnight. I just found it today (and it was in the weirdest place of course) and with the help of some gum that helps you have energy and focus (which is probably bull but oh well) I was able to update. Sorry guys from now on plans are on a document and not on a notebook.

**Sweet Lullaby**  
**Day Three**  
**District Nine**  
**Natalie, 18**

The anthem played on the ceiling of the room. We have gotten pass Day Three. I have finally thanked Tiberius. We have sponsors that sent us a flashlight when we found a hole in the wall that led us through sort of an attic like area on a bridge where we found a door leading into an empty room with a desk and chair. I don't know how this room would fit into a real mental hospital but Gamemakers don't have to be realistic they just have to make the Capitol happy.

Frank's face shined on the wall.

"What the hell?" I mutter getting up. While watching the anthem on the ceiling both Tiberius and I were resting on the ground our backs to the wall and our legs stretched out on the cold floor.

"This is great." Tiberius says getting up smiling. I never imagined I would be smiling at the death of another but I can't help it and neither can he. Frank is dead and so is Hazard. Two of the biggest threats that kept us both from Victory are dead.

The pathway to Victory.

I glance at Tiberius, he stands in my way too doesn't he? He does and I stand in his way but somehow I don't want to ditch him. Not yet at least. If I loose I want him to win, but what if it comes down to the two of us?

No it won't happen.

He smiles at me. "Another one bites the dust." He says with a crocked smile. Telling him about that time long ago when he kept me from becoming an Avox didn't do what I expected. It made things more confusing. Part of me loves Tiberius and part of me knows that I owe him so much.

Why did we have to volunteer the same year? If I said thanks to him so long ago I would have volunteered at seventeen or we would have worked out something to stop us from never being able to having anything beyond this. It is depressing.

I smile at him anyway; I am in too deep now anyway. I can't just ditch him now because he has become my friend not just an ally. He pulls me forward in a tight hug.

Man he has one tight hug. "Uh a little air please?" I ask and he loosens his group.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask suddenly.

He looks at me confused. "Money for my… family." He says.

"Me too," I say leaving out that slightly suicidal angle I had. The part where I thought death or Victory would be sufficient. I don't want to die anymore. "If you win and I die promise you will help my mother." I say suddenly, I heard that Boxxy and Isaac from last year did a similar thing just not on camera. They promised each other if the other wins they would help the other person's family. If I die and Tiberius wins and can help my mother… well that doesn't sound too bad.

"If I die please help my siblings." He says back and I nod. This time I hug him feeling sadder even though we have both established something that even if one of us dies and the other wins our families will be okay.

He kisses the top of my head. It isn't in passion of love just in friendship, maybe I like him that way but I won't allow myself to fall in love now. The kiss was meant to cheer us both up and it does slightly. He is my friend that much I know and now that we have our deal I need to make sure at least one of us lives to complete that deal.

**District Seven**

**June, 15**

Not too long ago my friend died. Tonight I say her face displayed on the ceiling of where I and my District Partner and Peytro are hiding. On the second floor where we original started out in this hellhole. The room has a small cot I sit on my feet on the ground and Peytro lying down trying to sleep. I just stare out the window into the night.

Theresa is dead. Kaya is dead. Luckily enough Peytro found us when he did or else I would be all alone. Maybe it would be better that way though. I wouldn't have to watch him die. That is if I live long enough to see him die.

"Are you going to just give up because if so we can't be allies?" Peytro says not even moving from his spot.

"What?" I ask turning around to look at him with his hands behind his head as he stares at the window. "Kaya and Theresa are dead and we are in the freaking Hunger Games with nightmares plaguing our very dreams and all you do is criticize me?" I whisper hushed not wanting anyone to hear me and find us.

"Frank might be dead but there are still four careers. We can hunt them down and the person who killed Theresa too." He says sitting up his eyes bearing into mine. Making me feel slightly intimidated and wanting to sink away.

"We will die trying." I say still my spirits sunken.

"Not with me around." He says. I am still surprised by his behavior. What happened to him? He was just a quiet fourteen year old not too long ago. He is passionate though and I can see that. That part of him is enough to force himself into this person- so different than the Peytro I remember- to get this done.

"We don't know where they are."

"Wrong, you don't know where they are. I do. How do you think I found you and Kaya. It was no coincidence." He says.

"It is late." I say.

He gets closer to me. "Please have some trust."

"Yeah I will defiantly trust you just because you tell me too." I comment sarcastically.

"Theresa and Kaya are dead June. You can't bring them back but you can give their deaths meaning. Are you ready for that?" He asks holding out his hand ignoring my earlier sarcastic comment.

I bite down on my lip in though before taking his hand.

**District Two**

**Maria, 18**

The new and improved career group had established some new rules.

For starters, there was no leader. We all told each other that it was because the past leaders were crappy and obviously we can't loose another person so we decided we are officially a democracy. Of course I could also see none of us wanted to be the leader for various reasons.

As a democracy we always voted anyone who tries to kill another one in the group will be killed. Until it comes down to just the three of us of course. The rule seems comical and another reminder I might have to kill these people soon. If I make it that long.

I really hope I make it that long.

We always decided to start hunting. I never liked the idea of killing but I came here for a reason. I am not just some pretty face and if I go down with one of the worse Career groups in a very long time I would have failed. For that reason for the others and my own personal reasons we are determined to cause chaos. We just all got unlucky in a way. We all ended up being paired with either crazy leaders or people that weren't that excited for bloodshed.

"I think I heard footsteps to the right." Sedna whispers to us her spear held in the air ready to strike the first target we spot.

We come to a stop glancing at each other before Peridot glances around the corner cautiously. For a girl that most of the time acts like a complete baboon she does have her moments of intelligence and skill. "Not a tribute." She whispers urgently the red lines forming an X from Jacinth look brighter than ever in the light.

"Mutt?" I respond back and she nods.

She opens her mouth to speak just as a long BANG erupts through the hallway and a strange creature dives through the corner hitting the wall and shoving Peridot to the ground dust fogging up the room I stumble back falling to my knees. Sedna throws her Spear. It hits the thing but not in a lethal spot. Her arm must be hurting her, sure it isn't her throwing arm but that District Ten kid still gave her got her enough to make her in some sort of pain. I get to my feet getting a better look at the thing. It looked like some sort of turtle dog. What does that even mean? I don't know but it looked canine like but head a hard shell covering part of its body the long legs, tail, and head all with tarred up skin and through the tears I can see the bulging muscles underneath. I admit the turtle dog thing seems comical but the rest of it doesn't. All those fangs…

Peridot still on the ground looking in pain dives her knife from her belt into the things legs and it howls in pain and anger and gets ready to sinks its fangs into Peridots flesh but before it can a foot collides with its shell the impacts sending it back. I glance up to Sedna who takes the opportunity to pick pull her spear from the thing making it howl but not fall. With dagger in hand I blindly lurch forward both hands holding the dagger and bring it down into the thing's neck.

It falls to the ground.

The dust and wood from when it collided with the wall still surround us along with the dark green liquid spilling from the mutt. The hall filled with the sound of our heavy breaths caused by our racing hearts the shock of the events not settling in right away.

I glance towards Peridot who gets to her feet still looking sort of out of it and she lets out a long laugh. "Not bad!" She says in her most annoying voice. I sigh and glance at Sedna who shrugs at me. The girl seems insane for laughing, maybe she hit her head on the floor harder than we though, but she is right.

We work well together.

**District Eight**

**Roman, 18**

I grab Rhett's arm out of surprise. She glares at me about to say something when I hold my finger up to my lips ushering her to be quiet. She listens her anger falling and she replaces it with a questioningly look.  
"Well what now?" A voice asks.

Thank god I say them when I did. Rhett and I were walking around these halls looking for anything and not wanting to go to sleep just yet. For we know when we do we will be haunted with nightmares. Beyond this slightly propped open door are Zai and Curtis. I remember their names because I always thought they were a strange alliance.

"I don't know." Zai says to Curtis and the sound of footsteps reaches my ears.

Rhett looks up to me with a questioningly look. "What do we do?" She whispers in my ear.

The sound of footsteps stops. "We are not alone Curtis."

"Shit," Rhett whispers suddenly.

I think back to what they got for training. I can't remember though. I think Curtis got a fairly good score but I can't remember what it compares to Rhett's Eight. Rhett! She has the blade she could easily deal with them, but if she were to be at such ease with killing why did she leave the Careers? That sort of thing has been bothering me but I realize now we might have a choice. She grabs her weapons looking extremely uncertain.

"I can handle it." I tell her suddenly. Am I ready to kill? I was prepared back before the challenge was right in front of me but now I am not so sure. I do know that Rhett is in no way in shape to kill.

That is if we have to kill them.

Rhett hands me the blade but pulls me close. "This doesn't have to happen."

"Come out!" Curtis says. I didn't expect that.

"I will try to be friendly." I say taking the weapon and leaving her standing there. She looks so empty. I pull her close. "Stay here." I say before entering the room a hand in the air.

"Roman." Zai tells Curtis to clarify my name.

"You realize this isn't going to end good for you?" Curtis says to me and I can see his fingers wrapped around a scythe to sharp end still silver no apparent blood on it. Only just now I realize that on the blade I hold there is blood stained on it.

The moment I take to look at the blood on the metal Zai follows my glance and sees it for himself.

**District Three**

**Zai, 16**

There is blood on his weapon. He has killed. He will kill Curtis and I too, he doesn't seem the type and I don't remember him managing the blade in the Bloodbath but everything was so chaotic then and Jazz had been killed after all. I hear him talking outside and for a moment I weigh out the option someone else is outside. Someone waiting to surprise us or someone too weak to fight?

On one hand it is two to one and unless he is trying to surprise us most would have had the backup just for the sake of someone covering him. We heard him speaking after all and he knows that. We know he has backup so hiding that makes no sense. I have to side with my gut that is telling me whoever is out there isn't up for a fight.

I am more than ever glad to have Curtis by my side.

Roman glances at me. He knows I saw the dried blood.

"Curtis!" I warn expecting Roman to start a fight. He does as soon as I yell out to warn Curtis and both launch themselves at each other. I am almost sure Curtis got a better score for training. Curtis is strong and has skill. He is younger than Roman though but not much smaller. I am so busy trying to guess the outcome of this fight I nearly forget that I am an variable

I need to help him.

Roman manages to wrestle the scythe from Curtis tossing to the side away from Curtis and me. His weapon is long enough Curtis could easily not manage to keep him from sinking it into his neck. Moving into action I see blood dripping from Roman. He is injured.

I grab the scythe just as Curtis is about to be slaughtered and stand over Roman.

He looks up at me in shock and Curtis uses the moment to kick the blade away from him.

It is over.

I hear a scream, female, the person Roman was talking to.

The blade.

"Zai!" Curtis shrieks shattering through the air and pushing Roman off getting to his feet as I turn away to face just who Roman's ally is.

Rhett.

My gut was wrong? How can that be? No I have studied so long and hard I know these things! I can't die, this can't be over. We were about to kill him! Screena is sitting somewhere in District Three her hope of me winning all defeated in a sudden twist of fate. Rhett is strong, stronger than Roman when it comes to skill. The Careers did accept her. She looks furious her hair much shorter and all choppy, she must have done that her in the Arena.

My final stand is not throwing the scythe but my mind is aching and my heart broken it just scraps her clattering to the ground in defeat. She plunges the blade into my stomach.

I fall.

She stands there almost as if she becomes lucid and she stares at me in shock letting out a cry.

I made a mistake, a fatal one and now my world is crashing. Curtis cries out in anger and Roman moves forward yanking the blade now even more covered in blood this time fresh and he grabs onto Rhett's arm dragging her seemingly lifeless body out of the room running little drops of blood dropping from blade dropping on the floor.

Rhett might seem lifeless but it is me having their life drained from them. I look down the stinging only from when Roman painfully yanked the blade back out of my body. Curtis kneels next to me tears dripping down his face.

"No," he says. "Zai please don't die." He says and painfully looks down towards my stomach where my blood still spills out on the ground my no longer white clothes soaked in crimson.

Curtis put his hands on my stomach as if he might be able to stop the bleeding.

"No…" I whisper. She got me in a lethal place. She might not have gotten my heart but I am going to bleed out. I can already feel my head slowly loose more and more blood as I die. "Screena, Curtis." I mumble not able to make a speech in fear of blood spilling from my mouth.

"No Zai don't leave me!" Curtis shouts again and again as the darkness absorbs me.

* * *

Next chapter to be up today also! Another message attached to that one on the routine. One last message I have yet another poll (For Every Man for Himself not Shattered Memories) With the amount of people allowed to win so it would be wonderful if you have a character in the story to vote because it does matter (a lot). Or if you don't you still can for the fun of it. It only takes a second; there are only four options.


	28. Chapter 28 There are no Choices

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**There are no Choices in the Hunger Games**

**Day Four**

* * *

District Eight

Rhett, 16

It is hard really to describe or hold onto the emotions of guilt and sorrow yet at the same time relief and feeling even guiltier because of the relief. And feel especial guilty at the emotion of pride and just start to feel more empty. All those things and more I am not even certain on swirl around in my insides. What I do know is that my strength is something I am not even sure of and I killed a second person.

So long ago I was determined to do anything to make sure I would show my mother and prove myself somehow. "I'm so sorry Roman I just don't want you to die." I whisper staring at the wall. I sit in one of the empty rooms alongside Roman. He sits in a chair his elbows perched on the desk and I sit crossed legs on the ground trying to feel my endless pit of brain with something other than guilt and emptiness.

I feel him place his hand on my shoulder. "You saved my life." He says sitting down next to me,

"At the price of another."

He leans close whispering in my ears. "You had no choice, it was not your fault. We both know whose fault this is. It isn't any of us." He says.

I turn around to look at him, they can't hear us. Sure there is a chance the cameras aren't even watching us but considering it is so late and nearly everyone is sleeping there isn't much exciting things happening. Somehow this risky conversation helps while I know if we are too loud we could make the Gamemakers out for us.

"You should watch your words." I tell him whispering into his ear. The close contact bothers me a bit but he is my ally and I rather be slightly uncomfortable then risk the cameras or microphones that must be in this room picking up on what we say.

"I rather risk it than have an ally feel bad she saved my life."

"We pick and choose who we want to live. You live and I am more than glad you are still here but yet what about Curtis? Now he lost Zai." I ask him.

"This is a Game Rhett and it just so happens things didn't work out for them but you can't let the discourage you. I don't want to meet the person who can go through all that and be fine with it but trust me when I say Zai would have easily killed me and just would have been glad Curtis is alive just how you feel." He says fast I barely pick up what he says in his hushed whispers.

"They did start the fight." I say not that much of a whisper.

He nods, "Do you want to sleep? I can do the first watch." He says.

I shake my head. "I can't, all I would have to look forward to is nightmares." I tell him.

"You have to sleep eventually."

"I will but after you do, let me take the first watch." I tell him with a thin pitiful smile. He holds his stare for a few seconds before nodding and moving away to the corner and lies back down taking the backpack and using it as a pillow.

"Goodnight." He says.

"Night," I say back. He faces the wall but I know what his face must look like. Worried. He knows what lies ahead of him yet he still takes it on without some breakdown.

* * *

District Eleven

Siva, 12

Rustling in the trees the sound of pounding footsteps echo and echo through the forest the sound bouncing back forth on the tree taunting me. Laughter everywhere with flashes of fire bouncing across the forest and disappearing as soon as it appears.

Silence.

The sounds begin again and once again I am off and running. Barefooted and hair tangled with dirt and leaves as I look back and forth trying to find them. They have my brother! They are going to kill him. I hear another maniac laugh and a scream I know can't be anyone other than my brother's.

"Brother!" I scream looking around for him. He must hear me he has too.

"Siva!" He responds and I start off towards where I heard it heart pumping and body aching my legs feeling heavy like jelly. _Why can't I run faster? _I ask weighing heavier and heavier my head feeling like much more pounds on my head. I collapse to the dirt my face mixed in with it but it isn't enough the force still pushing my further and further into the dirt.

"Siva!" I look up barely able to see now and see my brother beaten and broken with his hands tied behind his back and his body limp held up as _he _hits him over and over. But no Dustin is dead! I saw his face in the sky.

My brother's face morphs into Tundra's and then back and forth mocking me and even if I still had the power within me to scream I can't, my throat feeling blocked.

No I am dreaming! This happened before and I know. Dustin is dead.

And so is my brother.

I feel a push and my face hits a blue eyes staring into my own.

"Nightmare?" He asked. I nod still shaken up, I saw him get beaten to death. Sure it was in a dream and he kept switching faces with my brother but it was still traumatic. "Me too, this place is really doing something to us." He says shaking his head in frustration.

_Siva are you okay? _My brother asks me. I could feel him there to comforting me but somehow it didn't help. My brother is dead.

Tundra is sitting in front of me and he is not dead. I am sitting on the floor beside him in a baggy jacket he has given to me to keep warm, he kept me warm. These outfits don't do much to keep you warm. It is just boots, jeans, and a shirt. No jacket or even a long sleeved shirt. My brother hasn't kept me warm. He isn't sitting there with my mentors helping deal with my Sponsors.

If I have any, which I doubt.

_Siva are you listening to yourself right? I am here helping you! _My brother pleads to me.

"NO!" I say shaking my head putting my hands up to my head getting up from the ground nearly ripping off the jacket and throwing it towards Tundra.

"Siv!" He says.

I spin around. He looks worried. Is it because he is genuinely worried about me or is it because he is worried I will panic and kill him? I search his worried look, he looks scared but it most be the death stare I give him.

'Calm down' A voice tells me. This time it is myself.

He has watched me all this time. What did I have to offer him? Sponsors that feel bad for me? I was a stupid kid and it wasn't just me it was the only other twelve year old too. Both of us he took care of though I am pretty sure that is probably the last thing he wanted to do. So why did he do it?

He genuinely cares. He cares why I had a random outburst. He loves me. Not in that way, as a sister and brother way.

No that is insane. But either way he isn't doing this for himself. I can't be angry at him.

I can be angry with my brother though. If he is even real. How long has this gone on? I guess my life has always been awful. But I had my brother. My security blanket. He gave me hope and protected me from my father's awfulness. When he was gone I didn't want to give up that blanket so I didn't. I didn't grow up and I never let go of my brother.

There is no doubt I have changed. I need to like go. Let go of my brother. If I don't he will never fully be at rest in my mind and neither will I. _To make it through this I need to let go of the dead and keep on walking on the two feet grateful I can._

My brother gave me hope. Now I can give myself hope.

* * *

District Six

Curtis, 16

I am not sure what is the worst feeling. The feeling of guilt and mourning the fact I wasn't able to stop him from being killed or the feeling that his body was just taken away. He will have a funereal but not much of one. The thing is I will never be able to be there and pay my respects for my friend. Even if I am crowned Victor I won't be able to go.

My first real friend. All the rest back in Six either taunted me or were my family and girlfriend. Ironic the first time I really made friends that wasn't my girlfriend it ends up with me watching them die and knowing they just died.

What did I expect?

Still I was too tempted. I was going to take his token but I decided on leaving it on him for his family. At the thought of that I realized I don't know a single thing about his family but I just know that someone out there must be mourning him other than me. So I took his glasses keeping them safe until the morning. I didn't get a wink of sleep.

The wind blows through my air as I look around searching the empty plans beyond the gates in wonder. Maybe I should just jump over it and make a run for it. But I am not naïve. Either the end of the Arena is just over the fence or the thing is electrical or something. Besides if I could just jump over that fence without being attacked by twenty mutts or something there is no escaping the Arena.

Quickly I push those thoughts out of my head, fantasizing won't get me anywhere. I hold the hope those daydreams give me but right now I need to keep focused. I am exposed out here.

Falling to my knees I close my eyes twirling the metal-framed glasses in my fingers. "I am so sorry Zai." I say a stifled sob escaping me but I manage to keep it together. I take a deep breath between a sob and look down to the dirt ground and with the scythe I start to tear up the grass. Funny how a weapon to murder has ended up being the instrument used to dig a hole to burry a dead man's glasses. At least this was not the weapon used to kill him.

Getting a small pathetic looking hole I take a handful of dirt and put it to the side and place the glasses in the hole. Another stifled sob. "I know this isn't anything formal but I just needed closer." I speak to the glasses feeling rather insane at knowing I am talking to an inanimate object. We were discussing the water back when we heard them. Zai earlier suggested we stay awake. I plan on doing just that. I can't risk going to sleep.

I think about home, all the people I love at home who I fight for. I can't give up now. My mother trained me for this. This needed to be done for closure reasons but I can't keep on mourning him like this. Just because he died doesn't mean I have to let myself get killed. He wouldn't want that and if I died last night and not him I wouldn't want that to happen to him either.

Believing those things is easy, I accept my friend's death and still try to conquer up courage to go own. So why do I feel this way still? I guess this is all I will get for now. Not sad. Not joyful. A numb feeling. My emotions shut down to keep me moving, I don't want to feel numb. But what choice do I have?

* * *

District Seven

Peytro, 14

"So this is where they have been hanging out, so original." June says sarcastically, staring at the three career girls sitting inside the Cornucopia. Sedna sits sharpening a knife, Peridot talks about something to the other girls who don't seem to be listening, and Maria sits there crossed legged cooking something over a fire they managed. The cornucopia must have had some fire woof and it seems they but it inside a pot they found heavens nowhere.

"Where is Jacinth?" I ask curiously. We both sit perched on the boards stretching across the ceiling. I remember looking up towards the ceiling back when I stood on that silver plate and say boards stretching across from one end to another, all seem rather sturdy and wide enough to stand and sit on. Then I saw the small little hole that led to one. The Gamemakers place all sorts of stuff like that in this place you just need to be smart enough to find them.

June seemed not willing at first to be up here, I admit it is frightening at first but we aren't too high up and there is a table under us that would probably catch our fall. I convinced her when I reminded her we needed to watch the careers. After all we don't really have anything to attack them with. Neither of us are like that Ada girl from last year who made that bomb. We can steal something from their stash when they leave to go hunting or to get water.

"He probably left, or maybe he was that cannon we heard before." She says thinking back to when we heard the sound ring through the entire building.

"If so the career males are really lacking this year."

"Were," June corrects me a slight smile at that though spreads across her face. The guilt of enjoying seeing the Careers fall has disappeared. They killed Kaya and after all the more of them fall the easier it will be to attack.

It feels wrong to think that way, but what choice do we have?

"What now?" June asks me her hands wrapped around the chain necklace that is usually around her neck peering up from looking down at the now three-person group just as everything goes dark.

I heard a gasp from June and a curse from the Careers. The room still lightly lit from the small fire Maria was cooking on.

I hear it hit the floor quickly, but it takes a moment to process. June dropped her necklace. She dropped her token. I can't see her, the light from the fire not extending far enough to let me see her expression but I hear her mutter a no.

"What was that dropping to the ground?" Maria asks her face I can see clearly as she looks up.

"Peytro I need to get that." She whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask back maybe a little too loudly. I hear movement and the sounding of clothing rippling against air and then the sound of feet pounding against the ground.

"What the hell?" One of the girls curses. I see Peridot pick up a weapon. Oh June…

I jump down from my place and hit the table. The lights flash on and I see a June on the floor scrambling around looking for the necklace. As soon as she spots it she jumps for it and like a deer caught in headlights I stare at the three girls staring back at us all of us except for June seemingly frozen. The lights go off again plunging us back into darkness.

"Not this again." Sedna says and I don't bother to question it and I am on the floor searching with June for the necklace.

I see the rush towards us the pot containing the fire getting kicked accidentally and the fire dies down the darkness taking over only a soft glow lighting the small area around the Cornucopia.

"June we need to get going." I say urgently.

She sounds so conflicted. "Please look for my necklace and I will hold them off." She says grabbing my arm and pulling it towards the ground area she most have been searching for it.

"Don't!" I say but she is already running. The lights flash on for a second to show her running towards the three girls. She sidetracks but not enough to still not get grazed by a knife Peridot throws at her. Blood starts appearing at the cut but it is only a small cut. She will be fine, at least if she doesn't get killed right now anyway.

I turn to the ground seeing the shine of the necklace and grab it as the darkness goes off again. "Found it!" I shout getting up. Two against three? Not something I want.

"Meet at headquarters!" She says to me and I see her standing next to the pot of fire and she salutes me her face looking a mixture of nervous and courage.

"Don't get yourself killed." I say back running across the room past the Cornucopia the darkness making it hard to find my way. I run into a table and let out a yelp. I see June searching through the pile and a knife soars by her. She picks it up and in one hand I see the knife and in the other I see bow and arrow along with a few arrows. Peridot emerges from the darkness but June acts quick elbowing her back and kicking at her feet to make her crash to the ground. She starts running towards me. I won't leave her yet.

"Over here!" I shout risking it and she runs in my direction until I feel her arm grab my arm.

"I told you to meet me back in the room." She says.

I shrug but remember she can't hear me and tell her quickly. "This really isn't the time is it?"

She laughs, "We really need to start running."

"You think?"

* * *

District One

Jacinth, 15

When I first left the alliance a few things ran through my head of what to do. Part of me wanted to find Rhett, strange as it sounds since I never was really friendly with her but then again we both escaped the Careers so obviously we must have some similar grounds but eventually I decided to not waste my time. Instead I went solo.

I am starting to get hungry, I got a bag of course and there is always the garden but still. I always only risk picking food from the garden I am sure isn't poisonous. Being alone sucks. Not alone like someone being on his or her own I mean having to survive through this with not a single soul around me. People who hide out in there house don't have to worry about starving or beings attacked by mutts.

Or maybe the do I don't even know anymore. I am just tired of seeing hall after hall of white marble. I needed air, some fresh air.

Pushing the doors that I know are the exit to the outside open a burst of wind meets me pushing my dark hair back as I take a deep breath before walking outside the wind pushing against my clothes. I close my eyes imagining when all of us were just wearing clean white clothes all of our faces still clean, now even though I haven't even killed anyone yet blood somehow managed to gets its way onto my clothes. Some of the blood is my own from small unimportant injuries and others like the stains on my boots are from the murders of done by the other careers. I still watched it though and the blood from their victims still are dried on my boots. It makes it feel like I was the one to end their lives.

I see a figure resting against a tree sitting on the dirt ground. He had a scythe in his limp looking hand. I can't tell who it is from all the way over here though. I see him look up at him, he sees me. I squeeze my weapon. He gets up but doesn't move. He has a close range weapon, but then again we could have an ally hiding somewhere. He looks like the boy from District Six.

"What do you want?" He shouts to me.

"Nothing," I say thinking of how to approach this.

"You are a career. If you and my friends plan on killing me just know I am not going down without taking one of you with me." He says.

"I am not a career anymore." I tell him. I still can't figure out how to act in this situation. It is my first interaction with another tribute since I left the Careers.

"You expect me to believe that? My friend died because we doubted the number of enemies we were facing." He tells me. Does he speak of his ally from Three? That would explain the cannon from before.

"You could be lying also you know."

"I suppose."

"And who said I was the enemy?"

He is silent, "Are you an enemy."

"Matters if you plan on trying to kill me or not."

"Same," he says the bright sun making it difficult to make out his face. "You should just turn around if you don't plan on killing me because I don't plan on killing you. There is nothing here, the fence is electrified anyway." He tells me.

"I need fresh air." I tell him.

"Does that seem smart to you?" He asks me. I shrug, I don't know anymore.

I turn around after a few breaths. "Goodbye Curtis." I call out to him suddenly remembering his name. Violence in this place seemed impossible to avoid but maybe leaving here without one of us falling isn't a bad thing.

"Goodbye Jacinth." He calls back to me. It feels strange to have this boy call my name out. He doesn't know me, but I suppose lots of the people here know each other's name. Or maybe it was just because I was once a Career he bothered to learn my name. After all it is much easier to kill a nameless person than it is to kill someone whose name you do know. Because a name just adds to the fact that they are a real person with a real life and a real family. It just is easier to pretend they don't have all those things and that they don't know my name. It is just easier to make them something not human.

It sounds awful but what choice do I have?

A/N- Hi :) So I know you all might be asking, what happened to updating on Friday. Well if you haven't seen my profile I updated with a new schedule, updating on Fridays was not my best idea. I mean Fridays are usually the days I get together with friends or go out for dinner with my family. So that was a stupid day. But anyway I do have a schedule out now and I am having my Spring Break start in a week from now! I really want to finish this story over the Break. I have a total of ten chapters left now that I got this chapter out, which is the fourth day in the Arena. I have everything up to the Final Showdown (I have not decided the Victor yet) and all the chapter stuff. So the Showdown will be on Day Eleven, one chapter per day from now on and the last chapter will be after the Games from the point of view of the Victor and Patrick who was last year's Victor. So yippe. If you also didn't know yet I already announced on my profile there will be a sequel to this, I am between two names (Bloody Future and Escape isn't an Option) which will sort of tie up this whole little SYOT trilogy type thingy. I think it will be much better than both my stories. I have learned sooo much from this story and I know for a fact that some things I made mistakes with in this story I won't make again for the third and final story in this trilogy. Which I am calling the Blood Trail Trilogy :) So YAY!

Dang that turned out to be much longer than expected… I just had so much to announce T-T


	29. Chapter 29 Wait and Bleed

Wait and Bleed

Day Five

District Four

Sedna, 18

Water surronds me in an ocean of dark cloudy water I can't see the bottom of. District Four; the smell of sea salt and fish clog up my senses. It is easy to forget the fact I know deep inside me somewhere this isn't right. I swim moving my arms and feeling the comfort of moving through the water pushing myself forward until the empty landscape of sea now has a distant view of a sandy beach at the horizon.

I swim quickly, I am not sure how I just know I reach the beach rather quickly and give a push to walk through the waves to get onto the beach. "Hello Sedna." A twisted sounding voice says.

I know that voice, spinning around I see none other than the witch of Four whose spot I stole to volunteer. Monica. She wears a white dress that flutters in the wind and a white sunhat covering her hair. She doesn't look up. How did I not see her before hand? It doesn't make sense but I don't question it. I freeze up.

"Monica." I manage though my voice feels strange and to just manage the words is painful.

She lets of a crackle of a laugh walking forwards slowly step by step her white clothes slowly burning away to a shade of black like a pit. The white layer of clothing just ash that clogs up my throat as she speaks to me, "Poor little Sedna. Don't you know Fisherman's daughters never win?" She says in a fake pity voice as she reaches closer and closer to me.

I can't move. I can't speak. I just watch it happen.

Her eyes are covered with sunglasses. I see that now. Her skin with ash still on it in various places and she removes the sunglasses almost in slow motion and underneath are two ruby red eyes of fire. She lets out another laugh making her look and sound even more wicked as she shoves me into the water.

"Time for you to die Sedna." She mocks me as I still paralyzed sink further and further in the dark ocean seeing the water filled with all things dead. Cars and animals. Worst of all I see the bodies of all the others who have died. Frank. Hazard. All of them.

My eyes snap open. It isn't hard to figure out I was just dreaming, but it has the effect as if it really happened. It was just so vivid. I try to break my train of thought away from the dream.

The Gamemakers seem to have some kind of love for turning the lights off on us. Ten got away. The District Seven boy and girl got away. We should have had them; they just slipped from our fingers. It was a bit disappointing. But maybe part of me is glad it is one less person's blood on my hands.

"Are we really just sitting here?" Peridot says looking a little twitchy that must be from a nightmare she experienced. I can't stop staring at the X on her face. Jacinth did choose a pretty darn good way to be remembered. He isn't dead obviously. We would have seen his face on the wall last night. It was that Zai boy who was the cannon. That leaves only so much of us. Soon before we know it, it will be the final eight.

I am alive, that is nice. But I just can't help but wonder for how much longer. Especially with my mind on edge from those dang nightmares.

I just want a break from all of this.

District Ten

Cassandra Walker, 15

A bad situation went to a very bad situation very quickly. Chased by a mutt? Terrifying? Crashing into a glass a wall and having the glass shatter everywhere? Lot worse, especially with that _thing _still on our tail. Letting out a scream I suddenly realize that things can always get much worse.

Anthony had his shoes off. He hurt his leg and had his shoes off so he could pull up his jeans to get a look at the bruise. He was running from this thing in socks. And now he just had glass shatter all around us.

"Anthony!" I screech looking at him blood already pouring from his feet his oh so pale skin covered in blood and his eyes look up at me more than ever they seem to match the color of blood. I need to act quickly. The mutt is still chasing us.

He cries out in pain stumbling and as quick as possible I walk over the glass so happy for the boots on my feet and wrap my hand around his waist and wrap his arm around my neck trying to support his waist.

"We need to get moving." I say.

"No…" He says. "I can walk." He says seeming out of it. Please don't loose too much blood, please don't.

"Come on we need to get somewhere safe." I say my legs burning in pain from the glass shard that hit my leg. Up ahead I see a bathroom sign. A bathroom? I walk forward to it hearing the sound of the mutt. I open the door as I hear the sound of footsteps and shut the door close as a body hits it. I keep it close and check the door. There is a lock. I lock the door. It is a one-person bathroom luckily which means it does have a lock. I turn around to look at it. I see a toilet and a garbage can along with a counter with a sink. A little too much luxury for the Hunger Games. I don't have time to question it. I place Anthony on the counter as the pounding on the door continues.

The door looks strong, I have to hope it will hold.

"It will all be okay." I tell him trying my best to sound as sure about it as possible.

He laughs, "First get yourself cleaned up." He tells me and I blink but nod bending down and pull up my jeans just enough to see the glass shard and reluctantly yank it out cringing as a little bit of blood appears.

"We don't go long without getting injured do we?" I say. I stand back up realizing how much my motherly nature has taken over. I let it absorb me as I start to work on Anthony. Pulling up his jeans I stare at it for a second unsure what to do before remembering my backpack. Panicked I take the bag off my shoulders and remove the first aid supplies we managed.

I go to the sink turn on the sink expecting water only for crimson liquid to pour from the sink and yelp turning it quickly off. Of course, what did I expect? I sigh and take the water canteen and risk our water pouring a bit on the blood trying to clean it up.

"Here," Anthony says still out of it and removes his shirt.

I sigh and take it not taking time to care, it doesn't matter if he shirtless or not it just matters if he can live. I use it to wipe some of the blood away and remove a piece of glass and as soon as it starts to bleed a push the shirt against it to stop the bleeding and then pour a bit of rubbing alcohol on the wound and then either place a bandage if it was a small cut or if a worse one gauze.

By the end all our bandages are gone along with our water and rubbing alcohol. Only a bit of gauze left.

Letting out a sigh relief when the last cut is cleaned up I come back into reality no longer hearing pounding on the door from the mutt and I look up to see Anthony sleeping. It worries me. For one thing nightmares are an unavoidable thing and another thing is he might have passed out from blood loose or pain and things could get much worse but I can't worry about it. I can't let pessimistic thoughts of what could be wrong run through my head. I just sit on the counter next to him leaning against him and try to calm myself down.

District Seven

June, 15

"So now what?" Peytro asks me.

"We follow through." I tell him. I made a mistake and now they know about us. They say us watching them. And it was my fault they saw us. What happened, happened but I refuse to let that stop us.

"They know, they must know we are going after them by now." Peytro says.

I smile, for once I can be the one that has to encourage him. It is about time I am not the one moping. "So? We just need a really amazing plan. We can't wait anymore." I tell him.

He smiles, "So what is this amazing plan you have?"

"Hey aren't you supposed to be the brains of all this?" I ask him with a smile.

"We have a lot to do today." He says with a sigh and leaning back against the wall. It isn't much of a fabulous hideout. Just a room we found that actually had a lock (which was rare) it was empty and we just sat on the ground with our backs against the ground.

"We need to find somewhere to lead them to." Peytro says.

Nodding my head I turn to look at him. "Any place come to mind?"

He looks at the wall in thought the look of struggle to think apparent on his face. "No I don't know a place in mind, but I will." He says a smirk on his face.

"You better, we need to act quick. Like tomorrow." After all we don't know how much longer we have here. That sort of thinking has become much more common than I would like. It is bothering me, but I am too exhausted from all of this to worry about it.

"I will go right now." He says getting up giving me a pat on the back. I get up a give him a tight hug.

"Just in case." I say stepping back. My mind is on edge, but I consider Peytro a friend. Nothing more but I don't want him to go out there and to die and our last interaction to be him giving me a pat on the back.

He nods before stepping away and before I know it he is gone. I really hope he doesn't die, my mind is slowly slipping away from me but something that keeps me pushing forward is the fact I will loose my mind with someone else.

District One

Peridot, 17

"Peridot I swear if you don't shut up I will make you shut up." Sedna growls at me through teeth giving me a death glare. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well I am just trying to get a point across." I say part of me pleased they are annoyed. But I do have a point. Those two tributes were watching us. Pretty creepy and even the idiot I embrace knows that. I need to win these Games and I can't have two little outer District tributes ruining it for me. We need to act now.

"What is your point Peridot, please just tell us instead of rambling for an entire day." Maria says folding her arms frustrated.

I don't plan them for being all on edge since the entire day was us sitting around doing nothing all day. It has been boring but we needed a break. But man this is boring!

"Why do you think those two kids were watching us for?" I say pleading my case. "Do you two really want to just die how those two from District Two died last year? Do you want them to kill us?" I ask. To be honest I really do want them to hear me out. I don't want to die.

"So what is your brilliant idea Perry?" Sedna asks me.

"Peridot." I correct her on the strange sounding nickname. "And I don't have a plan that is why I am bringing it out we need to find make up a plan."

"We do have weapons and they don't." Maria points out.

"They stole a weapon." Sedna says and we both painfully remember our mistake.

"We aren't going to just let them scare us with one weapon are we?" Maria asks standing up. "We can stand tall. But a plan is in order." She says.

I smile folding my legs. "Then lets start planning!"


	30. Chapter 30 Screaming Bloody Murder

Chapter Thirty

Screaming Bloody Murder- Day Six

District Ten

Cassie Walker, 15

I wake up my head leaning on Anthony's shoulder. We have moved. Did I move us? I dig through my thoughts trying my best to remember some clue that I moved Anthony and myself out of the bathroom to this room with a window. Slightly I can recoil a memory of trying to carry the boy and end up half-dragging him. He is tall and well built. I am skinny and petite. I stood no chance. Somehow a small laugh escapes at that thought. Doesn't feel right but I take a moment to enjoy it anyway. Stretching my arms I think of the number of days it has been, it is day six. Six days in this place. How long has it been since I was back home?

To be honest I don't even know and I don't really care. Focusing on that sort of thing just makes my heart sink, not make me feel better.

Getting up I push the thought of the latest terror that haunted my dreams last night. Part of me has been getting use to them and the other part can't get over how vivid they are. "Anthony?" I ponder giving him a slight push. He doesn't budge. My first thought is to be worried but moments ago I was leaning against him trying to get over the fact sleeping on a cold hard floor is anything but comfortable. He was warm but with his shade of skin it was hard to imagine him anything other than cold. Checking his pulse anyway I am relieved to have a normal sounding heart beat in response.

Sighing I give him another push unsure if I should just let him sleep longer or not. Getting up I make my way to the window to see if I can guess the time. I don't know much of how to tell the time from just looking at the sun but I can tell it is definitely somewhere between nine and twelve. Well that helps I guess.

"What are you looking at?" Sighing in relief I turn around to see Anthony awake.

"Trying to figure out the time." I say looking to his leg. "Does it hurt?" I ask.

He shrugs, "It did a lot before and it still does but it is manageable at least now." He says and I nod walking back towards him. "Were you going to be a nurse or something back in Ten?" He asks me as I pull up the leg of his jeans to get a look at how his injuries are doing.

Replying with a shrug I start to unravel a piece of gauze to check on it, I should get a look of how the cuts are doing. "Maybe. I lived in the orphanage and often took the littler ones under my wing so they were always getting cuts and bruises from running around and all. Plus I guess that just sort of help give me a motherly side." I tell him.

He nods seemingly uncertain and how to reply. I don't blame him after all it was a very sudden thing to say but at this point I am beyond caring, I doubt it will get me into some sort of trouble anyway.

The cuts look better but they still need to heal. "Can you walk?" I ask him.

Another shrug, we sure seem to be doing a lot of shrugging.

I give him a hand and pull him up to his feet before he sort of doubles back down on his one leg that got the worst of it.

"Now what?" He asks looking upset at it all.

Sighing I look around trying to manage some idea. This time Anthony is the one with the idea. He picks up one of the wooden desk and roughly tugs at it in attempt to break it off. Handing him the switchblade and with that and help from me we manage to get it loose.

"A cane." I say.

He looks unconvinced. "I guess but it is too short."

"We will find something else then." I say optimistically.

Right before he can answer a sound of beeping interrupts us. A sponsor gift? A hole opens up from the ceiling and a cane attached to a miniature parachute lands on the grand.

It would have been much better if they could have sent us painkillers or medication but I will just have to assume that is out of our budget. At least it is something. Picking it up I smile and give it to Anthony still trying to balance himself. He takes it clenching it in his fist and tries to walk a few steps. Still wobbly but now we can get back on the move.

District Twelve

Tundra, 14

"So what is this one called again?" I ask giving a fake curious face. Siva frowns at me but then I manage to get a laugh to escape from her as she shakes her head.

"For the hundredth time basil, why is that so hard to understand? It doesn't even fill you up much anyway." Siva says.

"I just keep forgetting." I say shouldering her slightly; I don't know why I try to make her laugh and all. Not too long ago I was dreading the fact her and Carrie had attached themselves to me. I can't deny it though, if feels good to be important to someone. They both are just kids, twelve year olds after all. Carrie is already dead and that already feels like a failure on my side and I am not ready to just let Siva go insane from the nightmares. She already seems different though lately, more mature. The Games do that to you.

"Yeah whatever." She says holding her head up so her nose is pointed in the air as she continues to collect food from the garden. We both were getting hungry and needed a refill on food.

Funny how the mood of a moment can change so quickly. Almost in an instant. Footsteps. The soft sound of footsteps can remind me how lucky Siva and I have been. How things could very quickly go bad. I turn around pulling Siva with me behind a bush and peek behind as Siva follow my lead. We are met with the sight of the two District Ten tributes staring back at us just as scared to see us as we are to see them.

I stand up, might as well since they have seen us already.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to analyze the two. The both look like a mess, as I am sure I do. The guy is supporting himself on a cane and the girl is small. I could possibly take the two one, but I so badly don't want to.

"To get food same as you," The male says. For some reason I can't remember their names. The girl's eyes get wide.

"Tundra!" Siva shouts and I quickly look down at her as she tugs me to the side just as a knife lodges itself into my back. The pain is immediate.

Hitting the floor I see the two from Ten start running, well as much as they can with one of them injured. They won't get far and for one selfish moment I hope they lead our attackers away from Siva and I. Let them believe that I am dying. Just let them pass.

Siva start pulling me away and I try to put in an effort but the pain is excruciating as I see three girls run past us. The careers, but the boy from One isn't with them it seems. I see the girl from One turn around and spot us. No… no… no…

She smirks. "You are dying and she won't get far anyway. Not worth my time." She says saluting us before going to catch up with the other two.

Siva sobs pulling me not seeming to be bothered by the girl. We manage to make our way to a door and I see the girl who was laughing a few minutes ago open the door and help drag my bloody body through the door.

The knife is in my middle back. I don't think it hit anything important but I am going to die from blood loose no doubt. There is no surviving this.

"Tundra?" Siva asks me with big green eyes.

I cry, I am weak. Even in my dying moment. Yet I cry and am weak but I still feel strong and brave and I don't know why. I should have stayed in those bushes. We should have ran. But Siva is okay at least, that is comforting in a way.

"You know back home I had a very rich family." I tell Siva, she doesn't need to hear this and I know that but I need to talk to someone as I slowly loose ounce by ounce of blood till I die. "They were not very nice people. I was unimportant." I tell her and she sobs. "Thanks to you, and Carrie, for making me feel good for something. I never stood a chance though." I tell her.

"They say I don't stand a chance either but I am still alive." She says through tears.

"You are stronger than me then." I say.

"That isn't true."

"Make it…"" I can't manage much. The words already sounded faint and like rambling before but now I can't speak. What a mess I must be. Maybe my family will miss me, maybe they won't. Honestly I don't care if they do or don't. I want to die peacefully not worrying about the reactions of those to my death.

I close my eyes though I know that they will open once more as soon I die.

"Goodbye Tundra." Siva tells me her hand on mine.

It isn't such a bad way to die, with a friend by your side.

District Ten

Anthony, 15

I began to find another use for the cane other than sporting my weight. We were in dirt and grass and were being chase, which meant the cane wasn't going to be too helpful for its original purpose. So clenching it tightly between my fingers I went with the only other possibility in my head and held it like a weapon. Lucky us they weren't throwing any more knives but they were getting closer and closer to us and I know I am holding Cassie back.

"Almost to the door." Cassie whispers to me dragging me along. I walk and try to be fast but it sting and burns painfully.

We reach the door shutting it quickly behind us and I limp down the hall. Cassie is fast but with me they are faster. The door pushes open hitting my back and Cassie continues to try to pull us along as I feel hands grab me pulling me down. Looking like a mad man Cassie pulls me also. I groan and get yanked towards the Careers. We are going to die. I toss my cane to Cassie and she takes it looking rather confident as she swings it at one of the Careers who groans.

"Hey you are the one Sedna let go." The third one says from behind me.

"She didn't let me go I escaped and I will do it again." Cassie says hitting the other girl who dodges trying to connect her spear with Cassie's flesh only to have her block the weapon with the cane. In another situation it would be humorous Cassie is holding up a fight with a Career using a cane. Right now? It is not at all, in fact I feel we both are going to die and in a way that is slightly maddening but I keep it together.

Turning around I see the third girl, who I know see is the one from District One, and pull at her foot pulling to the ground. She groans but is back on her feet with a knife from her belt that she sinks into my arm. Yelping I feel the pain once again become overwhelming and the world go fuzzy once again. A small sob escapes as I yank the knife out of my arm and into Peridot's foot.

"Nasty that had your blood on it!" She says.

"What a shame," I say and before I can do anything I see Cassie get pushed to the ground by the Sedna girl she has been fighting. She tries to hit the floor with her spear but Cassie rolls to the side. Blood once again pouring from my body I think for a moment of all the blood I have lost from this and yesterday. I lot.

Getting to my feet I groan again watching the girl from Two try to pick herself up from the ground a bump on her forehead already apparent from where the cane connected with her head. She looks as if the world is spinning different just for her putting out her arms to balance her.

"You two are not getting away this time." The girl from One tells me. Suddenly her name appears in my head. Peridot. Peridot curls her hand around stabbing me in the chest.

Cassie screams pushing Sedna away and running towards me but Maria pushes her.

"No…" She says cane still in hand she tries to push them away but she can't.

I loose sight quickly. "Go," I manage but I doubt it sounds even legible.

Cassie stares for a moment but nods mouthing a goodbye before pushing them away from her and dodging a knife as she sprints in the other direction looking back once at the sight and mouthing something I don't understand.

The darkness pulls me in; it pulls me into the constant slumber so many people have been forced into during this time in the Arena.

It is all over.

District Two

Maria, 18

Letting out a heavy breath I rub the new bump on my head trying to distract myself from the though of how awful it must look. "Man we are on a roll." Peridot says holding up her hands for Sedna and me to high-five. I glare at her, sure they had to die but it isn't like we want to go around celebrating the fact our group killed two more tributes.

"Shut up Peridot," Sedna says taking a drink of water her elbows rest on her knees. After Six days it is almost easy to pretend the floor isn't killing my back and imagine instead it is a fluffy bed or couch.

"What are you two so grumpy about? We are a killer team and both of them were definite competitors." She says.

"So is that Cassie girl but she got away." I tell her. Though she does have a point, with the two of them gone it does provide an easier path to Victory. That path always contains Sedna though and that is going to be the obvious obstacle I still don't know if I can overcome.

"So? We still are going to get those two Seven kids too so that could be like four kills in one day!" She says a wide smile on her face.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Sedna growls. "I honestly don't believe you are that dumb Peridot you switch on and off from that kind of thing and to be frank it is getting tiring."

Peridot is silent, for once, and that just leaves us in an awkward silence. I decide to take the moment to not focus on the bump on my head or the two dead and the two more we plan to have dead today. I don't worry about how monstrous we look with bloodstains covering us. I just want to get a moment of rest. Just not fall asleep.

They took away that one part of our time in the Arena we could use as an escape. Tributes are supposed to fall asleep into a dreamless night and escape from this hell. I don't want to be awake and I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to die and I don't want to be here anymore.

You just can't win in this place.

"Well you know what you people don't want me here and you all don't seem ready to go hunt those people down, that want to kill us, so I am just going to have to do this by myself." Peridot says arming herself with various weapons we have managed to collect.

"Have fun getting yourself killed then." Sedna tells her. Peridot might be trained but if she runs into a big group then she could very likely not come back.

"I am not afraid to fight." She says before leaving towards the door.

I glance towards Sedna who just shakes her head in annoyance but does nothing and neither do I. We just watch her leave.

Maybe for the last time.

District Eleven

Siva, 12

He is dead. They both are dead. I feel like everything I have established is being attacking and it is crumbling to the ground.

"Think I would let you just escape so easily?" That voice, I know that voice. Spinning around I stare paralyzed at the brunette girl with blue eyes staring at me with more weapons than I though the Gamemakers even placed in the Arena attached to her.

A deer caught in headlights. As if I believe if I stay extremely still she won't see me, that is idealistic though. It is idealistic to think I will be able to run from her. I am fast and small but she obviously knows how to throw a knife. That I know from when she killed Tundra.

A want to whimper and surrender but I don't do anything. She walks forward. "Don't act so innocent, there is no innocence. People thought that about me you know," she walks forward smirking. "I know better. No one is innocent even you so just stop acting like some scared little girl and I will make your death quick." She says propping her hands on her hip.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to get myself moving and to plan an escape.

"Innocence is an illusion, you might be young and stupid but you are not innocent."

"I never said I was." She sounds more insane than ever.

"You didn't have to."

That is when I take my chance speeding off in the opposite direction running full speed trying to not run straight in fear she will hit me with one of her weapons. A knife lands in the ground beside me. Running into the garden room I sprint through the bushes that branches clawing at my pale skin as I hear her footsteps still behind me.

Running through the water I reach the other side trying to get to the door I yank it open shutting it tightly close as she runs straight into it and I keep running my head panicked and for once I so desperately wished for my brother's comfort. Or Tundra's. Anyone's.

My ray of hope comes from a figure looking down at something in his hands. I don't recognize him but I have to hope he will have some sort of weapon to fight Peridot. And that he won't use that weapon in question on me. "Peridot is coming!" I shout and the head yanks up to look at me running full speed towards him.

The boy from One.

I stop in my tracks and wonder if this could be it. Then again I didn't seem him with the Careers earlier today. Could he possibly be not twisted?

"She is?" The boy asks walking to me.

"She is chasing me," I manage through pants.

Tugging on my arm he pulls me as we run.

"Jacinth?" Peridot screams from behind us sounding shocked and furious.

We run faster until Jacinth sees a door that seems to tug his interest. "Come on," he tells me and I nod as he opens the door ushering me inside. Two figures are already inside, the two from Seven. They look slightly shocked but quickly change to look determined.

"She is coming!" I tell them.

"She is armed," Jacinth adds.

"The Careers?" The boy from Seven asks.

"Just Peridot." Jacinth says.

The girl from Seven sighs but nods her head. "Good enough," she comments pulling out a bow and arrow. I don't know what she expects to accomplish that when Peridot has nearly a whole army's weapon supplies. A thought rings through my head. I go through my backpack pulling out the container with the strange blue liquid.

"Could you dip an arrow in this and hit her with it? It makes the person pass out." I say trying to remember if that is what Tundra said.

"I don't know if that will work but it is worth a shot." The girl says and I hand it to her.

It is really hot in here.

Funny how when you are scared as can be how blind you can be to things. This room is not a room, well it is but it isn't just some normal room. It is a metal floor with a cliff of sorts at the end. Creeping to look down I see just what I expected, lava. I stumble back in fear.

I don't have time to ask them why here before the door bursts open.

District One

Jacinth, 15

Things are working out perfectly, unexpected and it might be just Peridot but as long as I can make sure the twisted girl doesn't win I am fine with it. Finding a two-person group doesn't get much better. Sure I found Peytro and June but the simple idea Siva came running my way with Peridot on her trail? That is pure luck, especially for Siva because now she will get to live longer.

"What is this?" Peridot asks shocked at the sight.

"Looks like you won't be winning after all Peridot." I say trying to give a fake look of pity. Peridot is the only person in this whole Arena I am actually happy to see die.

June hits her with an arrow the hits her in the shoulder. Peridot tries to throw a knife at her but June ducks to dodge it. Whatever Siva had that June dipped the arrow in doesn't seem to work but it doesn't matter. I will just have to take her on.

She removes the arrow. It isn't a too bad injury but it will slow her down. There seems to also be something that happened in her foot because she limps. Then there is that X scar on her cheek.

"Give up," I tell her rage and distress from the very beginning that bubbled inside me pouring out.

She laughs, "I am going to say I out arm you." She says gesturing to the array of weapons.

"One girl against four people? Doesn't sound like the odds are in your favor." I tell her.

She shrugs, "More like three I wouldn't count the kid." She says.

"Shut up!" Siva suddenly shouts distracting Peridot.

My body acts almost by instinct lunging forward with blade in hand trying to get it to enter her neck. Shocked but she still manages to hold my hands back keeping me from killing her. She pushes me off her and I throw a punch. The other watch as I throw a punch. This is my battle to fight, not theirs.

Stumbling towards the edge the plan unfolds to push her into the lava, until she shoves me to the ground.

"Looks like I win." She says.

"This isn't some private battle Peridot, I have three people on my side. Maybe you were an idiot all along." I spit at her as an arrow flies into her neck and she tumbles to the ground falling into the lava beneath, a little late but it does keep her from surviving.

What we didn't think about was the splash from her hitting it. Lava flies up splashing onto June. Maybe we aren't as lucky as I once thought.

It plays in slow motion through screams and sobs, a cannon firing for Peridot as June screams. "June!" Peytro screams trying to run forward but like time has stopped he is frozen as the smallest and weakest of us all rushes forward canteen in hand to pour it onto June setting off the small amount of flame that gathered onto her. Peytro does the same and I stare trying to get myself together until the slow motion breaks and I retrieve my canteen uncapping it and pouring it on the girl.

What in the world just happened?

District Seven

Peytro, 14

I carry June in my arms trying to not hurt her by accidently touching one of the burns. She passed out soon after the incident and that is when I told Jacinth and Siva they could leave and I would worry about it. They were kind enough and helped us. Without Jacinth Peridot might not be dead. Still that was just a banding together in the moment to fight a common enemy- not a permeate solution.

Jacinth did give me some medicine though saying it should help with the burns. At first I was cautious and couldn't decide if he was lying and it wouldn't help but decided he was trusty worthy enough. Then I wondered why he even gave us the medicine and realized June saved his life and he was just helping to return the favor. Lying June down into the grass near the water I start by taking the canteen and using it to pour water gradually onto her burns.

"Peytro?" June whispers starting to grow conscious.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Where are we?" She asks her face red and warmth radiating from her like she has a fever. Her face didn't get hit; it was mostly her left side.

"The garden trying to pour water on your burns. We have some medicine too." I say showing her the small container of burn medicine. Her burns were first degree for sure and I couldn't help but have pessimistic thoughts this won't end well.

"I can handle pouring the water." She tells me and I nod handing her the container which she fills with water and pulls up her shirt slightly so she can pour water on the left side near her belly button.

"I will keep watch." I tell her handing her the medicine deciding to give her some privacy and turn around watching all the doors for any clue of any other living being.

We don't need anymore bad luck today.

* * *

Back on track! This was supposed to be two chapters but I morphed it into one so we are back on track :) Of course I removed some parts so it could fit together and all. Here is the chart for the who is dead and who is alive.

* * *

District One

**Female- Peridot Angel, 17**

Male- Jacinth Averol LeAmir, 15

District Two

Female- Maria Cunningham, 18

**Male- Hazard Treflex, 17**

District Three

**Female- Kaya Thompson, 17**

**Male- Zai Windows, 16**

District Four

Female- Sedna Okpik, 18

**Male- Frank Pescado, 17**

District Five

**Female- Theresa Sampson, 15**

**Male- Leon Krowes, 16**

District Six

**Female- Carrie Pitchard, 12**

Male- Curtis Yovok, 16

District Seven

Female- Juneberry Hayes "June", 15

Male- Peytro Myawhim, 14

District Eight

Female- Rhett Evers, 16

Male-Roman Summers, 18

District Nine

Female- Natalie Blight, 18

Male- Tiberius Ivory, 18

District Ten

Female- Cassandra Walker, 15

**Male- Anthony Underwood, 15**

District Eleven

Female- Siva Equatia, 12

**Male- Dustin Barnette, 17**

District Twelve

**Female-Jasmine Ashuray "Jazz", 16**

**Male- Tundra Smiths, 14 **

Bolded equals dead


	31. Chapter 31 Human aren't the only Killers

Chapter Thirty One- Day Seven

Humans Aren't the Only Killers

District Eight

Roman, 18

"It is sort of a beautiful view you know." I say looking out the window into the sun filled field outside the building.

Rhett gives me a strange look before shaking her head to disagree. "It is creepy. Just reminds us how isolated we are." She says.

I shrug fixing my seating on the table I sit on next to Rhett looking out the window trying to forget that I saw my family die before my eyes not too long ago. "Yeah I guess, it isn't anything like Eight." I comment. Eight is polluted and crowded, this place is anything but I would still take Eight over this place any day though. Just because it is my home and there when death takes place it has reason. Doesn't mean it is a good reason but it isn't because we all just don't want to be the one with our faces on in the sky or on the ceiling.

"I guess that is a good thing." Rhett says her dark eyes meeting my gray ones. "I mean I am not saying I always loved Eight but I would hate to have to kill or die or go through any of this in a place that is turning out to be my safe haven." She says. "If this place looked like Eight then what difference would there be between there and here?"

"I don't want to die." I say suddenly. "I don't want to kill either and I don't want to see you die but yet I don't want to die."

"I guess that is how we all feel. This is supposed to be a punishment to us after all." She says not seemingly affected by it all. For a moment I want to cry but the though of all of them watching me at such a vulnerable moment stops me. Looking at Rhett's hair I begin to think.

"Did you cut your hair for the same reason?" I ask her.

She stares at me raising her eyebrows in curiosity. "For punishment?"

"No for the same reason you are glad this place doesn't look like Eight."

She takes a moment to look out the window. "Yeah I guess I just though maybe that way there would be something to distinguish the person I have become here and the person I was. It is easier pretend that somehow I am still back in Eight."

I nod, "that makes sense." We don't say anything else, there is nothing else to say after all. Last night we had to see three faces in the sky. Another career down and two people that we should be pleased are gone because they could have been a threat. The Albino boy from Ten and the tall kid from Twelve. But how can we be happy at that?

But like I said before we can't help that we are glad we haven't died, everyone here most feel the same way. If it were our faces and not those three they would all think the same way. It is just about tolerating things. I won't accept our fates here but I will tolerate it.

District Seven

June, 15

"It will all be fine," Peytro sobs. I lean up though it sends a shock wave of pain through my body and wipe away a tear that managed to escape down his cheek. The pain is excruciating yet painless at the same time. I know the painless parts are because my nerves that sensor pain has been destroyed.

The medicine from Jacinth helped, I would already be dead if it weren't for him, but the infection happened quickly and I don't know exactly what is going on but I know it is slowly killing me. Luckily I made it through the night without a nightmare. I don't know how but it must be because most of my body has been burnt away.

"It won't be." I tell him. "I am going to die, just please don't let it hurt you. You kept me long this long and we managed to get Peridot. There are just two of them left which means they don't stand a chance." I say trying to smile but it hurts. Somehow I have managed to come to terms with my demons and myself in these moments as I wait for my death. There is just nothing else I can do, if I were to get professional medical treatment yeah I would live but we are stuck in Arena still and a showdown isn't happening anytime soon.

I think how my fame craved father will be disappointed I died, I just have to hope he always grieves the fact his daughter is dead and not just that he didn't get the Victor daughter he wanted. Maybe this will be the thing that will get him to stop pushing his kids to be apart of these awful Games. Hopefully that will save my brother from falling to the same fate I have.

In my time of deep thinking as I await death I have always come to terms with the fact the name "Hunger Games" doesn't do this event justice. This is no child play; this is the devil's bidding. I haven't killed. Well my arrow didn't kill Peridot she fell into the lava but because of my arrow. Somehow I can't manage to let myself think that it counts as me killing her.

I also realize that while we have all been killing each other it is not just blood on our hands but the Capitol itself. At least we manage to feel grief and regret.

"I am sorry June." Peytro tells me holding my hand.

"For what? Thank you for giving me these last few hours." I tell him and I feel the pain growing numb my body getting number and number. I am dying.

"Goodbye June." He tells me looking grim. Good timing he must know I am loosing the fight to stay conscious.

"Goodbye Peytro."

District Four

Sedna, 18

Another cannon. Another dead. That makes ten of us I believe. Nine more cannons to it is just one of us. I can just hope I live to hear all nine cannons and the ninth one is not my own. We all will fall though no matter what, whither in death or in sanity.

"What now?" Maria asks. She doesn't speak of the cannon and I know very well that. It must have reminded her of the cannon we heard that signaled Peridot's death.

"We don't have much hope to be some big scary career group anymore." I say pointing out the obvious because I don't have a real answer to her question. I am not going to give up but it is obvious now that we are just an alliance now. We aren't the deadly careers everyone bids their money on. Maybe I am okay with that, after all they had large chances of winning with their training. They are no long obstacles for my Victory but it has become less of proving that a fisherman's daughter can get this far and transformed more into the fact I am afraid to die. I want to go home.

"First off we need to protect our supplies now that a group could easily form that out number us." Maria says. She was skill but not exactly with weapons or fighting. She is a manipulator and sadly it just ended up there is no one left to manipulate. I can tell she strives to win and continue living as much as I do. We might be pessimistic but we are not giving up. At least I know I won't

"I agree," I say nodding, happy to have some kind of thing accomplished.

"I assume we won't be hunting anymore?" Maria asks.

I nod once again. "We need to go on the defense. This place is falling apart anyway. People are falling like flies."

She nods her head.

Wonderful.

"I am going to cook something up." I tell her going over to the pot we have been lighting fires over and cooking meals. There isn't much to cook since most of the things we eat are served cold and there is nothing to hunt since most of the tributes food source our vegetables and what you can find in the garden. Still we managed to find a few peppers and onions which Maria say taste pretty good grilled. She also said that usually you are supposed to put spices on the food flavor so they weren't delicious but it does something to keep our spirits up.

Such a silly thing, cooking vegetables to eat can make us happy? I guess it is the little things.

"Do we have anymore onions and peppers?" I ask and she nods going to the backpack we collected food in and taking one pepper and one onion then our clean knife we decided to keep for the use of cutting up food and not killing. We lost so much though when Peridot took so much with her on her little suicide mission. We search still have our weapons we claimed for ourselves and the cooking knife and maybe somewhere a dagger or two but other than that it is nothing.

Placing a long strip of tin foil over the pot that we found in a bag I then place the food on it. It isn't like we have an actual grill after all. It isn't as good but it is something.

We all fall; the words ring over and over in my head. We all fall, because the thing is we do and I just can't manage to let myself accept it.

District Eleven

Siva, 12

I am alone once again. My brother is dead. He is dead. They are all dead, just ten of us remain. They are all dead.

I am alone.

They are all dead.

How am I supposed to let go of my brother when I don't know if I can give myself hope. Part of me screams just for his comforting voice to return to me and the other part screams trying to force myself to go back to how I was not too long ago. How wrong I was to think I could give myself hope and strength. It was just Tundra and now he is dead.

They are all dead.

A sob releases from me as I wrap my arms around my knees rocking slightly back and forth my backpack on the floor and the jacket he allowed me to wear when I got cold still just as baggy and large on me. It would have fit him well. It would have fit my brother also.

But they are dead.

I will be too.

Why can't I be strong?

_Because you are weak. _A cruel voice whispers to me the voice curling around me suffocated my insides. Oh brother I need you more than ever. For once I allow him to come back to me, it isn't truly him but I could care less.

_Siva it will all be okay. _That voice. It is him and just for that moment his voice wraps around me removing all the coldness and feeling me with a numbing warmth like a drug. I don't want to be addicted though. The warmth quickly evaporates once again as I remind myself over and over again that he is dead. He isn't coming back. No he won't ever come back.

In moment of warmth and cold I battle the strongest internal battle I have had to deal with since being forced into this cursed place. I stand up tears running down my red cheeks and I quickly wipe them away picking up the backpack. Walking in the other direction I continue step by step in no direction. Hope. What is hope?

It is something I crave but can't give myself.

I am such a baby, twelve but like an eight year old. I want to be strong. How can I be strong?

They are all dead.

Yes but I am alive, I am breathing because of sacrifices they made for me. They are not dead because of me they are dead because of evil and wicked souls. Peridot killed Tundra not me. Dustin ordered my brother's death not me. Without even realizing it a weight is lifted from my shoulder. People drop like flies around me. Everyone I have ever loved.

They gave me strength and listening to Tundra's words yesterday I realize I gave them strength too. That is what you do to those you loved, you give them strength and in return they do the same. They do not break you down or ignore you like people like my father do. My father. A wicked man. Clenching my fist a small fire starts inside me. Maybe I am not ready to give myself hope or strength, I am so weak, but if I could just keep a burning passion to prove those wicked wrong or just to despise them maybe it can fuel me. I once was told hate is a wasted emotion. Maybe they were wrong, sure it could be wasted but if you use it to push yourself and inspire yourself then oh well.

Because if I don't get my hopes up I won't last much longer.

District Eight

Roman, 18

It is hard to believe how quiet the day has been. With yesterday being nearly the Game's second bloodbath the thought of just one cannon seems strange and new when in reality before the three deaths everything was going rather quiet and rarely any deaths happened. But here we are with ten left.

"We should probably move before the anthem." Rhett says and I nod.

"Can't stay in one spot too long." I say agreeing since after all someone could have already found us and is planning some sort of attack right now. Stretching my arms and getting down from the table I offer to take the bag and throw it over my shoulders.

"What floor?" I ask Rhett looking back to her.

"Maybe back to the third floor." I say, we are currently on the second floor. Since the garden is on the first floor we tend to stay away from that floor only going down for food and even then we are extremely cautious.

"Sure," Rhett says with small smile and we begin out the door. I walk ahead. She is in many ways not what I imagined. She was so stubborn and cold before I just can't help but to wonder why. But I won't push since I know I wouldn't want to explain my life much either. She is my friend now. A shame we met here. I guess we just can't catch a break.

Walking out the door Rhett is about to come out just as the door slams shut on her locking the door. She screams and tries to open the door. No they are going to kill her! My first thought is negative but it is the only thing I can think of. "Roman!" Rhett shrieks.

I reach for the doorknob trying to open the door. "Rhett!" I reply equally as loud. Suddenly out of the corner of my eyes I see it. A beast. Looks like Rhett isn't the one they were looking to kill.

"Rhett I am going to die." I tell her through the door. Her panic seems to grow larger as I hear he more frantically try to open the door.

"No, run!" She says.

"I am sorry," I say getting ready to run as the gigantic dog like creatures stares waiting for me to make a move.

"No! Don't leave me!" Rhett calls back and I can hear a sob.

Sudden last emotions swirl around in my insides as I think of the end. "I love you Rhett, but I am not going to survive. It is waiting for me to make a move. It will catch up easily." I don't know what the word love really means. Friendship or more it just seems like something I frantically muttered before death.

"I love you too Roman." She says growing quiet in defeat. I save myself confusion and believe that the words are of friendship because I am not done giving my last words though I know the Gamemakers will grow weary and have the thing attack even though I haven't moved an inch soon enough.

"I love my family too, and I will miss them. But they will have to be strong without me." I say knowing they must be watching this all the way at Eight. I wonder what they are feeling. I want to be there with them but I can't. I wonder how I can use such a strong word with someone like Rhett who I have barely known for over a week though we have spent nearly every minute together the last seven days. The thing is allies aren't just for survival they keep us strong and Rhett has saved my life. It feels like I have known her much longer. I imagine we all feel that way about people in this Arena. My family loves me and has watched me throughout the Game but they will never know what it truly was like her like Rhett did. I guess that connects us.

"Goodbye," I say and hear her sob. I turn away quickly sprinting maybe with some sort of desperate and pitiful hope but it catches me immediately.

It is quick at least. The beast attacking me and the darkness swirling around me so fast I don't even feel pain. Things could have gone worse I guess at least I got a chance to say my last words.

* * *

Those living:

Jacinth

Maria

Sedna

Curtis

Peytro

Rhett

Cassie

Tiberius

Natalie

Siva

Three deaths next chapter, then after that is the showdown, and then the chapter from the point of view of the Victor.

So because the Victor has yet to be decided I am going to have a poll after the next chapter I will have a poll for who you all want to be the Victor. That will count for seventy five percent of the decision but there is also a few more things I am using to decide the Victor-

-Those who were able to review often enough have a higher chance than those who never reviewed or barely.

-If you gave me a double submission character in this story or Lost in the Darkness your character will not win (especially if you never came clean about it) but if you also have a character in Every Man for Himself or my next syot this will not be a factor unless you send in another double submission.

-Another factor is if for Every Man for Himself I haven't decided a Victor but if your character is being considered then chances are your character in this story won't win.

To catch up on schedule I am going to post the next chapter up shortly after this and then put up the poll for the Victor.


	32. Chapter 32 Endless Flames

**_Chapter Thirty Two- Day Eight_**

**_Endless Flames_**

**_District Ten_**

**_Natalie, 18 _**

The hallway is long going on and on in the distance endlessly. Walking forward with my arm clutching my other arm I walk forward mechanically until I reach a window into a room with just one chair all by itself and see my frightened looking reflection staring back at me. I stop walking.

My breath grows heavier as I stare into my reflection and into the room as words start scratching themselves into the glass. The sound painful, my hands automatically going up to cover my ears put it just gets louder, and like some invisible person has written in blood on the glass red letters starts sketching themselves in the blood dripping down from each letter as the letters turn into a word. Scared? The message reads and my heart nearly stops and I quickly walk away down the hallway as messages start appearing everywhere all in crimson bloody with that pestering scratching sound. The writing grows faster as I begin to run.

Nowhere to hide.

Are you scared Natalie?

Time to die.

The messages were all childish in a sense but somehow it manages to creep into my skin like needles affecting me at my very core. The hallway starting to melt and scribble covering everywhere over the white halls. Trapping me in the hallways goes on and on melting away and trapping me in.

Letting out a cry I fall to the crowd defeated screaming and tears running down my face I curl up trying to block out the screeching sound and the sound of laughing children.

"Natalie!" A feel a push and see Tiberius' eyes matching mine. It was a dream, but the tears were real and I suppose the screams were too.

"Nightmare…" I trail off running my fingers through my hair feeling like a mess. Things haven't gotten bad so quickly it seems.

"Sounded really bad." He tells me.

"It was no worse than the rest." I lie, in reality it was much worse than the ones I have suffered through in the past. I sigh, "We should get going in case someone heard me." I tell him and he nods seemingly focused on the tears covering my face from the terrifying nightmare.

He nods and smiles, "Okay then."

Back on the run.

District One

Jacinth, 15

Sprawled on the floor I still have trouble pondering how I stumbled upon the journal. I didn't even know the Gamemakers put a journal in the Cornucopia. Let alone a pen. What surprises me even more is the name written on the first page. Peridot. It is like the girl is still messing with me from the grave. Then again she isn't in any grave. Her body is just ash now… an awful thing to think about but it is the truth.

Opening it up beyond the second page I see a date. It takes me a moment to register the date was of yesterday. I look beyond the writing on the page. Empty.

These are her last words before chasing Siva. They have to be. In so many ways I want no part in seeing into that girl's mind but curiosity wins over as I flip back to the page and begin to read.

_I am going today to find Jacinth. I don't know how or if I will get any kills along the way to him but it doesn't matter. I will fight through an army to face off with him. Not because I think of him highly or find him even competition but he is a bothersome obstacle. More internally so though. I have left the group and I know I will not come back. They will think I was stupid and idiotic and part of me is bothered by that. They are wrong with what they believe of me and so is my own District. This was supposed to be my chance to show the world that I am not so innocent as I seem and become famous and rich. But somehow I lost myself along the way, how can I expose my real self if I don't even know what my real self is anymore? Maybe that is why I hate Jacinth so much because he can see through my mask. I am tired of wearing a mask. A mask for others and even a mask of myself. Innocence can't possible exist. Right? I am not so certain anymore. Jacinth sees through the mask I even put on for myself and for that he needs to die or I need to die because I can't go on living with someone knowing my true self. A wicked and evil conniving girl who is too weak to for once not put on a show for others acting and acting till my real self is lost along the way. I am not sure how this day will end but it will end in bloodshed. I wish to be at peace, maybe by the end of this all I will. Even if the end of this all results in my death._

One simple paragraph can change my entire opinion on a girl I feel so certain on. A dead woman's last words. I get up placing the journal back on the desk where I found it and walking out of the door just to be face to face with a giant creature. A tall creature with stiches keeping its mouth closed and stiches with black thread shutting her eyelids and its arms in a straight arm attaches to a body of some sort animal body. I stumble back into the room just as the line from shoulder to shoulder opens to reveal rows of pointy fangs.

I shut the door panicked as it attempts to burst down the door seeming to do be doing a very good job at it too.

I refuse to go down without a fight.

Grabbing my weapon I stand trembling waiting to fight. My father could kill my very own mother in this situation but I am scared to kill some beast? No not scared.

I am not scared.

I am not weak.

I am just human.

The door burst open and I slash it at the neck with my weapon as it lunges forward biting into my shoulder and I let out a long scream as it gives another bight at my chest and I sink the blade into its body just as I feel blood slipping away. He got me, he got me somewhere major and while I feel pain in the immediate area I just feel nothing at all. No pain or even feeling. It got me, but I got it.

Falling to the ground with the thing I manage to push it away as more and more blood seeps from my body and curl up away from it. The emptiness pulls me deeper and deeper the numb feeling all over my body. So this is death, so this is what it feels like. At least I have made it this far; at least I know Peridot won't win. I just have to feel comfort in that.

And I will.

District Six

Curtis, 16

Echoes of a second pair of footsteps ring through my mind. It wasn't too long along ago Zai was by my side as we walk mindlessly through this place. But he is gone. I am not though. I find myself going back and back to this hall during the day. My body doesn't even give it a thought as I walk to the double doors and open them to fresh air filling my lungs. I don't know why but somehow I feel better out here even though I know I need to be back into the building before the Anthem is over.

Resting down near the tree once again I lean my head again the tree trunk and close my eyes. Images of her flash through my thoughts. Nastia, my girlfriend. The one who accepted me. My sister and my parents who prepared me for this and my mother who taught me nearly everything I know. They are waiting in Six.

I am exhausted, my soul is tired of being a fighter but I can't help but think to all of those who I love back home. That day of the reaping my sister was someone I joked around in teasing a little with no thought that here I would be with the thought of her and everyone else pushing me to keep myself alive.

Maybe I am defeated and can allow myself to die if it is just me but they love me and I won't let them see me just give up like this. I won't give up my chance to go back home to them and wrap my arms around Nastia.

The will to continue living swirls through me forcing me to open my eyes to the bright down and get up immediately starting to make my way back to the building. There are so little of us left a showdown will happen soon enough. I can do this. I have a chance. Why give that up when I have people I love praying I survive?

Makes me feel like a real idiot for all that I was stuck on believing before.

District Two

Maria, 18

"You know what if you so badly want to be back at the Cornucopia then just say it." Sedna growls at me crossing her arms.

I stop walking. "I am just asking why we are even bothering to leave. We should be hiding back there waiting for the Showdown."

She sighs, "fine then go back. I just don't want to be an easy target."

My glare falls flat and gets very grim and serious. "So is this it? Is our alliance over then?" I don't know why I find it shocking. It has to happen eventually. But maybe I just have gotten use to be around other people that it still comes as a shock to me.

Sedna even seems to be a little shocked. "I guess it is." She says causally. We both stand there for a moment. In past history this would equal a showdown between the careers. I don't want to fight Sedna though especially since I don't think I would win.

"I don't want to kill you." I say suddenly.

"I don't want to kill you either, but if you survive to the final battle know I won't feel that way. I want to get out of here as much as you do." The words shock me, mostly because she is agreeing with me.

"Right back at you." I say folding my arms. "Well goodbye Sedna." The words come out awkwardly and I wait for her to move but she doesn't.

"Goodbye Maria," she says with a small nod. Deciding to be the one to walk away I turn around heading back towards the stairs to go back to the Cornucopia. I feel empty in a way. I am on my own now.

I guess the fact the alliance lasted to the night of the eighth day is something that is a surprise itself. The anthem already played showing Jacinth's face. I feel sort of bad for the young boy. But I knew he would die. What would be the thought if District One had two Victors in a row?

Out of all the shocking things to have happened over the last few minutes I find a new surprise that surpasses them all as I watch a piece of wall push out from the wall and land on the ground with a crash with a pair of legs submerging for the hole, then another pair.

Grabbing the dagger in my hand I prepare myself for anything. The two from Nine. Of course it had to be them. The girl looks ready to take on any battle and the guy is nearly as buff as Frank was.

I won't win with strength, so I will have to use my true weapon. "I would be careful if I were you two the rest of the Careers are right behind me." I say as soon as they spot me.

Natalie laughs. "You mean Sedna? We know the rest are gone and because you lied about there being more than one I am assuming even she won't be coming." She says.

Maybe this wouldn't be that easy. I turn around to run, I know by now my District must have disowned me by now. I hear them running after me and remember I do have a weapon. Turning around to see the Natalie girl already on my tail I hold up the dagger but she grabs my arms stopping me from connecting the tip of the dagger with her neck.

Tiberius moves forward to help but Natalie shouts, "I got this." She says and Tiberius nods.

"Tell me if you need help."

I stand no chance.

A tear runs down my cheek. I did this all just to prove myself and I am going to be killed now. I am really pitiful. The thing is I feel like I have proved myself just not how I wanted.

Natalie manages to yank the dagger away and with it now in her hands she sinks it into my chest before I can act.

Did I prove myself? No but maybe I did before. Maybe just getting away from it and starting again away from my mother was enough. I sob but she got me good. I am dying quickly.

I close my eyes and accept my death. I proved myself, not by winning. Just by making it this far and maybe realizing one very critical thing.

My mom was a real jerk and so was every man who even thought about paying for me. They are all so sick.

But now I can be away from it all.

District Ten

Natalie, 18

I feel myself slowly loosing grasp onto myself. I killed again. My body trembles. Tiberius stops walking putting his hands on my arms and looking down at me. "Natalie what is wrong."

"I am a murder."

"You had no choice," he tries to comfort me but he is wrong. We had a choice. "She had to die eventually and you gave her a quick death that probably ending so quickly she didn't feel pain. Many others wouldn't have given her that much." He says.

It feels a bit better but I can't forget, I can't and I never will. My home is miles away but for a moment it feels so close to me. I miss the times I didn't fear the night of fear my every turn. I miss the times I felt safe, and I wouldn't blame Tiberius if he didn't feel safe around me. I am turning into a monster.

"We should keep going." I tell him and he nods and we begin to walk forward. I feel his arm wrap around me pulling me close.

"Don't stress yourself out." He says and I nod.

"Does it smell like smoke to your around here too?" I ask suddenly the scent getting strong. Wafting it in for a moment Tiberius shares the same confused expression.

"Something is burning." He says as a sudden moment of realization spreads across his face.

Shocked I sudden manage, "we should start running." I say.

"What direction?" He asks looking both ways. He is right the smoke is as strong from both directions.

"Uh…" I take a moment before deciding to go back the way we came. I tug on his hand my heart beating and adrenaline pumping through my blood like lead. I hope we are both terribly wrong about this. "This way." I say grasping tightly onto his hand as we start running the way we came from though I know it will mean seeing the blood stains on the ground where Maria bled out. I just hope they have taken her body away already.

We just need to make it to the stairs. Running faster and faster I feel my legs getting sore as we reach the blood strained area from Maria and finally get a look at the fire. "Other way," I tell him as we make a turn to run the other way. If we were on the second floor we could just cut across the cafeteria type room but we are on the third floor. What are the Gamemakers trying to pull? They can't possible want this to be over already.

We see the second fire. Trapped. We are trapped. We are both going to die. I watch the fire, it doesn't burn away the wood. Of course they knew this was going to happen from the beginning. These walls won't burn down so that they can still preserve the Arena. How sick.

"We aren't going to make it." I say suddenly turning to look up to Tiberius. He seems to have more trouble accepting it.

"No we can make it somehow." He says.

"No we wont'."

District Ten

Tiberius, 18

How can I just stand here and accept that we are both going to die? It is impossible. I don't want to die and I don't want Natalie to die. But I know she is right.

She grabs my already sweaty hands and I see her pale face already speckled with ashes. She is pleading to me with her eyes. "I don't want to do not accepting it." She says. My heartbeat slows down as I see the other side of the fire grow closer. We have just minutes left.

She is right. I don't want to die refusing to believe it either. I just don't want to die, but I at least would like to go with at least a little bit of peace.

"You know I volunteered thinking I would die or win and either way would be a win." Natalie tells me a tear already surfacing in her eye. Her beautiful eyes. "Now that I am facing it I am not ready to die, but we never really had a choice did we?"

"We could have both gone on, we don't need to be here. We could have stayed home."  
"But we didn't," she says seriously once again pleading for me to agree. "At least we die together. I know that sounds pitiful but I much rather die with someone I know I care deeply for than by myself." She says.

I close my eyes for a moment my skin feeling warmer and warmer by the moment, I think of my gang and my friends. I imagine them here with me. They are with me, miles away but with me. "We won't really die," I whisper to her. "Our story has been seen by millions."

"We will live on in their hearts. We will live on in the hearts of those who we love." She whispers back as I find myself with my arms wrapped around her and hers around me.

"We go in peace."

"Then we can still keep our pride." I respond back our words weaving together as I see tears rolls down her cheeks and a few of my own fall from my eyes. The fire is getting closer.

"I think the worst part is that I don't know what to expect. It won't be quick Tiberius. Burning alive is painful." She says to me her eyes red though her lips are curls into a thin smile.

"It is coming from everywhere though. There isn't a single room here or any sort of hole or anything. Like you said, I want to die with pride." I tell her.

She nods. "I love my mother and my brother."

I nod back in response. "I love all my friends and family." The fire inches closer and closer. "You aren't a monster."

"Neither are you."

Leaning down I push my lips onto hers in the last moments as the fires overwhelm us as we share our first and last kiss. This is it. This is death.

* * *

Wow this was sort of a depressing chapter wasn't it? I think it was all very strange lately for me to kill off all these tributes when I have grown to love them all so much as I know you guys probably has. I am truly sorry to those who tributes have died and to those who will have their tributes die next chapter. But like I believe I mentioned when you submit to a syot you have to go in knowing your tribute is probably going to die. I also know that going in to write a syot is the same where you have you know only one can survive. It took a while for this story and I am sad to know there are just two chapters left; you all are amazing and awesome though.

The pull is up for you guys to vote, you can vote for two people.

On a positive note my computer isn't always the smartest. In the part when Natalie tells Maria she knows she is lying and says, "And since you lied about there being more people." My computer decided to underline 'there' green trying to correct it to they're. -_- Please tell me I am not an idiot and, "Since you lied about they are being more people." Sounds very stupid.


	33. Chapter 33 Last One Standing

Chapter Thirty-Three Day Nine

Last One Standing

District Seven

Peytro, 14

The fire right on my tail I can see the staircase in my view. The fire snips at my legs. How ironic for both June and I's death to come from flames. A tear runs down my cheek. I miss my twin. I miss my triplet. One is dead and the other is going to have to watch me die.

Catching onto my legs I run faster in hope to reach the staircase and worry about the fire later. After all it is just feet behind me now and I know this is going to bring us all together. This is all going to come to an end on Day Nine.

The fire curls up my leg and in a moment of shock I let out a cry of pain. Then I see something out of the corner of my eyes. The hole I found from Day One that I used with June to spy on the Careers. It seems forever ago. So much has happened. June is dead.

Letting out a half sigh of relief I run towards it a crisp of my hair being burnt away. I don't even care if I get out of this place bald and covered in burns. I just want to live. Pushing the contraption open panicked I move it away trembling as I fit my head through and crawl through the small hole as I feel my feet warm up. The fire will come through here now but it doesn't matter. I will just have to get out of this place once and for all. It is night but considering the fact this is all about to end I don't expect mutts to be outside or the door to be locked.

Walking through the small square passage (the fire on my pants already gone out) seeing the light from the room below I know more than ever the fire will start heading this way also even though I know for a fact it is truly burning away the building. Just us tributes.

Pushing through I land shakily onto the beam above the cafeteria barely catching myself. I let out a sob scared out of my wits. I can see a boy below savaging over the few things left over from the Careers who must have abandoned the area only able to take what they could carry.

"What the hell?" The boy cries as he looks up to see me. Cursing I notice the fire has already made its way onto the wooden pole.

I was wrong about something. On a whim of hope I believed that it would be the rest of this place and be made out of something that won't burn. But I can already see the wood turning black. I don't have much time.

"What is going on?" The boy calls again and I foolishly look down to see the District Six boy and the beam trembles starting to burn away and suddenly I feel myself falling.

I lost my balance. Tumbling downwards and in too much shock I don't have time to switch my position to land safely on the ground. I hit on my head. The shock immediate and the ringing sound shatters my ears. Reaching up I feel a cool wet substances on my burnt hair. The boy from Six stares at me in disturbed shock.

I let out a sob as I loose ounce by ounce of blood. I am dying. I won't go hope. I try to speak but words don't come out.

I tried; I got to the final six. That has to be something right? Maybe, just maybe coming this far can give my family and friends some kind of peace.

But I can only hope.

District Four

Sedna, 18

The smoke reaches my lungs quickly, almost immediately after the third cannon. I knew I should have been suspicious! There are only five of us left now and whatever is killing off all these tributes must be some clever device designed by impatient Gamemakers. The fire begins to appear at the end of the hall.

"Shit," I curse and suddenly pull my backpack off holding my spear and putting two knives in my belt. Then taking all the water I have I drop the bag knowing it will not be of any use now and start sprinting in the opposite direction of the flames. The stairs are close though, and if the fires are only on this floor for the moment I should be able to get out of the building in time. I see the door.

I am going to make it.

The fire begins to catch up.

I breathe in and out trying not to panic as my stomach does flips as I reach the door to the staircase and let out a cry of relief though I know the battle is not even close to be finished yet. There are still five of us left and they won't just kill us all by fire. They will drive us together. I am armed though. I feel at comfort at that fact.

Running down the staircase skipping stairs here and there going right past the second floor and going straight for the first.

I can do this, I will have to worry about the battle but I refuse to let myself die in these flames.

District Six

Curtis, 16

The boy from Seven has been killed. The fire reached so close I sprinted so hard when I finally reach the first floor my legs are burning. Panting but still running strong I head toward the front door.

When I do spot it I feel myself sigh in relief and nearly start crying knowing I will not be stuck in this burning building. Reaching for the door nob I try to yank it open only to have it refuse to open.

Locked? Where do they expect us to go?

They are moving us together, of course. They are going to have us battle. The only place I can think that will be furthest from the Fire is the basement. That is just where I will have to go.

Heading back to the staircase I spot a door with the sign of a man going downstairs above it. Surprised but I open it anyway going down the leading stairs.

I don't know how this will go yet. Or whom those other three cannons belonged to. I just know I better get prepared for anything they throw at me.

District Ten

Cassie, 15

Anthony is dead. It still hits me hard after all this time. I miss him dearly. But my spirits somehow are lifted shamelessly at the fact yet another cannon has fired. Just five of us left now. I can barely even process it.

I have managed to make it so far. But so many cannons at once can't be just luck. The Gamemakers are pushing us together and anyone with a brain that could make it this long would be able to realize that.

Going through my bag I pick out the switchblade and water just incase. I leave the bag on the ground and get up. I am going to go into battle with a switchblade. Fabulous.

Walking to the door I still can't push out the thoughts of Anthony from my head. He would want me to try though; he would want me to focus. I would want the same for him if things were flipped.

Taking a deep breath I open the door I walk onto the first floor of the building only to be met with a face full of ash and dust enter my lungs and make my let out a bunch of coughs and slightly choking. Taking a drink of water to clear my throat I remind myself this has to be it, I don't need to worry what happens after this all. I just need to worry about surviving. With the thought I take the switchblade a try my best to cut off my right sleeve of my shirt that was fairly clean. At least it had no blood on it. Pouring water on the fabric I then bunch it up and put it to my mouth as I try to my way to safety my eyes already feeling red.

I hear a scream and see the little girl from Eleven running full speed in my direction. She looks scared out of her mind. She looks at my but doesn't try to communicate with me at all. She runs past me and then I see the cause of all this smoke.

A fire.

Running I follow the girl's direction easily catching up with speed on my hand. But dang she is pretty fast herself. We run down a hallway seeing another wall of fire coming down the hall and see the girl from Eight run past us to the door next to a staircase and throw the door open after looking up at some sort of sign. The little girl and I follow in her direction hoping she has the right idea. I don't want to have to worry about another person but I know that it might be the only safe place. Past the door and entrance to the staircase I see more fire trapping us in.

We rip the door open and I let the girl in first feeling awful about it but knowing if they see her first I might go undetected. We creep down stairs to what must be the basement. I hear some sounds of something banging against metal. Must be a boiler room. The girl stop and I nearly run into her. She is not my enemy right, neither a threat, and I know she must think the same about me.

I look past her to see the girl and the boy from Six staring at each other intensely both armed.

"You know my mother prepared me for this sort of stuff." The boy says.

"Your mother the Victor?" The girl asks. "My dad was a Victor too, mom always was pressuring me."

"Look like we have some similarities." He says back seeming very cautious. Rhett nods.

"We both want the other dead." The girl whispers.

"No hard feelings." The boy says.

"Naturally," the girl says about to battle when the little girl in front of me trips and falls into view. She gets up trembling walking forward frightened and they stare at her.

Suddenly the boiler in the middle of the room makes a loud bang and I take the moment to run forward past them to behind the boiler. Siva managed to get their attention far enough away they wouldn't see the stairs and the loud sound was a miracle.

DISTRICT SIX: CURTIS

I see the trembling twelve year old in front of Rhett and I. Suddenly I am conflicted. Rhett I could manage to make myself kill, but this little girl?

A stinging pain erupts on my arm as I look down to see blood dripping from a fresh cut on my upper arm. Rhett made our decision. Leave the girl for later. The girl watches trembling in the corner as Rhett and I battle. She has a blade, a light looking sword that is a mix between a dagger and a sword. Yet the handle looks like something from a butcher knife.

The steal of her blade hit the inside part of the scythe in my hands and I twist it unarming her as it falls to the ground clattering. Her eyes wide she looks up to me and dodges my blow as I try to bring the scythe down into her skull. I am killer. We all are killers though. Rhett is an obstacle for me getting home and I am obstacle for her.

She punches my gut and I groan and slice the air as she moves quickly out of the way and in the moment she hits the ground to duck and retrieves her weapon. Standing back up I get myself ready to make a death blow as she stands frozen looks with wide eyes.

I feel something sharp hit the back of my neck. Falling down immediately I manage to look back to the stairs to see Sedna standing tall with two knives in her belt. A tear runs down my cheek as blood begins to pour from my wound.

I lost, I won't see my family again or anyone. But part of me is at comfort. I leave not a killer. That must be something, and at least I leave knowing I gave it my all. I didn't quit.

DISTRICT EIGHT: RHETT

My heart nearly stops as I see Sedna standing in the stairway. A cannon fires for Curtis' death but his body remains bleeding out on the ground. Poor guy, poor everyone really. I can't stop here though. My very core is breaking and falling apart into dust but I can't help but think about the woman waiting for me to die to have everyone's sympathy. I don't want her to be right; I can't let her be right.

Sedna looks to the side behind the boiler and I follow her line of eye contact to see the small looking girl from Ten hidden away behind it.

She gets up pulling out a switchblade that she throws in a perfect arch to hit Sedna in the arm. It keeps its place and Sedna looks down at it letting out a cry before letting out a sob and yanking it out. It won't stop her but it gave Cassie a moment to run. Pushing past Sedna I watch her disappear up the stairs and hear the door open and slam close. I turn to look at Siva who still is crying in the corner. She looks up at me and gets up.

"I have no weapons." She says holding up her hands and walking close to me.

She stands in front of me.

"Make it quick, I won't survive I am stuck down here with people with weapons who are much older than I am. Just please make it over quick." She says wiping away her tears from her red face and gathers together her blonde hair and holds her head up. She looks much braver than she did a moment ago, which is for sure. But she is young and she is right about her chances nearly zero. Still I can't get myself to kill her.

I tremble and shake my head. "Not yet," I mumble unable to think of it. I still have Sedna to worry about after all, but if I do have to kill Siva I will grant her that wish. It will be painless and over quick.

DISTRICT TEN: Cassie

Bursting out the door I am faced with flames in every direction my skin already feeling like it is burning away. I let out a sob and realize I have to go back down there and face all of them.

Gathering myself for a moment I remind myself over and over of my friends home. I am fast; I always would steal food from the owners of the orphanage. I just need to be smart. Still my future looks grim. It will be nearly impossible.

Turning around and ripping open the door, trying to look brave as I launch myself at Sedna who is still trying to analyze how the wound will affect her. Looking up in shock we crash to the ground and I throw a punch at her, Rhett and Siva will not kill me. They both know the threat Sedna is. They will not stop me from trying to kill her. Sedna seems to snap back as she lands a punch right back at me square in the chin and she pushes me off her and I land on the hard ground behind me. Letting out a yelp I see her step up and watch Rhett join Siva at panicked, watching the battle go down.

Kicking up I hit her stomach and get to my feet as she yanks out a knife and before I can escape she lodges the knife into my upper stomach.

I tumble to the ground my hand going to the wound. Moving away from Curtis his body already reeking. I am just going to end up like him though. Fourth. Not too bad, but I didn't win.

Closing my eyes I think of those who have become my family watching me die. I was so close.

"Carry on without me." I mutter as I begin to loose consciousness. Those in the room won't understand and neither will most watching at home but my friends will know. Them knowing is all that matters.

DISTRICT FOUR: SEDNA

I stare at Rhett who removes herself for near Siva holding up the blade in her hand holding it ready to start fight and I take out my other knife and as we charge towards each other she tries to bring her blade forward only to have my knife stop it. Lunging forward with the knife I try to get her stomach only for my knife to hit the blade. She is fast. I am strong, but she is fast.

We circle each other both trying to guess the next move. I need to catch her off guard and then maybe I will get her.

I need to show Monica, I need to show them all. I so badly want to just shove it in her face.

Rhett doesn't make any moves and I realize she is on the defense. She is waiting for her chance and I just can't give it to her. I duck down and try to hit her leg but she kicks me sending me backwards against the wall and she tries to connect her blade to my neck but I hit the floor to yank the knife from Cassie's body and as soon as I do I arch my arm and throw it. She moves to the side the blade just grazing her.

Getting up she kicks me in the stomach and I give a grunt and try to connect my other knife with flesh. She dodges again. She is too fast. I need my spear. It is what I can do best. Once again I roll to the side to avoid her hit and then we switch side her with her back to the wall and I fake try to lunge forward only to once again hit the ground and tug on the spear.

Stuck.

No, no, no!

I look up to see her weapon in hand and try to bring it down but just barely missing being killed I literally roll to the side on my back and kick at her calves. Getting to my knees I finally manage to rip the spear from Curtis. In any other situation I would just feel bad for it but I am not willing to just let Monica win.

Spear in hand I turn back I put both hands tightly on the spear and move forward to enter it into her stomach.

This is it, I can win this.

She is definitely fast.

Taking her weapon she connect it with the spear make it shake and the back part moves up as the front moves down connecting with my chin and in a moment of dizziness I fall to the ground and Rhett connect her weapon to my stomach. Ripping it out she shoves herself against the wall with the same look she had long ago when she killed Dustin.

At once she was only the one in the Careers I could even stand slightly, who would have thought she was the one to bring my death?

I want to cry but I won't let them see me cry. Crawling away from her I pass Curtis thinking curse after curse in my head. This is it, maybe fisherman's daughter can't ever win.

Why did I even Volunteer?

"_Cinderella!" Ummi cheers. I turn to see the plump woman once again swoop me into a hug. "You did a wonderful job at the interview." She says._

_I let out a lighthearted laugh. Frankly I had gotten use to the fairytale name. In many ways I found connections to myself to Cinderella. Except I was no princess waiting to be saved our drowning in self pity. I am here to fight my own way out._

_I am the Cinderella Warrior; let all of the Panem know that. And I won't give up to my very last heartbeat._

Cinderella, the name the half insane woman gave me. I came because I wanted to prove I could do this, I guess I was wrong.

No. Frank, the mayor's son, died before me. They all died before me. I am the last Career standing. Rhett was only for a day or so; she never truly was a Career. But I outlived them all. The one who was just some nobody before this all. Monica will volunteer next year and she will just die. I haven't lost. I haven't won, but I get my own bittersweet ending not some fairytale ending like Cinderella received.

With my last few breaths I look up at the ceiling and shout as loud as I possibly can my last words. "Monica I hope you die in the bloodbath next year!"

_And so you touch this limit, something happens and you suddenly can go a little bit further. With your mind power, your determination, your instinct, and the experience as well, you can fly very high._

DISTRICT ELEVEN: SIVA

Here I am facing death. I have struggled through my brother's death, an asshole father, and seeing my only friend die before my eyes. I hold my hands up in the air. In many ways I am rather prepared for a twelve year to die. I won't go out just how the Gamemakers won't me. I go out how I find fit. I go on my own terms.

Who knows maybe I can reconnect with my brother and Tundra in whatever lies beyond this life.

"Make it quick." I tell Rhett. She looks much more frightened than I have. She has won already; they all knew I was no threat. Just some little girl with no weapons. They were right. But I am not weak, not anymore. I am not hate driven anymore. I am Siva.

I am not giving up.

I am simply accepting my fate. My battle has gone on for far to long and my time battling through life is coming to the end.

"I don't want to kill you." Rhett suddenly says.

"Why because I am young?" I ask startled at her revelation.

"No I don't want to kill anyone."

"We have no choice. You either kill yourself or you kill me. Just please make this quick." I say pleading at the last part.

She nods. "I am sorry for this." I nod; it wasn't her that sent me there. It wasn't Sedna that put Cassie or Curtis here. We all know who put us here. Maybe beneath my calm nature I might feel rage and my very core trembling in fear. But I will not let it show. I will never let it show again.

She keeps her promise. For with on blade shoved into my chest it is over. All lights out.

DISTRICT EIGHT: RHETT

It feels as if I am back home and this girl covered in other's blood is just some stranger I don't know. Picture by picture things begin to form together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Victor of the 61st Hunger Games Rhett Evers from District Eight." Trumpets play. I freeze up looking back at forth at all of the bodies. Well here I am. I get to go home and shove in my mother's face she was wrong. Does it even matter anymore though?

Four bodies lay on the ground around me. Trembling I don't move a foot. My mind breaking apart. I am going insane. I need to get out of here, I have won. My name is Rhett. I am the Victor. I can leave.

"Rhett please report outside to be escorted back to the Capitol." A mechanical voice shatters the silence.

They are all dead… all of their bloody bodies scatter the boiler room.

I feel dead.

The mechanical voice repeats itself at least five times before I feel my feet begin to move on their own up the stairs. I am bloody myself. A couple weapons did graze me and all of my body stings in pain my lungs still burning after all this time.

The fire is gone.

Lighted arrows light my way. I close my eyes and just follow in a straight line until I open them again to see them directed me to the right. Going to the right I see the door to outside. I can already hear my transportation outside.

Back home to my father. Back home to my sister and brother. And back home to my witch mother. Maybe I can sympathize her a bit more now. Watching my father likes that most have drove her insane in a way also. Maybe my mother is just a crazy woman acting like a witch to hide the fact she is empty on the inside.

Roman is dead.

The painful reminder doesn't go away as I manage to stumble like a zombie outside and towards the ladder. I close my eyes once again and let instincts guide me to the ladder and back to whatever lies ahead.

* * *

A/N- So there you have it, after all this time we finally have our Victor. Below I will have the results to two polls (recent one and the one for the final eight from a while ago) But you can see for yourself the recent poll on my profile. I went with Rhett because she got most votes. I said that is how I would decide the Victor and it is how I did.

Thank you all for reviewing, reading, and taking part in this the characters were all so utterly amazing and I will still have the Alternate Endings story (I will pm you if I write one for your character) because all the tributes were amazing but sadly only one could survive. I suspect some of you must be angry and I promise no hard feelings, I just went with what you all voted.

Thank you all so very much you are all so amazing. I plan on making another sequel called Escape is not an Option and it should be up tomorrow (the intro is already all written and edited) and tonight will be the last chapter for the story with the Epilogue. Hopefully there are no hard feelings and some of you can return to submit characters to Escape is not an Option.

Also I realize Sedna's death scene was a bit longer but since she came in a close second I found it necessary. Also the last part italicized came from stareyed in LA and is a quote from the mouth of Aryton Senna.

To next time, Sparrow.

Results to polls written on my profile for those curious!


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

Epilogue

Rhett Evers, 16

My eyes open to a clean sparkling white room and for a moment I panic, it was just a dream, I am still in the Arena. Sitting up to look around startled when I don't see my backpack I begin to feel the difference. My skin and hair feel clean, I am warm, and my back is relieved of the soreness of sleeping on the hard floor.

And most surprising of all, I am on a bed.

Looking down to the white-sheeted bed I hear my heart beat increase as the beeping sound on the heart monitor grows louder. Letting out a sigh I want to curl back in the sheets and just go to sleep but I want out.

Getting up from the bed I see my skin smooth and rid of all the cuts and injuries that once covered my legs, and not just the ones from the Arena. All of the scars. I run my fingers through my pin-straight hair. It feels so clean. A thing I didn't think I would ever be able to describe myself with again.

Then the memories of all of the death rush back through my head and I sit back down defeated. Taking a deep breath I get up once again only to feel a tug from my nose. Groaning I mentally yell at myself for not seeing the tube running from my nose to some machine. Well I sure as hell am not keeping this thing attached to me. It bothers me. At least it can distract me from the memories that keep trying to push back into my thoughts.

Ripping the tubes out I expect it to be difficult or for it to refuse but after a sound they come out easy enough. Cringing I place it on the bed and walk to the door. This place reminds me of the Arena. I hate it even if it has rid me of all the scars that contain fragments of painful memories.

Reaching for the doorknob it suddenly turns and I rush back to the bed hitting the mattress as soon as the door opens.

"Dad!" I shout rushing forward on my bare feet to wrap my arms around my father in a tight hug.

"The Doctor said I won't be able to mentor next year, too much stress, but he said I would be able to mentor Eight's newest Victor for her Victory tour." He says and I look up at him.

Tears beginning appearing. I am crying, in front of my father. I don't cry in front of others. Well I didn't cry in front of others, everything feels so different now.

Sitting back on the bed I wait for him to tell me the plan, to make me feel at ease when I just can't manage to.

"Your Interview will be tonight, your stylist is coming soon to get you into your dress." My father says and I nod.

Part of me just wants him to stay with me and comfort me like I am a five year old again scared of the dark and another part doesn't want him to look at me. I don't want him to look at him after all that I have been through. My family saw it all. I know now Roman's death was a result of our discussions. They were just much too rebellious for their liking. Roman had too much sense and spoke too freely about it. It cost him his life. For my ignorance I get to survive.

"Rhett!" A voice shrieks. I see the three of my Prep Team standing at the door smiling all cheery.

"We are so happy you won, we like totally knew you could." One says. I don't even remember their names. I am surprised I even remember my stylist.

"Yeah we need to get you ready for tonight, not that you don't already look fabulous!" The third says and they tug at my arm as I still stand in my hospital gown (which lucky me this one actually has a back to it) they lead me outside into the hallway. Nurses roam and of course this is a physical hospital, not a mental one.

Yet still I can think about as they drag me through the halls all eyes following me I can only think of the Arena. One second normal, next a bloody hallway with filled with twenty three bodies.

* * *

I nervously squirm in my seat trying to get use the uncomfortable itch the dress causes on my back. A tight upper part and then a puffy bottom ending a few inches above my knees and the dress is a sparkling pearl color. My hair even pulls at my skull uncomfortable, my stylist puller it back tightly to make some sort of fancy looking bun.

I watch as they begin showing the Reapings. The Reaping have much more meaning now. The people seem so much more alive now. Yet to the rest of the world they are deader now than ever.

I squirm more as the show the Chariot rides. I beg myself not to allow myself to cry. I beg myself to sit tall and stop acting so affected from this all. I want to feel and act numb just to get through this all. I don't know how I will get through this if I don't begin to just space out. It is a grim idea but I just don't have a choice.

Finally the part I dreaded, the Bloodbath. Unlike the other things they show the whole thing up to when I was on my feet running away from the Careers. I take a deep breath. My first kill. My hair still was long there, that was the moment everything took a turn for the worse. At least for the Final Showdown my hair was short and messy. I probably look barely recognizable.

But everyone knows it was me, I will always know it is me.

I assume back in the Arena I might have been curious how deaths happened; now I could care less. I just wanted to go back to sleep and far away from her.

Death by death. Roman's death nearly kills me. Right up to the moment I stand in the room full of dead, the last one standing.

Caesar turns to me as the screen goes black. "Rhett I was so excited to get a chance to ask you a few questions." He says. I give a rather pitiful smile. I don't need Sponsors any more but that doesn't mean I don't have something to loose.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you again." I say back. My words are weak and have no punch. Not to mention everything I have been saying is a lie.

What has happened to me? Where did I loose myself?

* * *

Rhett Evers, 17

Letting out a shriek I give a sob wrapping my arms around myself. I feel two skinny arms wrap around me. Giving a few sobs I try to stay quiet enough to not wake up my brother. After two months he decided to move to another room down the hall and not the one right next to mine.

"It is okay Rhett." Athena says. I turn around looking into my sister's eyes. She looks like a miniature version of me. She has stayed in my room often. Tributes go in to go insane from the Hunger Games and then there families have to watch it. In that time Athena has grown. Talon was always mature but…'

Naturally I was given the house right next to my parents. When moving in I brought my sister and brother with me. My brother now an adult keeps us under control. Usually we just end up going back with the parents for dinner. But I am glad for living away from my mother. When she came back she didn't congratulate me and take back her words saying she was wrong. I never yelled at her or anything. I didn't need to. I won, I prove myself. I didn't need to torment my mother for it. Especially now that part of me understands her. She really has gotten better. Seeing two of her loved ones go through the Games changes you. I say that in hope that she loves me. I would once say she didn't but I know now she does.

Trying to not wake Talon doesn't do much effort. Talon opens the door and I sit up along with Athena.

"Hey," Talon says and sits on the end of the bed. I glance towards the clock. Midnight. "Want to talk about it?" He asks.

Usually I do. While I hate to trouble my family, it just takes the chip off my shoulder. This time I shake my head. It wasn't really a nightmare like usual. It was joyful. Well at first. It started out with Roman and I's conversation then all of a sudden he was just being torn apart by some mutt. Though in reality I didn't even see Roman be slaughtered. I just saw his body shortly afterwards.

"No it is fine, I am sorry they are getting better…"

"It is fine." Athena says with a thin smile to comfort me. What has become of me? Thank god for the two of them, but now my twelve-year-old sister has to comfort her seventeen-year-old sister. Being Victor was supposed to allow me an escape. I guess that is just a lie though. From the moment we are announced tributes the idea of escape is just gone. You go in and die or get out and our haunted by it for every single day of your life. Escape was never an option, and it never will be.

* * *

A/N- So that is a wrap! And yes to those who weren't around for the last story I always end in cheesy endings where the Victor says something around the title of the next story. Thank you all for reading and being amazing and sticking with me to the end!


End file.
